Twilight Falls, Sunset Dawns
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: When her life in the other world falls apart, Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria and uses a mystery relic to switch bodies with Twilight. Alone in the care of Sunset's overbearing ex-tutor, Twilight uncovers the forgotten past that drove her rival to such desperation, while back in Ponyville, Sunset struggles with Twilight's lifestyle clashing with her own dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle hummed to herself as she stared into the mirror. Two hair brushes wrapped in auras of violet magic combed through her hair. It was an unconscious act: Twilight had set the come-to-life spell on them to go through the motions of her morning grooming, while she concerned her active mind with what was ahead of her that day.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you, Twi?" Behind her, Spike was putting the spell books she'd need into a saddlebag, along with supplies of parchment, quills, and ink.

Twilight turned to watch him in the mirror and shook her head. "It's just a few days, Spike. I'm going to spend most of it studying and researching. You'd be bored. Besides, I need my number one assistant to stay here to take care of the castle and Owlowiscious."

Spike finished putting the books in the bag and clicked the cover shut. "Okay, but if you're not gonna be here, that means I'm in charge of the castle, right?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes and turned her head slightly. "Spike," she said with a hint of warning in her voice, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Spike feigned innocence. "I was just thinking, you know, that if I wanted to do something on the behalf of the Princess…"

"Just say it."

"Can I use some of the tribute fund to buy Rarity something? I saw this really pretty brooch in a shop last week." Spike gave Twilight his most adorable wide-eyed look. She smiled. They both knew her answer before she gave it.

"Go ahead, but don't spend the entire fund," Twilight replied. "It's going to help pay for a field trip for Cheerilee's class next week."

"No problem!" Spike gave a mock salute. "Glory to the Princess of Friendship and her generous subjects!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Spike, I've told you not to call me that."

"You tell everypony not to call you that. Since when do they listen?"

Twilight shrugged slightly. After the appearance of her castle in the wake of Tirek's defeat, ponies from across Equestria had begun flocking to Ponyville to see her. And with the visitors came the tributes to their princess. Twilight found herself virtually swamped in material gifts – crowns and tiaras were particularly abundant, of course – and had been forced to allocate most of her basement to storage for them. The more common monetary gifts she had received were put towards projects of interest around Ponyville.

 _I've been able to do so much for so many ponies._ Twilight smiled when her hair brushes finished their task, and she dispelled her magic and slid them into the drawer of her dresser. _Hopefully, come this time next week, I'll be able to do even more._ She had been waiting for this chance for months. When she wasn't fielding visitors, Twilight's time was taken up with magic research. She had gleefully plundered the library in the Castle of the Two Sisters for all it had, discovering dozens of ancient spell tomes. She had even made a breakthrough in long-range teleportation. _The guards in Canterlot almost arrested me when I appeared in the gardens._ Twilight giggled at the memory. It was her research on that spell that had inspired her to pursue her current course of research.

"Okay, we're all set." Spike clipped the saddlebags closed.

"Thank you, Spike." She walked over and lifted the bags over her back. "Do you need anything else before I go?"

Spike tapped a claw on his chin. "Permission to eat ice cream for dinner?"

"I don't think so. I've asked somepony to come over and eat with you to make sure you get proper meals."

"Aw, come on!"

Twilight smiled and pulled out her secret weapon. "Well, if you insist, I'll stop by Rarity's on the way and let her know—"

"Never mind—I'm cool!"

Twilight laughed and knelt to put a hoof around him. "Be good, Spike."

Spike patted Twilight on the back. "Have fun."

Twilight headed towards the stairs to the ground floor. "Spike, I'm going to spend a week studying one of the most mysterious magical relics in Equestria! How can I _not_ have fun?"

* * *

In hindsight, Twilight was far more surprised than she should have been when she arrived at the train platform. She had told everypony she was going to Canterlot weeks ago and made regular mention of it in conversation when her friends talked about plans for the days she would be gone. She had figured it would be a simple, quiet trot to the train station, and she would be able to catch her train in peace.

The streamers, tables of sweets, and a giant banner reading, 'Goodbye Twilight!' that decorated the platform suggested otherwise.

As Twilight neared the spectacle, she saw four of her friends coming into view. They turned and came up to her, smiling widely.

"Howdy, Twi." Applejack raised a hoof in greeting. "Welcome to your goin' away party."

"Thanks, Applejack." Twilight looked around, confused. "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "It's a secret. But a bit of advice – when you go to cut the cake, announce it loudly." Twilight giggled.

"Are you sure you can handle this little project alone, darling?" Rarity asked.

Twilight nodded. "I'll be fine; there's not much you would be able to do to help me anyway. And I'm not going to go out into the city, just staying at the castle while I conduct my research. If you want to come and see the city, that's up to you, but there wouldn't be much to do around the castle." She looked sheepish. "Besides, no offence, everypony, but Celestia and I haven't spent a lot of time together since I moved to Ponyville. Usually the only times I see her are special occasions, or when there's some impending disaster we need to deal with. I'm looking forward to being able to visit her like old times without something stirring up trouble for us."

Fluttershy smiled. "It's all right, Twilight. We know how much you and Celestia mean to each other."

Applejack scoffed and waved a hoof. "Yeah, we get it. You just take it easy and say 'Hi' for us."

Twilight approached the table Pinkie had set up. There were platters of candies, cupcakes, and bowls of punch, all beside a large cake decorated with swirls of pink and violet icing. A novelty candle in the shape of Twilight's cutie mark emerged from the top. "This seems a bit understated for one of Pinkie's parties."

Rainbow Dash came up beside her and grabbed a cupcake. "The ticket office said they'd have to ask her to move if she went any bigger. Some ponies are actually here to board trains." Rainbow gestured her hoof to the Ponyville citizens standing on the platform. Looking at the crowd, Twilight noticed a few had helped themselves to the snacks and smiled.

The speaker over the ticket booth blared to life. _"Now arriving, express train from Appleloosa. Next stop, Canterlot."_

Twilight looked down the track and saw the train approaching. "Well, I'd love to stay and enjoy the party with you, girls, but that's my ride." Twilight was suddenly swamped by four pairs of very affectionate hooves wrapping around her in a group hug.

"Y'all Princesses better have fun together."

"Take care. Bring us back a memento, preferably something collectible and in-season."

"And don't worry about us – we'll be fine. We'll take care of any petitioners that show up for you."

Twilight blushed under the attention, at the same time hugging back. "I'll miss you, too. But you're really making a big deal out of this. Remember, we'll see each other again in just a few days." Behind her, the train pulled to a stop and the doors slid open. Twilight pulled away from the four and trotted to the nearest car. She stepped over the threshold and turned to wave. "Bye, girls!"

As her friends waved back and shouted varying farewells, Twilight saw the cake on the table move. She began to call out a warning to the group, but the train door slid shut first. A pink mane covered in frosting emerged from the cake, the owner's eyes wide. Pinkie Pie leapt into the air, and her hind hooves spun for a moment before she shot forward to smack against the door window. Twilight recoiled from the impact.

"Did you get to try the cake?" Pinkie screamed through the window, her face pressed against the glass and distorting her visage. "I made it just for you!"

Twilight laughed and shook her head. "Save me a slice for when I get back!" The train began to move, and Twilight saw Applejack bite down on Pinkie's tail to pull her away. "Bye, Pinkie!"

"Bye, Twilight! We love you!" Applejack yanked Pinkie Pie off the door with an audible pop. Frosting smeared in the shape of a smiling pony's face remained where she had been.

Twilight turned from the door to see the conductor watching her, an eyebrow raised. She chuckled nervously. "Um… very attached friends."

* * *

Two unicorn guard ponies bowed their heads and parted as Twilight approached. The doors of Canterlot's entrance hallway creaked open from guards' magic. A pair of greeters at the bottom of the stairs inside raised their horns, but a voice from above cut them off.

"There'll be no need for that. I'm quite aware of who she is." Princess Celestia descended the stairs and smiled at her former student. "Welcome once again, Twilight."

Twilight grinned and rushed up to her, embracing her eagerly. "Hello, Princess." Celestia patted a hoof on her back. After a moment, Twilight stepped away. "Thanks for giving me this chance. I really appreciate it."

"Not at all. I'm happy to host you any time you wish." Celestia turned and led Twilight up the stairs. "I told Kibitz to have the cooks prepare dinner for three, if you would care to join Luna and me? I'm sure you're hungry after your trip."

"Very, but if you don't mind, I'd like to see it first," Twilight replied. Celestia nodded as they reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hall.

"It arrived from the Crystal Empire yesterday morning." Twilight noted her mentor's voice had taken on a darker tone, but said nothing. "Based on the measurements you provided me, the moon's alignment will begin tonight. I consulted Luna. She confirmed that she cannot distort the portal's magic via the moon, so it will only be open for three days at most, the same as before. I trust that will be enough time for your research?"

Twilight tilted her head and thought. "I'd prefer a full week at least, under ideal circumstances, but I can make do. I brought all the instruments and books I might need to make the most of the time, and even after all the direct experimentation, it could take weeks or even months to go over all the data. Not to mention there'll be further tests I can do at home, so tack on a few more months there. It'll be fine in the long run."

Celestia chuckled. "It is good you have such studies to focus your attention on. Not since Star Swirl the Bearded has Equestria known a pony with such a thirst for magical knowledge."

Twilight blushed and shook her head. "I wouldn't say I'm as good as Star Swirl. I mean, he discovered some of the most fundamental principles of magic. The spells unicorns use every day to live their lives owe it to his studies. I can't even begin to compare to that."

The two had now reached a hallway in a lower area of Canterlot's castle. There were fewer guards here, and the halls and rooms seemed a bit less bright, at least to Twilight. They turned a corner to another hallway, and Twilight's eyes swept over the room. _So it really isn't just me, after all._ The hallway reminded her of her storage rooms in her castle, but much larger with proportionately larger inventory. The carpet underneath them ran between rows of statues, paintings, jewellery, tapestries, and other items.

Celestia looked at Twilight out of the corner of her eye. "Do not be so modest as to downplay your achievements, Twilight. You have done much already, yes, but the future holds even more to do. With all you may discover in the years to come, Equestria could see the dawn of a new era of magical enlightenment." Celestia paused and smiled down at her. "This is the destiny you received the day your cutie mark appeared." Twilight looked at the six-pointed violet star on her flank. "That mark is one of greatness. It belongs to a pony that will change Equestria. Embrace it and be proud."

"Well, I am. I think. Should I be proud of things I haven't done yet?" Twilight tilted her head. Celestia laughed again and turned forward to continue on. Lost in thought, Twilight took a moment to notice and then trotted to catch up. "I mean, sure, I've made a lot of discoveries. And my friends and I have saved Equestria about half a dozen times or so. But I'm just doing what anypony else in my place would do, right?"

"Perhaps, but other ponies are not in your place, nor could they ever be. You are a princess, Twilight. I above most others understand the need to reign in one's arrogance and self-importance, to keep a clear head and be the true, hard-working pony that made you what you are." Celestia turned her head and winked. "But on the other hoof, what is a bit of indulgence now and then?"

Twilight thought back to the tribute fund and grinned sheepishly. "Well, the position does come with perks besides a castle and a crown."

Celestia stopped when they reached the door at the end of the hall. She turned to Twilight with all humour gone from her eyes. "I've ordered patrols of the area to begin tonight. I've informed the guards of your presence, so you'll be free to come and go as you please, but nopony else will be permitted." Twilight nodded. Celestia's horn lit up in golden light and the doors swung open behind her.

Inside the room before them, a mirror stood on a small platform. The frame bore the shape of a purple horseshoe with violet gemstones set in it, and metal wiring twisted into swirl patterns danced up the sides. The windows of the room cast beams of sunlight on the relic, making the frame seem to almost glow as the light gleamed off the polished surface.

Twilight stared as memories of the other world she had thought she'd forgotten about flooded back to her. Meeting the counterparts of her friends, Flash Sentry, the fall formal… Sunset Shimmer and the Element of Magic.

Celestia approached the mirror and looked over it, ignorant to Twilight's daze. "While I trust you will be careful while studying the mirror, one thing concerns me that you must make clear to me before I let this proceed." She turned her head and Twilight roused herself from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you intend to pass through it?"

Twilight thought for a moment or two but eventually shook her head. "There's plenty of residual magical energy around the mirror itself to take up my time. If I had more than just three days, maybe, but for now I don't see this going any further then slipping an object partway through the portal and seeing how it's affected. Besides, there's no magic in the other world, so I wouldn't be able to do much there."

"Good." Celestia looked back at the mirror, her expression dark. "Passage between worlds has caused enough harm already."

Twilight held in a sigh at her mentor's shift in attitude. "It'll be fine, princess. I doubt anyone in the other world even remembers when the portal is due to open. There's no danger anymore."

"For the mirror's sake, I would hope so," Celestia said sharply. She shook her head. "We should have sealed this beneath Canterlot months ago. After what happened with King Sombra in the other world, we should take no chances with these relics."

Twilight looked up at her. "It isn't the same as that time. This mirror only opens for three days every two and a half years. No one in the other world besides Sunset Shimmer knows how it works, and she's reformed, now."

"So you have told me." Celestia's response didn't leave much room for rebuttal, and Twilight decided to drop the matter. Celestia had intended to have the mirror destroyed after the incident with King Sombra, but Twilight had cited that the mirror was a priceless magical relic with invaluable spells wrapped up in it. After Luna reminded her of the thirty moon time limit, Celestia had relented and the mirror was saved.

"After these three days pass, I am shipping the mirror back to the Crystal Empire." Celestia picked up the conversation again. "It is only here now for your research, as requested, but I'll not have it in my castle any longer than is needed."

Twilight nodded. "I understand. Thank you, princess." She'd spent the last few months writing to Celestia to organize this trip, getting the mirror brought to Canterlot so she could have access to it. Dimensional teleportation was long thought impossible, even by the most renown scholars, but this mirror was proof. Twilight looked over the mirror and felt a swell of excitement rise up. _Obviously, it can be done. I can leapfrog over the theory to the practical. I might even be able to reverse-engineer it. The next few months could revolutionize the field of space-time magic._

Twilight approached the mirror. She felt Celestia's eyes on her and ignored them. She put a hoof out and carefully touched it to the mirror, her hoof reaching for its reflection. The two lavender hooves made contact on cold surface. "I guess it doesn't open until tonight."

"So it would seem."

Twilight lowered her hoof. "Well, I guess there's nothing to do for now." She turned to Celestia. "Is there a place I could unpack my materials?"

Celestia's expression brightened. "I've had a room set aside for you already." She turned to leave, Twilight following her. "It's a guest room of sorts, you could say, but I believe it suitable for a princess. Once you're settled in, would you care to join Luna and me for a discussion before dinner? You'll be busy with research tomorrow, and I wouldn't mind spending time with you when you're not thinking about other things."

"Of course. That was part of my plan for the trip." Twilight smiled up at her, and then looked ahead as they headed down the hall. Celestia turned to glance behind her, the doors behind them still open and the mirror beyond shining in the sunlight streaming from the room's windows. With a flick of her head and the soft glow of her horn, the doors swung shut.

* * *

The storage room of Canterlot's castle was lit only by beams of moonlight that cast a silver glow over the relics within. The mirror in the centre of the room reflected the light onto the floor.

Then the mirror's surface rippled like water, sparkles of light glimmering over the waves. With a flash, an orange hoof stepped out and touched down on the floor.

Sunset Shimmer had her eyes closed as she emerged from the portal and didn't open them until her fourth hoof felt cool tile. Transformed, she stopped to take a breath and look over herself. Her other body was a wreck, but to her relief, it didn't carry over to her pony body. She was just as she remembered, save for some minor physical aging. She still felt tired, sore, and hungry, but at least she didn't look it.

"Halt!" Sunset whipped her head around to see a guard by the door approaching her. "Miss, identify yourself and – _urk_!" The guard cried out as Sunset lifted him in her magic, his body glowing light blue. She cast a second spell, and the guard's eyes slid closed. He began snoring, and Sunset lowered him to the ground.

Safe, Sunset looked around the room and thought aloud. "Canterlot storage… they moved it back." Good. Her task had just become much easier. Her horn lit up in teal magic, and she seized a black cloth draped over a suit of armour. She shook the dust out and wrapped it over her neck and head. Her colouring was ill-suited for creeping around a castle stealthily, and she didn't care for the guards to see her.

 _Why not?_ Her brain argued with her as she moved to the door. _What's stopping you from walking up to Celestia's room and seeing her? Telling her the truth?_ Sunset paused. Her brain had made that argument for a month, ever since she had resolved to return to Equestria. As before, she told it to shut up. _Celestia won't want to see me. It's been five years, and the last time I returned I stole her student's crown and plotted to conquer her world. She's more likely to throw me in a cell than welcome me with open arms… hooves._ Sunset frowned and she mentally corrected her terminology. She'd have to get used to that again.

Sunset opened the door, and saw a guard pony walking away from her, a cone of light from his horn reflecting on the relics in the room. She closed the doors behind her and slipped into the rows of royal tributes and gifts. She peeked out at the guard and paused when he turned and came back, and then moved on when he passed her. Leaving the hallway with the guard ignorant, she recalled her memories of the castle. Down this hall, make a left, short flight of stairs up, right. She only saw two guards on her trip through the halls and ducked into side-passages to avoid them. Finally, she reached her destination. She raised her eyes to the star-decorated blue panel over the bars in front of her and activated her magic. The keyhole in the bars glowed, the tumblers slid up and clicked open, and Sunset Shimmer entered the Star Swirl the Bearded Wing.

Sunset let out a breath at getting inside without being found, and then walked into the centre of the room. She tossed her cloak to the floor and looked around. The strongest, most forbidden spells in Equestria lay at her hooves, waiting for her to discover them. _I just need to figure out which type of spell I need._ She moved to one shelf, looked between the books, and tossed one of the books on the carpet behind her. _Might be worth looking at._ A second book joined the first soon after. Sunset moved on to a third book when she heard voices from the hall. She gasped in horror; she had forgotten to close and re-lock the gate. She pressed herself against the shelf and listened. The voices came close enough for her to make out what they were saying.

"So then I said 'oatmeal? Are you crazy?'" She heard the speaker laugh – a guard pony from the sounds of it.

A second voice, deeper than the first, chuckled politely. "Well, joking aside, she was trying to be polite, and – hey!" Sunset heard the door to the wing creak and braced herself. She was sure she could evade them and slip out if they came inside, but she didn't have what she needed. "Was somepony in here earlier? Why is this unlocked?"

The first guard responded, "Princess Twilight is staying here doing some sort of magic research. You know what she's like sometimes. She probably just forgot to lock it when she finished." Sunset heard the gate shut with a jingle of keys and the click of a lock.

"We'll give her a reminder tomorrow. We don't need ponies sneaking in here." Their voices grew further away as the two continued to discuss their earlier story. Sunset relaxed and slumped down the shelf to the floor. She then tensed up again as she remembered what they had said.

 _Twilight Sparkle is back in Canterlot._ A flurry of confused emotions erupted within her: hatred, gratitude, jealousy, admiration, bitterness. She pushed them aside. _She doesn't matter. Once I find what I need here to start a new life, I can leave Canterlot and spend the rest of my new life never even thinking of her name._

A new life. A second – well, third – chance to start over with a clean slate. Once she found the right kind of spell here, she could do it. Go across Equestria, far from any of the Princesses and any of the memories they brought up, and make a new life for herself. _There must be something for that here. Something to speed-learn a craft, or change my appearance. Or a memory spell…_ Sunset shook her head. _No. After all I've been through, erasing the memories would probably make things worse._ Okay, no memory spells. But surely there was something here. She didn't care how it was done, as long as she found the opportunity she needed, she'd take it.

Sunset Shimmer lost track of time in the shelves. The few books on the carpet behind her became many. Once she decided it was enough, she stopped and browsed through them. Nothing she saw seemed of any use and she floated them back to the shelves. After three batches of books and two hours, her search had still turned up nothing. Sunset snapped her current book shut and flung it at a stack of them on the other end of the shelf, knocking them over. She took the last book from beside her and held it up, eyes narrowing as she flipped through it. Finding nothing, she scowled and tossed it behind her.

 _The most powerful magical minds in Equestrian history, and none of them made some sort of… life-reset-button magic!?_ Sunset let out a groan of frustration. Looking up at the top of the shelf, she grabbed a random book with her magic and pulled it down. She repeated the task, books hitting the carpet behind her. Before she had looked for books that were likely to have what she needed, but now she took whatever she happened to see as her eyes scanned the shelf. One almost hit her as she pulled it down, and she narrowly pulled aside to avoid it. Sunset let out a long sigh and hung her head. Exhaustion, sleep-deprivation, and hunger were causing her not to think clearly, and she knew it. She also knew she didn't care, because there was nothing she could do to solve those problems until she found the type of spell she needed. Come morning surely somepony would come into the wing itself and then she was lost.

A thicker book floated from the shelf and something came with it. A small wooden box clanged to the carpet, the lid flapping slightly. Sunset jumped and looked at the box, then up at the shelf. It must have been on top of the books and came down with this one when she pulled it out. She glanced at the cover of the book – a waste of time to even read that much – and then looked at the box. She clicked it open and slowly lifted the lid. She gasped, her eyes widening.

Nestled against a soft red satin interior was a smooth stone, pale white and shaped like a sphere flattened on two sides. The inside of the sphere was glowing, swirls of white and black clouds circling around each other. Three finely cut black stones framed the edges of the stone, forming a triangle-shape in their positioning with the stone in the centre. Sunset carefully extracted the relic from the box. An aura of power radiated from it, a magic she was unfamiliar with. And there was not much magic with which Sunset Shimmer was unfamiliar.

She turned the object around in the air to inspect it. "Okay, what do you do?" She noticed a parchment in the box beneath it and picked it up as well, the light of the stone illuminating the page. Her eyes widened at what she read. She could barely believe it. She had thought Celestia had outlawed this kind of magic in Equestria centuries ago. Finishing, Sunset looked at the stone and thought.

 _So the question now is… whom do I use it on?_

It didn't take long before she had an answer. She smiled, eyes shining in the stone's glow.

* * *

With the box tied around her midsection with a torn strip of her cloak, Sunset again moved stealthily through the hallways of Canterlot, ducking behind statues and pillars to avoid being seen. She didn't know precisely where her target was, but she could take a good guess, and she knew the route by heart. Left, two flights of stairs, down this hall – ducking into a side-passage to avoid a guard – up one more flight of stairs, left…

Sunset peaked around the corner and pulled back. As she expected, there were two guards standing vigilant. They hadn't seen her, but she knew that wouldn't last if she tried to pass them. She had come too far to back down though, and she had taken so long that morning could be here any moment. Taking a breath, Sunset focused, her horn glowing. With a flash of teal light, she vanished and appeared just inside the doorway of the room the guards were defending.

Sunset smiled widely. _I've never teleported that far before, nevermind to a place I couldn't see._ Her pride at her accomplishment was short-lived as she turned her attention forward. _I knew it._ The pony she was looking for was sleeping in the bed across the room, the blankets rising and falling softly with only her head and mane visible. Sunset looked away from her to examine the room. It was all exactly the same: the bed, the dresser and mirror, the desk. Not only were they in the same spots, but they were the same pieces that had been here five years ago.

 _How appropriate. Celestia shunts her off into my room._

Brushing aside the nostalgia, Sunset slowly crept towards her prey. The two of them were alone this time – no dragon. Good; he'd ruin this. Coming around the bed, Sunset Shimmer found herself staring into the sleeping face of Twilight Sparkle. Watching her rest, the confused emotions from before welled up again. This time she didn't bother to block them out.

 _Celestia's prized student. Princess of Equestria. Alicorn._ Her rage and jealousy grew above the other emotions. _You're just so perfect, aren't you? You got everything a pony could want without asking. Everypony loves you. Not me…_ Sunset brought the box out from under her cloak and set it on the ground. The glowing white and black stone floated up in front of her. She looked down at Twilight's blanket and gave a soft tug. The covers pulled away enough for her to see Twilight's hooves, one outstretched to the edge of the bed. Sunset smiled. It was too easy.

 _It is, isn't it?_ She floated the stone up to Twilight's hoof and lifted her own on the other side of it. _Just, push forward… and it's done._ She hesitated, glancing back up at Twilight. She was still sleeping, completely unaware of what was about to happen. Sunset took a breath, steeled her nerves, and lunged forward, pushing her hoof into the stone.

By a twist of fate, Twilight chose that moment to roll over on the bed.

Twilight's hoof pulled away, leaving Sunset to lose her balance and collapse on the bed. She hit the mattress and let out a cry of surprise. Twilight stirred at the unfamiliar motion of the bed, her eyelids fluttering. Sunset froze, eyes wide, and silently mouthed for Twilight to go back to sleep. Then she caught sight of the stone: when Twilight moved and Sunset lost her concentration, the stone had fallen on the bed. Before she could grab it, Twilight shifted on the bed, and one of the points of the stone dug into her back.

"Ah!" Twilight's eyes snapped open at the jolt of pain. She arched away from it, turning on her back and sitting up. Sunset pulled back off the bed at the same moment, the stone laying on the mattress between them. The two locked eyes, purple and teal meeting in the darkness. Neither said a word, though Twilight's eyes betrayed her surprise. Sunset wondered what she was thinking and quickly decided it didn't matter. She had obviously snuck into Twilight's room and was up to no good. There was only one thing to do before Twilight came to her senses, and when the idea came to her, she acted on it.

Sunset dove, tackling Twilight off the bed and to the floor of the bedroom. Twilight cried out, not fully awake yet and caught by surprise by the attack. Sunset snapped her head back, glaring at the stone on the bed. Her magic pulled it over to her faster than she had moved any object before. Twilight tilted her head back to look at the door.

"Guards!"

Sunset mentally cursed, but kept her focus. The stone floated by her side, and she raised her hoof. Twilight's hooves were held up in front of her, her attention on the door. Her eyes flashing, mouth curling in a grin of triumph, Sunset slammed her hoof down on the side of the stone and pushed it down, the other side meeting Twilight's hoof.

The two mares froze, their eyes glowing brightly. The three black stones around the central sphere pulled apart from it to float in the air. Currents of magical energy shot over the stone's surface between the three. The white and black energy in the stone clouded to grey, and the three stones began to rotate in the air around it, the trio spinning on their points.

The act only took a moment or two. But during those two moments, Twilight Sparkle felt like the floor had dropped out from under her, and Canterlot and the enemy standing above her vanished. She plunged into a dark void where time and space lost all sense of meaning. Her head felt like something stretched it out and then pounded it back into place; then it happened again and again in different directions. Eventually her descent reversed, some force pulling Twilight up towards a speck of white light that grew from a distant dot to fill her field of vision within a split second.

In the real world just above her, Sunset Shimmer was feeling the same sensations.

The sphere between their hooves gleamed, the swirls of energy clearing to orange and purple and beginning to turn over each other once more. The black stones finished a single rotation and locked back on the central stone. The entire relic flashed brightly, and a pulse of magic knocked Sunset's body off of Twilight's to land on the floor by the dresser. She hit on her stomach and grunted, the wind knocked out of her by the impact.

Across the room the alicorn princess lay on her back, eyes wide. Her vision swam, the ceiling blurred. Her body was numb, and she sucked in a breath. _Wow… that's a rush._ Her vision cleared and she rolled onto her stomach. She saw the lavender hooves on the ground beneath her and grinned widely. _It worked… It worked!_ Sunset looked behind her to see a pair of wings folded against her sides.

The doors to the room burst open, the two guard ponies rushing in. "Princess Twilight!" They looked between the two mares, hesitating.

Sunset turned her eyes from her wings to the other mare, who was now rubbing her head with a pale orange hoof and groaning. Sunset looked at the guards and thrust a hoof at her. "She attacked me!"

Sunset's former body looked at her and her eyes widened. "Wait, no! I—" She didn't get to finish her sentence before one of the guards thrust a hoof at her head, and the blow knocked her unconscious. Sunset watched in awe as her own body slumped to the ground and her eyes drifted shut.

 _No. Not my eyes. Not anymore._

"My Princess." Sunset turned. The other guard approached her and bowed his head. "My deepest apologies. I do not know how this intruder bypassed our watch. Rest assured she will receive just retribution for this crime."

"I… yeah." Sunset blinked, watching the other guard lift her body on his back. "I…" She turned back to the first guard and rose on shaking hooves. "Please, don't tell Celestia."

"Princess?"

Sunset shook her head. "I know who that is, but it's complicated. Let me tell her. In the morning." The guard look skeptical, so Sunset continued. "It's best if it came from me."

The guard nodded. "By your command, Princess." The guard bowed his head again, and the two began to leave. Sunset watched them go, the guard she had spoken to lighting his horn to close the door behind them. When they were gone, she stood still in the room, processing what had happened. Above all else, one word kept circling her mind.

 _Princess… He called me…_

Sunset turned and rushed across the room to the full-length mirror next to the dresser. She caught a full glimpse of herself and gasped. Her reflection copied her every movement as she turned her head to either side, raising her hooves one by one. Then she turned her body, her cutie mark coming into view – a six-pointed violet star.

 _Princess…_

Staring at the body of Twilight Sparkle giggling back at her from the mirror, Sunset collapsed on her side, her dark purple and pink mane falling over her face.

"I did it… I did it! It worked!"


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun streamed through the curtains, its beams of light fell on the pristine white blanket, which lay over the sleeping alicorn. The light shone on her face, and she frowned, blinking her eyes open and raising a hoof to shield them. The curtains lit up in a magic aura and drew shut. The light blocked, the alicorn smiled and snuggled deeper into the pillows with a small sigh.

 _A bed… I haven't slept on a real bed in months…_

Sunset Shimmer's eyes popped open as memories of the previous night came back to her. She threw off the covers and jumped out of bed, rushing to the mirror. As before, the body of Twilight Sparkle stared back at her. Sunset let out a small laugh, tilting her head a few times to watch her new body mimic her. She really had done it after all – it wasn't a dream. She sat in a more poised manner and cleared her throat, remembering her lessons on proper speech.

"Greetings. I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, of Ponyville." Her new voice sounded strange. She ran her tongue around in her mouth and tried again. "My name is Twilight Sparkle… Twilight…" Sunset tried the name out a bit more. "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle." She grinned. With the title attached, the name suddenly seemed much more appealing. Sunset looked over her new body, now that day had come and she could see it. Fit and healthy, a well-groomed coat in a nice-enough shade of violet. The hair was passable in colour as well, though the style was embarrassing. She wondered if it would raise too many eyebrows if she styled it like her original body's mane.

"My original body…" _This is a two-way switch. Now Twilight is in my body._ She frowned. _I should have made sure she was being taken somewhere safe._ After the guards had left the previous night, the adrenaline wore off and exhaustion caught up to her, and Sunset had practically fallen into the bed. _Well, now I'm awake and active. And soon everypony else will be, too. The second Celestia sees her, they'll talk, and it will all be spoiled. There are countless ways Twilight could prove what I've done to somepony who knows her._

Sunset looked up at the mirror, sticking her tongue out at Twilight's reflection. "Your last owner was smart – I'll give her that. Unfortunately for her, I'm smarter." She had control of the situation; now she had to keep it. The first priority was making sure Twilight didn't tell anypony what had happened. Guards likely wouldn't believe her if she approached them, and wouldn't bother Celestia to tell her, but Celestia would know if she saw Twilight herself. Twilight was no fool; she could easily prove her identity to somepony that knew her.

 _Twilight telling them what happened isn't the only problem. I have to avoid giving them any hints._ Sunset didn't have much to go on for impersonating Twilight, but she'd have to try to avoid arousing suspicion. If she acted oddly, somepony might begin to suspect something. _Shouldn't be too difficult to pull off. Twilight doesn't seem that difficult to copy. Just be a goody-goody perfect student._

Sunset Shimmer decided she'd had enough pondering the next steps of the plan for the moment and glanced back at her wings. She grinned again, turning in the mirror to look over herself. _I really am a princess at last. The destiny I've been waiting for, and it's finally mine. Well, okay, I had to steal it from somepony…_ She scowled. _Bah, she stole it from me in the first place! If she had never come around, I would have become princess years ago. Now I've got what I deserve, and she has what she deserves._

A thought drifted into her mind and she brushed it off. Sunset turned away from the mirror and looked around the room. She walked over to Twilight's saddlebags by the night stand and looked through them, pulling items out with her magic to lay them on the bed. Ink, quills, and books of dimensional and teleportation magic. Sunset picked up a journal and flipped it open. The first several pages were full of hastily scratched notes and equations, and she recognized their subject. _So, she was here studying the mirror. Should have kept a closer eye on it._ She smirked and tossed the book on the bed.

Sunset tensed at the sound of a knock at her door and turned her head to look. The door opened and a grey unicorn mare wheeled a cart laden with covered silver dishes into the room. "Good morning, Princess. I trust you slept well?"

Sunset relaxed. "Yes, quite." She moved closer. "What is this?"

The unicorn's horn glowed pale blue and she lifted the covers off the dishes. "Your breakfast, Princess. We have a fruit salad with strawberries and blueberries alongside white roses and tulips, milk sweetened with honey, toast with honey or jam as you wish, and freshly-cracked walnuts. I trust this is to your liking? If not, I'd be happy to retrieve any substitutions you wish."

As the mare waited for an answer, Sunset stared at the cart of food and felt her mouth water. The only thing she'd had before her return to Equestria was a chocolate bar. A spread like this was beyond anything she had eaten since… _Since I left Equestria._ Realizing the attendant was watching her, Sunset remembered her composure and gave a short nod. "It looks delicious, thank you. That will be all."

"Very good, Princess." The mare bowed her head and turned to leave, gently clicking the door shut behind her. Sunset waited for her hoofsteps to grow distant before pulling the cart over to the balcony to sit in the light. She looked over the bowl of fruit salad, and her hunger got the better of her. Sunset bit into the mass of flowers and fruit and chewed eagerly, abandoning any pretense of poise or regality now that she was alone again. She moaned through the food and almost melted to the floor, her eyes rolling back.

It was the most delicious thing she could ever remember tasting.

The fruit salad didn't last long. By the time she finished, Sunset had sated her appetite enough to let her take her time and enjoy the rest. Sipping her milk and finishing the last bit of her toast, Sunset looked out the window at the morning sun. _Of all the mornings I've ever woken up to, this is about the best._ Even when she had been a foal here, she couldn't remember feeling this energized and refreshed. She supposed the last two years – rather, the last five years – had something to do with that. It was like she had lived in some awful nightmare where she'd had her destiny stolen and was thrust into a foreign world where she had to resort to thievery and manipulation to survive alone. But, now she was awake, and the world was as it should be.

Well, except for the fact the hooves she kept seeing as she ate were purple. And the glass had the wrong colour magic aura over it as she levitated it to her mouth for another drink. Sunset looked down at her hooves. _I wonder if dying my coat orange would raise too many eyebrows. Eh, probably wouldn't work anyway, this is too vibrant a colour. More likely I'd end up some blotchy green-brown mess._ Sunset pictured presenting herself to a crowd of ponies, her new body unevenly coloured purple, orange, green, and every colour and shade in-between. _Greetings. I am Princess Patchwork._ She snickered, coughing slightly on her milk. A thought she didn't care to have entered her head, and she removed it as quickly as it had come.

Draining the glass and popping a walnut in her mouth, Sunset crossed to the door beside the window, knowing what lay beyond. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the pristine white and lavender bathroom that stretched before her. _Oh, I have missed this._ She trotted over to the tub, dropped in the stopper, and twisted the taps on. She hummed as the tub filled, lifting a glass vial from a tray of bath oils near the tabs and pouring it in. When the water was high enough and the scent of rose petals filled the air, she shut the taps off and slid in. Sunset smiled happily and leaned her head against the edge.

 _Maybe after dealing with Celestia, I'll come back and just soak here and have a nap._ She fought off the temptation to do so now. The longer she delayed, the more likely Celestia would find out what had happened. _Lunch will do. I'll bathe, then look over Twilight's belongings to pass the time and make sure there are no surprises waiting, and come noon I'll take eat with Celestia and tell her._ Satisfied with her plan, she returned her attention to enjoying the bath.

Throughout the morning, a thought had kept circling her mind, buzzing around like a fly. She had swatted it away and ignored it, but now as she tried to relax, it kept coming to her.

 _I wonder what Twilight Sparkle is doing?_

* * *

Weary aqua eyes opened to slits, just enough to confirm the beam of light that illuminated the cell had changed from moon to sun. Twilight Sparkle sat up on the cot, red and orange mane rustling in her ears, and looked up at the window over her head. Morning. _I've been awake all night. After how I ended up here, not surprising._

* * *

 _Twilight opened her eyes and groaned. Her head throbbed in pain, and her vision was blurred. "Hello?" She rose from her bed, and her hooves touched a cold floor. She looked down to see dull grey stone beneath her hooves. Her _orange_ hooves. Twilight tried to cast a spell, but she felt her magic fizzle out and realized there was an anti-magic field over her. She lifted a hoof to her mane and pulled it forward to look at it. Red streaked with yellow. Her mind cleared, and she remembered the sight of a familiar mare tackling her out of bed. And then, a pony that looked like her thrusting her hoof._

 _Sunset Shimmer… she… she… Twilight looked forward and now recognized her location as the dungeons beneath Canterlot. She ran to the bars and caught sight of her distorted reflection in them. She shrieked and fell on her back, an orange body laid out before her eyes. No… no, nonono. She can't have, it's not possible. Twilight crept forward and looked at the bars again. Light blue eyes looked back at her from below a red and yellow mane._

 _Sunset… what have you done?_

* * *

Twilight had spent the night after that pacing in her cell. She ran over every possibility and ruled them out one by one, leaving her to conclude Sunset had switched bodies with her. Forced to sit and wait until somepony came to see her, she realized that her current situation was only temporary and took solace in that. _There's no way Sunset can get away with this. She might have my body for a few hours, but once Celestia finds out what she's done, she'll put it right._ Sunset couldn't possibly keep this secret, not after the guards had seen her. Celestia would surely be on her way to see Twilight after she heard 'Sunset' was back, and Twilight could easily prove her identity once they spoke.

The sound of hoofsteps came from the hall outside and Twilight turned. A guard pony clad in the same golden armour stepped up to her cell. A glass of water and a bowl of grass hovered in the air beside him. "Breakfast." With only the single word for explanation, he pulled open a metal slot in the bars and floated the bowl and glass to the floor of the cell.

Twilight nodded. "Thank you." If the guard cared for her courtesy he didn't show it, turning and leaving without even a nod back. Twilight approached the offered meal. The meal was simple grass, though at least lush and cleaned of dirt. Twilight gulped down the water first: her mouth was dry and she felt dehydrated. Picking the glass up in her hooves took a couple attempts before she got it right, and she gulped down the water at once. She ate the grass with less enthusiasm; it nourished her but wasn't very appetizing. Twilight chewed the last mouthful and swallowed with a grimace, and then sat back to look out the narrow field of view she had of the rest of the dungeon.

 _It'll be over soon. Once Celestia visits, I can explain everything, and tomorrow it'll seem like a bad dream._ She composed herself, picking out one or two personal anecdotes to prove her identity and considering how to best explain what happened. _Not that I know myself. I thought body-swapping magic was outlawed in Equestria. Only the zebra tribes study those sort of spells, and they keep it to themselves._ However Sunset had gotten her hooves on that power, though, surely Celestia would be able to contact the zebra kingdom for aid once she found out the truth.

"Yes. It'll be fine. Celestia will know what to do. She always does." Twilight took a few calming breaths. Her voice sounded strange to her ears as she thought aloud, but she could deal with it for another hour or two. "I just need to wait for her to come and see me, and this will be over. Once I explain things I can get back into my normal body and put Sunset Shim—" Twilight gasped. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. _Oh no. Sunset Shimmer is in my body! She's loose up there, free to wander anywhere she wants, free access to the mirror, free access to… everything!_

"Guard!" Twilight ran to the bars and waved a hoof into the passage. "Guard!" She heard nothing, and ran to the far side of the cell, straining to see as far down the corridor outside as she could. She saw rows of more cells and stairs going down, but no guards. "Hello? Anyone?" Twilight yelled as loud as she could, but the only response was her own voice echoing off the stone walls. She moved to the other wall to look the other way, and saw the same as before. She was alone in the dungeon, and wherever the guard had gone when he had left, he was out of earshot.

Twilight slumped and returned to her cot. Standing on it, she was barely able to see out the window, giving her a view of Equestria stretching below the castle's mountain foundations.

"Hurry and see me, Celestia." She sent a mental wish to her mentor. "There's no telling what chaos Sunset Shimmer could be up to."

* * *

Sunset Shimmer hummed happily as the hairbrush wove through her mane, freshly dried with a quick blast of warm air courtesy of her magic. With the tangles and knots from her bath pulled out, she set the brush down and turned her head to the side to look at herself. _Still need to get used to this face… Well, I'll have the time to adjust._ Content with her appearance, she stepped over to the door and pulled it open, trotting past the two guards. They called out to her again using that delightful title she was sure she would never tire of hearing directed at her. It was nearly noon and she had a plan to keep to. Down the hall, left, down a flight of stairs, left, down the hall, right…

Sunset approached a set of wooden double doors and paused. She had rehearsed this conversation in her head at least three times, but she still could not be sure she was completely ready. _Just stay calm, think before you respond, and don't get nervous._ She took a breath and opened the doors, trotting inside.

A ceiling almost entirely formed of crystal clear glass tiles allowed natural sunlight to filter down into the sitting room, while a far wall had a balcony overlooking the civilian district of Canterlot beyond the castle walls. Sitting at a table calmly eating a banana, Princess Celestia was reading a parchment that Kibitz was floating in front of her. A pair of guard ponies stood against the doors to the balcony, and a door to the kitchens was swinging slightly as if somepony had just left. Sunset approached the table, laden with fruit bowls and pitchers of milk and juice. She lifted an apple in her magic, floating it over to her.

"Good morning, Princess." She started off with a perfectly normal greeting and bit into the fruit.

Celestia glanced up from the parchment and smiled. "Good morning, Twilight. I hope you slept well."

Sunset gave an exaggerated sigh and looked away from the table. "Um… about that… there's something you need to know." Celestia lifted her head, Kibitz looking over at her as well. Sunset closed her eyes. "Sunset Shimmer returned last night. She attacked me."

"What!?" Before Sunset could react, Celestia had galloped around the table to stand next to her. Her eyes were wide. "Are you all right? What did she do?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. She surprised me in bed, but the guards took care of her." Sunset repeated the words she had memorized. "I don't think—" she stopped suddenly as Celestia leaned down and wrapped her hooves around her. "Um…"

"Thank goodness you're safe," Celestia said behind her head.

Sunset fidgeted, unsure what to do. _The last time she hugged me like this…_ Images of a bright summer morning and a gorgeous view of Equestria filled her head. She pushed them aside. _Not the time, focus!_ She cleared her throat and motioned as if she wanted to pull away. Celestia got the hint and let her go. A part of Sunset's mind protested the hug ending. She told it to shut up.

Celestia bowed her head slightly, assuming a more familiar and controlled expression. "I'm relieved to hear it, considering what happened the last time she came here."

Sunset nodded. "Me too. I don't think she had much of a plan in mind this time. She was alone, and she had nothing with her."

Celestia sighed and shook her head. "I must confess, a part of me was hoping she might return in peace when the portal opened again. You said she was in the company of friends when you left her in the other world. I hoped this meant she would find happiness, in this world or the other. Apparently, I was too idealistic about her."

 _Twilight left me with friends? Yeah, right. What other lies did she spin for you?_ Sunset had to strain to not sneer at the memory of the five she had left beyond the mirror. Aloud she said, "I thought so as well, but apparently she didn't learn her lesson." She closed her eyes and forced herself to look sad. "I tried, Celestia. I really did… I guess some ponies just don't want help."

"Unfortunately, that is one of the saddest truths of life, my student. One that I regret you had to learn like this." Sunset looked up at Celestia's words, but the older princess was staring into space beside her. "I tried as you did, but perhaps I was wrong about Sunset Shimmer all along…"

 _Yes, you were. Not in the way you're thinking, but yes._ "At least we tried. That is all we can do. If a pony will not let us help them, we must accept it and move on, or the guilt will destroy us." Sunset smiled and reached out a hoof to Celestia's. "What she did is on her hooves, not yours. Nopony else blames you for it, so don't blame yourself."

Celestia looked down at the hoof extending to her own, then up at Sunset. She slowly smiled and nodded. "Wisdom worthy of a princess. Thank you, Twilight. I merely wish it were as simple as you say."

 _It's your own fault you're in this situation, so stop crying about it._ Sunset was finding it more difficult than she expected to pretend she cared how Celestia felt. Snarky retorts kept coming to mind and she kept pushing them down. Self-control had never been her strong suit, but she had to hold her tongue here, now more than ever. _Not gonna happen if she keeps blubbering like a foal._ I'm _the one who was cast aside, what's she so miserable about?_ Time for a change of subject, before her mouth got the better of her. "I think the guards took her to the dungeons. She's probably awake by now."

Celestia turned to the door. "I suppose I must deal with her…"

 _Showtime._ Sunset walked up beside Celestia, feigning concern. "Are you sure that's a good idea? She's already caused you so much pain. To see her again after all this time, locked up in a cell? Can you handle it?"

"I must. I am the princess of this castle, and she attacked my student under my guard. It is my place to dispense justice." Though she spoke the words, Sunset could tell Celestia didn't mean them as much as she tried to appear.

"I guess… but, you're not the only Princess here, right?" Celestia turned to her. "I was the one who went to the other world and saw what happened to her. And I was the pony she attacked."

"You would pass judgment on her in my place?" Celestia asked, her eyes stern. "What would you recommend, then?"

Sunset almost clapped her hooves in glee. She couldn't have played this conversation better if she had given Celestia cue cards. "We cannot let her return to the other world, she's proven untrustworthy of that. We keep her here, under watch."

"You suggest life imprisonment?"

"That's a possibility. However, I don't think she's beyond hope." Sunset had spent a lot of time that morning wondering what to say when Celestia asked this question. She had considered leaving Twilight in her cell, but that wasn't reliable, sooner or later somepony would go to see her. Sunset needed a plan to ensure her isolation on a long-term basis, and it hadn't taken long to think of one. She took a breath before continuing. "Sunset Shimmer has closed her heart to friendship. I doubt we can change her mind on that, given our respective history with her. But, she still thinks she's worthy of being a princess. I think she needs to remember what that really means, and maybe we can get through to her that way."

"How?"

"I suggest we send her to live in service to Magistrate Rosen Cross."

Sunset saw Celestia's expression shift as she said the name. "Twilight, are you aware of who that is to me? To Sunset?"

Sunset tilted her head. "I've heard rumours. That's why I'm suggesting it. If she reconnects with his teachings, perhaps she may come around." _Or maybe he'll work her to the bone studying outdated nonsense and cleaning his library four times a day. Either way works fine for me._

Celestia's eyes darted back and forth as she pondered the idea. "If you and I cannot get through to her… Perhaps you are right. If there is truly goodness left in Sunset's heart, I would choose none other than Rosen Cross to succeed where we have failed." She looked back at Sunset and assumed a more regal posture. "Very well. Princess Twilight, I instill within you the royal right to carry out this order on my behalf, and to bring word of it to Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset bowed her head to the ground, finally letting a grin show on her face now that it was hidden. "By your will, Princess Celestia." _If only you listened to me this well all those years ago._

* * *

Twilight perked up at the distant sound of a door opening. She ran to the edge of her cell and looked down to the right. A guard pony was approaching her cell. He saw her and scowled.

"Stand back!" The guard barked the order at her and glared. Twilight backed away from the bars and waited until he was in view again. He stopped in front of her cell and pulled a key ring from his armour. "The Princess wishes to speak to you."

Twilight's eyes widened. She nodded, a wave of relief washing over her. Now she could tell Celestia what Sunset had done and this would all be over. The guard unlocked the cell door and slid it back along the bars to the side. He stepped aside and bowed his head. Twilight heard another set of hoofsteps approaching from the direction he was bowing. She took a breath and composed herself.

However, the princess who stepped into view was not the one she had waited for.

Twilight's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Sunset Shimmer turned to the guard. "Thank you. If you please, I'd like to speak to her privately."

"Of course, Princess." The guard walked away, leaving Sunset and Twilight alone. Twilight stared in shock and horror. She knew that this was what Sunset had done, but seeing the reality at last, it didn't seem possible. That was her. Her body, her voice, her eyes and mouth that were giving her a knowing smirk. There was the distant sound of the door to the dungeons opening and closing, and Sunset's smirk widened into a grin.

"So… sleep well?" She tilted her head from side to side. "I slept like a foal, myself." Twilight came to her senses and lunged, yelling angrily. Sunset snorted. An aura of violet magic wrapped around Twilight's body and she stilled. The aura held her suspended her in the air, her outstretched hooves floating a few inches from Sunset's face. Sunset shook her head. "Now, now, Sunset. You really don't want to attack a princess again, do you?"

"You won't get away with this!" Twilight struggled to move in the telekinetic grip. "Once Celestia finds out what you've done, she'll put it right!"

"See, now there's the first problem in that plan." Sunset lifted a hoof to her mouth and chuckled. "Celestia isn't going to find out. I just had lunch with her and she didn't suspect a thing. Impersonating you isn't all that hard. Just smile and wave." Sunset pursed her mouth and gave a sad look. "But, oh, you wicked, awful little thing! Celestia is so heartbroken that you would do this. After all she's given you, you attack her student. So ungrateful."

"Stop that!" Twilight trotted in the air trying to move forward. "I'm not you! You're not me! You're Sunset Shimmer, and that's my body!"

Sunset scoffed and rolled her eyes. "These little stories of yours won't help you where you're going."

Twilight paused. "Going?" She hadn't expected Sunset to come and deal with her. The realization her rival had something planned for her sent a wave of dread up through her.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. You're going to live with Magistrate Rosen Cross." Sunset smiled. "I'm trying to show mercy here. Celestia entrusted me to punish you, and I think living as that twit's slave is an even better punishment than leaving you here to rot."

"Rosen Cross…" Twilight thought. She recognized the name but couldn't think of a context for it.

Sunset nodded. "You two have a bit of history and not the good kind. I can't imagine what he'll do with you after all you've done. But I'm sure it'll be humiliating, exhausting, and dull."

Twilight glared. "Go ahead. Send me wherever you want. You can't keep the act up forever. Sooner or later you'll slip around Celestia, and she'll notice."

Sunset shook her head. "Strike two. I'm heading home tomorrow. They may know you well in Ponyville, but I doubt they're smart enough to catch on."

At Sunset's words, Twilight's expression twisted into one of horror again. She flattened her ears back, her voice low. "If you do anything to my friends, so help me, when I find you…"

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," Sunset laughed and raised a hoof to knock it against Twilight's, spinning her around in the air. "I'm not going to do anything to your friends." She stopped Twilight's spin when she was upside down and grinned at her. "Don't you see? There isn't some evil plan brewing that I'm going to work on. This _is_ the plan, and it's done. You already had everything I always wanted. Why screw it up? I'm just going to take them and enjoy them. You get to spend the rest of your life in servitude, while I go home and live the life of a princess. All is as it always should have been." Sunset's magic faded and Twilight dropped to the ground. She looked up as Sunset leaned over her, and the other mare's mouth curled into a cruel smirk.

"Get my point? It's over. You lose. Sunset Shimmer, one; Twilight Sparkle, zip."

Twilight shook, slowing standing to look back on equal terms. "I don't accept that."

"You don't have to." Sunset patted a hoof on Twilight's head. "Look on the bright side. You get to spend the rest of your life looking like me." Twilight lifted her hoof to knock Sunset's aside. Sunset's smile vanished and she narrowed her eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I'm trying to be _nice_!" Sunset's horn flared up in magic. Another magic aura surrounded Twilight, her limbs pulling her to the ground in a forced bow. Sunset's wings snapped out, her shadow falling over the floor around Twilight. "I hold all the power in this little switch! If you have a problem with my arrangements, I'll just leave you locked down here forever. Or better yet, I'll hang out here for a few days until the mirror portal begins to close, and shove you through it! That ought to make sure you don't tell anypony about this. What do you think?"

Twilight struggled to stand, but her body refused to obey. She tilted her head to see Sunset glowering at her. "All right. Okay… you win." Sunset's magic faded and her expression softened slightly. Twilight collapsed to the ground. "Just… please don't hurt my friends…"

Sunset rolled her eyes. "I already told you, not planning on it." She faked a smile. "And why would I? They're my closest and dearest friends now." Twilight had no response but to lower her head. Sunset watched her. "Well? Anything else to get off your chest before you never see me again?"

Twilight didn't raise her head for her response, her voice a whisper. "You're a monster."

Sunset stood still, staring at her for a few seconds. Then she snorted. "I would have thought you figured that out last time." She turned and walked out of the cell. "The guards will be by to take you to Rosen Cross in the morning. Until then, sit tight. Wouldn't want you running off now." Her horn glowed to close the cell door behind her, the lock tumblers clicking back into place. Sunset took one more look at Twilight, then turned and proudly walked away.

 _Hopefully, she got the message. As long as she keeps her mouth shut from now on, this can work out perfect for me._ Sunset thought back to Twilight's last words and scowled. _I'm no monster. I just wanted what was promised to me, and she happened to have it. I tried to show some leniency to her, and she just glared and insulted me. Maybe I should just shove her through the mirror._ The thought had crossed her mind earlier that morning, but for some reason she decided against it and now did again. _Because she'd be happy there. She could tell those five what I did, and they'd help her out. She doesn't deserve that chance._ She nodded to herself. Yes, that made sense.

Sunset stopped as she heard a sound. She frowned and glanced behind her. It was coming from Twilight's cell. She focused and realized what it was. Hiccups and sniffles echoed through the empty dungeons of Canterlot and filled her ears. She shook slightly, then turned forward and scowled. _Pathetic. I had my life ripped away too, but I never cried about it… at least she got to enjoy it for a little while._ Satisfied with her judgment, she headed to the door out of the dungeons. Behind her, the sobs from Twilight's cell grew louder and more frequent, but save for an ear twitch, nopony watching would know she heard them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset Shimmer took one last look in the mirror and decided she was presentable enough. With proper maintenance, Twilight was pretty enough for a princess. _Nothing quite like me, naturally, but I can live with it._ Sunset lifted Twilight's saddlebags on her back. She still would have appreciated Twilight packing some form of royal regalia to wear, if not a crown, then hoofguards or a cloak. _The whole idea of being a princess is that you're special. Why would she reject that recognition?_ It was further evidence she had made the right choice, taking this body and crown from an ungrateful owner and giving them to somepony who appreciated them.

Sunset glanced at the entrance to the room. She cast a sealing spell over the doors and then approached the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. She withdrew the small wooden box inside and opened it to reveal the spellstone. _Now, what to do with you? I could easily toss you inside a suit of armour in some forgotten wing of the castle, or just bury you under a hedge in the gardens. Though, there's always the off-chance somepony would still find you._ Somepony finding the stone was not the only problem. Sunset had been blindsided by Twilight before, and there was the possibility of Sunset blowing her cover. _No. You're my bargaining chip, just in case._ She slipped the stone inside the saddlebags, and then looked back at the box and the parchment inside detailing the stone's origins. Sunset floated the items to the door to the balcony, pushed the door open, and held them over the edge.

 _These, on the other hoof, I don't need._ She focused her magic and her horn flared up in violet light. The box caught fire on the corner, and it only took a few seconds to go up in flames. She waited until the fire burned itself down to a pile of ash, and then flung the ashes into the air. A burst of wind came from her horn and sent the remnants scattering through the air. She smiled and turned to head back inside. _There. No more loose ends to tie up._ She pulled open the door to the room and headed down the hall. The two guards on duty bowed as she passed, improving her good mood even more.

 _Just a few more minutes and I'll be gone from this place forever. No Celestia, no Twilight Sparkle. Nopony to stop me from going to my new home and enjoying my new life._ Twilight was already packed up and on her way to Rosen Cross, and with her gone Sunset had no further business with Canterlot. The previous day, Sunset had feigned that "her" appearance from the mirror and the late-night attack had soured her desire to study the mirror, and she wanted to return home.

Sunset trotted out a door to the stairs to the Canterlot gardens and found Celestia and Luna waiting for her, the two engaged in conversation. Behind them, a pair of guard pegasi waited with a chariot. As Sunset came closer to the sisters, Celestia broke off from Luna and approached her. "Twilight, all is ready for your return to Ponyville. I took the liberty of arranging an escort, if you like."

Sunset nodded. "I'll certainly not object."

Celestia continued, "We will keep the mirror here. Though its magic will wane in a few days, I think it best if we keep it where Luna and I can ensure it is under guard. If you would wish to study it again in the future, or simply to pay me another visit, you need only ask, and I shall grant your request as soon as I can."

Sunset smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you, Princess. It would be an honour." She almost gagged on the word. Celestia knelt to hug her, and Sunset forced herself to hug her back. _Just two more minutes._ She silently chanted the words in her head to keep calm. Every time Celestia acted so affectionate and caring to 'Twilight,' Sunset wanted to pull back and scream at her. Did Twilight actually fall for this nonsense when she was in Canterlot? Fortunately, it didn't last long before Celestia stood up.

"My apologies that your visit came to an end under such unfortunate circumstances," Celestia said.

Sunset shook her head. "It's all right." She was about to say 'it isn't your fault,' but couldn't see herself getting it out with a straight face and held her tongue.

"Twilight Sparkle." Sunset looked past Celestia to see Luna come closer. "Sister, may I have a moment alone with her?" Luna looked at Celestia expectantly. Celestia nodded and turned to walk away. Sunset watched her go up the stairs to the castle, then turned back to Luna. Luna extended a wing over her and walked towards the chariot, guiding Sunset along with her. "Twilight Sparkle, I wish to discuss with you what has become of this 'Sunset Shimmer.'"

Sunset bowed her head. "Of course, Princess." She wasn't sure what else to say until she understood what Luna meant. She knew very little about Luna and had to tread carefully when speaking to her.

"My sister tells me it was your idea to send Sunset Shimmer to live with Magistrate Rosen Cross. I have met Rosen Cross and been told who he is. I see the wisdom in your decision for this. However, do you truly believe Rosen Cross could reform her?"

The two reached the chariot and Sunset turned from it to Luna. "We can hope."

"Indeed. In the future, I would ask permission to meet with you in Ponyville to seek your aid regarding her, if difficulties should arise." Luna looked back at Celestia waiting for her at the top of the stairs. "I would prefer my sister never think of Sunset Shimmer again if she could help it. That said, I'd appreciate it if you agreed to keep future matters concerning her between us when possible. This rogue student has caused my sister enough pain already. If you would help me spare her any more, I would be most grateful."

Sunset smiled. "Agreed, Princess. I'd be happy to help." _Oh, you two are both so willing to throw Twilight away, aren't you? Not surprising, all things considered…_

Luna nodded. "Celestia has told me about her past with Sunset Shimmer, and you know her better than either of us in her current state. Between the two sides, hopefully we can make the decisions that are best for her. If we can help her find peace, it may aid Celestia as well. Sunset Shimmer's return was hard on her the first time. I fear her state will be slow to improve over the next few days."

Sunset shook her head. "Please tell Celestia not to worry. I'm safe now, and Sunset Shimmer is gone, so she doesn't need to feel guilty about what's happened." Luna gave her an odd look, seeming surprised. Sunset didn't like it and fidgeted slightly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all." Luna's expression faded, and she bowed her head. "Take care, Princess Twilight."

"And you, Princess Luna." Sunset returned the gesture, confused. _Did I just miss something? Is she on to me? No, she couldn't be. I didn't say anything that might be suspicious… did I? She paused…_ Sunset watched and waited as Luna turned and walked away. If Luna suspected, she wouldn't let her leave. She'd more likely attack, or take her prisoner. _I'm being paranoid. I need to be, but… no. I'm fine._ Sunset climbed into the chariot and gestured to the guards. "Let's go." The two pegasi saluted and ran forward, wings flapping. Sunset glanced back at Luna and Celestia as the chariot rose into the air. Both of them were watching her fly away.

 _No, she doesn't suspect me at all._ Sunset raised a hoof to wave. _But I didn't imagine that… I said something…_

* * *

 _I know I'm a prisoner, but they could have at least given me a coat._ Twilight shivered in her seat as the chariot pulled higher into the skies over Canterlot. She looked forward, but if the guards pulling her up were cold, they hid it well. Twilight looked away from them over the edge of the chariot, and immediately pulled her head back. _Okay, note to self: don't look down._ They were so high that Canterlot looked like a model beneath swirls of morning fog. _Celestia's barely even raised the sun, and they're trying to fly me into the lower atmosphere_

She had awoken that morning to guards at her cell. Half-asleep, Twilight was herded into a chariot and a black anti-magic charm was placed over her neck. Even now she felt it bouncing against her coat in the wind, occasionally whipping up into her mane. The charm had enchantments that prevented her from removing it, forcing her to comply and let the guards take her to meet this 'Rosen Cross' Sunset had mentioned. _Hopefully he has a nice hot breakfast waiting for me._

The pegasi began to move in a more horizontal flight pattern as they reached the top of the waterfall. They flew into the cavern above it, water churning inches beneath their hooves. The cavern was brightly lit, and Twilight looked up to see the ceiling of the cavern had gemstones embedded in it, glowing with magical light. Ahead of them a stone platform stood over the water, connecting to a ledge against the wall. A staircase cut into the stone and wound up into the mountain from the ledge. The pegasi stopped over the platform and the carriage floated down to a rest. Twilight stepped off the chariot behind them.

One of the pegasi turned his head and pointed a hoof at the stairs. "Go." Twilight took a breath and moved past to approach the steps. She glanced behind her to see the guards watching her. She gulped and turned back to the stairs. Twilight slowly raised her hoof and set it down on the first step. She moved up the steps slowly, fear creeping up on her. Sunset Shimmer said that she and Rosen Cross had bad history. What did that mean? Was she being sent off to live under somepony who would hate her? Sunset wouldn't let her be with somepony who would help her, so Twilight had to assume it was likely.

Twilight felt a tingling of magic pass over her as she continued up the stairs, and the air changed, becoming warmer. Someone had set up a boundary field over the area, but as best she could tell, it was benign. The sensation faded, indicating she was past the edge of the barrier now. Around the next loop in the stairs she found a hall carved into the rock, leading to a wooden door. Twilight steeled herself. _You can do this. Make the best of things until you find a way to get help._ She approached the door and knocked three times.

It took several seconds before the door opened. A unicorn stallion stood beyond the threshold. Pale green eyes glared down at her from behind wire-rim black glasses. "So. As last Sunset Shimmer has deigned to crawl back to me. As I always knew she would." The stallion turned aside. "Come along, then." His voice had a strong sense of authority behind it, and Twilight decided not to test him. She walked through the doorway and turned her head to get a better look at him. The stallion had a light charcoal-grey coat and an amber mane and tail, the former curled at the end. His cutie mark was a white rose blossom on four leaves, the leaves outstretched to form the shape of a cross.

"You're Magistrate Rosen Cross?" Twilight asked, staring at the mark.

The stallion snorted. His horn lit up pale blue and the door shut in an aura of the same light. "You have forgotten me, have you? I cannot say that surprises me. You never did pay any attention to me." Rosen Cross looked Twilight over. "Princess Celestia sent me a letter explaining the situation. Twilight Sparkle believes I could reform you where she and the princess have failed. What do you think?"

Twilight thought. She had to learn more about Rosen Cross. Sunset had told her nothing and she would need to understand him if she was going to enlist his eventual aid. "After all we've been through, I'd say it's worth a try."

"Wrong. As usual." Rosen stepped past her. "I doubt this arrangement is any more bearable for you than I, but I am a civilized pony and will at least feign that I am in like company. Welcome back to my humble abode." Rosen gestured a hoof around the room. Twilight looked around and her eyes widened.

 _I… I'm home._

The lab laid out before her reminded her of Golden Oak back at Ponyville. Shelves of books lined the walls around a central tables piled with scrolls and journals. Against a wall was a desk with an alchemy station, vials of fluid and mortars of crushed compounds sitting in front of an array of interconnected beakers and tubes. The room was lit by a chandelier holding three light-infused gemstones, the light casting shadows over the room. A hallway to other parts of the home stretched out and turned between two shelves. The walls and floor under her hooves were cold grey stone, but the air was warm.

Twilight blinked as she took in the room around her. "What is it that you study here?"

"Everything." Rosen Cross walked past her and headed down the hall. Twilight came to her senses and followed him. "You will not hear my name in magazines or journals, but I am one of Her Highness' most valued and important magical researchers. One day, I will be gone and this facility passed to the hooves of someone far less talented than I. But the discoveries I make will continue to shape Equestria then and long after."

Twilight looked in another room they had passed. A large table with a more complex alchemy station than the main room sat against the far wall between shelves filled with jars and vials of unknown compounds. Twilight approached the table and looked at an open journal in front of it. "You're studying the effects of powdered mandrake root on polymorphic metaphasing spells?"

The book lit up light blue and snapped shut. Behind Twilight, Rosen watched her from the doorway. "Yes, but do not concern yourself with it. Such research is far beyond your understanding."

Twilight moved to a shelf of ingredients. "Have you considered using a butyrophenone compound to counteract the visual effects?"

"Briefly, but it is not the primary course I am pursuing, given the side effects of—" Rosen Cross stopped and raised an eyebrow. He came a step into the room to look at Twilight, who was looking over the ingredients on the shelf in front of her. "Well, at least you have kept up with your studies. I will consider discussing it with you another time." Rosen stomped a hoof on the floor and waited for Twilight to turn around. When she did, he backed out and continued down the hall. Twilight emerged from the room and followed him. They came to another staircase and he moved swiftly up it to a shorter hallway with three doors branching from it. Rosen stopped in front of the right one.

"You will be staying here." He pushed the door open and tilted his head inside. His horn lit up blue and a beam of magic shot towards the ceiling. A gemstone lit up and illuminated the room as Twilight walked inside. It was a modest bedroom. There was a desk, a dresser, a bed, a small table, and a shelf of books against the wall. And an opening that served as a window. Twilight moved to it and looked out. The window overlooked the waterfall below, a cool breeze coming inside. She looked back at the room and examined it a bit more closely. A thick layer of dust coated everything, and her hoofprints were visible in the floor where she had come in.

"It's a little dirty."

"Yes. I have not stepped hoof in here since you last did."

Twilight looked at a set of scrolls covered in dust. "Me?"

"Do not tell me you do not recognize your own room."

Twilight looked down at her hooves, her orange coat slightly dusty from the floor. In her awe at the facility, she had forgotten about her current state for a moment. She took a breath and turned to Rosen. "Magistrate, there is something I must tell you." Rosen inclined his head. "I'm not the Sunset Shimmer you know. I am Twilight Sparkle. Sunset Shimmer cast a spell that switched our bodies the other night. She's masquerading as me in Canterlot. I need you to alert them immediately before she does something with her new position."

Rosen Cross stared impassively as Twilight finished. He held her gaze for several seconds without a word. Twilight wondered what he was thinking. Then the corner of his mouth twitched ever-so-slightly. "You are still a keen storyteller. That was always your problem, Sunset. You are too preoccupied with the world you want instead of the world you have."

"I'm telling the truth!" Twilight grunted and thought. She had to convince him somehow. "Ask me something Twilight Sparkle would know that Sunset Shimmer wouldn't!"

"That would be quite difficult, seeing as I have never met Twilight Sparkle," Rosen Cross replied. "The young princess did as well as could be expected of her without my influence."

"Then, well, ask… hey!" Twilight scowled as she caught what he said. "What do you mean 'as well as could be expected'?"

"She was a far better princess than you ever could have been!" Rosen glared back. "That is all that matters to me on the subject. Twilight Sparkle is not my concern. You are. Now, there has been enough stalling. This room is your first assignment."

"The room?" Twilight looked back at it.

"Unless you would prefer to live in such filth? Considering to whom I am speaking, it may suit you, but I will not wade through dust and grime every time I enter it if you are to live here again. Clean it promptly. I have more intellectual tasks scheduled for you tomorrow, presuming you have finished by then." Rosen stepped into the hall. "I will prepare lunch and dinner for us at the proper hours. Until then, do not disturb me unless it is an emergency." The door closed and Twilight was left alone in the room. She looked around once more and moved to the door. It took two attempts before she could pull it open with her hooves. She listened and heard noise coming from one of the other doors. She pushed it open.

The room hosted a raised platform on a high wall, the floor once again full of book shelves and scrolls. Star charts hung from nails on shelves and walls. Pieces of tubular metal that Twilight recognized as a telescope came down from the ceiling, the eyepiece hanging above the platform. Rosen was in front of it adjusting dials.

"I can't clean that room!" she called up.

Rosen pushed his glasses up and lowered his head to the telescope's eyepiece as he responded. "And why is that?"

"I still have this!" Twilight put a hoof under her chin to hold up the anti-magic talisman the guards had placed over her head.

Rosen looked down at her and pulled his glasses down. "So you do. I appreciate the reminder." Twilight's eyes widened slightly as an aura of blue magic surrounded her and levitated her into the air. Rosen moved to the edge of the platform as she floated up in front of him. He muttered some words Twilight didn't recognize and fired a beam of blue magic at the talisman. It lit up blue for a moment before fading back to its normal colour. "That will do." Rosen lowered Twilight back to the ground. She smiled and looked at a nearby table. She lowered her head and focused on an inkpot on top of it. To her confusion, it didn't even wobble or glow.

"I still can't use my magic."

"Of course not. Do you really think I trust you with that?" Rosen was back to the telescope already, adjusting the dials as he spoke. "I tied that pendant's presence to the barrier around my home. If you step beyond the stairwell to my door, I will know immediately."

Twilight groaned. "So how am I supposed to clean my room without my magic?"

"Look to your left." Twilight turned as ordered. Sitting in the corner next to a bookshelf was a metal waste bin with a broom and dustpan leaning against the wall behind it.

"Seriously?" Twilight tilted her head and gave Rosen a look of disbelief.

"I would start with the bed if I were you. I imagine you want someplace clean to sleep tonight." Rosen turned to a table beside him and jotted down a note in an open journal. Twilight looked at the cleaning supplies again, then back up at Rosen.

"I told the truth before. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"A fascinating tale. Write a book of it."

"If you'll just let me send a letter to Celestia, we can clear this up today, and you can go back to not having to put up with me." Twilight saw Rosen stiffen at her words. He slowly turned to glower over the platform at her.

"For your own sake, Sunset Shimmer. When next you speak of the princess, you will remember her proper title. You forfeited the right to use such familiarity with her when you betrayed everything she and I taught you."

Twilight shrank back at Rosen Cross's barely restrained anger. "Please. I just want somepony to listen to me."

Rosen snorted. "Then you came to the wrong pony. Now, be gone from my sight. I will send for you when it is time to eat." Rosen turned away to his journal again. Twilight sighed heavily, hanging her head. After several seconds of standing still, she moved to the waste bin and nudged it away to get to the broom and dustpan.

 _Sunset was right. She knew the perfect place to get rid of me._

* * *

Warm sunlight beamed down on Sunset Shimmer as she flew over the clouds. She had her eyes closed and her head tilted back, a warm breeze blowing out her mane behind her. She inhaled deeply and looked over the side of her chariot at one of the swathes of land visible through a gap in the clouds. _So this is what flying is like._ She looked back at her wings. No, this wasn't true flying. _I'll have to try these out when I get the chance._ She considered telling the guards she'd fly home from here, but decided against it. She had no experience using her wings yet and didn't want to try to figure them out this high in the sky.

"Princess Twilight!" Sunset turned her attention to the two guard pegasi pulling her chariot. One of them was looking at her. "We are nearing Ponyville. We'll descend shortly." She nodded. The pair slowly lowered, the fluff of the clouds consuming Sunset. They broke through the bottom, with Ponyville in view on the horizon. Sunset inhaled sharply, her eyes wide. She stared at the crystal tree on the outskirts of the town. Light was gleaming over its surface in a rainbow of hues. She saw the violet star on the banner hanging over the balcony and her jaw dropped.

 _That… that's Twilight's castle? She really does have everything I always wanted!_ Sunset closed her mouth and shook her head. _No, wrong. That's my castle now. Yes, that's right… I'll have to look into changing the banners. I could pass a sun sigil off as a tribute to Celestia couldn't I?_ The guards circled around and pulled to a stop over the balcony. Sunset jumped out the moment she felt them touch down and looked at the polished white tile beneath her hooves. She raised her head to look at the massive crystal doors into the castle before her, a golden eight-pointed star on either one. _Oh, I am gonna love it here._

"Princess Twilight." Sunset turned to the guards. They bowed to her. "If all is in order, we shall return to Canterlot."

Sunset smiled. "Of course. Fare you well." The guards nodded and took off again to the sky. Sunset waited for them to get a distance away before turning to the doors inside. She seized them in an aura of violet magic and flung them open. A massive hallway decorated with white crystal pillars and purple tapestries and drapes greeted her. Sunset carefully walked inside and shut the doors behind her, listening for any sound coming from the hall. Confident she was alone, she threw her hooves into the air and whooped loudly.

"I'm _hooome_!" She laughed and galloped down the hall, her face split by a wide grin. "Look out castle, your princess hath arrived!" Her hooves skidded on the floor as she stopped at a random door, throwing it open and looking inside. Glass bottles and vials of magical reagents lined shelving units, mixing bowls and chemistry equipment on the tables. Sunset made a face and crossed to the other side of the hall to push open the opposite door. Shelves of books filled this one, a table in the middle of the room laden with them. She walked down the hall to the next door and looked inside. More shelves with more books.

Sunset slumped. "Is this a castle or a library? I knew Twilight was studious, but this is just… lame!" Sunset looked across the hall at the stairwell spiralling down. She trotted down the stairs and emerged in a larger hallway with a higher ceiling. She looked down either way and gasped, galloping down the hall to a pair of open doors. Sunset reached them and looked around the room beyond.

"Now this is more like it!" She walked up to one of the seven thrones in the centre of the room and hopped in one, leaning back and smiling. A thought occurred to her and she sat back up. Sunset's eyes narrowed as she turned her head to look at the other six thrones around the room. Save for one, which for some reason was smaller than the others including the one on which she now sat, each throne had a symbol on the back. A tri-coloured lightning bolt, a trio of balloons, a trio of blue gemstones. Sunset looked up at the back of the throne she was in to see a trio of red apples. She turned back to the other thrones and spotted one with a six-pointed star on it. A very familiar six-pointed star. _No… tell me this is a joke…_

Sunset walked to the centre of the room and turned between the thrones. She now realized why there were seven of them. "What kind of princess shares her throne room?" She looked at one with butterflies on it and lowered her head. The throne and her horn lit up in violet magic, and the throne shook slightly. Sunset strained and tilted her head to lift the throne, but the spell wouldn't take proper hold. She groaned and stopped, her magic fading. "Okay, obviously they aren't moving anywhere." She moved to the throne with Twilight's cutie mark on it and sat down to stare at the other six thrones. "I'd peg five of them for the Equestrian equivalents of the five losers on the other side, but…" She leaned over the side to look at the shorter throne that was next to Twilight's. Someone had stacked a pair of pillows on the seat, and on the back they had taped a piece of paper featuring a crudely drawn scroll surrounded by green flames. "Who sits here?"

"Hello?"

A voice echoed in the hallway. Sunset sat up, her eyes wide. Somepony was here? Of course there was somepony here. A castle would need servants and cleaners to care for it. Sunset slapped a hoof over her face. She should have expected a caretaker, especially when she knew Twilight had planned for a three-day absence. _Okay, don't panic, you're Twilight now. You just came home early, there's nothing wrong with that._ Sunset took a breath and climbed down from the throne. "In here!" She heard steps in the hall outside and waited patiently as they came closer.

A baby dragon poked his head in through the door. "Oh. Hey, Twilight!"

Sunset stared for a moment. _The dragon. Duh, forgot about him. What was his name again? Something with a P? No…_ He was looking at her though. Sunset smiled. "Indeed I am."

"Did something go wrong at Canterlot? You said you'd be gone for days." The dragon came closer as Sunset thought over her response.

"No, everything is fine. I just decided the mirror wasn't worth researching now. There were more important things going on here to take care of." She smiled and waved her hoof around the room. The dragon's eyes shifted from her to the throne beside her. He gasped and ran forward.

"Uh, this was just, uh…" Sunset watched as he grabbed the paper and the two pillows, stumbling back with them. "I was just, you know… trying some redecorating. It's not done yet so forget it even happened." He laughed nervously and hurried out of the room. Sunset moved to the doorway and watched him.

"Spike!" She shouted out the name as she finally remembered it. Spike stopped in the hall and turned her way. "Um… I was going to head to my room." Sunset looked behind her to float her saddlebags up from her back. "Would you mind taking these for me?"

"Sure." Spike turned to her and held his claws out from under the pillows. Sunset set the bags on top of the pillows and waited. Spike turned and began walking down the hall. Sunset followed him, mentally mapping out the castle's floor plan. Spike led her up the stairs back to the second floor and into the book room opposite the stairwell entrance. Sunset came inside after him. The room was larger than she had noticed before. Now she saw a set of stairs against the far wall. A set of stairs that Spike was heading towards.

"That's good enough, Spike. I'll take it from here." Sunset lifted the saddlebags from him and trotted past him.

Spike turned to look out from behind the pillows in his claws. "Okay. I'm gonna take these back to my room. Unless there's something else?"

Sunset glanced back and thought. "I wouldn't mind a snack."

"Sure. What do you want?"

 _So eager to please. Twilight's got this one on a short leash._ Sunset almost rolled her eyes but restrained herself. _What would Twilight snack on? … I have no idea._ She smiled. "You know what I like. Surprise me."

"No problem, Twi!" Spike turned and walked out of the room, Sunset watching him. When he was gone she climbed to the stairs to Twilight's room. Stopping at the top she looked around and grinned again.

 _Yes, I am definitely liking this place._ The room was round, windows looking out over the land on all sides. A large canopy bed was in the centre of the room, with violet and purple curtains falling over the sides. Gemstones infused with light-producing magic hung from the ceiling, glowing with white light. Against one wall was a desk and a small bookshelf, the former holding several scrolls and a quill and inkpot. The opposite wall had a dresser and a table with assorted trinkets laid over it.

Sunset set her saddlebags on the floor and approached the dresser. Sunset recognized some of the objects on the top as minor magical relics used in schooling young unicorns, likely childhood mementos then. The others looked like junk. A ticket stub from some event or another, a broken quill. The end of the ticket had blackened and shrivelled. Sunset looked down at the drawers to the dresser and pulled one open. A folded-up blue cape lay inside, lumps of melted metal that might have once been bells sewn along the bottom. _So, a fire. Wonder what happened._

Sunset opened a smaller drawer and her eyes lit up. "Ah, there we go!" She picked the small spiked crown up and slipped it over her mane. She looked into the mirror over the dresser, turning her head to look herself over. A nudge of the hoof tilted her crown into a more precise position, and she nodded in contentment. Sunset moved on to the other side of the room to inspect the bookcase. There was a large pile of scrolls on the shelves, and the desk had an open book with a scroll unfurled beside it. Sunset picked the book up in her magic.

"I cast the spell to try to go back in time to warn myself, but it turns out that it was my visit to my past self in the first place that made all this happen. So, in summary, I wasted an entire week worrying about nothing because I was so worried about the nothing I made it into something… and then it turned out it was still nothing." Sunset rolled her eyes at the passage. "My presence in the past seems to indicate I became part of a short time loop, since it was my visit to the past that triggered the events that led to my visiting the past. There are so many questions to ask about the nature of time travel, predestination, and paradoxes. I dare not meddle in time's path any more though, because without these answers I could cause great harm to it. Of course, I can't get those answers without trying. I suppose time travel is full of paradoxes in more ways than one."

Sunset put the book back on the desk. "A journal, eh?" She glanced at the scroll next to the book and pulled it forward. The message it contained was much shorter than the journal passage, a sentence or two about learning to not worry about small things and to not be afraid of the future. Sunset flipped the journal back a couple of pages and skimmed their content. More entries about assorted misadventures Twilight had experienced in Ponyville. She went to the first page: a brief note about moving into her new home, Golden Oak library. Sunset grinned. _Wow. You just make stealing your life too easy, Twilight._ She could speed-read Twilight's history in Ponyville in a few hours with these materials.

Sunset heard movement and looked towards the stairs. Spike emerged at the top carrying a plate with a sandwich on it. "Here you go, Twilight. One daffodil and daisy sandwich." He set the plate down on the desk.

Sunset picked up the sandwich and took a bite. She loved daisies, daffodils were bland but she could tolerate them. _If this is Twilight's food of choice, I can live with it._ Sunset noticed Spike turn to the desk and come closer. She swallowed her bite of sandwich and held back a glare of annoyance. "Yes?"

"I'm just wondering how the journal is coming." Spike gestured at the book on the desk. "Is this the more important business you came back to take care of?"

"… Yes." Sunset looked at the book again and held it up, turning back to the most recent entry. "I'm up to when I travelled back in time to warn myself about a crisis that never happened."

Spike made a face. "I remember that. Future Spike ended up with a stomach ache for hours."

"Uh-huh…" Sunset thought. _I have to get rid of him. I need to get a better look at this stuff, alone._ "Spike, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you clean the library? Those shelves looked awful when I came through."

Spike blinked. "As in, the whole library?"

"Yes." Sunset put a hoof to her chin. That might not take long enough. "And while you're taking the books off the shelves to dust behind them, could you re-alphabetize them?"

"… The _whole_ library?" Spike slumped down, his eyes drooping.

"Yes." Sunset smiled. "I can count on you, right?"

Spike perked up and nodded eagerly. "Of course, Twilight! I'll take care of it immediately!" Spike took off down the stairs so fast Sunset almost didn't see him go. She let out a breath. With a glow of her horn a sound-proofing spell rippled over the top of the stairwell.

"Now that I have some privacy." She sat down and flipped the journal back to the first page. The crown on her mane lit up violet and moved to the desk next to the journal. "Let's see what Twilight Sparkle's been up to around here…"

* * *

Twilight turned her head to the door at the sound of heavy knocking. Rosen Cross pushed it open and nodded at her. "How is the cleaning coming?" He asked.

"See for yourself." Twilight gestured a hoof around the room. She had finished most of the work before dinner and had just now finished sweeping the floor. It took some work before she was comfortable manipulating the broom with her hooves, but once she got the hang of it the work went by quickly. The room was spotless, everything that had been left lying around was now in its proper place and every surface was free of dust. Twilight herself was not so clean. Sunset's vivid orange coat looked more like a dull amber with the layer of filth she had accumulated over the day. "Can I have a bath before going to bed?"

Rosen's horn glowed. Twilight felt the wind pick up and spin her around, the room circling around her. It only lasted a few seconds, and when it ended she was dizzy and felt nauseous. Rosen floated a large clump of dirt in his magic and dumped it in the waste bin. "That will suffice for the time. You may bathe tomorrow after lunch." Twilight regained her senses and looked herself over. Her coat was still dirty but the impromptu blow-dry had greatly improved her state.

"Thank you." She looked up and smiled. Rosen didn't return it and looked around the room again. "So is this good enough?" Twilight asked.

Rosen looked back at her. "Did you sweep under the bed?"

Twilight slumped down. "No."

"Behind the furniture?"

"No."

"The top of the high shelves?"

"… No."

"Then you have your assignment for tomorrow morning, don't you? I taught you before, do nothing in half measures if you can do them in full." Rosen looked at the ceiling and fired a bolt of magic at the gem lighting the room. "The luminance spell will deactivate in a few minutes. Ready yourself for bed promptly. We have an early morning tomorrow."

"Right." Twilight sighed as Rosen left the room.

"Good night, Sunset." The words were curt, not even feigning courtesy or politeness.

"I'm still Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight called out to him as the door closed. There was no response. She waited and heard the door on the other side of the hall outside open and close. She groaned in frustration. "That arrogant, stuck-up… ugh!" Twilight grabbed the broom. "Sweep under the bed and the top of the shelves? He's not going to go crawling around on them, what does it matter?" She stuck the broom under the bed and pulled it out. A large pile of dust came out. "Okay, maybe he has a point." Twilight pushed the broom back again and a thump echoed from below.

"Huh?" She stooped down and looked. The shadows under the bed hid the precise cause, but there was an odd bump in the floor. Twilight moved the broom around on top of it and pulled. The bump moved closer to her, pushing out to the floor. Twilight let go of the broom and looked at what she had found. An old book with a red cover lay on the floor, a thick layer of dust on it. She picked it up and opened it to the first page. _Formal Equestrian script? I thought the Princess said they only used this for legal documents now._ The outdated writing system had fallen out of use centuries ago. Twilight only knew it because Celestia had taught it to her for their royal correspondence when she became her student. She read the page.

"It's my first day here and I just got shown my new room. I'm so excited! The Princess says Rosen Cross will teach me all I need to know about being a good ruler. He seems a little strict, but I can tell he's nice deep down. He says there's a lot to learn before I'm ready, but I know I can do it. I just hope I can go back to the castle and see the Princess now and then. I miss her already. Rosen just came in and said I have to go to bed now. I can't wait to see what he wants me to do tomorrow. – S. S."

Twilight re-read the entry and flipped through a few pages. Every one bore the same signature, 'S. S.' _This was hers._ Twilight closed the book and looked at the blank cover. Did Rosen Cross know it was here? Probably not, he said he hadn't come in here since Sunset had left him. _There might be something in here I can use to convince him to help me._ Then, the room was cast into darkness. Twilight looked up and groaned. The gem's light had faded, the only illumination coming from the moon out the window. She looked back at the shadowed form of the book in her hooves and put it on the table. _Nothing I can do now. Best to sleep on it and look over it in the morning._

Twilight climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. The mattress was old and creaky, and it took her a while to get comfortable in the unfamiliar setting. She looked out over the darkened room and sighed.

"Wherever you are, Sunset Shimmer… just don't hurt anypony. Please."

* * *

Sunset Shimmer's eyes were wide and her jaw hung open. Her eyes stared at the open journal in front of her, reading the entry there. She had already read it twice to make sure she hadn't misunderstood what Twilight had written. She hadn't. She looked up and stared into space, trying to wrap her head around the idea. "I… she… a Want-it Need-it spell?" She shook her head. "She actually cast a Want-it Need-it spell? On a doll?" Sunset looked back at the journal. "How could Celestia replace me with someone so reckless and irresponsible? We've had international incidents over less!" She groaned and snapped the book shut. The reading of the spell and what it did to Ponyville in barely ten minutes was too much to take, and Sunset didn't have the mental functionality to keep reading.

Sunset stepped away from the journal and moved to one of the windows, yawning. Night had fallen, the moon and stars shining down on Ponyville stretching before the castle. She'd lost track of time reading. The journal not only had records of what Twilight had done, but it seemed to also pick up a few months after her return from the world beyond the mirror and documented what she'd been up to in that time. The scrolls were earlier records that Sunset presumed Twilight was transferring into the journal.

Her stomach growled. _Darn. I forgot to eat._ She began descending the stairs. She hadn't explored the rest of the castle yet, she'd have to find the kitchens and see if Twilight had a cook on-hoof to aid her. More likely she didn't, or else relied on Spike. _Does he really do everything around here for her? The kid must sleep ten hours a day to recover from this workload._ As Sunset came around the stairs in the library below, the dragon in question came into view. She stopped and stared. Spike lay asleep on a stack of books, snoring loudly. A feather duster on the floor looked like it had fallen from his claw. One of the bookshelves was bare with its books piled in front of it. In the rest of the room it looked like he had finished about half the work before falling asleep.

 _He was really cleaning and re-alphabetizing the entire library by himself?_ Sunset approached him and reached out a hoof to lightly shake him. "Spike." She nudged him again. Spike snorted and opened his eyes.

"Wha…?"

"You fell asleep."

Spike stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, Twilight. I'm almost done, don't worry."

Sunset watched him pick up the duster and move towards the pile of books. _What did Twilight do to him to make him so obedient?_ She'd given him this task to get rid of him and assumed he'd give up and go do something around the castle. But no, he had actually wasted almost the entire day here. Spike began to dust off a book and Sunset shook her head. "Spike."

"Huh?"

"Go to bed."

Spike turned back to her. "But, I'm not done."

"You can finish tomorrow. You're tired, go to bed."

"You told me you wanted me to –" Spike paused to yawn "– clean the library."

"Well, now I'm telling you to go to bed."

Spike slowly nodded. "Okay… g'nite Twilight." He walked into the hall. Sunset came deeper into the room to watch him approach the stairs. He took them slowly but safely, and eventually vanished from view. Alone, Sunset looked at the feather duster he'd dropped and pointed her horn towards it. An aura of violet magic surrounded it and it floated in the air, shaking back and forth.

"Dust all these books and shelves off." The animated duster moved towards the book pile and set about its task, the come-to-life spell working perfectly. Sunset yawned again and headed to the stairs. _Time to wander around and figure out where the kitchen is. Not to mention everything else._


	4. Chapter 4

"Should we wake her up?"

"Perhaps not, the poor dear obviously had a late night."

"So we just leave her here?"

Sunset's eyes fluttered as she heard wavering voices fill her head. She snorted slightly, shifting position.

"Girls, we have to be quiet, or she'll wake up."

"I say we should do that anyway!"

"Pinkie, what are you doin'?"

"Are you kidding me? We have to capture this moment for posteriority!"

"You mean 'posterity'?"

"That's what I said, silly!"

There was a bright flash, and Sunset's eyes shot open. She cried out and jumped up, blinking away the spots in her eyes and raising a hoof to shield them. She backed into something hard and stumbled, tripping over her hooves and falling on her back. She let out a long, low groan. The ceiling overhead was spinning, and she felt the makings of a headache coming on. There was another flash of light.

"This one is just for fun."

Sunset rolled on her stomach and stood up. She shook her head and closed her eyes to get her dizziness under control. "What the hay is going on?"

"Sorry, Twilight. We weren't sure if we should wake you up or not." Sunset froze. She recognized that voice. She slowly looked over her shoulder. Five vaguely familiar mares stood behind her, and one with a rainbow-streaked mane and a sheepish smile was coming closer to her. "Good morning, I guess."

 _You!_ Sunset glared and pulled back, swinging her body around to face them directly. "Back off, Dash."

Rainbow paused, her eyes widening. "Uh, sorry? The camera was Pinkie's idea, not mine."

"I couldn't help myself!" Pinkie Pie zipped around beside Sunset and held out the picture she had taken. "You looked so adorable!" Sunset looked down; she was asleep on Twilight's journal, a slight bit of drool running out of the corner of her mouth and down the blank page under her face. She growled, and her horn glowed violet. Pinkie squeaked as the picture caught flame and burned to ash. "You don't think so?"

"Twilight, are you feelin' okay?" Applejack came up beside Rainbow Dash. "We didn't mean to wake ya, but we can leave if ya wanna go back to sleep."

Sunset looked between the five, each of them in a variable state of confusion and concern. She groaned and held her head. _Okay, get a grip. They're just Twilight's friends, you knew they'd come around sooner or later. I really wish they had picked a better time, though._ Sunset looked back at them and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, girls. I just had some really weird dreams and you interrupted one."

Pinkie bounced in place. "I have weird dreams sometimes! Like this one time I dreamed I was a pegasus with a white coat and yellow mane and everypony was calling me Sur—" Pinkie's voice dropped into muffled mumbling as Rainbow Dash stuck a hoof in her mouth, but she continued to talk without breaking stride.

"Not the time, Pinkie." Rainbow shook her head. Pinkie groaned and stopped, and Rainbow removed her hoof.

"So, what sorta weird dreams make ya so antsy that ya felt like settin' pictures on fire?" Applejack asked.

Sunset stared for a moment. She had assumed they would just buy the story and let it drop. "I… um… I'd prefer not to talk about it." Applejack pursed her mouth slightly but said nothing else. Sunset looked at the ash pile on the floor. _Something tells me that isn't something Twilight would normally do._ "Sorry about the picture, Pinkie. You scared me."

"It's okay. I've already got a scrapbook full of embarrassing pictures of you." Pinkie grinned.

 _Of Twilight? I'd love to see that._ Sunset chuckled sincerely in response. She remembered how they had found her and looked at the desk. The stain from where she had drooled in the journal was still moist. _I must have fallen asleep reading it._

"Um, Twilight?" Sunset turned her head. Fluttershy slowly stepped forward. "We're sorry for waking you up like this, but Spike said you had come home yesterday."

Rarity nodded. "You told us you would be gone for days, darling. But, then you return after only one and don't tell anypony you're back. Did things not go smoothly in Canterlot?"

 _Actually, things went about perfect._ "Celestia sent for the mirror from the Crystal Empire, but it hadn't arrived in Canterlot yet when I did. There wasn't much to do there without it, so I visited with the princesses and came home. They'll let me know when it arrives, and I'll see if I can head out then." Sunset had spent the chariot ride the previous day thinking of an alibi to explain Twilight's sudden return. True, it would be easily disproven were somepony to actually contact Celestia, but that was unlikely. _The only way to contact Celestia is through Spike, after all. And what could I do that they'd want to talk to her without telling me?_

"Well, that sucks." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "And after you spent months waiting for the mirror to open again."

"I know." Sunset sighed and shook her head. "It's fine though, it'll be back in Canterlot for good soon, and I can go study it again in a few years."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Ah would have figur'd Celestia would make sure it was ready for ya, seeing as timin' is a bit important with that mirror."

"I'd have thought so too. But, you know how it is, Celestia can get very busy after all. It probably just slipped her mind." Sunset held in a glare at the farmer. _Just shut up and swallow the lies. They're foolproof, I don't need you getting suspicious for no reason._ "So, is there a reason you girls came to see me this early in the morning?"

Rarity tilted her head. "Morning? It's almost noon, darling."

"Huh?" Before Rarity could say anything else, Sunset moved to a window and pushed it open. The sun was high in the sky, the shadows on the ground short. _I must have been up later than I thought last night._

"We came to see if you wanted to grab some lunch." Sunset turned back to see Rainbow behind her again.

"Yeah! And you owe me an embarrassing picture!" Pinkie appeared in front of Sunset and thrust a hoof in her face. "I've seen you eat at the hayburger, you'll have plenty of chances."

"Lunch…" Sunset thought. _I am hungry, even if I just woke up. But with these five…_ She was about to open her mouth and say no, but stopped herself. _Twilight would say yes. Unless she had an excuse to say no. Do I?_ She looked at the journal and the scrolls beside it. _Judging from the pile she's already been at it a while now. An ongoing project isn't good enough._ She held back a groan. She didn't have nearly a good enough grasp of Twilight's daily life to come up with a cover story yet. "Lunch sounds great." Sunset smiled and nodded.

"Excellent. We'll wait for you downstairs while you freshen up, dear." Rarity nodded at her and turned to lead the group to the stairs. Sunset waved and pretended to look over the journal until they were out of sight. She let out a small groan and rolled her eyes.

 _They'll come looking for me if I don't show up, and if I avoid them, they'll know something's up._ There was really no way out of this. Sunset approached the stairs and descended. She had memorized the castle's layout the previous night and knew the bathing room was down the hall. She took her time getting there. _This probably won't be so bad._ She tried to cheer herself up as she exited to the library. _They probably aren't exactly like the other five. And they're Twilight's friends, so they'll probably be nice to me._

"I can get through this." Sunset pushed open the door to the bathing room. She looked in the mirror over the sink and smiled. She nudged her crown into place and lifted a hairbrush to groom her mane. "Who knows? It might even be fun."

* * *

"Flaked dragon scale."

Twilight looked around the room. The shelves of bottles seemed to loom over her, but she kept her focus and looked at the labels. She scurried up a stool and pulled out a large bottle full of thin red and green flakes. Rosen Cross looked behind him and wrapped the bottle in a blue aura. He popped the lid off and floated a clump into the air and towards him. Twilight swung the lid back on and pushed the bottle back on the shelf.

"Chimera venom extract." Rosen had turned back to his work. Beside him, a mortar was grinding away as a pestle, the end caked with yellow powder and flecked with red. Twilight approached the shelf containing vials of liquid and looked.

"This one." She pointed at a hoof at a lower shelf where a vial full of a murky blue fluid lay. Rosen glanced over and floated the venom over to him. Twilight approached him to watch his work. Rosen set the vial of venom in a holder and took the stopper out, then dipped an eye dropper into it to squeeze out a few drops. The dropper floated to the mortar and deposited its contents. Rosen set the dropper down and began crushing the pestle down again, the yellow and red powder becoming a paste. "Was is it that you're doing?" Twilight asked.

"Alchemical processes," Rosen replied. "You have no conception of how difficult it is to gather pure samples of metallic compounds without a proper forge available."

Twilight nodded. "So, you're trying to develop an acidic wash to dissolve rock bases that don't harm the metal deposit." Rosen looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She stepped back. "Or, maybe not?"

"I confess, at least this time your surprising behaviour is relatively pleasant." Rosen made a sound in his throat and turned back to his work. "Yes. I have secured several stones containing acanthite that need refining to retrieve the mineral. I must get the ratio precisely right or the wash will be imperfect. Contaminated samples are of no use to me."

"What are you using acanthite for?"

"I need shavings for an experiment involving augmentations to unicorn magic."

Twilight perked up. "Will I be helping you with that as well?"

Rosen didn't turn as he responded. "If you are willing to allow me to coat your horn in a layer of silver sulphide and send you to the top of the mountain during our next lightning storm, you are free to choose that course."

Twilight paled slightly. "I'll pass, thanks." She turned away. _At least this is less physically demanding than cleaning my room._ She'd spent the morning finishing that task, and he gave her access to the bathing area of his home to wash up before lunch, then called her into the lab to aid him. Though Twilight mentioned at least twice she was not Sunset Shimmer, Rosen ignored her and told her to drop the subject. She reluctantly obeyed. Rosen was obviously not going to believe her based on her word, so she would have to think of some other way to convince him.

 _Until then, on the bright side, he's doing experiments I can take an interest in, even if I don't understand them. I wonder why Celestia never put us in contact with each other._ Twilight had sneaked a peak at some of Rosen's notes while he was busy, and to her delight, found some of the experiments he was conducting were familiar to her. If only he was more friendly, she might actually enjoy working together with him on such things.

Rosen paused his mixing and turned to her. "I must let the sample congeal for a time before moving on to the next step. You have been a dutiful aide this morning. I will spare you the tedium of waiting for it to do so while I busy myself elsewhere."

"Thanks. I think." Twilight smiled. Rosen didn't return it.

"I was planning to spend this time delivering a lecture on the basic principles of alchemic theory, but you have demonstrated enough knowledge that I believe such a lesson would be superfluous. Thus I have thought of a different task. Return to your room and read the first three chapters of Equestrian Legal History Volume 1. When last you were here, the book was on your shelf, and so it should still be."

"What do I do when I finish?"

"Read them again. I will quiz you on what you have read when I collect you for dinner this evening."

"Understood." Twilight turned and left the room, holding in a groan. She had read that book series through years ago, though she didn't remember it very well. _If only it was a written quiz or a worksheet, I could try to fake them or guess…_ She made a face as she climbed the stairs. _Fake my way through a test? This body is a bad influence on me._

Pushing open the door to her room, Twilight looked over the bookshelf. She hadn't had the time to look at them the previous day, but now she recognized they were all textbooks. Some went back centuries, some only a few decades. There were books on ethics, philosophy of ruling, examining styles of government, and the history of Canterlot's government. She found the first volume of Equestrian Legal History and pulled it down. As the thick brown and black book fell into her hooves, Twilight grunted at the weight but stayed standing. She carried the book to the table and set it down, flipping open to the first chapter.

"The history of Equestria formally begins with the founding of our nation in the year 13 BTS. With the three pony tribes united under a single banner, a council of two representatives from each tribe held government under the watch of the renowned unicorn Star Swirl the Bearded; such was the respect he commanded that the pegasi and earth ponies entrusted him with the position. In the year 10 BTS, through unknown circumstances, two ponies named Celestia and Luna presented themselves to the council, and Star Swirl took them under his care."

Twilight groaned and shook her head. "I know all this already, I had to research it for Hearth's Warming Eve!" She could still name the original six councillors that served under Star Swirl, for she had portrayed one of them in the play. Rosen was probably expecting specifics, though. The book went into details of the first colonies of Equestria after its founding, when the tribes had settled their frontier towns, and what other councillors served after the original six stepped down. Twilight had long forgotten those parts.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the reading. "When they demonstrated powers beyond the unicorns in the raising of the sun and moon, Star Swirl led the council in declaring them the first princesses of Equestria. Following this, Princess Platinum and King Bullion…" Twilight trailed off. Even compared to her usual study materials, the Equestrian Legal History series was dry reading. The writers of the books had no sense of stylistic prose, resulting in information presented in a boring and straightforward style.

Looking around the room, Twilight's eyes came to a rest on the red book across the table. She glanced at the history book in front of her, and then back up. "He did say he'd quiz me before dinner…" They had finished lunch before Rosen began the alchemy. That meant there were several hours before the night's meal. "I'd have enough time to read all three chapters twice at least."

Twilight made up her mind to do something she rarely indulged in – embrace a distraction in the name of procrastination. She reached across the table and grabbed Sunset Shimmer's journal. She pulled it towards her and opened to the second entry.

"Rosen lectured to me from the Equestrian Legal History books today. It's pretty boring, but he says I have to know this stuff to understand where the kingdom came from. I don't get it. I bet the Princess never studied history, she lived it and created it herself. I'll be a princess too someday, so why things are different for me? I'm not as perfect as the princess, but I know I'll be great. I got most of his quiz right, but I don't understand the point. I hope tomorrow he has some more exciting things to do. – S. S."

Twilight finished and lifted her head. _How old is this book? This doesn't sound like the Sunset Shimmer I know._ She looked at the book's covers and the inside pages. No date could be found. She flipped to some later entries, but they weren't dated either. She turned back to the second entry and thought. Aside from presuming she would become a princess, she wrote like an entirely different pony. Twilight looked at the opposite page to read the next entry.

"Today was great! Rosen Cross was showing me how to mix alchemical salves to heal wounds and sores. The princess said I had a knack for potions, and it was fun too. I told him today that I didn't see the point of the history lessons he gave me the last few days. He said if I didn't understand them then I had missed the point of them. I guess he's right because I'm still confused: what does history have to do with me becoming a princess? At least today's work was more fun. I hope we can do more alchemy tomorrow. – S. S."

Twilight scrunched her face in thought. _The way she talks, it's as if she's already planning to overthrow Celestia and usurp the throne._ Could Sunset really have organized an insurrection this many years ago? That didn't make sense though, when the rest of the time she seemed to fawn over Celestia like some sort of excited filly who had just met her idol. _What is she talking about then? She keeps saying she'll be a princess someday…_

There was a creak outside her door and Twilight looked up. From the sound of it, Rosen was going into the telescope room. She shut the journal and slid it down from the table to hide it if he came in. She waited until the squeaking of the door signalled it was closing, then pulled it back up and turned the page to the fourth entry.

* * *

"So, I told the mayor that if we're going to keep seeing this influx of tourism to our little town, I'd like to commission a stall at the train platforms like other vendors. Sweetie Belle has already expressed interest in running it. She's getting older and wants some responsibility, so this will be the perfect chance for her to spread her wings. Metaphorically speaking."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Rarity. How about we throw in Apple Bloom and some of the crop of Sweet Apple Acres and go it together?"

"C'est magnifique! Business partners it is! I can hear them now, 'Cutie Mark Crusaders, Entrepreneurs'!"

Applejack and Rarity shook hooves over the table. Beside them Pinkie Pie was gorging her way through a mountain of hayburgers, Rainbow Dash munching on her own more slowly. Fluttershy was across from Sunset on the other side of Applejack and Rarity, calmly chewing on horseshoe bites. Sunset watched the group eat their meal and chat, now and then taking a bite of her burger. She glanced down at it. She was barely halfway through, and the rest of them were almost done.

 _Can't focus…_ She looked back up. Applejack was talking to Rainbow Dash now, something about a pegasus and cutie marks or something. _Too similar… the voices, the personalities…_ Sunset kept expecting Rainbow to suddenly wheel on her to snap in her face and tackle her to the ground. _I knew they had counterparts in this world, but this is uncanny. No wonder Twilight bonded with the other five so easily._ Sunset thought back the journal. _She seems to make friends easy. Makes sense, given her position._

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Sunset turned her head to see Fluttershy staring at her. "You've been really quiet. Is something wrong?"

Sunset nodded. "I'm fine, thanks. I just have some things on my mind."

"Oh. What sorts of things?"

"Personal things." Sunset gave a slight edge to her voice and hoped she took the hint. She did; Fluttershy shrank back, nodded, and went back to her food. Sunset looked to see if the others had noticed, but their attention was on their own conversation. _That's the same, too. Too wrapped up with themselves to care about me._ Sunset's hoof shook on the table. _You make friends easy, Twilight. Not me. I don't get friends by just smiling and saying nice things. I had to work to keep them. And even then…_

* * *

 _'Sup gang!" Sunset Shimmer smiled and swung her body into the booth. "Hey, Flutters, what's shaking?" She gave Fluttershy a playful punch on the bicep. Fluttershy rubbed her arm and smiled, inching away slightly. Sunset didn't notice and turned to the four girls sitting around the table. They each had drinks in front of them while Pinkie had three packages of fries with an empty fourth package behind them. Sunset snuck a fry from one of the two packages Pinkie wasn't devouring yet. "So, you guys said we needed to talk."_

 _"Uh… yeah…" Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her neck and looked away. "Look, Sunset, see… um… you've been kinda cool the last few months."_

 _"There's no 'kinda' about it, Dash. Duh." Sunset smirked and leaned forward. "Gotta admit, you five have started to grow on me. Material goods have that effect, huh?"_

 _"Of course, dear." Rarity nodded. "We've been delighted to help you. Haven't we girls?" Fluttershy and Applejack nodded, but Rainbow sipped her drink and Pinkie kept eating._

And if you hadn't helped me, I would be homeless and hungry right now. _Sunset had gotten used to using manipulation and theft to survive in this world, especially since she had no home. Apparently, public records were needed to do most anything, not to mention the familiar technology. After the Fall Formal, most of the school wasn't afraid of her any longer and her hold was broken, and then these five had picked her up and helped her keep going. What began as a relationship of convenience and need had begun to turn into genuine friendship._ Not surprising I've gotten so close. Twilight forged a friendship strong enough to use the Element of Magic against in three days, and I've had weeks to work my way in.

 _Rainbow made a face and struggled to talk. She took a sip of her drink and glanced at Rarity, swinging her eyes between her and Sunset. Rarity sighed and turned to Sunset. "You see, dear. We know how much you're trying to reform after what happened, we really do. And you've made great progress in that regard."_

 _Sunset propped her head on her hand. "I sense there's a point to this conversation somewhere in the future. Are we approaching it?"_

 _Applejack spoke up. "What we're tryin' to say is… maybe we need a little time apart."_

 _Sunset recoiled. "Huh?"_

 _"Well, you're still a little… You're a bit much to handle sometimes." Rarity gave her a sheepish smile. "That's not a bad thing, not necessarily. Some of us just have strong personalities. And that's fine, it really is, but…"_

 _"Can someone tell me the problem without pausing and stuttering?" Sunset tapped her fingers on the table impatiently._

 _Pinkie swallowed her fries and spoke up. "You're still a bit of a meanie mean-pants."_

 _Sunset swivelled her head Pinkie's way and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

 _Rainbow gestured with her hand, drawing Sunset's eyes her away again. "It's like I said, you've been cool. Cooler than before, anyway. But you can still be a bit of a pain sometimes, ya know?"_

 _"No, I don't know." Sunset sat up and glared, crossing her arms. "You said we're friends now, right?"_

 _Rarity nodded. "Of course we are, we mean that. But, even friends can get on each other's nerves at times. Just ask Rainbow Dash."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Again, waiting on a point." Sunset almost growled the last word, her eyebrow twitching. She already had a feeling she knew what it was._

 _Rarity sighed. "Well, there was the time you hid that plaid sock in my white laundry during a sleepover."_

 _Sunset rolled her eyes. "I repaid you for those didn't I?"_

 _Pinkie looked up from her meal again. "At my last party you threw a candy bar in the pool and said someone… you know. Everyone climbed out screaming and said they'd never go in my pool again."_

 _"That was just a prank. They'll get over it."_

 _Rainbow scoffed. "You screamed my name as I was trying to kick the game-winning goal in our game against Everfree! I almost broke my ankle missing that ball."_

 _"But you didn't, and you still won the game didn't you?"_

 _"The point is!" Applejack spoke louder to get their attention. "We get you wanna be a good friend. But you're kinda stumblin' a bit, and when you do, you don't always make it easy to pull you back to yer feet."_

 _Sunset let out a huff. "So I'm adjusting to this whole 'friendship' thing. Cut me some slack, huh?"_

 _"Those were all things you did last week!" Rainbow threw up her hands. "We're not saying you can't do these sorts of things, but when you keep going them over and over and barely even apologize, we decided we had to talk to you."_

 _Pinkie nodded. "Even my pranks don't hit that hard that often. And I've put juice mix in Rarity's showerhead."_

 _"So, what? Is this an intervention, an ultimatum?" Sunset looked around the group. Fluttershy bit her lip and looked away as Sunset's aqua eyes came to her._

 _"Well, um… we were thinking, maybe while you adjust, we could, you know… not hang out for a bit? Just a couple of days, maybe?" Sunset's hand on the table clenched._

 _"It's not that we don't wanna be your friends anymore, Sunset," Applejack said. "We just think maybe if we take a break from each other and think some things over, it'll be good fer all of us. Ya just need to tone down the, er, 'you'. Ya get me?"_

 _Sunset's hand shook as she spoke, her voice low. "Do we want to go over all the times you five have done something to each other? All the wisecracks you make, all the times you argue. But when I do a few jokes, you cast me aside and decide I'm not worth your time?"_

 _Rarity shook her head. "That's not it at all, Sunset. You're doing your best, we understand. But, we have hung out a lot lately, and even the best of friends need time to themselves."_

 _"Sunset, we want to help you." Sunset turned to Fluttershy. "We just think maybe you're trying a bit too hard, and maybe we're not thinking right after all we've been through. It really hasn't been that long since the formal, and you don't talk to anyone outside us. We think if we spend some time apart, it'll help you get some perspective on things."_

 _Sunset stared at Fluttershy in silence, then turned her head to look at the others. Most of them were smiling at her encouragingly, save for Rainbow Dash, who settled for a sharp nod. Sunset turned back to Rarity. "I'll still need a place to sleep."_

 _"Of course. I'm not going to throw you out on the street." Rarity held out a hand. Sunset looked at it and lifted her own to shake it._

 _"Fine. Are we putting a limit to this time out of ours?"_

 _Rainbow Dash shrugged. "We were thinking a week."_

 _Sunset took her hand back from Rarity and thought. A week without bumming off them or hanging out with them? She could survive that. She had been alone before, she could do it again for a week. She appreciated friendship, but she wasn't helpless for embracing it. "All right. Let's try it."_

 _"Trust us, Sunset." Applejack smiled. "This will work out good for all of us. You'll see._

* * *

"Twilight!" Sunset jerked at the voice screaming in her ear. She turned and glared at Pinkie Pie's smiling face. "You gonna finish that?" Sunset followed Pinkie's pointing hoof to the half a burger in front of her. Sunset snorted and lifted the burger in her magic to shove it into Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie chewed happily and pulled away. Sunset turned from her to the others, still engrossed in their conversation.

 _I should have known then. But I got stupid. I let myself think they liked me, did my best to make them. But, sometimes your best just isn't good enough._ Sunset looked at her hoof, her eye twitching at the sight of the lavender fur. _Not that you would know. You were always the best, weren't you? Always treated like you were better._ She raised her eyes. Across the table, the phantom image of Twilight smiled at her. _You never had to do anything, and ponies lined up to love you. Whatever made you so special? What makes her think you're so much better than me?_

"You okay, sugarcube?" Sunset looked to see Applejack watching her. "Ya barely ate and ya haven't said a word since we got here."

Sunset shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Perhaps you're coming down with something?" Rarity suggested. "You seem a bit irritable, and we all know illness can do that to the best of us."

 _Ponyfeathers. This is harder than I thought._ Sunset had presumed she could keep her mouth and temper in check, but these five were too similar to the others. _How can I be expected to pretend I'm their friend when they…_ Sunset groaned. _They aren't the same, it doesn't matter how they look. The other five turned on you, these ones…_ She stopped herself. They wouldn't betray her? _They might. If Celestia did, why not them? No, can't trust them. But if they're Twilight's friends, do I have a choice?_

"Twilight?" Fluttershy tilted her head. Sunset blinked and shook her head.

"Uh… um…" She looked around the group to see the other four staring at her. "I… I have to go." Sunset stepped down from the table and headed to the door, breathing deeply. _Focus, stay calm. Just get the hay out of here. Go home and figure things out, and tomorrow I'll deal with them. Can't lose composure around them, not in public. It could ruin everything._

"Twilight?" Applejack ran in front of Sunset as she approached the doors. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Nope, I'm fine." Sunset kept her eyes averted. "Just not feeling well. Going home."

"Anything we can do?"

A voice from behind her. _Rainbow Dash…_ "Yeah. Don't follow me." Sunset stepped around Applejack and left, the door to the restaurant swinging shut behind her.

"My… that was a little odd," Rarity said. Applejack and Rainbow Dash came back to the table.

"She did say she was sick," Fluttershy replied. "Maybe she has a fever."

Rainbow waved a hoof in the air. "Ponies act weird when they're sick. My dad got sent home from work once because he was trying to make storm clouds out of the rainbow mix. She'll sleep it off and be back to normal tomorrow."

"Nah, Rarity's right." Applejack looked back at the door. "Twi was actin' mighty strange all day, and not sick-like. There ain't no fever that makes ponies set pictures on fire. Ah reckon more like she's got somethin' on her mind."

"What do you think it is?" Rarity replied.

Applejack thought for a moment, then got down from the table and headed to the door. "Let's ask her."


	5. Chapter 5

Sunset stalked down the main hall of her castle, breathing heavily. _Focus, Sunset. Don't let them get to you._ She didn't listen to her own advice. Her falling out with Twilight's friends in the other world had been years ago, but spending time with these five opened up the old wound. _Forget it – they aren't here now. You endured their betrayal and came out stronger for it. That's what you do, Sunset! You endure, survive, and thrive! These five can't take that from you. If Celestia and Twilight couldn't, then they have no chance. Besides, these five aren't those five. Twilight likes these ones; she's been friends with them for years. There must be something different about them, something that makes them easier to tolerate. If Twilight was their friend, I'll just figure out how._

Sunset reached the stairs to the second floor and teleported to the top, reappearing in the upper hallway. "Spike!"

There was the distant sound of steps, and Spike emerged from a room down the hall. "Twilight! Did lunch not go so well?"

"No, it did not." Sunset kept her voice curt, hoping he wouldn't press the matter. "If my friends arrive looking for me, tell them I'm not here." She headed into the library below her bedroom.

"Um, okay." Spike scratched his head and followed her into the room. "Then, where are you?"

Sunset paused. _I lie better when I have time to think it over._ "Fine, I'm here, but I'm feeling unwell and don't want to see them. I could infect them. Okay?"

"I guess. Am I at risk too?"

"No. It's only contagious to ponies; dragons are immune."

"That's a weird disease to catch. What's it called?"

Sunset let out a groan and twisted her head around. "Just tell them I don't want to talk to them!"

"O-okay, Twilight!" Spike ran down the stairs, Sunset glaring at his back. When he was gone, she threw up a soundproofing barrier over the door for good measure and began pacing.

 _Need to focus. Get a grip! They're different. It was the others that cast you aside, not them!_ She stared at the floor as she walked, eyes darting back and forth. _"They'll be here soon. I can't avoid them forever. I need a story that explains this. Snapping at them, not wanting to talk to them. Twilight does not act this way. Way to go, Sunset._ She stopped and took a breath to try to calm down. _Correction. Twilight does not act this way usually. With the right circumstance to set them off, everypony has a bad day now and then. So, what happened to Twilight lately that would make her act like this?_ Something at Canterlot – that made the most sense, it was recent. Sunset turned over several stories in her mind. _One that will convince them easily, and on the off-chance they talk to Celestia or Luna, a story they won't contradict._

She paused, staring at the glowing gem overhead. _Of course…_

* * *

Applejack flung open the doors to the castle and walked down the main hall with a look of determination. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie followed her. Rainbow flew up beside her.

"Uh, AJ, are you sure about this?"

Applejack nodded. "That filly has somethin' on her mind, an' if bottlin' it up is makin' her act like this, we gotta talk it out of her and set things right."

As the group reached the stairs to the second floor, Spike came into view on the lower steps. "Oh! Uh, hi girls!" He chuckled and raised a claw to wave.

"Spike, where's Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Spike gulped and looked away, tapping his claws together. "Uh, she's not feeling well. She doesn't want you to get infected, so she says you should leave."

Applejack came closer. "Uh-huh. An' did she mention we just ate lunch with 'er? If we were gonna catch somethin', we would have by now."

"Maybe not! Let's make sure by going away." Spike put a claw on Applejack's hooves and tried to push. She didn't budge an inch and looked down at him.

"Spike, we are goin' up those stairs, and either you're comin' with us, or you're gettin' out of the way."

"Spikey-wikey." Rarity stepped up beside Applejack. Spike stood up straight and looked at her. Rarity pouted and batted her eyes. "Be honest with us now. Have you noticed Twilight acting strangely since she came home?"

Spike thought and rubbed his chin. "Well, she's been acting a _little_ different. She spent months planning to study that mirror, and then she came home after one day and said she decided she had more important things to do here. But since she came back, she hasn't done much of anything."

Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie, confused. "Didn't she say she came home because the mirror hadn't arrived yet?"

Applejack narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "Yes she did." Spike moved aside to avoid her, and Rarity followed with Fluttershy. The five mares emerged on the second floor and approached the library under Twilight's bedroom, the blue doors shut tight. Applejack raised her hoof and knocked loudly. "Twi! We know you're in there!" Her response was silence. She pushed forward but the door refused to move. "We just wanna talk to ya. You're actin' mighty funny and we know somethin's wrong. Can ya open the door?"

There was silence once more, stretching several seconds. Then the door lit up violet and opened. A purple eye peered out the narrow crack between the door and the frame. "I'm sorry I ruined lunch. Really. Just – let me be alone please. I need some time to sort my thoughts out."

Rainbow flew up to the door and tried to push it open, but the field of magic was holding it in place. She rolled her eyes and crossed her hooves. "Yeah, that ain't happening. You're always there when we need support, right? Just let us in and tell us what's going on."

Sunset looked up at Rainbow, then her eye vanished from the door. The magic aura faded and Applejack pushed it open. Sunset crossed to the other side of the room and turned to them as they filed through the doorway. "All right… I lied before. The mirror was at Canterlot when I got there. I really was going to study it, but…"

"But what?" Rarity tilted her head.

Sunset remembered the lines she had rehearsed and took a breath. "Sunset Shimmer returned."

"What?" Sunset looked up. She wasn't sure which of them had spoken, but it was the expected reaction. She proceeded with the story.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to find her standing over me. When she saw I was awake she attacked me. I don't know what she was trying to do, but I fought her off and called the guards. They took her to a cell, but I couldn't get to sleep again that night." Sunset's hooves began to shake on cue, her eyes darting away. "I went to see her the next day. She… she said it was my fault, that I had ruined her life. She said I left her alone in the other world to fend for herself and she had to wait years to come home."

Rarity gasped. "That's ridiculous, Twilight!"

Pinkie nodded. "Yeah, you've never ruined anypony's life!"

Sunset closed her eyes and hung her head. "I told her I was the Princess of Friendship and I'd do whatever I could to help her. She said… she said… I didn't deserve the title. That if I was a true Princess of Friendship, I would have stayed and helped her…"

She both heard and felt motion, and looked up. Fluttershy had come up to her and was extending a hoof over her neck. "That's not true, Twilight. You're one of the kindest and friendliest ponies out there."

"Yeah, Sunset Shimmer is just jealous." Rainbow came up on the other side of her and nodded.

Sunset turned to her. "But she's right! I left her alone. I trusted the others to show her the magic of friendship… and they turned their backs on her." _Turned their backs on me after I did everything I could to change for them. Nothing I ever did was good enough for them._ Eventually Sunset dispensed the pretense and left Rarity's home on her own when she was out one day, and the five never spoke to her again. _I didn't need them to survive, I wasn't about to go soft. I lived on my own in that world for two years, I just had to endure two more. I was already a thief and a mooch, what did it matter to keep doing it until I could come home and leave the streets? Not that they ever even tried to look for me. Too busy graduating and moving on with their own lives. Always too busy caring about themselves to care about me…_

"From what you told us of her, darling, it seems like she brought it on herself." The voice drew Sunset out of her thoughts and she turned to the speaker, Rarity. "She didn't much sound like the type to make it easy on others."

 _I did everything they wanted and they still cast me aside._ "Maybe, but…" Sunset made a show of looking wistful and turning away. "I should have done more to try to help her. If I had convinced her to come back to Equestria with me the first time, maybe she could have been happy…"

"Now you look here, hun." Sunset looked to see Applejack approach her. "Ah won't pretend to understand how that pony made ya feel. But you can't keep stuff like this bottled up. We're yer friends. You should know you can talk to us about anythin'. Right?"

 _Sure, until I say something you don't want to hear, and you decide I'm not worth it._ "Of course, Applejack. Thank you. It's such a relief to know I have friends I can count on."

"Absolutely." Rarity nodded and smiled. "Please don't let Sunset Shimmer get to you. We all know what a wonderful princess you've been, and I'm sure she's just bitter over it."

 _You've no idea._ "I suppose. It's not a feeling I like though." Sunset sighed and shook her head. "How can I call myself the Princess of Friendship when I didn't help somepony who needed a friend the most?"

Pinkie bounced up beside her and hugged her tight, Sunset's eyes bulging slightly. "Aw, come on, Twilight! Nopony is perfect!"

"Yeah. So what if she blames you?" Rainbow Dash flew across the room to land on her other side. "She's the only one."

When Pinkie let her go, Sunset smiled and looked between the two. "Thanks girls. You don't know how much that means to me." _You really, really don't._

"Is that really all that happened?" Sunset turned at the voice. Applejack.

"Pretty much. I told Celestia what Sunset had accused me of. She said Sunset was bitter and beyond reason, and that I shouldn't waste my time worrying about what she said. I tried to take her advice, but it kept bugging me. When I approached the mirror to finally do some experiments, I just looked up at it and saw her watching me on the other side." Sunset shook her head. "I know it's a valuable opportunity lost, but I couldn't work there after seeing her again. I needed to come home and sort some things out with myself."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Are we gonna go through this 'I dunno about being a princess' thing again? I thought you got over that when we trashed Tirek."

Sunset's eyebrows raised slightly. _Again? Twilight has had doubts before?_

Rainbow didn't notice her reaction and kept talking. "It's been like, three years—"

"Two and a half," Sunset cut in.

"Two and a half years since you became a princess. And not one pony in all of Equestria hates you for it. Okay, maybe a few here and there we haven't met, but that's their problem, not yours."

 _Of course no one speaks against Twilight. Everypony wants to be her friend, after all._ "I know, but…" Sunset made a face and sighed. Her hesitation wasn't an act this time, she was running out of rebuffs for the group's assurances. _Twilight probably wouldn't be this self-deprecating anyway. Dash is right for once, get over it._ She shook her head. "I know you're right, Dash. You all are. It's just… maybe I need to sleep on it or something, let my head clear."

"Sleep on it? It's barely past lunch, dear." Rarity gestured a hoof to the window, the sun still shining brightly.

"It was a figure of speech. I just mean give me some time. I'll put it behind me." Sunset smiled in a way she hoped looked reassuring. It must have, because Rarity smiled back and nodded. Fluttershy followed suit.

"If there's anything we can do to help, Twilight, just let us know."

"Of course. I'll be fine. I just need to put it out of my mind and get back to enjoying my life. Don't worry about me: it's just me being silly, and I don't want to burden you girls with it." Inwardly Sunset patted herself on the back. _This nice stuff is coming easily. Getting along with them may not be so bad after all._ She had her limits, though, and she had already come close to breaking the charade once today. "Not to put a damper on the spirit, girls, but after lunch and all this talking, I'm kinda looking forward to grabbing something to read for the rest of the day."

"Are ya sure there ain't nothin' else we can do for you?" Applejack asked.

"I'm sure. I'm just feeling a bit drained now. It felt good to vent though." Sunset smiled and stepped forward to wrap a hoof around Applejack's neck. "Thank you so much for listening."

"Any time, Twi." Applejack stepped back and tipped her hat. "C'mon y'all, you heard the girl." At Applejack's words, three of the four moved towards the door. Pinkie Pie however began bouncing in place.

"Oh, oh, you know what might _really_ cheer you up, Twilight?"

"No." _I could wager a guess, though._

"A party, silly! How about I throw you the most super-duper awesome-tastic Pinkie Pie Ponypalooza party _ever_?"

Sunset blinked and tilted her head. "What exactly is a 'Ponypalooza' party?" Even for Pinkie Pie, in either world, she was being confusing.

Pinkie stopped bouncing and held up her hooves. "Meh. I needed a 'p'-word, and that was all I had." She thrust her hoof at Sunset, who pulled back as it almost struck her. "Point is, I'll throw you the best party you've ever had, and you'll feel better than ever!"

Sunset thought. She still remembered her birthday parties at Canterlot. Formal foods she didn't like, half-hearted gifts she didn't want, and surrounded by the foals of nobles who made them come for sake of appearances when most of them had probably never heard of her before. _Though, if this Pinkie is anything like the other, I doubt it'll be the same._ "I'll think about it."

"Good enough for me!" Pinkie patted a hoof on Twilight's head and turned to bounce past Applejack out of the room.

"Take it easy, Twilight. We'll swing by and see ya tomorrow." Rainbow Dash raised a hoof to wave as she passed the doorway. Fluttershy and Rarity followed her.

"An' if there's anythin' else we can do fer ya, don't hesitate to call." Applejack stepped out into the hall, approaching the stairs.

Sunset waited until she had vanished down the stairwell before deflating, letting out a long sigh. _Friendly, but clingy. I need time to myself. In small doses, I can survive them, but it'll take time until I can be with them for longer periods without breaking cover._

"Twilight?" Sunset straightened up again as Spike poked his head around the door frame.

"You were listening?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to." Spike came into the room, talking as he approached her. "Look, I know you've probably had enough with everypony else consoling you, and if you wanna be left alone that's fine. I just wanna say…" Spike stopped in front of her.

"Yes?" Sunset restrained herself from huffing out the word.

"I know you've tried to get used to being a princess and always keep saying you're not better than anypony else… but you are worthy, even if you don't think so. That's the point." Before Sunset could respond, Spike stretched up and hugged her, purple scales pressing into lavender fur. Sunset frowned over his shoulder and darted her eyes down at him.

 _What would Twilight say to this?_ She couldn't think of a response, even something sarcastic or rude that she'd have to hold her tongue on. _Come on, Sunset, this is getting awkward!_ Her mind was still blank a few seconds later when Spike pulled back.

"I'm gonna catch up on my new comic and make some dinner for us. Lemme know if you need anything, 'kay?" Spike turned to head towards the stairs. Sunset stared, stunned.

 _Twilight… thinking she's not better?_ She headed for the spiral staircase up to her room. _Time to skip ahead in that journal and find out what that was about._

* * *

In the lower hall of the castle, Twilight's friends headed to the door. Hanging back behind Rarity, Fluttershy looked back at the stairs to the second floor. "I knew something was odd about Twilight today, but I never would have imagined it was Sunset Shimmer."

Rarity nodded. "Quite. But, now we've talked it over with her, and the dear is feeling better. We'll come by tomorrow and see if we can't do something to help her enjoy herself. Ooo, I have coupons for the spa! Perhaps a day of beauty is just what she needs."

"I've got something in mind myself," Rainbow Dash said, hovering overhead. "If Fluttershy can gimme a hoof with it." She looked at her and winked.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "Of course."

At the front of the group, Applejack nodded. "Whatever makes her feel better is all right with me." She glanced back at them, then darted her eyes to the stairwell. _Maybe Sunset Shimmer did come back. But that don't add up to Twilight acting so mean at lunch and wantin' to avoid us. Something else is up with that girl._

* * *

There was a series of three knocks on her door. Twilight looked up from Sunset Shimmer's journal. Rosen Cross pushed open the door and stepped inside. "How comes the research?"

"What? Uh…" Twilight looked at the window. _It's evening already…_ She gulped and looked down at Sunset's journal. "Well, I've read a lot, but maybe we should finish that alchemy experiment and save the quiz for tomorrow. We don't want your samples to get contaminated by improper monitoring, do we?"

Rosen narrowed his eyes. Sunset's journal lit up in blue light and floated in front of her. Twilight groaned and hung her head. Rosen read for a minute then snapped the book shut. "Indulging yourself in old memories of wasted dreams. Why does this not surprise me?"

"I'm sorry. I only meant to read a bit and then study. I guess I lost track of time."

Rosen rolled his eyes and tossed the book in his magic. The pages flapped as they landed back on the table. "Perhaps you have not changed as much as I thought. Very well, I will indulge your suggestion."

Twilight perked up. "Really?"

"Yes. I will quiz you tomorrow after you have reviewed the proper materials. Until then, you shall busy yourself with my intended lesson for today." Rosen turned to the bookshelf and pulled out a thin brown book, setting it on the table.

Twilight looked at the cover. "A Filly's Guide to Alchemy and Spellcasting?"

"I will go and prepare dinner now. Read chapter two while you await my call."

Twilight nodded. Compared to the history studies this would be easy. Alchemy wasn't her strong suit, but she knew the basics inside and out. "Sounds simple enough."

"So did my last set of instructions, yet you still had difficulty obeying." Rosen stepped into the hall. "I shall examine what you have learned during dinner. If you pass, you will have the evening after to get a head start on your reading for the next morning. Failure will return you to my lab to aid me again." Twilight nodded at him and Rosen shut the door. She heard his hooves stepping to the stairs and turned back to the table with a sigh.

 _It's my fault, really; I chose to put it off and didn't keep track of time properly. Reading this journal is important, anyway, if I'm going to find a way to convince Rosen of who I am._ Twilight's inner student protested the idea of ignoring a teacher's instruction again. This time, it didn't care for her rebuttal. _Though, there hasn't been anything so far. Just Sunset talking about her life with Rosen._ Sunset made no secret that she didn't like the lectures on government and history, and much preferred studying magic and alchemy. _Well, that, and talking about how much she adores Celestia._

"There's nothing of relevance in this so far." Twilight pushed the journal away and pulled the alchemy book to her. She flipped to the table of contents. "All right, where does chapter two begin… page fourteen, Introduction to Potions." Twilight began to turn the page when something caught her eye. She stopped and looked back at the contents of the book. "Chapter six… Principles of Anti-Magic?" She thought and turned to the page.

"Anti-magic is the basic idea that one can suppress, negate, or counter, a unicorn's natural magic. Anti-magic itself is a type of magic, though not often used in spell form. Anti-magic was first discovered by earth ponies in the second century LS, when lodestone used in tandem with alchemical treatments was found to create a localized field…" Twilight stopped and looked up. "Lodestone…" She ran to the bookshelf and scanned the spines. Finding what she needed, she reached out and pulled it to the floor; a book on geology. She looked through the index for the page number and flipped to it. "Lodestone. A naturally occurring magnetized metal derived from magnetite. Commonly used in constructing anti-magic devices and charms. Typically black or dark brown with a metallic lustre."

Twilight put a hoof to her neck and lifted the anti-magic talisman she was wearing. The small black stone gleamed in the light of the ceiling gem, the white rune carved in it glowing. Twilight smiled. "Lodestone, of course!" She chastised herself for not realizing it sooner. _I know all about anti-magic: I studied it when developing my failsafe spell._ There were other materials used to create anti-magic devices, but they were usually reserved for protecting important buildings due to their rarity and the difficulty in smelting them. _This has to be made of lodestone. And if it is, then…_

Twilight looked back at the bookshelf and pulled down two more books, carrying them to the table. She couldn't stop herself from smiling now, a plan forming. _No spell is foolproof. Not even anti-magic is absolute if you know the ways around it._ She set the books down and looked between them. _I'm living with one of the most brilliant conjurers of the modern era, and this home is full of alchemy reagents and magical textbooks. I'm sure there's something here I can use._ Her eyes fell back on the book Rosen had given her and she made a face. The student in her rebelled against procrastinating again, and she flipped to chapter two.

"After dinner, he said I'll have time to read then…" She glanced back up at the other books, then down at the anti-magic charm dangling around her neck. "There's a way to get you off. I know it. And I'm going to find it."

* * *

Sunset finished reading the latest entry and sat back. She glared at the journal as though it could explain what she had read. _All she had to do was preside over a trade fair. And she somehow manages to turn it into a self-pitying rant about how she feels she isn't better than other ponies._ Twilight spent almost three full sentences noting she felt ridiculous being placed on a pedestal for the exchange. Not for the first time, Sunset wondered what Celestia was thinking taking Twilight as a student. What was she expecting when she sprouted those wings?

 _She's a fool._ Sunset flipped the journal closed and stepped down from the desk. So far there nothing of much importance. It seemed after returning from the other world, Twilight mostly just wrote about the adventures of her friends and not her own. That, or she had none worthy of noting. _Day-to-day pointlessness won't help me impersonate Twilight. Like any of them are going to quiz me on her past adventures._

She approached the stairwell and descended into the library. The afternoon was turning to evening, and her stomach was growling. _I should have finished that lunch before I stormed out. I'm not waiting for dinner._ As she moved to leave the library, a thought came to her. With a shrug and a smile, Sunset closed her eyes and concentrated. She vanished in a flash and reappeared in the kitchen on the ground floor. She looked around and her smile widened.

 _This body has so much more power than my old one. It's probably because she's an alicorn._ Sunset knew her original body had considerable power in it, but Twilight's body was so much stronger. "Perhaps tomorrow I'll break out the spellbooks and try some magic. I'm sure Twilight has a forgotten tome of ancient spellcasting around somewhere." Sunset's inner magic student clapped her hooves at the thought of what her new body might be able to do. She had studied countless spells as a filly she had never had the power to cast. _If only could remember them now._

Sunset approached an alcove in the kitchen wall. Rows of shelves held flower trays, a variety of blossoms growing from them with small labels on their sides. Sunset pulled down a tray of purple tulips and a tray of daisies and set them on the table. She hummed a tune in her head as she moved to the fridge, pulled out a jar of mayonnaise and a head of lettuce, and set them on the counter. Finally she flipped open the breadbox on her left, levitated a knife from a rack and cut off two thick slices. Mayo on both, then lettuce. Sunset turned her head to pluck three tulips and daisies each from the flower trays, pressed them into the other slice, and then slapped the two pieces together.

Sunset sat down and took a bite of her sandwich, chewing slowly as she looked over the foodstuffs she had to put back before she left. The only sounds in the room was the muffled crunch of the lettuce she was chewing. She finished the bite and swallowed.

"I'm bored."

She looked around the room for a response. The lavender and violet crystal walls had none, nor did the lettuce, flowers, bread or mayonnaise. Sunset sighed and set her snack on the table, then set about picking up her mess and putting things back in their proper places. When the kitchen was neat again she sat back down and resumed eating, and thinking.

 _What did Twilight do with all her time here?_ Sunset thought back to the journal. Twilight's life before her ascension as an alicorn seemed to consist of studying whatever materials Celestia sent her and living day-to-day in Ponyville, occasionally stepping in to keep the town safe from whatever chaos was going on that week. It amazed Sunset that a town subjected to this much adventure was still standing after it all. _But I can't imagine her doing any research for Celestia these days. She's no longer a student and Celestia said nothing to me about it. So what am I supposed to do if I'm going to pose as her in the long-term?_

The kitchen stood silent as Sunset sat at the counter eating. She weighed several options but rejected them each in turn. _Travel? No point – there's nowhere I want to go. Govern Ponyville? Out of the question – if I had any actual authority here, somepony would have mentioned it by now._ Sunset remembered the throne room and snickered at the thought of Twilight mediating the bickering of her friends. _I suppose I'm free to do as I like, aren't I?_ The idea didn't sit well with her. Sunset wasn't used to not having a goal, and it wasn't her nature to be idle. Goals kept her focused, gave her something to work towards, provided a challenge to overcome.

 _Surely Twilight has some royal duties or responsibilities assigned to her. She had gone to Canterlot to study the magic of the mirror. But she can't have spent two years planning for it._ Sunset finished her sandwich, wiped her mouth with a hoof, and mentally pictured the castle's floor plan. She'd only been here a day, but she had a mind for memory. She mentally mapped out the route to the room and teleported. She appeared in the hallway outside and raised a hoof to knock. "Spike?"

She heard movement. "Hang on!" Sunset huffed silently and waited. After a few seconds the door opened. "Hey, Twilight, what's up?" Sunset looked over his head at the room. The door obscured her view of the rest of it, but she could see a desk and a bookshelf. A lamp with a green flame hung from a hook over the desk, illuminating a comic back laying face-down on the top.

"I wanted to ask what's on the itinerary for the days after I came back," Sunset said. "With all that's happened, I think a few things have slipped my mind."

"Oh, sure. Just a sec." Spike turned and walked to the desk, pulled open a drawer and withdrew a notebook. He flipped it open and cleared his throat. "The next two days are marked for your time in Canterlot, so I guess there's nothing important there. Then the three days after that are for going over your data from Canterlot, putting aside a few hours each day to work on transcribing your friendship reports to the journal."

"Well, since Canterlot was a bust, is there anything we can move up a week or so?" Sunset waited while Spike flipped to the next page.

Spike shook his head. "Not really. You cancelled any visiting tourists for a week because you didn't expect to receive them. We put out the word a month ago so no one is going to show up now. Otherwise it's just general errands, helping the others, and magic research."

Sunset slumped slightly. _Of course._ "All right then. Thank you, Spike." Sunset smiled and nodded, turning to leave.

"Hey, Twilight?" Sunset stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"Um… how are you feeling now? I mean, after cooling down from earlier."

 _They all care about me so much. When did any of the other five show this level of concern?_ "Better, I think. I'd really just like to get back into my normal routine and forget about it."

"Gotcha. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know," Spike smiled proudly.

"Of course. Thanks, Spike." Sunset turned to leave again, and heard Spike close his door behind him. She stopped and teleported, reappearing in the bedroom. She approached Twilight's desk and began pulling open drawers. "Twilight must have some sort of notebook to record what she was studying. She's too organized to not keep one." However she found nothing. She did find a large supply of quills, inkpots, blank scrolls, and some more modern notebooks and pencils, but no schedule or report of any kind.

Sunset looked beside the desk at the saddlebags she had brought home from Canterlot, lifted them into the air, and then tipped them over and dumped their contents out. More writing supplies and books fell out on the desk. Then the last item fell on top of them and bounced, falling to the floor behind Sunset. She turned to look at it. The glowing white and black stone rolled on the floor, the clouds of smoke in the centre roiling over each other in swirls of purple and orange.

"I almost forgot about you." Sunset picked up the stone and floated it towards her. "Still don't know what the hay you are, but thank you for giving me my new life." She smiled at the stone as though it could understand. "I need to keep you around. If somepony finds out what's going on I'll need an escape." She still didn't trust Applejack. Everypony else had believed the lies easily enough, but Applejack had kept asking questions. This stone was her key to her own safety if they discovered her. They'd want to put Twilight back in her own body, and they'd need the stone to do it.

"But until then, can't have anypony stumble across you, can I?" Sunset took the blank notebook from the saddlebags and flipped it open to the first page, then focused on her horn. She aimed and fired. A thin, narrow beam of energy burned a line down the length of the page, then turned at a right angle. In a few seconds a rectangle of black scorch marks bordered the inside of the book. Sunset lifted the torn pages out and set the stone in the alcove she had created. She closed the book and lifted it to look at it. Satisfied it looked perfectly inconspicuous, Sunset walked to the bookshelf, pushed back a row of books that had fallen over to create a spot, and slid the stone's book into them.

"Perfect." Sunset sat back. _If I'm going to use that thing as my way out of trouble, I'll need to know more about it. Makes as good a goal as any, I suppose._ Sunset took a moment to scoop the other items on the desk back into the saddlebags then walked to the staircase and descended into the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunset scanned the library shelves with her eyes narrowed in thought. Finding what she was looking for, she seized the book in her magic and pulled it off the shelf and set it on the table in the middle of the room next to four other books. The embossed gold title read "History of Magic and Psychology." _It's a weak link, but I'll take what I can get. This library has nothing._ Sunset had been up late into the night cross-referencing materials, and most of the books said the same thing: "Equestrian law forbids body-swapping magic, the zebras know more about it than we do, and we prefer not to ask." _Ridiculous. They've never kept these materials on-hoof for when something like this happens? Twilight is a princess and bearer of the Element of Magic. If you can't trust her with the most powerful and forbidden magical arts in Equestria, then who can you trust?_

There was a knock on the door and Sunset turned her head. "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal Spike. He gave her an awkward grin and waved. "Hey, Twilight. Um, I was told to ask you to step into the hall."

"Asked?" Sunset narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Can't tell ya, but it's safe. Really."

Sunset rolled her eyes and walked past Spike to stand in the hall. She noticed a glare of light to the side and turned her head. The doors to the balcony at the far end of the hall were wide open, the morning sun beaming down. "Why are those open?"

As she said the words, Sunset saw a streak of colour shoot through the air and arc down towards the doors. Her eyes widening, she teleported back into the library. There was a loud thump and the screeching of hooves, and Rainbow Dash skidded into view in the hall, stopping just before making contact with Spike.

"Hey, Twilight." Rainbow grinned and waved. "You got out of the way."

Sunset let out a groan. "I'm busy, Dash. What is it?"

Rainbow flew into the library and circled overhead. Sunset tilted her eyes up to watch her. "Since you've been all moody over that Sunset Shimmer incident, I figured I'd come and invite you to a fly-along with me and Fluttershy." Rainbow landed in front of her and gestured to the door.

"I'd love to, Dash, but I'm in the middle of a big project." Sunset waved her hoof at the table and the books on it. Spike picked up one of them.

"Mind and Body; A Guide into Spirituality by Resonant Harmony?" Spike looked up at Sunset and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so it's a project that's a bit more esoteric than my past ones," Sunset said.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Throw around all the big words you want, egghead; you need some chill time. Ya know, get out of here, stretch those wings, have some fun."

"I told you, I'm—" Sunset paused. _Stretch those wings?_ She looked at her side and extended the feathery appendages into the air. She had wanted to try flying since the first day in this body. _But with Rainbow Dash?_ She looked back to see the pegasus smiling expectantly. Sunset smiled back and lowered her wings. "Sounds great."

Rainbow whooped and pumped her hoof. "That's more like it! C'mon, I'll race ya to Fluttershy's place." Before Sunset could reply, Rainbow was in the air and out of the room in a blur of cyan. She sighed and shook her head.

"Spike, do me a favour while I'm gone and pick out any books having to do with mental magic."

"Sure thing, Twilight!" Spike responded from behind her as she headed into the hall and looked down at the balcony. She took a breath and began trotting, then extended her wings. Sunset smirked and went faster, the outside world beyond the doors coming closer. She reached the balcony and leapt, holding out her hooves and sailing over the railing. The sun shone on her face; the wind whipped her hair out behind her. Sunset looked over Ponyville stretching below and grinned.

Then she noticed Ponyville was rising out of her field of vision.

Sunset tilted forward and saw the ground rushing up to her. She braced herself and fell hard, slamming face-first into the grass. Her body stuck up into the air for a moment before falling behind her.

"Twi-Twi-light-light-light?"

Sunset pulled her head from the ground, her vision swimming. Three blurry blue forms with rainbow-streaked hair appeared in front of her and leaned forward, and six magenta eyes blinked in unison. Sunset shook her head, and the three Rainbow Dashes merged into one. She moved her mouth to reply and almost gagged. She tilted her eyes down to look at her mouth. With a groan she let her jaw go slack, and the spit-covered clump of dirt and grass in her teeth fell into the small hole in the ground it had come from.

Rainbow gently tapped a hoof on her head. "Are you okay?"

Sunset glared. "Peachy."

Rainbow laughed as Sunset looked over herself. Of course she now had an incredible migraine as well as general soreness. She made a mental note to check Twilight's books when she came home to see if there was some sort of headache-relief magic she could adapt from pain spells. As she pondered the concept, Sunset felt a hoof brush her mane. She froze, her eyes wide.

"See, this is why I told you practice is important." As Rainbow Dash spoke, Sunset turned her eyes to see the pegasus brushing the dirt and grass off her neck and mane. "You gotta keep your wing strength up or else you end up crashing like that. You spend way too much time in that castle studying."

"What are you doing?" Sunset was tense as Rainbow finished cleaning her.

"Just brushing you off." Rainbow tilted her head. "Are you in a touchy mood today?"

"Um, no?"

"Cool. As for flying, let's start slow. Start flapping to try to get a good rhythm going. Once you're in the air we can focus on speed."

Sunset looked at Rainbow suspiciously, but the earnest smile she was giving her was wearing down her resolve. _Well, it _is_ Rainbow Dash. I guess if anypony would know, she would._

Sighing and resigning herself to obedience, Sunset lifted her wings and began a slow, steady rhythm. After only a few flaps she was rising into the air with her hooves dangling beneath her. She looked down at her shadow below her and smiled. "I did it!"

Rainbow snorted and Sunset looked up to see her flying over her head. "Of course, Twilight. You say that like it's your first time."

Sunset remembered and discretely swallowed a lump in her throat. "I just mean, you know, it only takes a few flaps." She tried to think of something else to say, and before she realized it was blurting out, "Pegasi bodies are designed for flight: you have a lighter bone structure and a more aerodynamic build, so it's easy for you to get airborne. Alicorns don't have those features so our innate magic has to compensate for it." She stopped and blinked as she processed her own words. _Since when did I know that?_ The last time she had studied anything related to pony physiology was years ago.

Rainbow looked away. "Uh-huh… geez, you really do spend too much time studying." She muttered the sentence under her breath but Sunset heard it anyway. She shook off the memory and began flapping her wings with more force, and then tilted them to get forward momentum. She moved up into the air and closer to Rainbow Dash, smirking when she was at eye level.

"See? Not hard at all." Sunset barely felt tired and thanked Twilight's body for being more used to flight than she was.

Rainbow nodded. "Good. Then I'll see ya at Fluttershy's place!" Before Sunset could respond, Rainbow spun in the air and took off in a streak of prismatic light.

Sunset let out an indignant gasp and glared. She flapped her wings faster and flew forward at a considerably slower pace than Rainbow. Sunset pushed herself harder and her body responded. She saw Rainbow Dash come into view and smirked. _I'm not gonna let that little show-off have this!_

Then Rainbow looked back and grinned before picking up speed.

Sunset faltered for a moment. _She's toying with me!_ The realization made her rage bubble up with renewed fervour and she charged forward. She lowered her head and stuck out her hooves to streamline herself. Her mane fluttered in the wind behind her, her heart pounded in her chest, her face stretched tight in into a confident smile. She drew closer and saw the point where the rainbow streak merged into the like-coloured tail.

Ahead Sunset saw a cottage coming into view and poured on as much speed as she could muster. Her wings were starting to ache, and she was gasping for breath. _I'm not gonna make it…_ Sure enough, Rainbow Dash began to pull ahead again. Sunset thought and looked at the cottage. She closed her eyes and concentrated, her horn glowing violet.

Sunset teleported. She reappeared in the air in front of Fluttershy's cottage and her momentum carried her forward. Sunset had just enough time to realize she hadn't targeted the spell very effectively before she slammed into the chimney. She slid down to the roof and bounced to the ground.

Sunset groaned. _Why does life hate me today?_ She lay on her back and stared at the sky overhead. Rainbow's head poked into her field of view.

"You _really_ haven't flown in a while, huh?" She asked.

Sunset turned over on her side and shook her head as she positioned her hooves to stand. "It doesn't matter. I won the race, that's what counts."

Rainbow pulled back and scoffed. "As if! I went easy on you, Twi. Besides, you teleported – that's cheating."

Back on her hooves, Sunset made a show of smirking and rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say, Dash." Rainbow responded likewise and flew over her head to the door to Fluttershy's cottage. Sunset approached as Rainbow knocked and waited.

The door cracked open and Fluttershy poked her head out. "Oh. Hi, Rainbow, Twilight. Did you hear that? Something really shook the cottage."

Rainbow smirked. "Some of us felt it." Sunset scowled and lifted a hind hoof to kick her. Rainbow snickered in response.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" Sunset asked.

Rainbow shrugged. "We're going flying. Ya know, just hang out. There's an emergency unscheduled rainstorm tomorrow to help with the crops, so now's the best chance to get in air time." Rainbow poked a hoof at Sunset's wings and she recoiled from the touch. "Besides, you clearly need the practice. You can barely fly straight."

"I can fly just fine, thank you!" Sunset glared and lifted a hoof to knock Rainbow's away. The pegasus made a face and took a step away.

Fluttershy opened the door wider. "We just want to help you relax, Twilight. You seem tense after what happened with Sunset Shimmer, so we thought maybe some time outside flying would be nice." Sunset turned her eyes Fluttershy's way, and she shrank back. "Unless, um, you don't… think so…" Fluttershy looked away and brushed a hoof against the doorframe.

Sunset inwardly groaned. _Must she be so meek and kind? It's hard to say no when she's acting like this._ The other Fluttershy just made Sunset angry with how much of a doormat she once, but this one seemed endearing for it. _That makes no sense._ Sunset pushed away the thought and turned her attention back to the conversation. "It's fine. Rainbow Dash lost a race to me, so she has to insult me to soothe her ego."

The response was instantaneous: Rainbow zipped up in Sunset's face, so close their muzzles were almost touching. "I didn't lose anything! I went easy on you."

Sunset smirked. "I got here first, didn't I?"

"Because you cheated!"

"So did you – you took off without giving me a warning and got a head start."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to respond, but, instead, after a moment, groaned and backed down. Sunset giggled. _She always was the most fun to antagonize._

"Um, girls?" The two turned to Fluttershy. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Right on!" Rainbow smiled and nodded. "C'mon, Twilight." Rainbow shot into the air in a streak of color.

Sunset watched her vanish into the clouds and flapped her wings to follow. She looked down to see Fluttershy slowly following, her smaller wings working harder than Sunset's. Turning her head forward again, she saw the signature rainbow trail far ahead of her. _Some friend she is._ Sunset poured on the speed, and when she was close enough, she teleported, appearing beside Rainbow. "Hey, Dash!" _If we're gonna do this thing, we're gonna do it right._

"Not this time, Twilight!" Rainbow reared back as if to jet ahead. Sunset scowled and wrapped her in a telekinetic aura. "Hey!"

"Simmer down." Sunset dragged her down to a nearby cloud and sat down, releasing Rainbow from her magic. "Fluttershy's catching up." Rainbow turned her head and winced as she saw her fellow pegasus significantly behind them and lower to the ground.

"Oops… guess I got carried away."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you at all."

Rainbow gave Sunset a slight glare but didn't respond. Sunset looked back at Fluttershy and the two waited in silence while she caught up to them.

"Sorry… girls…" Fluttershy panted, landing on the cloud and slumping. "Didn't know… you'd go that fast."

"It's gonna be a lame time hanging out if we need to wait for you to catch up every five minutes," Sunset said.

"Oh…" Fluttershy looked down. "Well, if you want, then, I could stay home…"

 _Oh, sure, like that'll go over._ "I'm thinking more we pick an actual place to go to and hang out at. That way Dash and I can fly around and you can relax there." Idling around doing nothing was not Sunset's style, even among the five in the alternate world. Whenever they went to the mall or a carnival or other such places, they wandered around looking for anything to do. Sunset just got bored with it and met up with them later after hitting specific places she wanted to go.

Fluttershy nodded. "That sounds all right. Where should we go?"

Sunset thought. She had no ideas herself. She hadn't been to Equestria in years, and the last time she had been here long-term it was without wings. What would a pegasus consider a good place to go flying?

"How about Winsome Falls?" Sunset and Fluttershy turned to Rainbow Dash as she spoke up. "There's some awesome cloud formations there, and it looks great in the morning like this."

 _Never heard of it._ "Sounds great. Lead the way." Sunset watched Rainbow lift up and fly off, and glanced to see Fluttershy gaining altitude herself before following. _Two is better than five, and one of them barely talks. I can handle this. Might even be fun._

* * *

"Princess Platinum, Chancellor Puddinghead, Commander Hurricane, Clover the Clever, Smart Cookie, and Private Pansy."

"Very good." Rosen nodded and took a sip of his tea. Twilight took the reprieve from the quiz to lean down and take a bite out of her half-finished sandwich. Rosen set his cup back down. "When was the Council of Equestria formally created?"

"12 BTS."

"And who led the first council?"

"Star Swirl the Bearded."

"When was it that Luna and Celestia came before the council?"

"10 BTS."

"What were the original five pony colonies?"

"Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Everfree, the Crystal Empire, and New Buck City."

Twilight thought she saw Rosen's mouth twitch into a smile for a second. She swelled at the sight. _I haven't seen him smile once since I came here. Well, that's one benefit of studying._ The previous night, she had read the history chapters she had been assigned three times before going to bed. She could probably recite entire passages.

"I concede, Sunset; you impress me." Rosen took another drink of his tea before continuing. "One last question. When was the Equestria-Griffon peace treaty signed?"

Twilight smiled, confident. "7 BTS."

"Excellent." Twilight took another bite of her sandwich as Rosen spoke. "Not a question wrong. It is good to see you can buckle down and take studying seriously."

"Thank you." Twilight bowed her head.

Rosen took one more drink from his cup and used his magic to lift a napkin to wipe off his mouth. "When we finish lunch, I will be continuing my astrological studies for some hours. I trust you studied the lessons on alchemy I assigned last night?"

"Of course."

"Then I shall presume you would have no trouble mixing a sample of calamine and silver nitrate?"

"None whatsoever."

"Do so. That is your assignment for the afternoon while I conduct business upstairs." Rosen lifted Twilight's plate and gestured to her. Twilight bit into the remains of her meal and flicked it into her mouth, chewing. Rosen gathered up the dishes and levitated them into an adjacent kitchen. "Any further questions?" Twilight shook her head. "Very good. I will return to check on you within an hour to make sure you are doing well. If you require any magical aid, call on me and I shall provide it."

Rosen moved to the stairs to the upper floor, his hooves echoing off the walls. Twilight swallowed her meal and headed into the alchemy lab. She paused and listened, the distant sound of hooves on the next floor moving in steady rhythm. She heard a door open and shut, and let out a long sigh.

"Okay, I got in the lab, perfect." She moved between the shelves and looked at the ingredients available. After ensuring she was ready for Rosen's quiz that morning, she had reviewed her other books and their discussions on anti-magic. Anti-magic was itself a form of magic, and just like normal magic, anti-magic too could be dispelled, if one knew how.

Twilight ran down her mental checklist of compounds. _Silver nitrate, cuprite, marcasite…_ Looking over the labels she saw the raw ingredients to create what she would need. Some of the mixtures would be more unorthodox than what she normally used, but she could do it. _I can't let him figure it out though. He'll be suspicious if he finds me mixing other things, and if he realizes what I'm doing, there's no telling what might happen._

Twilight pulled down the jars one by one and set them on the floor. They were heavy, but she was getting used to handling objects with her hooves. Balancing on two hooves for long periods of time than normal was a bit more challenging, and she wavered on the hoofstool as she reached for the higher shelves. _There. All we need for calamine. Silver nitrate…_ Twilight spied the jar of silver shavings on a lower shelf and pulled it to the floor. _Nitric acid… even if he had samples I can't risk handling them with my hooves._ She thought and looked at the shelf. She thought of an alternate method and grabbed another jar.

If Rosen needed calamine and silver nitrate for his next experiment, she'd produce it for him. And with her knowledge of alchemy it would be simple to do, leaving her plenty of time to get down to procuring the other materials she'd need. With the proper mixture of ingredients coated on the loadstone, the charm would become a magic amplifier while still being an anchor for the anti-magic spell. Then all it would take would be a concentrated burst of magic, effectively overloading the spell and destabilizing the enchantment. The stone would lose its power and become little more than a lump of black iron.

 _Of course, I'll need to figure out how to get that burst of magic to trigger the reaction._ Twilight began pulling bowls down from the table to gather her ingredients in. That was the part of the plan she was blanking on how to carry out. The only idea she had for it was to attempt to goad Rosen into attacking her and using his magic for the purpose, but he didn't seem the type to lash out like that. _I could probably come up with some sort of alchemical bomb that releases a burst of magic… but I can't work safely with just my hooves, and it would be far too dangerous mixing with components like that._

Twilight set aside the problem to figure out down the road. She had a lot to do before that point. The lab was huge, but if Rosen was as detail-oriented as her, he would notice something out of place. _I can't keep my supplies here. I could slip back up to my room for a minute to hide them. If Rosen asks, I can just say I needed to look up something in the alchemy book._ She turned her attention back to her task. She had a plan now, and depending on how often she could get in here and work without Rosen knowing, she could gather the materials she needed in a few days.

Twilight lifted a jar of dried lotus leaves and shook a few of them into the mortar in front of her. She added the other ingredients and began to crush them together with the pestle. As she ground her thoughts drifted to Sunset Shimmer. _Rosen would have made mention of something happening in Ponyville if she was doing anything. She said she was going to take my life, so it's not like she would jeopardize anything, right?_ Twilight nodded. That made sense. _She's not stupid. This soon after taking my body, she's probably lying low._

* * *

" _Incoming!_ "

Sunset snapped her wings out and pulled up, racing towards a field of tall grass. Her horn lit up in magic and thin shields of energy shimmered over her wings. The magic barriers acted like a blade, slicing the grass apart behind her in a blur of green. She reached the edge of the field and skidded to a halt. Smiling proudly she looked back at the path of cut grass she'd left.

"Pft, big deal!" Sunset scowled at the voice from behind her. Rainbow Dash flew up and landed beside her. "Yeah, it's cool and all, but you used magic to do that. A real flyer does it freestyle."

Sunset sniffed. "I can't help it that my natural gifts outclass you, Dash, but don't act so jealous of it."

"Jealous?" In a split second Rainbow was in front of her, glaring. "Excuse me? Are you calling me out? _Egghead_?"

Sunset smirked. "Maybe I am. _Dashie_."

Rainbow returned the smirk. "You have no idea what you're in for. Stand back and watch the lake!" She rocketed up into the sky. Sunset tilted her head and watched. The trademark rainbow trail zipped between clouds, moving them into place for some trick. Sunset flew over the field of grass and headed back to the lake on the other side.

Fluttershy was lounging in the shade of a tree by the shore, and turned her head as Sunset approached. "You must have really said something to get Rainbow Dash fired up like that."

Sunset landed next to Fluttershy and shrugged. "Show offs will take any excuse. I just decided to have some fun doing it." Fluttershy giggled, and Sunset raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What?"

"I'm glad you're having fun. That's why we wanted to spend time with you today."

"Oh. Right… thanks." Sunset looked over the lake. The waterfall on the far side crashed down the mountain rising over them, and rainbow arcs shot through the light from the water. Spending the morning flying around scenery like this had made for the best day she'd had since leaving Canterlot. _I'm having fun. With Rainbow Dash, of all ponies. Weird._ In the other world, if Sunset had acted this way towards her, Rainbow would have gotten angry and told her off. But here, she brushed off whatever she said and took it as a joke. _Of course she does. Because it's not Sunset Shimmer saying these things to her. It's Twilight Sparkle._ Sunset frowned. _The only reason I'm here is because they think Twilight was upset about something and want to cheer her up. They wouldn't care about Sunset Shimmer…_

"Here I come!"

Sunset looked up and saw the distant speck of colour that marked Rainbow Dash in the sky overhead. She began her descent, racing towards the ground with her hooves stretched in front of her. As Sunset and Fluttershy watched, Rainbow plowed through several clouds, lumps of fluffy condensation sticking between her hooves. As Rainbow came down closer to the lake, she spread her wings and glided down in front of the waterfall.

"Oh no." Sunset turned her head to see Fluttershy flap her wings and fly up to perch in a tree branch. She stood up and tilted her head.

"What is it?" She looked back towards the lake. Rainbow reached the bottom of the waterfall and came forward. The water of the lake rippled in front of her as she came faster, the surface rising up in the pressure wave. Sunset's eyes widened as she realized what had gotten Fluttershy's attention.

Rainbow skidded to a halt just before she reached the shore. The force of her speed sent a wave of water crashing over Sunset, and the pocket of cloud in Rainbow's hooves shot forward and engulfing her head. Sunset cried out and stumbled back, falling on her side. The sound of Rainbow's laughter filled her ears as Sunset stared into a mass of white fluff. She growled and stood, shaking her head to disperse the cloud. She saw Rainbow standing in front of her with her head thrown back in laughter.

"… Cute." Sunset spread her wings and flew into the air to head back to Ponyville.

"Oh, come on Twi!" Rainbow flew up beside her. Sunset looked and rolled her eyes: Rainbow was flying on her back with her hooves folded behind her head. "It was just a joke. You should have known better than to call me out on stunt tricks."

"Uh-huh." Sunset flew a bit faster to put Rainbow behind her. She heard movement from her other side but kept her eyes forward.

Fluttershy smiled at her. "It's okay, Twilight. We really need to head back to Ponyville anyway."

That got Sunset's attention. She frowned and turned her head. "We do?"

"We do?" Rainbow Dash echoed the question.

"Remember, Rainbow?" Fluttershy gave her a pointed look. "Rarity wanted to see her."

"Oooh yeah!" Sunset turned her head the other way to see Rainbow nodding. "Yup, Rarity wants to see you, Twilight. It's important."

"Oh goodie." Sunset sighed. _Great. I'm going to have to spend all day with these morons. How could things get any worse?_

* * *

" _Oooooooooh_ sweet mercy…" Sunset groaned and smiled happily. The pink hooves kneading her back hit every tense and sore muscle with the skill of a practised masseuse. Sunset wasn't even sure she'd be able to move when it was over. Not that she'd want to, anyway. "Rarity?"

"Hm?" Beside her, laying on another pillowed stand with Lotus Blossom tending to her, Rarity cracked an eye open.

"Would it ruin the atmosphere if _ah_!" Sunset winced slightly as Aloe struck a particularly tense spot in her right hindhoof. Aloe rubbed and massaged for a moment and the pain vanished. "If I said I love you for bringing me here?"

"Mmmm, not at all, darling. I love me too when I bring me here."

Sunset lay her head on its side and closed her eyes, letting Aloe continue her work. _Okay, if I have to spend the afternoon doing this, I'm pretty sure I can survive. Rarity's about the only one of the bunch I really liked._ After splitting up the five friends in the other world, Sunset had considered taking Rarity under her wing. She had seemed perfectly compatible with Sunset's interests and personality. Then Rarity had tried to get her own name on the ballot for Princess of the Spring Fling, and Sunset had to take her down.

 _But she forgave me. She never brought up the Spring Fling after we became friends, even when our friendship was falling apart. Heck, she let me stay at her place for months, and never pressured me to leave._ She smiled at the late nights they had spent gossiping. Sunset hadn't had any way to repay Rarity, but Rarity had never asked her to. _Element of Generosity. Makes sense she'd be the one I could rely on most. Not like the other four._

Sunset was starting to talk herself into a bad mood again, but Aloe's hooves pounding at her back did much to ease that. She turned her head around on the stand. "Excuse me?"

Aloe stopped and looked her way. "Yes, Miss Twilight?"

"How do the words 'royal masseuse' sound to you?" Aloe giggled, and Sunset heard Lotus do the same on the other side of her. _I was being serious…_

"We were thinking we'd move on to the herbal bath, followed by the hooficure and horn filing, if this is permissible?" Lotus asked.

"Quite, dear." Rarity waved a hoof.

"Do we have to get up?" Sunset asked.

Aloe smiled. "I'm afraid so."

Sunset rolled her eyes and put a hoof out on the floor to slide off the stand. Her body felt like jelly and she stumbled a little. Aloe came beside her to hold her up, and Lotus Blossom did the same for Rarity. The four walked up the small stairs to the platform that ringed the hot tub, and the spa ponies helped Sunset and Rarity slip in.

Sunset inhaled deeply. The smell of various herbs and oils in the water filled the air. _This is more like it._ When she had looked around the castle – though she'd not seen everything yet – Twilight didn't have a hot tub. Or a masseuse. Or someone to give her hooficures and horn filings. It suddenly occurred to Sunset that maybe she had Spike do those things for her. _No, Twilight wouldn't do that to the kid. He works too hard already, I can't ask him for more. Besides, he might appreciate some extra help as much as I do._ She made a mental note to bring up the idea of Lotus and Aloe coming to work for her in a more serious atmosphere later.

Lotus and Aloe stepped down and Aloe looked back at them. "We'll be back to check on you in a bit. Until then, just relax."

Sunset snorted slightly. "You need to tell us that?" The two ponies laughed again and left the room. Alone with Rarity, Sunset sank down and leaned her head back until her mane was fully submerged in the water. With her mane soaked, she came back up and leaned on the side of the tub, her hair pooling over the edge. "Rarity?"

Across from her, Rarity had her head back on the side of the tub and her hooves held up on the edge. "Yes?"

"Thanks so much for this."

Rarity leaned her head forward and smiled. "Of course, dear. I've never understood why you keep turning me down. Even Rainbow Dash relents and comes along now and then."

Sunset smirked. "Oh? How often do you come here?"

"Once a month, at least. Fluttershy joins me sometimes. I think Rainbow Dash is coming to appreciate the wing preenings they offer, not that she says it aloud, of course."

"Well, I'll have to come along more often to see that for myself."

"Good to hear. A princess ought to look her best at all times, shouldn't she? Even if you're just spending your days cooped up in that castle doing magic research, there's no reason you can't look and feel fabulous."

"I couldn't agree more."

Sunset thought to herself. _How much can I trust Rarity?_ Sunset had a lot of questions about Twilight's lifestyle. But she had been afraid to ask Spike about such details since obviously 'Twilight' would understand her own decisions. Rarity, however, seemed to share Sunset's distaste for Twilight's habits. _This could be my chance to vent, if I choose my words right._

Sunset took a breath and began. "When I came back from Canterlot, I spent a lot of the night in my room looking around at things, just thinking. I never realized how empty my dresser is."

Rarity snorted and waved a hoof in the air. "Tell me about it. I can't believe you store your crown in the same place as that old Star Swirl costume. I understand nostalgia, darling, the library and everything, but really."

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to put in the drawers."

"I should say not, and you're welcome, by the way." Rarity sniffed slightly. "I still can't believe you had that gala dress I made for you folded up and put in a drawer like some common frock!"

"I did? I don't remember that."

"I'll never forget it. I had to take it off your hooves and make sure it's properly stored and cared for in my collection."

 _Is that so?_ "Could I maybe get it off you sometime?" Rarity raised an eyebrow. Sunset shrugged and tried to look sheepish. "It's just… since Sunset Shimmer and what she said to me, I was wearing my crown around the castle sometimes, and it made me feel a bit better. Maybe I could wear the gala dress too? I'll take care of it this time, promise."

Rarity gaped. "Good heavens, no. You obviously have no sense of fashion. I made that dress for the Grand Galloping Gala! Not only that, I made it for a unicorn librarian! One with excellent cheekbones and a lovely coat, of course, but a librarian, not a princess! I can't let you wear something like that in private, it's unsuited for your current station and a complete betrayal of the dress itself."

 _Oh, to Tartarus with your fashion nonsense._ "Right. Sorry."

"If you want something to wear, just go to your storage rooms and pick out some regalia there. Last I heard you have plenty of options."

 _Storage room?_ Sunset put aside that thought for later pondering. Twilight might have been content walking around like some common pony, but Sunset had higher standards. An idea came to her. "Remember that Pinkie Pie offered to throw a party to help me feel better?"

"Of course. That filly will throw a party for any pretense."

"Well, judging from my journal notes, we're nearing the two-year mark since my defeat of Tirek. I was thinking of throwing a celebration at the castle, and, well, I'd need something to wear…"

Before Sunset could blink, Rarity was in front of her face, their muzzles pressing together as Rarity leaned into her. Her eyes were wide. "Twilight. Are you asking me to design an official royal dress to be worn by a princess at a royal gathering at said princess' castle?"

Sunset darted her eyes back and forth. "Um… yes?" Rarity pulled back and swooned, raising a hoof to her forehead and falling back. Sunset watched her sink into the depths of the tub, bubbles bursting on the surface. "Rarity?" Her horn glowed and she pulled Rarity back up to float over the water. The unicorn was giggling hysterically and hugging her hooves. Sunset rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Twilight crested the stairs and edged closer to her door, a small brown bag hung from her mouth. She reached the door to her room and stopped to listen, but the room where Rosen was busy at his telescope remained quiet. She pushed open her door and rushed inside, shutting it behind her. She ran to the bed and stuck her head under her pillow and then let go of the bag and dumped the contents out. Three small, dark red cuprite crystals spilled on the mattress. Their purity was low since she had to synthesize them, but quantity could substitute for quality in terms of this spell. She stood up and turned to head back down when her door swung open. She quickly dropped the bag in her mouth and stepped on it to hide it.

"Sunset?" Rosen stood in the hall, watching her. "What are you doing?"

Twilight gulped. "I, uh…" she patted a hoof on the table beside her. "I was just checking something in the alchemy book. To make sure I'm doing the mixtures right."

"And?"

"Your silver nitrate is coming along just fine. But, since I didn't want to handle the nitric acid with my hooves, I had to use alternative materials. It's going to need time before the reactionary ingredients are ready to apply to the silver. I can finish it by tonight, but your calamine will need to wait."

Rosen nodded. "Very well. I confess it slipped my mind that having you handle the acid in your current condition is a hazardous affair, but it is good you solved the matter yourself. If there is nothing else then, I leave you to return." Rosen turned and headed back into his study, the door closing behind him.

Twilight relaxed and looked back at the pillow. _One ingredient down…_


	7. Chapter 7

"This is a grave disappointment."

Rosen adjusted his glasses as he stared out past the river stretching before him. Twilight sighed as she looked out from behind him. At the end of the river where it crashed into a waterfall, there was a rainstorm outside. Thunder rumbled, and Twilight saw the flash of lightning. "I thought you said there wasn't a storm scheduled for today."

"There was not, at least not one that I was aware of," Rosen replied. "I had planned for us to ascend the mountain to gather atmospheric data. But, obviously we are going nowhere in this weather. We will push it back to tomorrow." He turned and ascended the stairs back to his home.

Twilight followed him. "What do we spend today doing then?"

"I had planned experiments for myself tomorrow." Rosen's voice echoed down the stairs to her ears. "You have been dutiful and obedient since you have arrived. I saw fit to reward your gracious behaviour."

"Reward?"

"Since I am switching our duties between tomorrow and today, you shall receive it now. You have the day off. Spend it however you wish: read, catch up on studies, or relax. As long as you do not leave the confines of my home or cause any trouble for me, of course."

"Thank you." Twilight welcomed the break. She had enjoyed helping Rosen with his experiments every day, but even she needed a break now and then. Back in his home, Rosen headed down the hallway to one of his labs, leaving Twilight to climb the stairs to her room. Inside, she looked around and thought. She couldn't work on her escape plan with Rosen downstairs, so she'd have to find something to do here.

 _Some of these books actually do look pretty interesting…_ Rosen had rare tomes and books Twilight had only heard about. As she looked around the room, though, she found her gaze coming back to the red book on the table. Twilight walked over and picked it up. She lay on the bed and flipped it open to the page she'd marked.

"It's finally here! The Autumn Leaf Festival is next week, and I'm going back to Canterlot to see the Princess again! It's been months since I left her, but I still remember her like we just saw each other yesterday. I hope she's been doing well. I've studied so hard here and want to show her how much I've learned and tell her what Rosen has taught me. I'm taking the journal with me, so I can record all that the Princess and I do together. I can't wait. – S. S."

Twilight stopped reading and sighed. "I wish I understood you, Sunset. You seemed like such a nice filly when you wrote in this journal. Then…" She looked over the entry once more, and then turned the page to the next.

As she read, her eyes went wide.

* * *

 _Rain… bor-ring!_ Sunset pouted and walked away from the window. She had been looking forward to flying today, but she didn't dare chance it in this weather until she knew what she was doing. She shrugged and descended into the library. She had the castle to herself, since she had sent Spike off that morning to help Rarity with her dress. _Now I'm wishing he was here. He'd have some idea of what to do._ Sunset did not do well sitting on her hooves. Some of Twilight's books on magical theory were of interest, but she wasn't in the mood. Her efforts to find more information on the stone hadn't panned out yet, and she had grown tired with the project. She headed downstairs, intent to grab an early lunch, and walked down the hall.

Sunset paused and turned her head. Across the hall, another set of spiral stairs wove downward. "I've never checked out the basement before…" She smiled. A distraction for her rainy day had revealed itself, at least for a few minutes. She headed down the stairs and emerged on a smaller copy of the hallway above. Down either way the passage branched out into separate rooms. Sunset turned to her right and pushed the nearest door open. The gemstone in the ceiling lit up automatically as she stepped inside.

Sunset gaped. The room was full of shelves and tables laden with jewellery. There were dozens of crowns, tiaras, hoofguards, saddles, and necklaces, all gleaming silver and gold, and many with Twilight's six-pointed star featuring in the design. She thought back to Rarity's comment about Twilight having storage rooms. _She stuck them all down here? I guess that's not too surprising, given her lifestyle._ She lifted one piece with her magic to look at it, a thick silver necklace with a violet star emblem in the centre that seemed to be based on Celestia's and Luna's regalia. "Where did they all come from?" She put the necklace down and backed out into the hall.

Sunset pushed open the door to another room, revealing it was full of statues. Life-size sculptures of Twilight looked down on her, and shelves held busts of Twilight and stone carvings of her. Some of them depicted her rearing or in mid-flight, others were simply her sitting regally. One small statue was entirely of blown glass, and the light of the gem above made it glow blue and purple. "She wouldn't commission all these and then put them down here…" Sunset looked at one statuette of Twilight with a mane of spun glass. "Are these gifts?" Spike had mentioned receiving visitors. Visitors would bring tributes in thanks for an audience with the princess. "They must be gifts. But… so many…" She gazed over the room once more before leaving.

Sunset approached the door to a third room and headed in. This room was full of paintings, all of Twilight in some way. Her on her throne, some of which included her friends, her and Spike, her cutie mark against the night sky, portraits of her in royal regalia. Sunset looked between them. "To receive this many tributes of gifts this expensive…" She pulled a sheet off one of the paintings, revealing a watercolour work of Twilight looking over Ponyville from her castle balcony. Sunset gasped in spite of the subject. "These are masterpieces! I've seen museums in Canterlot that don't have paintings this nice." Twilight received so many generous gifts that she had to shove them into storage rooms?

Sunset looked at one painting hung on the wall. A white sheet covered it, but she could tell from the profile it was the largest painting in the room. She seized the sheet with her magic and pulled. The fabric came free and pooled on the floor.

Sunset's breath caught in her throat and she stumbled back, her eyes wide.

Looming over her on the wall was a painting of Twilight, sitting perfectly poised in royal regalia with a small smile. Behind her was Princess Celestia. The larger alicorn's wings curved down to wrap around Twilight, the tips meeting under Twilight's hooves. Celestia's face was the very image of love and pride as she looked at Twilight. Sunset had to crane her head to see the top of the painting, which depicted Canterlot's castle behind Celestia's left and Twilight's castle on the right. The wooden frame was in the shape of a rainbow swirling up and down the sides and along the top and bottom, and the star of Twilight's cutie mark formed the corners. Sunset noticed a plaque under the painting and read.

"Our Destined Princess. Long May She Reign."

Sunset stood motionless. Her heart pounded in her ears. Light gleamed off the plaque, drawing her attention to it once more:

Our Destined Princess. Long May She Reign.

 _Destined… Princess?_ Sunset's eyes turned back up to the painting itself. She stared into the smiling face of Twilight Sparkle wrapped in Celestia's wings.

* * *

 _The door to Celestia's room swung open with a small thud. Sunset Shimmer slowly entered, and the guard escorting her left and closed the door behind him. The foal gulped and stepped towards the open balcony door. The summer's night air was cool, and the stars overhead gleamed. Waiting for her on the balcony was Celestia, sitting poised and looking out over Equestria. She didn't turn when Sunset came behind her._

 _"Princess?" Sunset's voice was soft. "What's going on?" The guard had said Celestia had summoned her, but she had no idea why._

 _"I must speak with you, Sunset Shimmer." Celestia finally looked down at her. She was smiling. "Do not fear. This is good news."_

 _"O-okay." Sunset came closer while Celestia turned back to Equestria._

 _"Tomorrow is the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. We are holding this year's festivities in Manehattan, so I will be departing the castle this evening to arrive for the next morning. But before I go…" Celestia took a deep breath. "I feel there is something I needed to tell you. I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand, and I believe that time has come."_

 _"What is it?" Confused, Sunset tilted her head. Celestia seemed much more solemn than usual._

 _"You have heard the tale of the Mare in the Moon, yes?"_

 _Sunset thought. "The ancient legend about the two sisters that ruled Equestria?"_

 _"The same, but it is no legend. A thousand years ago, my sister Luna ruled the night as I ruled the day. Together we reigned over Equestria, the sun and moon were ours to command. Luna fell prey to envy and hatred, and transformed into a mare of darkness called Nightmare Moon. I banished her to the moon to save Equestria." Celestia looked down at Sunset. "A seer of the time foretold that after a thousand years in her prison, Nightmare Moon will return to Equestria, but the Elements of Harmony will rise again to halt her and return to her true form. I have waited for that day for a very long time, hopeful."_

 _"Is it time then?" Sunset grew nervous._

 _Celestia shook her head. "No. It was my hope that, when the time drew near for her return, I would find new bearers of the Elements to wield them against her. I have met many special ponies in Equestria, seeking one with the spark of magic within them to point the way to the destined day. But my search has proved fruitless. I must face the possibility that my seer was mistaken. It seems that Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony will never return, nor will my sister."_

 _Celestia looked at Sunset, but the filly was silent. She continued. "For a thousand years I have ruled Equestria alone. Not a day passes that I do not mourn my sister. I would celebrate the day when she came back to me and we were together again; however, it seems that destiny has other plans in store for me… and then I met you."_

 _"Me!?" Sunset sputtered. "You mean… you think, I could… the Elements of Harmony?"_

 _"I do not know. It would be a joyous day if true. But you have already done enough." Celestia smiled and knelt. "When we first met I sensed something about you. There is power in you, Sunset, and I know there is greatness waiting in your future. I brought you here so I might witness that. Instead I found something I did not expect. Our days together have been some of the happiest in my life since Luna's banishment. You have brought joy and light to my heart I have not known in centuries."_

 _"You're welcome, I guess." Sunset smiled sheepishly. "I mean, I like that I make you happy. But, the Elements of Harmony… I'm not sure I'm worthy."_

 _"As I said, it is uncertain. But that is not why I have called you here. It is not too late for the chosen bearers of the Elements to appear. Should they not, and if Luna does not return, then I would face a destiny of loneliness. A thousand years already have gone by and I do not believe I have the strength to endure a thousand years more. But…" Celestia paused and looked at Sunset Shimmer with an expression Sunset didn't understand. "I do not believe I will have to."_

 _"Princess?"_

 _"I want you to do something for me, Sunset Shimmer."_

 _"Anything, Princess."_

 _"Watch."_

 _Celestia turned to the balcony and closed her eyes. Sunset watched in awe, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. Celestia's horn began to glow, and an orb of light lit up on the tip. She unfurled her wings and rose into the air. Her mane and tail rippled behind her, her body shining in an aura of golden light. Sunset saw the shadows of the balcony begin to recede and turned. The moon above had descended, and in its place the sun had risen on the horizon. Sunset turned away from the light and raised a hoof to her eyes. The light of morning grew brighter as the sun rose higher, its rays casting down on the balcony and the two mares on it. When the sun had reached its apex, Celestia lowered back to the balcony and her magic faded._

 _Sunset looked up at Celestia, stunned. "You… that was the raising of the sun." She immediately felt silly for stating the obvious. Celestia nodded._

 _"For a thousand years I have raised and lowered the sun and moon, taking on my sister's duties in her absence. But it is time my reign as sole ruler of the sky came to an end." Celestia came closer and lowered to her stomach to look at Sunset eye-to-eye._

 _"There is an ancient ritual, created by a dear friend of mine many centuries ago. It has the power to transform a normal pony into an alicorn like Luna and I. When we two took command of the sun and moon, my friend granted this ritual to us. He said if we should ever meet a pony worthy of being an alicorn, we will have the means. I have safeguarded the secrets of its use for these many past centuries, but I have never met a pony I believe deserving of this power." Celestia smiled. "Until I met you. In you I have found a pony that could share ownership of the sky with me once more. A pony that could ease the loneliness I have suffered since I lost Luna, and stand by my side looking over Equestria. A pony with the heart and soul of a princess."_

 _Sunset shook as she took in what Celestia was saying._

 _"Sunset Shimmer. I ask you to take on a great and terrible burden for me. It is my wish that you become an alicorn and rule Equestria with me for the many centuries to come."_

 _Sunset began to breathe faster and stared at Celestia with wide eyes. "B-but… I'm too young! I'm not like you! I don't know anything about… anything you just said!"_

 _"Not yet. That is why I have explained this all to you. When I return from the Summer Sun Celebration, I am taking you to meet a close aide of mine, Magistrate Rosen Cross. He has been an official in Equestria's government for many years, and is a former instructor at the School for Gifted Unicorns. He now serves me as royal archmage. Some of the greatest magical scholars of our time owe it to his teachings. You will study under him, to learn all you need to know about ruling. And then, someday years from now when you are ready, you will become a princess."_

 _Sunset looked over the balcony, Equestria stretching to the horizon and beyond. "Do… do you really think I can do it?"_

 _"I do. It was not by coincidence we met. I believe it was fate that our paths crossed, Sunset Shimmer. Even if I discover the bearers of the Elements and they should free Luna, I would have you join us both." Celestia smiled. "This is the destiny I ask you to take upon, Sunset Shimmer. Will you?"_

 _Sunset slowly smiled, her eyes shimmering. "Of course! I'd be honoured!" She ran forward and hugged Celestia._

 _Celestia chuckled behind her head. "As I said, it will be some time until you are ready. Do not force yourself to reach that point, it must happen on its own. But it will come, I promise."_

 _"I'll do my best, Princess! I'll prove I'm worthy!" Sunset looked up at the sun. "I will. I'll work hard. I'll do anything it takes, Princess."_

 _Celestia opened her eyes. A glimmer of light drew her gaze and she gasped at the source. Sunset Shimmer's flank was lit up in pale yellow light. As Celestia watched, the image of a swirling orange and red sun appeared. "Sunset… look." Celestia pulled back and nodded towards her flank. Sunset turned and looked at her new cutie mark. Her breath caught in her throat._

 _"My cutie mark… you were right!" She turned back to the princess and grinned widely. "It is my destiny, just like you said!" Celestia nodded proudly. Sunset looked at her cutie mark once more. Tears of happiness rolled down her face. "Then I know I can do it… someday, Princess! I promise! Someday I'll be an alicorn just like you! And we'll rule Equestria together forever!"_

 _"Little would make me happier, Sunset."_

* * *

Twilight re-read the first part of the entry. It was so long Sunset had split it into two sections. Twilight couldn't believe what she was reading.

"This is ridiculous! I came back to the castle for the first time in months for the Autumn Leaf Festival, and the Princess says she has good news for me. But it wasn't good news at all, it was stupid! She says she has a new student studying with her. That makes no sense. I'm her student! Why does she need two? I asked and she took me to see her."

Twilight's mouth was dry as she finished the sentence. _She left to live with Rosen Cross after the Summer Sun Celebration… that would be just before the School for Gifted Unicorns began accepting applications…_ Twilight shook her head. _It can't be. Please no._ She looked back at the journal and continued to the second section.

* * *

 _"We are here." Celestia led Sunset down a hall in Canterlot castle and stopped outside a large pair of wooden doors. Celestia slowly pushed the door open. "Look. But be quiet, I don't wish to disturb them." Sunset peaked through the door crack. A young lavender unicorn about her age was reading a book while a unicorn tutor in front of her lectured and drew on a chalkboard. Celestia smiled softly. "Sunset. Meet Twilight Sparkle."_

 _"Her?" Sunset couldn't hide the distaste in her voice. The unicorn didn't look like much. "What makes her so special?" She gulped as soon as she spoke. She'd meant to think it, but the words came out aloud. She looked up at Celestia waiting for her disapproval, but it didn't come._

 _"Look at her cutie mark, Sunset."_

 _Sunset did as ordered and turned her attention to Twilight's flank. A six-pointed violet star was there, smaller white stars surrounding it. "A star? So what?"_

 _Celestia pulled the door closed. "It is not just any star, Sunset. That is the mark of Magic. The symbol of one of the Elements of Harmony."_

 _Sunset gasped. "Magic? What does that mean?"_

 _Celestia smiled and looked at the door. "It means my seer was correct after all. The thousandth year of Luna's banishment approaches as this young unicorn appears at my school with the mark of Magic as her cutie mark? It is the sign I have waited for, Sunset. I have found the first of the chosen bearers of the Elements of Harmony."_

 _Sunset gaped as Celestia turned and walked away. She ran up beside her and looked up at her. "How do you know that? Maybe it's just coincidence."_

 _"If it was just the mark, perhaps. But she demonstrated incredible magic at the school when she was attempting her entrance exam, greater than anything I have ever sensed from a pony her age. The same day there were sightings of an explosive burst of rainbow light in the sky. I don't know what the cause could be, but I know it must somehow be connected. I am certain she is the Element of Magic's bearer, the key to retrieving all the Elements."_

 _"But…" Sunset looked back at the door. "Why does she have to study under you? I thought I was your student."_

 _"Of course you are, Sunset. And now I have taken Twilight as my student too."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because Twilight's destiny is to one day wield the Element of Magic against my sister. When the Elements return to our world, darkness will surely follow in their wake. Twilight will need an understanding of magical theory beyond what normal ponies learn if she is to wield the power properly. Only I know the power of Magic, and so only I know what she must know to prepare her for that time."_

 _Sunset stopped. "What about me?"_

 _Celestia turned. "What do you mean?"_

 _"You sent me off to study with Rosen Cross, and when the Autumn Leaf Festival ends, I'm going back to him. Why can't I stay with you?"_

 _Celestia smiled and came back to Sunset. She draped a wing over her. "Sunset, are you jealous of Twilight?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Do not be. That is why I am going to keep the two of you separate. This is not a competition, nor should it be."_

 _Sunset snorted. "Yeah. If it was I'd win." Celestia frowned at the remark. Sunset hung her head. "Sorry, Princess."_

 _"Jealousy is unbecoming of a princess, Sunset." Celestia knelt. "Look at your cutie mark and tell me what you see."_

 _Sunset turned her head to the sun emblem that adorned her flank. "I see a sun."_

 _"I see the mark of a pony who has greatness awaiting her someday in the future. That cutie mark is a reminder of the day you were chosen to rule Equestria with me. That is your destiny, not Twilight's. I would rather wager that if Twilight knew, it would be she who is jealous of you."_

 _Sunset looked back at Celestia. "I guess you're right…"_

 _Celestia stood up. "I will not formally introduce you and Twilight for some time for this same reason. I do not want envy to cloud your minds while you learn matters of such importance as these. In your own ways you will each change Equestria for the better. Neither of you is any greater or lesser than the other on account of your differences. Twilight will wield the Element of Magic while you will become a princess to sit at my side." She smiled. "And when the time does come for the two of you to realize your destinies, it may come to pass that you need the aid of the other. I hope you two could become friends someday, Sunset."_

 _Sunset looked behind her at the door to the room where Twilight was studying. "That might be nice…"_

 _"Come along." Celestia turned and walked down the hall. "We have a luncheon waiting for us as I recall."_

 _Sunset remained where she was for a moment. She looked back at the doors and then turned to follow Celestia._

* * *

"You already knew then." Sunset glared at the painting of Celestia and Twilight, the plaque on the bottom glowing in the violet light of her horn. "You made so many grand promises, false reassurances. Made me think you still cared. But deep down you had realized it already. And soon enough so did I."

* * *

 _"I'll hear no more of this, Sunset!"_

 _Sunset met Celestia's glare with one of her own. The library shelves around them shook with the Princess's shout, but she didn't back down. "You kept it from me! That mirror showed me my destiny, the one you said is mine! But you refuse to talk about it or let me see it! I deserve this! I'm old enough and powerful enough! I'll do the ritual myself if you won't, just tell me the incantations!"_

 _"There is more to being a princess than power and age!" Celestia shook her head. "I have tried to teach you this. Rosen Cross too tried to teach you, yet you persist in these shows of arrogance and entitlement! I told you I will perform the ritual and transform you when you are ready. By insisting you are ready, you only succeed in proving you are not."_

 _"Because you're holding me back!" Sunset's horn lit up in teal light, and she floated the books around her in front of Celestia. She furled them open to show off their contents. "Every time I try to research alicorns or your history, you cut me off! How can I prove I'm worthy of being a princess when you won't give me the chance?"_

 _Celestia used her own magic to take hold of the books and move them aside, dropping them on the floor beside her. "The only thing holding you back from your true potential is yourself. A true princess does not gain her title by demanding it or insisting that she deserves it."_

 _"If you'd just give it to me I wouldn't have to. You know I'm right, Celestia! There isn't a unicorn in this kingdom who has the power or the knowledge of government I do! There isn't a pony in all Equestria who would make a better princess than me! You taught me everything I know in order to prepare for it!"_

 _"Yes, I did. Yet for all you claim to have learned, you have let none of it sink in." Celestia took a breath and paused. "I have one last idea to help you in this. Twilight Sparkle has demonstrated a great understanding of the same topics you have studied. If you were to attend –"_

 _"Don't dare bring her into this!" Sunset snarled the words to cut Celestia off. "I know how perfect she is, you've drilled it into my head enough! I don't care. I'm not her, no matter how much you obviously keep wishing it!"_

 _"She is not perfect, and that is precisely the point!" Celestia snapped back. "She has flaws, and she makes errors, and she still has things to learn! However, she understands her shortcomings and works to overcome them. That it is why she is a good student; she has a sense of perspective you lack!"_

 _"I know she does! You keep throwing it in my face! Every time that I returned from Rosen to see you all you ever talked about was how good a student Twilight is. Then I came back for good and you spend more time with her than with me! I barely even see you anymore outside of lessons! You're always with her!"_

 _"She needs the lessons. The thousandth year is approaching and I must make sure she is ready to receive the Element of Magic! You on the other hoof, regardless of all my instruction, remain the same. I spend my time where it is most needed and valued, and contrary to your selfish shortsightedness, that is not you anymore!"_

 _"Well, if I'm so useless and Twilight is so great, then why don't you make her a princess instead of me?"_

 _"Do not think I've not thought of it!"_

 _Sunset's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes went wide and her mouth quivered. Breathing heavily in the heat of the argument, Celestia still glared down at her. Sunset's mouth was dry as she slowly responded. "W… what did you say?"_

 _As though her voice had dispelled some illusion, Celestia blinked and her face softened. "Sunset…" Sunset took a step back, staring up at her teacher. "I did not want it to come out that way." Celestia approached her but Sunset retreated two steps. "I was angry, forgive me. I merely meant –" She stepped forward again, but, as she spoke, Sunset ran away. She lowered her head and dashed around Celestia, her eyes clenched shut. "Sunset!"_

 _Sunset fled down the hall from the royal library. The sound of hooves followed her and echoed off the walls. She opened her eyes to see where she was going. She turned a corner, her hooves skidding on the tile. She didn't pay attention to what path she was taking through the castle, nor did she care. The hooves following her were coming closer. Sunset stopped and spun around._

 _"Sunset!"_

 _"Shut up!" Celestia stopped not far in front of her. Sunset, her breathing laboured, glared up at her. "Just shut up! I don't care! Shut up and stop lying to me! You always loved her more, always thought she was better than me, always talked about how great she is! Go ahead! Make her a princess, I don't care anymore! Just shut up and stay away from me!" Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, she barely recognized it as her own._

 _Celestia sighed and came forward. "Sunset, please… I'm sorry."_

 _Sunset's ear twitched and her nostrils flared. "I said STOP LYING!" Sunset's horn lit up and a gout of flame shot forward. Celestia cried out and pulled to the side. The blast of fire shot past her and dispersed against the wall, embers fading in the air. Celestia looked at the black scorch mark on the wall and slowly turned her head back to Sunset. Sunset met her gaze evenly, her head low._

 _"I hate you." Sunset growled and raised her head. "I hate you!" Celestia recoiled as if struck and turned her head away. Sunset shook for a moment, and then turned and ran again. This time the hallway behind her was silent. The castle walls became a blur as she ran, pushing through guards and servants who cried out as she passed. Sunset stopped and looked behind her. The hallway stretched empty and silent before her eyes. She caught her breath and swallowed. No one had followed her, not even the ponies she had passed. She was alone. Her hooves shook and she collapsed to the ground. The hall filled with the sounds of sniffs and hiccups._

 _Sunset looked up and took notice of where she was. She stood and composed herself, and then set off at a trot, this time with a destination in mind. A minute later she turned the corner to Celestia's storage area. She ran down the piles of tribute gifts, her hooves echoing off the walls. She reached the end and flung the doors open. The mirror stood before her on a stepped platform. Sunset slowly approached it and waited. The mirror rippled and the shimmering image of an orange and red alicorn appeared. Sunset looked back at the room beyond, but again she was alone. She turned forward to look at the mirror. The alicorn faded to show her own reflection. She didn't look like herself. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes._

… What's left to lose?

 _Sunset opened her eyes. A single tear ran down her face to drip to the floor. Raising her head, the gleaming mirror towered over her, the frame seeming to glow in the light shining through the window._

 _Sunset steeled her nerves and hesitated only a moment more before lifting her hoof and stepping forward._

* * *

The smiling image of Twilight's portrait mocked Sunset as she stood in Celestia's embrace. Below Sunset was breathing heavily.

"You took everything from me. You took my title. You took my home. You took Celestia!" Sunset gritted her teeth and thrust her head forward. The magic on her horn condensed into an orb of flame and sent shadows flickering over the room. "Well, now I took them back, Twilight! How does it feel to have everything you love ripped from you? How does it feel to be cast aside with _nothing_?"

The portrait didn't respond but to continue smirking at her.

Sunset glared at the image and took aim at the spot of fur between Twilight's eyes. Her chest heaved with her breathing, her mane fluttering with the magic she was conjuring. Seconds passed as Sunset stared at the painting, the magical fire dancing and rolling over her head. Darkness rose over the image of Twilight and Celestia, Sunset's shadow sweeping over the room in the light of the flames.

With a scream, Sunset whipped her head to the left and fired. A blast of scorching heat engulfed a painting of Twilight's castle. The wooden frame glowed orange and exploded in a shower of smouldering splinters. Sunset stared at the flaming painting, collapsing into itself, and gasped for breath. She seized what was left of it with her magic and flung it behind her. The burning wood and shrivelling canvas landed in the hall in a broken heap. Sunset watched the fire burn, the image of Twilight's castle vanishing beneath a sea of orange, red and black.

Feeling the mocking gaze once more, Sunset looked behind her at the portrait of Twilight and Celestia. She stomped a hoof on the ground and snorted.

"… Next time."

With a flick of her head and the glow of her horn, the white sheet on the floor flung itself into the air. It caught on the corners of the painting's frame and draped down to cover it once more. Sunset took one last look at the plaque at the bottom, and then turned to leave. Behind her, the remnants of the painting burned down to embers. The pieces of the frame continued to glow orange in the shadows as the gemstone in the ceiling went dark.

* * *

"Celestia thinks she's the chosen wielder of the Element of Magic. So what? She can have that silly thing. It probably doesn't even really exist. I'll be a princess someday, so who needs the Element of Magic? She has her destiny, and I have mine. Nothing Twilight Sparkle ever does can take that from me."

The section ended with Sunset's typical signing of her initials.

Twilight sat back on her flank in silence and lifted her eyes. _I never knew… Celestia never told me… how could I not know?_ She looked down at the journal. _Sunset…_

Twilight heard hoofsteps and turned her head. Rosen Cross stepped up behind her with his eyes on the journal. Twilight tilted her head to look up at him as he stopped beside her. "Did… did you hear that?"

Rosen said not a word. Instead he lifted the journal with his magic. His face was blank as his eyes scrolled back and forth over the page. Twilight watched, waiting quietly until he had finished. When he did, Rosen set the journal down, slowly closed it, and turned to look at her.

"You could have had greatness." His voice was calm. "You could have ruled Equestria with the princesses. But you never listened. You never understood. Everything I tried to teach you, every value and lesson Celestia and I tried to instill. And none of it sank in for you. Then came the day Celestia arrived to see me herself, and I learned we had truly failed."

He turned fully to look down at Twilight, his eyes narrowing. "You cannot imagine the pain you have caused her. She loved you like her own foal, and you spat in her face and abandoned her. There was no Luna back then. Cadance never knew of you, and Twilight could not be told of these things. It fell to me to sit there on her balcony consoling her. I saw more tears drip on that balcony than there are stars in the night, but yet more came the day after. For weeks afterwards, each day brought more. I held her as they came because nopony else was there to take my place."

 _I remember those weeks. I almost never saw her, and when I did she was so forlorn and distant._ Twilight slowly swallowed and opened her mouth. "I… I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Rosen continued to look down at her. "Perhaps you are. I cannot deny you have changed from the foal that graced my doorstep those many years ago. Yet it matters not to me. Twilight and Celestia think you can find redemption. Perhaps you can." Rosen turned and walked to the door. Twilight turned her head to watch him. "But nothing you can ever do will undo what is already passed."

Rosen stopped in the hall and looked back at her. Twilight had no response. After staring at her for a few moments, Rosen slowly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sunset trotted down the hall with her eyes closed, humming a tune to herself with a smile over her face. She pushed open the door to the throne room. "Good morning, castle!"

"Good morning, Sunset."

Sunset opened her eyes at the familiar voice. Sitting on the throne opposite the door facing her was a too-familiar unicorn mare with an orange coat and a red and orange mane. A mare that was giving Sunset a knowing smirk.

Sunset glared at the intruder. "Twilight! What are you doing here?" Twilight giggled and looked over her head.

"I brought her here."

Sunset gasped and spun around. Princess Celestia loomed behind her, the light overhead casting shadows down her face. "No…" Sunset backed away into the centre of the thrones.

Celestia followed her, her mane billowing behind her and filling the air. "Did you actually believe you could get away with this?" Celestia's eyes and voice were cold as ice. "That I would let you steal my student's life and body and would do nothing?"

"I want what you promised me!" Sunset stopped her retreat. "You said I would be a princess! You said it was my destiny to rule with you!"

"Destiny?" Sunset turned her head to see Princess Luna emerge from behind another throne. "What would a childish foal like you know of destiny? It was Twilight's destiny to become a princess. Never yours. You stole it from her."

"No!" Sunset began to gasp for breath as she looked between the two alicorns. "She stole it from me first! Everything was in place until she showed up!"

"What sort of destiny is that?" Princess Cadance walked around a throne on the other side of her. "Destiny does not change for the whims of foals. Destiny happens because it is meant to happen. Twilight Sparkle was meant to be a princess."

"Twilight Sparkle was meant to be an alicorn," Luna said.

"Twilight Sparkle was meant to replace you." Celestia raised a hoof and gestured. The alicorns advanced on her. Sunset slowly stepped back out of the centre of the thrones. She looked at Celestia and glared.

"You don't get to be angry! You're the one who betrayed me, who cast me aside when you found someone better!" The three didn't respond as Sunset shouted at them. "I don't need you anymore, Celestia! I became a princess on my own! This is who I am now!" She bumped against something and spun around.

"Who you are?" Twilight snickered down at her from her throne rising high overhead. "You say that after taking my body to get your way? You want to take my place, think I replaced you? You've got it backwards, Sunset. I'm the one who was where I belong. You're nothing but an imposter, a usurper." Sunset backed up. Twilight sneered, her shadow falling over her. "No… you're something even worse." A spot of flame appeared on the throne's length in front of Sunset and grew into a ring of fire, a red void in the middle. "You know what you really are. You've known all along."

A pair of black eyes cracked open in the portal, and a cruel laugh filling Sunset's head. Her eyes went wide at the face leering out at her from the flames. "No! I'm not a monster!"

"Is that so?" The voice of the face cackled. "Then what do you call this?" A red claw came from the ring and reached for her. Sunset turned and ran out the doors to the throne room. She galloped down the hall, and torches and doorways raced past her. She glanced back. The claw was still coming for her, and its talons were scraping the ceiling and floor. She looked forward and skidded to a halt. The floor of the hallway before her split apart, and flames erupted from the crevice. The hall shook, and Sunset saw movement in the fire.

A giant red horseshoe-shaped mirror rose from the floor, gouts of fire licking along the frame. Gemstones in the frame glowed like hot coals. The mirror rippled and a crimson red alicorn with a mane of red and orange flame appeared. A field of fire surrounded her, the image of a blazing sun on her flank. The alicorn grinned, flashing pointed teeth. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you want?" Sunset backed away as the alicorn stepped out of the mirror. Its black eyes flashed, leathery wings rose into the air. "You want power? You want to be a princess? You want to rule?"

Sunset tried to turn and run, but her hooves couldn't find friction on the floor and she tripped and fell. The floor was melting from the heat, cracking apart and dripping into an abyss below. Soon Sunset lay isolated on a small platform. Above her the alicorn rose into the air, laughter echoing off the walls and filling her head. Sunset turned back. Twilight was watching her from the throne room, her lavender wings tucked against her body and a star-topped crown over her mane. Celestia stepped up behind her and swooped her wings down to wrap them over Twilight.

"Twilight!" Sunset reached out a hoof. "Help me! Please!"

Twilight sneered at her and raised a hoof to wave.

"Sorry it had to be this way, princess."

The throne room doors glowed violet and slammed shut. The heat of the hallway began to melt them, the image of a deformed sun forming and dripping to the ground. Sunset turned on her back and stared at the alicorn hovering over her. The alicorn's hooves rippled and shifted into a pair of bright red claws, its tips gleaming with fire. With a cackle, the creature descended. Sunset stared in horror as the claws came towards her.

* * *

Sunset half sat-up, half leapt-up. Her hooves tangled in the sheets and she tumbled to the ground wrapped in the blue fabric. Beneath the sheet violet magic flashed, and Sunset teleported back on the bed. She whipped her head around the room, panting heavily with wide eyes. She saw nothing but the shadowed silhouettes of the furniture, with moonlight from the window casting a silver glow on them. She looked down at the bed and jumped off it, backing against the wall without looking away from it.

Sunset slid her rear hooves forward to sit and swallowed heavily. Her heart pounded in her chest, cold sweat ran down her face. She looked beside her at the dresser. One of the drawers pulled open in her magic, and she withdrew her crown. Sunset stood and looked in the dresser mirror as she slipped the crown over her mane. It sat crooked. Sunset's magic seized it and tilted it. It was still crooked. She moved it again. Still crooked. Sunset yelled and seized the crown in her hooves. She flung it away, the golden relic bouncing over the floor and rolling before it hit the wall and fell over. Sunset glared at it, and then back at the bed. Her eyes darted between the two.

* * *

Spike mumbled in his sleep and cracked an eye open. The wall in front of him was lit up with a rectangle of light, rapidly growing smaller. As the light vanished, he heard the door to his room close. Half-asleep he wondered what it was. Then he felt movement. Spike looked behind him. A familiar purple and pink mane was on the pillow next to him, the owner facing the door away from him.

"Twilight?"

"Go to sleep, Spike."

Spike made a face. "What are you doing here?"

"I said go to sleep."

Spike considered replying again, but Twilight's command and the middle of the night won out over his mind's protests. He turned back over and closed his eyes with a yawn.

Behind him, lavender hooves pulled the blanket up tighter and purple eyes stayed open in the darkness, staring at the door across the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Spike yawned and turned over in bed, hugging a pillow. Realizing the bed next to him was empty, he sat up and looked at the open door to his room. "Twilight?" He hopped to the floor and pushed his door open to look down the passage to the main hall. Seeing nothing he came out further and looked down either way. The doors to the throne room were open, but when he came closer the room was empty. Spike headed to the stairs to the second floor and heard movement from above. When he reached the top he saw the entrance to the library under Twilight's bedroom.

Sunset was moving around the library rapidly as stacks of books floated back and forth in her magic. She saw Spike approaching to the door and smiled. "Good morning, Spike!" Her eye twitched and she turned back to her work.

"Uh, hey." Spike came inside and looked around. Several brooms and dusters under the glowing effects of come-to-life spells were cleaning as Sunset moved stacks of books around out of their way. She was humming to herself and not even looking at what she was doing, keeping the books suspended in the air for the cleaning utensils to pass under them. Spike looked at her closely. Her eyes were puffy and her mane looked frazzled. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, I was just finishing up the alphabetizing from the other day." Sunset turned her head to look over a dozen books floating past her head. She lifted one out of the formation and slotted it back further down the line as the books kept passing her.

"I thought I was doing that."

Sunset rolled her eyes. "You were sleeping. I'm not gonna wake you up for something like this."

Spike realized something, and tilted his head. "Wait… how long have you been up?"

"A few hours. I decided I wanted to see the sunrise and then after that I got bored and needed something to do." Sunset's eye twitched as she continued. "So I noticed there were all these books lying around from the other day and figured I might as well finish it up."

"Uh-huh…" Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "Say, Twilight, um… where's your Smarty Pants doll?"

"Hm? Dunno, why?"

"No reason, I was just curious." Spike cleared his throat, and ducked as a trio of books floated over his head to land on a shelf. "Anything I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I've been busy and haven't eaten yet. Can you grab me a sandwich?" Sunset smiled.

"Sure, no problem." Spike nodded and backed out of the room. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Take your time!" Sunset waved at him as he reached the stairs and turned to go down them. She looked back at the books around her and her eye twitched. Sunset's smile vanished and she grunted angrily. "Freeze it!" At her command the books, brooms, and dusters, stopped in place and floated silently. Sunset stalked to the stairs to the bedroom and took them two at a time, and then rushed over to the mirror. Her eye twitched again as she looked at her reflection. She seized it with her magic and the lid glowed violet.

"Stop. _Twitching_!" She growled and tried to think of some spell to stop it, but none came to mind. She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. "Get a grip, focus! It was a dream, nothing more! It doesn't mean a thing!" Sunset looked down and pulled open a drawer. She pulled out Twilight's crown and set it on her head. "Calm down. What happened back then is over, it's in the past. I'm in a better place now, I'm a princess, just like I always wanted. I am a princess now, _so stop looking at me that way_!"

The crimson red alicorn in the mirror smirked and winked.

Sunset's eye twitched in response.

She growled and looked away. "Keep it together, Sunset. You've done too well to lose it over a stupid dream! You are not a monster!" After several seconds of panting, she slowly turned to look back at the mirror.

The now-familiar visage of a lavender face with a dark purple mane looked back at her. Sunset let out a sigh and fully turned around to look at herself. She opened a drawer and pulled out a hairbrush. She set about grooming himself, and one by one she brushed down the out-of-place hairs emerging from her mane. There were far too many for her liking. _I look ridiculous, even by casual standards._ Sunset paused her brushing and peered closer at her reflection. Her eyes didn't look right. _When did I go to sleep last night? I had the dream, and then I went into Spike's room… Did I sleep after going to Spike's room? I remember laying in the dark…_

Sunset opened another drawer and pulled out a make-up sample Aloe had given her when she'd left the spa the other day. She twisted off the cap, squeezed some of the light blue gel into an aura of violet magic, and rubbed it into her flesh under her eyes. As promised, the gel shimmered and shifted colour to match her natural skin tone. Sunset stopped rubbing and smiled; the bags under her eyes were gone. Even a pony who knew to look for them wouldn't be able to tell.

"Okay, calm down," she told her reflection. "You had a stupid nightmare, it means nothing, and nopony else ever has to find out about it so just forget it even happened." She nodded to confirm the instruction and her reflection followed suit. "Good." Sunset tilted her crown slightly to adjust its centring and turned to head to the stairs.

When Sunset reached the library and touched on the floor, she looked back at the books. "Go ahead." They resumed their shuffling, another trail coming around Sunset's head for inspection. She saw one of interest and pulled it out, tossing it behind her. Finishing Spike's task had not only kept her mind occupied, but it let her screen the books for any last potential of finding something about the stone. By this point she didn't have much faith in the prospect, but it gave her something to focus on.

She heard steps and looked at the door. Spike rounded the stairwell and entered the room with a plate holding three sandwiches. "Here ya go, Twilight." He set the plate on the table and Sunset quickly picked one up, biting into it and chewing. It was technically a bit too early for lunch, but she was hungry now. As she ate, Sunset watched Spike approach a stack of books and look over them. She still hadn't finished looking through her assorted materials to find out more about the stone she had stashed upstairs.

"Spike." Sunset called out to him softly and he turned his head. "Could you do me a favour and… um…" Sunset's mind blanked. She needed a way to get rid of him and get his mind off her behaviour, but there was nothing she could think of that needed doing. "Make me some… tea?" Did Twilight drink tea? Would that be abnormal?

"You got it, Twilight."

Apparently not.

Sunset turned back to her sandwich as Spike approached the door. Suddenly, his cheeks bulged and he clutched his stomach. Sunset frowned and came closer. "What's wrong?" In response, Spike belched loudly. In a shower of sparkles and green flames, a scroll popped out of his mouth and landed on the floor. Sunset made a face and pulled her hooves away.

Spike closed his mouth and saw the scroll. "Were we expecting any letters?"

 _He burps them back out?_ Sunset remembered Twilight wrote about Spike sending and receiving letters, but she didn't think it worked like that. She rolled her eyes. _Sure, why not? It makes more sense than some other lifestyle choices she's made._ She picked up the scroll in her magic and unfurled it.

"Dear Twilight. I apologize for the suddenness of this, but I was unaware of what had happened until just a moment ago. It seems Princess Luna is on her way to Ponyville to speak to you about something. I'm uncertain what is amiss, but she apparently left some time ago, so you may expect her any moment. Again, my apologies for this short notice, as she left without notifying me. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Confused, Sunset lowered the scroll. "What the hay would Luna want with me?"

* * *

"Step lively. The sooner we arrive the sooner we can leave, and you have studying to do."

Twilight groaned from the weight of the saddlebags she was carrying up the stone steps. Rosen was leading her up a secondary passage in the mountain that branched off from his home and turned into a staircase up the mountain. "Are you sure…" she strained up to a landing and saw a hallway stretching before her, "you can't take some of this?"

"Absolutely." Rosen's voice echoed behind him as he walked down the hall. A rectangle of light marked the exit and he vanished beyond it. Twilight groaned and staggered towards it, a bead of sweat rolling down her muzzle. She reached the end of the passage and emerged on an outdoor cliff. The shadow of the mountain fell over her and clouds filled the air. Twilight realized why she was out of breath; judging from the distant speck of Canterlot below, the path went high enough that the atmosphere had grown thin. She turned and saw stone steps leading up.

Twilight sighed and struggled up them. Fortunately they didn't go very far before she found Rosen at a small plateau setting up his instruments. The saddlebags lifted from her back in an aura of blue magic and Twilight collapsed in welcomed relief. "Can you carry them back down?"

"I will consider it." Rosen continued preparing equipment, and a chemistry station took shape on the bare stone. "You will have time to rest before we depart. We will be having a lightning storm in a few days, presuming there are no further unexpected changes to the promised weather schedule. I will prepare the equipment needed for that date today and protect it in a force field. Your task now is to stay out of my way and let me work. Some of these instruments are quite delicate."

"… Really?" Twilight made a face. "You made me drag them up here and then just want me to do nothing?"

Rosen murmured in the back of his throat. "Sunset, doing nothing is perhaps the most altruistic act you could perform now."

Twilight had no response for that. She fell silent and looked out at Equestria stretching below. Rosen had been colder than usual all day, mostly only speaking to bark orders or make a snide remark. She didn't need to ask why. Clearly reading the journal last night had torn open old wounds.

 _I can't blame him for hating me… Sunset._ Twilight thought back to how Sunset had written about Celestia. _I've kept diaries about my studies with the Princess, but never like Sunset. My entries were formal reports, but Sunset's are like personal anecdotes. Maybe they were closer to each other than Celestia and I are now?_ Twilight adored her mentor like a second mother, but in her darker moments of self-doubt, she felt it was one-sided on her part. Celestia loved her, of that there was no doubt, but clearly she had loved Sunset more deeply. _I always thought of her as a teacher and a mentor, but to Sunset she was more like a mother. And then everything she had tried to teach Sunset got thrown back in her face._ For Sunset to betray Celestia and then leave her alone, Twilight almost felt like joining Rosen in hating her rival.

 _Can I hate her?_ The idea tumbled in Twilight's head, but it rested uncomfortably. Even after all Sunset had done to her and Celestia, Twilight couldn't bring herself to actively hate her. As cruel and malevolent as her past enemies were, Sunset seemed to pale against them. _Then is this sympathy I'm feeling for her? Pity?_ That didn't sound right either. Sunset had stolen her body, her identity, and her life, and then cast Twilight aside to wallow in misery in servitude for Rosen. _No. I can't sympathize with her, not after what she's done to me… but I can't hate her either because I know why._ Twilight realized her inner musings had only succeeded at confusing her further.

 _I can't hate her, and I can't pity her. So, what do I feel for her?_

"Sunset." Twilight turned at Rosen's voice. He had set up some sort of tall metal stand with a spire that rose high over her head, and was now looking over other instruments, some of which she didn't recognize.

"Yes?"

A mortar and pestle floated out of one of the saddle bags and came towards her. Several dried herbs were in the bottom. "Grind these up promptly." Rosen returned to focusing on his work and the mixing tool dropped at Twilight's hooves. She took hold of it and began crushing, the herbs snapping and crumbling under the stone.

"What are they?" she asked. She had to try to make conversation, get him to warm up to her again.

"Ginseng roots from the Crystal Mountains. I will be needing them for my experiment."

Twilight turned her eyes up from her work. "What is it you're attempting, anyway?"

Rosen examined a hygrometer and jotted down some notes in a journal before answering. "In a few days we will be having a lightning storm. I have wished to try a particular compound out for some time, but lacked suitable weather to attempt it. I believe an alloy of silver, with the proper supplementary compounds, can harness the power of a lightning strike to induce a powerful surge of magical energy. Handling electricity of this magnitude is a dangerous affair, though, thus I am preparing medicines to ensure my health should things go awry."

"I see." Twilight looked back at the mortar and raised the pestle to crush a larger piece of the ginseng. As the root crumbled beneath the impact, she froze. Rosen's words echoed in her head. "Wait… could you say that again, please?"

Rosen rolled his eyes and scoffed. "If it is too complex for you to grasp then do not strain yourself attempting so. Just make yourself mildly useful crushing herbs."

Twilight glanced up, and her mouth slowly curled into a smile.

She had understood every word.

* * *

Sunset paced back and forth in the doorway to her balcony. Her eyes darted up to the sky and swept across it. She found nothing and resumed pacing. _Relax, it'll be fine, just fine. According to the journal, Twilight and Luna don't know each other all that well, so I can fake my way through this._ Sunset stopped and looked at her reflection in the polished crystal floor under her hooves. She had put on a crown, hoofguards, and a necklace in preparation for Luna's arrival, and had picked out silver pieces including a necklace with a gem in the shape of a star set in it. She frowned at her reflection's crown sitting crooked and raised a hoof to nudge it into place.

Sunset looked up at the sky again. This time a speck of dark blue caught her eye. Sunset gulped and moved towards the table and chairs she had set up with a cold pot of tea and two cups sitting on the table. She focused her magic on the pot and reheated the contents. The dark blue form came closer and she could soon make out the distinct shape of wings and a horn with an ethereal blue mane.

Princess Luna swooped over the balcony, circled over Sunset once, and descended. She folded in her wings, smiled, and nodded. "Good morrow to you, Twilight Sparkle."

"Princess Luna." Sunset returned the gestures. "Would you care for a drink?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Luna approached the table and sat down beside the chair. Sunset climbed into the other chair opposite her and lifted the tea in her magic, and filled Luna's cup. "It is good to see you are well," Luna said.

"Of course." Sunset poured into her own cup and set the pot down. "What brings you here? Is there something amiss?"

"I was hoping you could answer that question for me." Luna's cup lit up silver-blue and she took a sip, not breaking eye contact. Sunset fidgeted in her chair.

"What do you mean?" _She doesn't know. She can't know. How could she know?_

Luna set her cup down and shook her head. "I was attempting to show tact, but I see you are still skittish, so I will be straightforward." Luna looked at Sunset evenly for a moment before continuing. "My position as princess of the night affords me certain abilities to aid in watching over the night and my subjects, in the same manner as my sister guards the day. One such ability is the capacity to perceive the dreams of ponies."

Sunset froze in her chair and her eyes widened. _No. She can't…_ She began rapidly forming plans to escape, to subdue the enemy alicorn and flee before Luna could take action. If she could get away then maybe she could get to Twilight before Celestia and Luna could, she could use her and Rosen as leverage…

"I am certain you now understand what I speak of?" Luna asked.

Sunset slowly nodded. "I believe I do, yes." Sunset couldn't make the first move until Luna made it clear she knew. She stayed on edge, her body tensed to leap across the table at a word.

"Then please explain to me, Twilight Sparkle, what haunts you so about Sunset Shimmer that you would have such a vivid nightmare."

Sunset thought she had misheard. "Excuse me?"

"Obviously something about her has shaken you, that you would dream such things. I had presumed when you left Canterlot your heart was at ease with this, but clearly I was mistaken. I pay the proper mind to respect the privacy of most ponies, and so did not peer closer into the dream, but one so frightening as yours was as a beacon to me in the dreamscape. So, I ask again, what happened with Sunset Shimmer that you would dream of her in such a manner?"

When Luna finished explaining herself, Sunset almost collapsed, the tension leaving her body in a rush. _She doesn't… she thinks it was just Twilight having a nightmare!_ She grinned. _What a crock. Luna's the alicorn ruler of the night and her dream magic is this bad?_

Luna tilted her head. "Did I say something to amuse?"

Sunset's grin faded and she quickly clamped down on her self-control. She shook her head and thought quickly. "No, I'm sorry. It's just… it's such a relief to finally have somepony to talk to about it."

"Are your friends not willing to hear you out?"

Sunset almost rolled her eyes. _Forgot that._ "Oh, they are. But, they're all leading such peaceful lives now. I don't want to burden them with my fretting over silly things like this."

"I am sure they would hardly consider them silly if they knew it troubled you, but I understand." Luna bowed her head. "I would hope you consider me unafflicted by such concerns, so please feel free to speak to me now if it will be of benefit to you."

Sunset considered the idea. _I've been able to fool Twilight's friends, and Luna doesn't know her half as well as them. But that doesn't mean I can let down my guard._ Anything that Luna heard might find its way back to Celestia, and then Celestia might find her way to Twilight. _I can't just keep my muzzle shut, though. Luna knows I had that stupid nightmare and she isn't gonna let me off the hook for it, and if I don't do something she'll definitely tell Celestia…_ That was the key. "If I tell you the truth, can you promise me you won't tell Celestia?" Sunset gave Luna a hopeful look.

Luna smiled softly. "Twilight Sparkle, I love my sister as dearly as anypony has ever loved a sibling. There is little I would do to safeguard her from anything that would harm her, including herself. She has suffered enough due to thoughts of Sunset Shimmer weighing on her mind. I assure you, I've no intent to go out of my way to make that burden heavier."

Sunset nodded. _I thought Twilight wrote Luna got over that style of talking._ "Okay." She hesitated, carefully thinking over what to say. "I… when she came back, Sunset said it was my fault things fell apart on the other side. When I left, the friends I made abandoned her, and with everyone else turned against her, she had nowhere to go. She had to fend for herself in a world that hated her. When the portal's re-opening approached, she came back because there was no reason to stay there anymore. She attacked me in the night because she blamed me for ruining her life."

Luna was silent through Sunset's speech, taking a moment to sip her tea in the midst of it. Sunset finished and looked at her for a response. Luna looked at her evenly and dipped her eyes for another drink. When she set the cup down she raised her eyes again. "And?"

Sunset raised an eyebrow. "And… what?"

"What else happened with her?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Luna shook her head. "Twilight Sparkle, accusations such as that may hit a pony hard, but they do not produce nightmares as vivid as the one you conjured for yourself. Surely there is some other matter that was an influence? I was particularly interested in that rather vile alicorn that attacked you."

"Ah, yes. When Sunset put on the Element of Magic in the other world, she was… transformed. I don't fully understand it." Sunset paused to think. She had known the power of Magic would respond to her in the other world, but she hadn't been expecting that transformation, and she hadn't given it much afterthought. Now that Luna had put her on the spot, she found herself pondering an explanation.

 _When I took foreign magic into another world… maybe it got corrupted. Yes, that makes sense. Equestrian magic didn't react properly with my altered body, and it changed me into that… thing._ "Sunset became some sort of strange creature, with red skin and wings. I think the dimensional travel distorted the power of the Element of Harmony, or perhaps it didn't respond to her transformed body like it does to pony bodies." Luna kept looking at her expectantly and Sunset tried to think of something else to say. "And, well… I guess, maybe… I'm a little worried that…" The idea came to her and she seized it. "Maybe someday I could end up transforming like her." Sunset mentally patted herself on the back for coming up with such a good lie on the spot.

Luna nodded. "I see… that is an intriguing theory…" She sipped her tea again.

Sunset shifted in her seat. "It makes sense, doesn't it?"

Luna set her cup down and looked up. Her eyes had a strange look to them Sunset didn't like. "I confess, your words when you departed us after the attack surprised me. I had my suspicions, but thought too highly of my sister to entertain such things as possible truth. Now I see I was not mistaken after all."

Sunset tensed again. "Not mistaken about what?"

"My sister never did tell you why Sunset Shimmer fled to the other world, did she?"

Sunset quickly thought. _I didn't read anything in the journal about me. Did Twilight never find out, or has she just not gotten to those scrolls yet?_ No, the former was more likely, based on Luna's questioning. She had clearly already presumed the answer so it would be best to go along with it. "I know she was Celestia's former student that wanted power and authority. If Celestia ever told me anything else about her, I guess I've forgotten."

"Allow me, then." Luna assumed a more poised position. "Sunset Shimmer and my sister met when she was just a foal. My sister sensed great power in her and took her under her care. She lived a peaceful childhood in Canterlot, or so I've been told. My sister had grand plans for her. The same plans she would later shift to you."

 _Tell me something I don't know._ "Go on."

"The ancient spell Star Swirl the Bearded was working on that transformed you into an alicorn was not complete. He designed it this way, so when a truly noble and great pony understood the last part of the spell and could finish it, they would be proven worthy to become an alicorn. His intent was that we could transform ponies we meet in our lifetimes that were worthy of such a great gift. My sister breached this when she used a similar spell herself to transform Princess Cadance, but she was a special instance for her connection to the ancient Crystal Empire. With Sunset Shimmer, she exercised more discretion. Sunset Shimmer would need guidance – tutelage – before she was ready."

Sunset's hooves began to shake as Luna kept talking. "Then, my sister met another pony with great magical potential. You, Twilight Sparkle. She saw the mark of Magic on your flank and took it as a sign that you would fulfill the ancient prophecy of the Elements of Harmony and Nightmare Moon. Thus, my sister took Twilight as her personal student and began to train her to prepare her for that day."

Sunset gritted her teeth and tried to keep calm. "Sunset couldn't have appreciated that."

"I am afraid not. My sister and Rosen Cross hoped to instill in her the qualities of a good ruler: temperance, humility, and compassion." Luna shook her head. "I'll not deign to presume the reasons, but their lessons fell on deaf ears. Sunset Shimmer grew prideful, arrogant, and ambitious. She returned from Rosen Cross after several years in his tutelage and proclaimed to any who would listen that she was a princess-in-waiting. It was all my sister could do to shield you from her existence, to keep the same pride and jealously Sunset carried from afflicting you as well."

Sunset took a drink of her tea, using the cup to hide a furious scowl. "So what happened?"

"The mirror happened."

Sunset's eyes darted up from her cup. "The mirror?"

Luna nodded. "The spell Star Swirl gave us was created using the results of his studies on cutie marks. The spell exposes the true worth of a pony's heart and transforms their body into a reflection of that worth. He built numerous mirror portals using the same research. The spell looks into a pony's heart, calls forth their deepest desires and dreams, and opens a portal to a world where they can become reality. For my lonely sister after my banishment, it took her to a world where she could find love, but for Sunset Shimmer, it offered her a world where she could achieve the power and authority she craved. It is the cruelest of temptations a pony can face, but one that makes their true character clear."

Sunset's mouth hung open as Luna continued. "When my sister heard Sunset Shimmer explain she saw herself as a princess in the mirror, she knew it was a sign Sunset Shimmer was not yet ready. Her heart was too corrupted by greed and pride to be suitable for the transformation. Were Sunset Shimmer to undergo the ritual with that mindset, it would twist her into a monster."

"I'm not a monster!" Sunset snapped before she could stop herself. Luna turned to her, surprised by the outburst. Sunset blinked and shrank back. "I mean… I didn't turn into a monster. So…"

Luna nodded. "I cannot say what you would have seen if you looked into the mirror, Twilight Sparkle. But my sister knew the strength of your heart, and we have all seen it brought forth. That the ritual transformed you into an alicorn is proof you are worthy of it."

"And… Sunset Shimmer… isn't."

"You saw what she became when she received the power of Magic."

Sunset looked away, her tail flicking in her chair.

"My sister did not give up hope, however. She loved Sunset Shimmer like her own foal. She thought that with more time, more lessons, she could be turned into the kind and loving pony my sister had wanted by her side. But Sunset Shimmer's ambitions only intensified now that the image of herself in power was in her mind. She began to study ancient magic, alicorns, and the mirror. My sister tried to keep the materials away from her and keep her focused on her studies, but she could not shelter Sunset Shimmer forever. Then…" Luna paused and a troubled look came over her.

"There was an argument. You, Twilight Sparkle, were somehow mentioned. My sister… she only described it as a 'slip of the tongue'. I do not know the specifics –"

"She said she would make Twilight a princess instead of me." Sunset's eyes narrowed. Luna looked at her. "I mean…" Sunset blinked and looked away. "Sunset Shimmer told me Celestia was going to make me a princess instead of her."

Luna's face clouded. "I see. That makes sense, with what my sister claims happened as a result. Sunset Shimmer attacked her and fled. My sister eventually heard from witnesses that she had run to the storage room where the mirror was kept, and from there Sunset Shimmer's fate was obvious."

Sunset nodded. "She was gone."

"Yes. Hoping against hope, my sister sent all the guards in her command into Canterlot to patrol the streets. Perhaps Sunset Shimmer had teleported out of the room, or the witnesses saw a different pony, or mistook where they saw her going. My sister…" Luna sighed. "She took up post sitting in front of the mirror. She waited until the portal closed on the last night before she would move. The guards I asked of it tell me she would take no food and would not sleep, not even when they offered to stand guard in her place. She vowed that if Sunset Shimmer were to return, she would be waiting for her."

Sunset's mouth suddenly felt dry. "She… she really did that?"

"So those who saw it tell me. My sister did not tell me of her waiting. She merely said…" Luna closed her eyes. "She was having so much trouble telling me the tale, that I thought she would break down. I was ready to run to her and hold her if she did. But my sister held strong. I asked what happened after Sunset went into the mirror. She… Celestia merely looked at me and whispered 'I should have gone after her'."

Sunset had no response but to stare.

Luna lifted her head. "When the portal closed, my sister was inconsolable. I understand for a time Equestria was without a princess. Celestia shut herself in her room and would not receive any visitors save for Rosen Cross. It was several weeks before my sister found her strength again. She moved on and focused her efforts on other things, including your tutelage. In time, her heart mended itself. She confided that her proudest day in recent memory was when you finished Star Swirl's spell and became a princess."

Luna looked at Sunset closely. "Do you know why I have told you all this, Twilight Sparkle?"

Sunset slowly shook her head.

"You fear you may one day become a demon like Sunset Shimmer did, but this transformation was her own doing, not the Element of Magic's. It is merely her true self brought to the surface, manifest from the festering hatred and jealousy in her heart. Yet her circumstance is also her own fault. It was she who fled to the other world, she who turned herself into a tyrant to rule it, and she who fled back to Equestria when her plots crumbled around her. She has acted cowardly and selfish, choosing to flee when she cannot have her way and growing proud when she does. You and Celestia shoulder no blame for her fate, no matter how you may declare otherwise. Sunset Shimmer is simply an unfortunate example of when a pony lets their greed and ambition consume their life."

Sunset turned her eyes down and looked at her tea. The murky brown reflection of a lavender alicorn with a crown looked back up at her.

"Yeah… that sounds about right."

Luna tilted her head. "Are you feeling well? I know this is much to take in. Forgive me if I've said something to concern you, it was my hope this information would comfort you."

"No…" Sunset shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine, really. It's just, as you said. There's a lot to take in."

"I hope that once my words settle and you have time to reflect on them, you can find peace with what has happened. You are a better pony than you realize, Twilight Sparkle. That is why it is you who stands here with me and not Sunset Shimmer."

"… Right."

"I am glad." Luna crossed the table and draped one of her wings over Sunset's neck. "I consider you a dear friend, Twilight Sparkle. If there is anything more I could do to help you through this difficult time, please do not hesitate to speak now."

Sunset looked up at Luna. The lunar alicorn was smiling widely, her dark green eyes shimmering.

"… No. I'll be fine." Sunset bowed her head. "I appreciate your concern, Princess Luna. But you have done enough. Thank you."

"But of course. Should you continue you be plagued with such dreams, there are certain spells one could cast to repress them. I would normally recommend against them as their side-effects on a pony's mind are unpredictable. But you have more than enough mental discipline to use them properly if you feel you need them."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Luna withdrew her wing. "If there is nothing else then, I would take my leave. I left at the break of dawn without informing Celestia and I am certain she will want an explanation. Worry not, I'll have time on the flight back to Canterlot to come up with some convincing lie." She winked at Sunset, and she nodded back. "Fare thee well, then. Pass along my regards to your other friends." Luna stepped away and spread her wings, and then leapt into the air to take fight. Sunset watched as she vanished on the horizon, a dark blue speck against the bright blue sky.

Spike came out from the doors into the castle and approached her. "So, Luna left, huh? What did she want?" Sunset turned and walked towards the entrance, brushing past him. "Uh, Twilight? Is something wrong?"

Her eyes fixed ahead, Sunset's hooves stepped slowly and carefully, carrying her to the library and the stairs to the bedroom. Behind her, Spike was keeping pace, claws padding on the floor in time with her hooves. Sunset reached the stairs and ascended. Spike bumped into a magic field that had risen in her wake and cried out. "Twilight! What's going –" the barrier rippled with soundproofed reinforcement and his voice was silenced.

Sunset reached the top of the stairs and turned. Staring into the mirror over Twilight's dresser, she sat down and looked at her reflection. Purple eyes blinked in time with her own, her dark purple and pink mane streamed from below her silver crown to brush against the matching necklace.

"Greetings. I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, of Ponyville."

"Hi, Princess Twilight. I'm Sunset Shimmer."

Princess Twilight's crown was sitting crooked.

Sunset didn't fix it for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Spike tossed an emerald in his mouth and chewed, looking over the notebook one more time. The next several days were clear to allow Twilight to go over her research after returning from Canterlot. All there was of importance to take care of was making sure Cheerilee got the promised bits from the tribute fund for the field trip to Appleloosa, and the money was sitting in a bag in his desk and could be taken to the school at any time. He sighed and put the book back on the desk. "Well, everything's in order. Nothing for her to do yet."

"Hoo."

Spike rolled his eyes and turned. Perched atop a birdcage on a stand next to Spike's bed, Owlowiscious turned his head upside down and blinked at him. Spike came closer and shook his head. "I told you before, Twilight's been going stir-crazy. I was hoping I could find something for her to do, but no dice."

"Hoo."

"Twilight, your owner? The Princess of Friendship?"

"Hoo."

"Ah, forget it." Spike waved his claw at him and went back to his desk to grab the last gemstone from his breakfast bowl. "I'm surprised she hasn't asked about you yet." Spike took a bite of the gem. "I'd have thought she'd want you moved back to her room."

"Hoo."

"Then again, she's been acting weird ever since she came back." Spike sighed and popped the rest of the gem in his mouth. _I know there's something wrong with her. I just wish she'd tell me. It can't be Sunset Shimmer. Sure, Twilight's had some issues with self-doubt before, but never like this._ Spike cracked his neck and approached the door. "Well, time for another day. I'll ask Twilight about moving you back to her room."

"Hoo."

"Yes, you."

Spike exited into the hall and froze.

At the end of the hall, two small busts of Twilight's head floated by his field of vision in auras of violet magic.

 _Well, the weirdness is off to an earlier start than usual._ Spike walked to the end of the hall and peeked his head around the corner. He saw the statues floating into the throne room, but his attention was soon drawn to the hallway around him. Paintings of Twilight hung on the walls, and the doors to the throne room had two large statues of Twilight rearing up on either side.

Spike approached the doors and peaked inside. "Twilight?"

Inside the room, Twilight set the two busts down on the floor and turned. Her face brightened into a smile. "Spike! Did I wake you?"

"Uh, no." Spike came into the room. Between each of the six main thrones, a stone pedestal had been set up. Twilight floated the two busts on top of two of the pedestals, and then turned them to face the centre of the room. Two of the other four pedestals already had small stone statuettes of Twilight on them. Spike scratched his head and came closer. "Did I miss something? What's up with all the statues and portraits?"

"Oh, I got up early this morning and decided to do some decorating." Twilight was humming to herself as she worked. She trotted past Spike and down the hall to the stairs into the basement. Her horn lit up violet, and two small sculptures of Twilight floated into view, one of blown glass and the other of marble.

"Okay… I thought you didn't care for all this stuff," Spike replied.

Twilight scoffed and rolled her eyes when she came back into the throne room, sculptures in tow beside her head. "Spike, these are from my loyal and loving subjects. Ponies travelled from across Equestria to give me these." She smiled and turned to the window, the morning sun beaming down on her. "They adore their princess so much they throw their money away on these little trinkets. It's the least I can do to make sure future visitors know I appreciate the attention."

"Uh, sure. Okay." Spike watched Twilight put the glass figures on two more pedestals. "Are you feeling okay, Twilight?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Spike! I feel wonderful." Twilight flashed a smile as she finished with one figure and turned to the other. "And why shouldn't I? I'm one of the four princesses of Equestria, and effigies of me donated by my adoring subjects surround me! What more could a mare ask for?" She finished positioning the figure and stepped back to look at the other five. "I'm going to need to find a spell to hold these in place. Wouldn't want to accidentally nudge one and send it smashing to the ground."

"I can go get–"

"No need!" Twilight vanished in a burst of violet light. Spike blinked and stood still, tapping his claws together as he looked over the room. After a few seconds Twilight reappeared with a book floating beside her. "Got it!" She flipped the book open and scanned the pages. "Ah, here we are! A basic gravitational stability spell, used for protecting delicate objects of all kinds." She snapped the book shut and concentrated. The six decorations lit up violet and gleamed. After a moment the light faded. "That should do it!"

"Great…" Spike reached out and cautiously pressed a claw against one pedestal. It didn't budge a bit, nor did the glass figure of Twilight on top of it. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Twilight turned to him, still smiling widely.

"Well, it's just a bit sudden for you to put all these up like this." Spike gestured to the hall beyond the doors and the many paintings lining the walls.

"Well, I can't dump them in the basement forever!" Twilight chuckled and looked at the window again. "Oh, look at the time! Spike, be a dear and make me few sandwiches, please. I missed my usual breakfast doing all this work, and I'm famished. I'll be up in the library."

"Um… sure…" Spike slowly backed out of the room as Twilight looked around. She teleported away and he slumped down. _Ho boy… two days in a row. Not a good sign._ Spike headed to the kitchen, his eyes tilted up at the ceiling. At the old library, he was able to hear when Twilight was up to something, but the castle's crystal architecture didn't allow for that. He was missing it now. _Luna visited her yesterday, but Twilight didn't say a word to me after she left. What happened?_ Spike entered the kitchen and grabbed the loaf of bread and a knife. _And why is she only eating sandwiches? We have other food that_ _she hasn't even touched._ He pulled the flower holders off their shelves and plucked a few blossoms.

Spike began to cut off slices of bread and sighed. "Maybe I'm worrying over nothing." Saying the words aloud made them seem more truthful. Usually, Twilight would talk to her friends if something was bothering her, but judging from the amount of time she spent with Luna, she had preferred to talk to her about it. _Dunno what it could be that she'd talk to Luna over me and her friends… unless it was about us._ Spike turned that thought over in his mind again, and slapped the bread together over the flower petals. _Did we do something to upset her? Something so bad she can't tell us about it?… Nah, it can't be. What could we have done?_

* * *

Sunset held a thin gold chain with amethysts up to her neck. She looked at her reflection carefully and decided it wouldn't do.

"Of course it doesn't."

Sunset ignored the voice and turned to the shelves of jewellery she had set next to the dresser. The necklace went back on its hook and she took hold of another piece, a thicker gold necklace made up of interweaving strips. She put it around her neck and looked into the mirror. This wasn't suitable either.

"The silver from yesterday looked best."

Sunset grunted. "Leave me alone. I don't care what you think." She put the necklace back and looked over the shelf. After a moment's hesitation, she took down the silver necklace with the amethyst star in the middle, the same she had worn for Luna's visit. She clipped it over her neck and had a look at herself. After looking at half a dozen gold items, this one was still the best looking.

"Gold is more suited for Sunset Shimmer. My colour is silver."

Sunset gritted her teeth and turned. "Gold looks fine."

Behind Sunset, standing by the bed, Twilight shrugged. "Sorry. I just thought you wanted some help."

"No. I do not want help, and I do not need help." Sunset walked back to the jewellery shelf. "Especially not from hallucinations."

"I'm upsetting you, aren't I?"

"Darn, was I too subtle about that?" Sunset looked at the crowns now. Her eyes lingered on the one she had worn previously up until now, but she forced herself to move on from it.

"That one never fit right, anyway."

"Will you just shut up?" Sunset's eye twitched as she took down a silver crown that matched the necklace. She moved to the mirror and put it on, carefully centring it on her mane.

"It won't stay that way. Never does."

Sunset's nostrils flared. She spun around. "For the last–" she stopped herself. The room behind her was empty. She swivelled her head back and forth, looking for some sign of the spectre again, but there was none. Sunset smiled and turned back to the mirror. A purple and lavender alicorn was looking back at her, and she cried out in surprise and recoiled. It took her a moment to compose herself. She laughed and lowered her head, shaking it in amusement. "It's just your reflection, Sunset. It can't hurt you."

"Wrong again," Twilight replied.

Sunset's head snapped up, but the mirror was silent. Sunset stared at it, moving her head and lifting a hoof to watch her reflection copy her movements. It did, perfectly. She sighed and walked to the shelf by her desk. "Where are those sleeping spells Luna mentioned?" She looked over the books but didn't find any that seemed like what she needed.

"Twilight?" Sunset turned her head. Spike. She heard him coming up the stairs and closed her eyes. With a deep breath, her mind cleared and her body relaxed. Sunset opened her eyes and smiled widely. Spike reached the top of the stairs, a plate with two sandwiches in his claws, and he came towards her. Sunset's attention immediately turned to the bird slowly flying over Spike's head.

"Who is this?" Sunset watched the bird fly over her head and perch on the shelf next to her desk.

"Well, you hadn't asked about Owlowiscious in a while, so I was thinking maybe you'd want him back."

Sunset nodded. "Of course! Thank you, Spike, I'd forgotten about him." She looked up at Owlowiscious and smiled. "Hello, Owlowiscious."

"Hoo."

Sunset gave a fake giggle. "It has been a while, huh? It's me, Twilight."

"Hoo."

Sunset's smile vanished. "Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"… Hoo."

Sunset's eye twitched.

"Sorry, Twilight. He's been kinda grouchy today." Spike set the plate he was carrying on the desk. "Want me to bring his stand and cage up from my room?"

Sunset looked away from Owlowiscious and turned to Spike. "Sure."

"Okay, be right back." Spike descended the stairs back to the library.

Sunset threw up a soundproofing barrier over the top of the stairs and then turned back to Owlowiscious."So… you're the pet owl the journal mentioned."

"Hoo."

Sunset narrowed her eyes. She rose, putting her front hooves on the desk to balance herself and getting closer to the bird. "You know, don't you?"

"Hoo."

Sunset sneered. "Listen up, owl. You just keeping 'hooing', do you hear me? I'm having enough trouble adjusting to this life without worrying about you eavesdropping."

"Hoo."

Sunset stared at Owlowiscious. The owl turned its head upside-down and blinked at her. She groaned and fell back on all fours to the floor. _I am arguing with an owl. Why is it every time I think I've hit bottom, I find out there's a trap door?_

Sunset picked one of her sandwiches up in her magic and bit into it. Chewing, she looked around the room and considered her decorating. The painting and sculpture rooms were almost empty, and the jewellery room had so little in it she could move what was left to the bedroom if she wished. _Twilight's friends might question it. I'll need to think of an excuse. Redecorating won't be enough to convince them. Maybe they'd buy if it I said I was trying to show appreciation to guests._ Sunset thought that idea over. _That could work. Tell them I thought putting all the tribute gifts in storage was disrespectful._

"I suppose it was, from one perspective. But putting them all on display seemed a bit extravagant and boastful. To each her own, hm?"

Sunset gritted her teeth at the sound of the voice. She didn't bother to turn to answer. "Stop talking to me. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You're a hallucination, you can't do anything to harm me."

"Your nightmares would have to disagree on that one."

Sunset's eye twitched. She spun to glare at Twilight, but the room was empty aside from Owlowiscious. She shook her head and looked at the owl. He had his beak stuck under his wing cleaning himself and wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her. Sunset put a hoof to her head and growled. _Why is this happening? This is stupid. Twilight isn't here. She's miles away with Rosen Cross. She is not here taunting you. It's all in your head._

"Well, actually it's in _my_ head, but I suppose you'd consider that a technicality, right?"

Sunset let out a long sigh. She didn't bother to look for the source of the voice. _I have to get out of here. I had something to do, but what?_ She struggled to remember, but her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't focus. She heard movement and turned to the stairs. A few seconds later Spike reached the top, a golden cage held over his head.

"Here you go, Twilight. I'll grab the stand." Spike set the cage down next to the desk.

Sunset nodded. "Thanks. Spike?" He turned to her. "I feel like I'm forgetting something. Is there something coming up I can't think of?"

Spike thought. "Well, there is the field trip to Appleloosa Cheerilee's class is taking, but you've got until the end of the week to do that. Aside from that, I've got nothing."

Sunset narrowed her eyes. "Um… was it something to do with Rarity? I remember she was making me a dress for–" Sunset's eyes lit up. "I remember! I need to talk to Pinkie Pie." That would do well enough for a diversion, and she sorely needed one. "Spike, you finish bringing Owlowiscious' things up; I'm going to get ready."

"Sure." Spike barely got the word out before Sunset teleported in a flash of violet light. He looked at Owlowiscious on the bookshelf. "So, you got any ideas on what's wrong?" Owlowiscious fluttered his wings and nodded. "Good. See if you can do something, 'cause I'm still trying to think of something." Spike turned and walked back to the stairs into the library. He paused at the top and looked up at the wall. "At least she picked a good one to hang in here."

Spike descended the stairs. On the wall over his head, Twilight and Celestia looked down at him, the older Princess's wings sweeping down over her student's image.

* * *

Rosen held the vial of pink powder up to his eye and looked at the contents closely. Behind him, Twilight shuffled her hooves and looked around the lab nervously. "So, is that enough?"

"It will suffice." Rosen set the vial of calamine powder into a holder on the table. "There are some other compounds I need access to, but I will create them myself."

"What should I do?"

"Return to your room and read Equestrian Legal History Volume 1."

"Which chapters?"

"As many as you can get through before I call on you for dinner."

Twilight slumped down. "Right." She turned and walked out of the alchemy lab. Behind her, Rosen began moving between shelves and gathering ingredients. Twilight walked into the living room. She glanced back to make sure Rosen was still in the lab and then headed to a bookcase against the wall. The book on the end of the lowest shelf was sticking out further than the others, but the shelf concealed this unless one looked at it from the other side of the room. Twilight pulled the book out and set it down. At the back of the empty spot in the shelf was a brown sack with two small glass vials emerging from it. One was full of bright yellow powder, the other contained white powder.

 _Hopefully he won't notice a vial or two is missing. He's got scores of alchemical equipment; two vials shouldn't raise suspicion._ Twilight removed the sack with the vials, and then put the book back and hurried up the stairs. She needed to get to her room before Rosen caught her. The yellow marcasite powder in the vial was the last component she had needed to synthesize for her escape plan. There were other ingredients she would need on the day, but Rosen had them in stock already.

 _I just need to wait. The storm is coming in the next few days and everything I need is ready._ With her escape plan looming up ahead, obeying Rosen's orders didn't seem so important now. Twilight had spent the previous day and all morning trying to reason with him, but to no success. The reminder of what Sunset had done to Celestia seemed to have made him more spiteful towards her than ever.

Twilight reached the top of the stairs and entered her room. _It's not like good favour will do much with what my escape plan demands. He'll be livid when he finds out._ Twilight had inevitably been forced to face the reality that when she executed her escape plan, Rosen Cross had to somehow be incapacitated. The contents of the sack aside from the marcasite would take care of that, but it wasn't something she would enjoy doing. She had learned enough about Rosen's living habits that it would be simple to pull off, and her confidence was at a high. She was not only capable of escaping, but she was actually going to succeed.

Twilight set the sack on the ground and nudged it under her bed, kneeling to get it further back. With the bag back far enough that she was sure Rosen wouldn't see it unless he came looking, Twilight stood up and looked around the room. _I could study Rosen's materials, but I don't think he really cares with the way he gave the order._ Instead, Twilight reached for the journal again. She laid down on the bed and flipped it open. _I haven't read anything since the entry about the Autumn Leaf Festival._

"First day back, and Rosen has me doing more stupid history quizzes again. Twilight Sparkle is busy learning all sorts of cool stuff about magic, and I'm up in some dingy old cave learning about history from somepony so old he probably lived through it. At least when Rosen had me doing alchemy I had fun, but this is just boring. I don't care about any of this history stuff. If I did, then just send me back to Canterlot with the books, and I'll read them on my own time. I wish Celestia would come to visit me, but she says she's too busy with royal duties to make it up here. Doesn't seem too busy to teach Twilight in her spare time… – S. S."

Twilight sat back. Now that escape was in sight and her return to her own body was sure to come not long after, she read the journal, hoping to find an answer to what to do with Sunset after the fact. _I can't hope to hide this from Celestia, and it's too late to send her back through the mirror._ Twilight dreaded to think what might happen to Sunset if she stayed in Equestria. _She attacked one of the four most powerful ponies in Equestria, stole her body, and impersonated her for almost a full week. She'll be banished from the kingdom for the rest of her life, and that's if she's lucky. I could appeal to Celestia to show mercy, but I don't have any better options in mind…_

Twilight sighed. After reading her journal, she had to believe there was still goodness in Sunset's heart. And if there was, Twilight couldn't stand by and let Sunset meet whatever awful fate awaited her once she had foiled her plan. Even Discord had found redemption and was now working for a good cause, acting as ambassador to the dragon clans. _If Celestia will show Discord forgiveness and allow him to redeem himself, surely Sunset will get the same. Of course, Discord didn't betray Celestia like Sunset did… This is too complicated._ Twilight looked back at the journal. Maybe if she kept reading, something would come to mind. She only had a day left before her escape, and she might as well have an idea before the time came. She flipped the page to the next entry.

* * *

"Good morning, Princess Twilight!"

It was the fourteenth time she had heard the greeting. As before, the stallion giving it did a double-take and looked at her a second time, then smiled and said the words before continuing on his way, his eyes straying to the top of her head as he passed. The first thirteen had all reacted similarly.

Sunset ignored the double-takes. It seemed Ponyville's citizens were not used to seeing Twilight Sparkle in proper royal regalia. Presumably, Twilight disliked the extra attention. Right now, Sunset wanted it. The greetings and waves kept her mind off the hallucinatory Twilight she had been seeing that morning, and wearing the crown usually helped improve her mood. So far, all the ponies they had passed seemed approving of the new look.

"Are you sure you had to wear that, Twilight?

There were exceptions to every rule, of course.

"Of course, Spike. A princess ought to look her best at all times." Though she said the words, Sunset was quietly agreeing with Spike's objection. For some reason, the silver crown and necklace she was wearing felt uncomfortable. The necklace's weight was hurting her neck, and she could tell from how it felt against her mane that the crown was sitting crooked, of course. But she wouldn't stoop to stopping and fixing herself in public. She had appearances to keep up. _Just endure it for a bit, and we'll find some spell to fix it when we get home._ Sunset was sure there was some spell that could help her, something to lighten the necklace and affix the crown in a proper position.

Sunset turned towards the door to Sugarcube Corner ahead of her and swung her head slightly as she approached. Her horn lit up and her magic swung the door open ahead of her. Mrs. Cake looked up from behind the counter at her entry and smiled. "Hello, Twilight! What can I get for you, dearie?"

"I'm here to see Pinkie Pie," Sunset said, stopping in front of the counter.

"Oh, of course. Just a moment." Mrs. Cake turned and headed back into the kitchens. Sunset looked at the treats on display around the shop. She'd never had much of a sweet tooth, reserving herself for royal functions with Celestia. From what she remembered of Pinkie in the other world, barely a day went by when she wasn't bringing in something she had baked for herself to eat.

Sunset wondered if the pony version of Pinkie was just as gluttonous. She snorted. "Probably even more."

"What's even more?"

Sunset screamed and jumped. She spun around and found herself looking into the smiling face of Pinkie Pie. "What? You… where did you come from?"

Pinkie giggled. "From behind you, silly!"

"But… that doesn't…" Sunset shook her head. "Nevermind. Pinkie, you like throwing parties, right?"

Pinkie's grin vanished. "No. I do not like it." She grinned again and wrapped her hooves around Sunset's neck. "I love it!"

"That's great." Sunset choked out the words from inside Pinkie's grip. "Because I was thinking..." Sunset groaned. She teleported a few hooves away and Pinkie fell to the ground without her to lean on. "I was thinking you could throw me a party."

Pinkie gasped loudly. " _I knew you couldn't resist!_ " She zipped up to Sunset to hug her again, but she held up a hoof to fend her off.

"I was thinking we could celebrate our past adventures. It's been two and a half years since I went into the other world to defeat Sunset Shimmer and two years since my defeat of Tirek."

Pinkie put her hooves to her mouth. "Oh my double-gosh! It's your double-trouble evildoer trouncing anniversary!"

"… Sure."

"Not a problem!" Pinkie reached into her mane and withdrew a stack of papers bound with a ribbon. She untied the ribbon and began tearing through them, flinging them through the air. "I've got party plans ready to go at a moment's notice for just such an occasion!"

Sunset tilted her head. "You do?"

Spike picked up one of the pieces of paper and read the title at the top. "Engagement Party Plans for Fluttershy and Prince Blueblood?"

Pinkie shrugged. "I have party plans ready for anything… though, that one really is a long shot. But, you never know! Here we go!" Pinkie stopped throwing papers around and held up what was left of the stack. The title at the top read 'Party for Second Anniversary of Villain Defeat'. She looked over the paper and thought. "Hm, this one is only for the anniversary of the defeat of _one_ bad guy. I'll have to double everything up since it's a double-trouble celebration."

"Great." Sunset cast a spell and drew the papers on the ground into a neat stack in front of her. "I was thinking maybe sometime next week."

"I was thinking the day after next."

Sunset gaped. "Two days?" She shook her head. "Why does it need to be that soon?"

"Because, silly, you went to study the mirror a week ago when it first opened, so two days from a week ago would be two and a half years since you beat Sunset Shimmer on the day the portal closed. That would mean the day after next is the one week anniversary of your two and a half year anniversary of Sunset Shimmer's defeat, so to throw a double-trouble evildoer trouncing anniversary party, we have to have it as soon as possible or else it'll be too late to count! Unless we do it on the two week anniversary of the two and a half year anniversary of Sunset Shimmer's defeat. But that would just be confusing."

Sunset groaned and hung her head. "I don't even understand that enough to argue against it."

"Don't worry, Twilight. Not everypony understands the delicate precision of party planning like I do."

Sunset thought. _I was hoping I would be over Luna's visit by the time the party comes. Two days is fast even if I was at my best. Not to mention Rarity's dress, which—_ "Wait!" Sunset smiled as she thought of an excuse. "We can't have it in two days. Rarity is designing a special party dress for me, and I don't think she'll be ready in time."

"Actually, Twilight." Sunset turned to Spike as he spoke. "Rarity said it could be done tomorrow."

Sunset's eye twitched. "That's great."

"Any other reason we can't have it?" Pinkie asked.

Sunset swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat. "None are coming to mind."

"All right!" Pinkie cheered and began to walk around the room looking over her plan. "Hmm, says here we'll need five hundred cupcakes, but if we're doubling that, it'll be a thousand. Mrs. Cake!" She ran into the kitchen, shouting, "Cancel all orders, we have a royal party to plan!"

Sunset stared at the empty bakery, blinking slowly. "Spike. What did I just do?"

"You just asked Pinkie Pie to throw the biggest party she's ever given you."

"… What the hay was I thinking?"

"I'm wondering the same thing."

* * *

"I think Rosen is purposefully picking the most boring textbooks ever written for these quizzes now. I failed the one yesterday, and we both know I'm going to fail this one, so why bother? The spellcrafting lecture was at least kind of interesting. I miss Celestia, but I can't visit her again until Hearth's Warming Eve next month. Rosen just called me down for dinner. Celestia is probably sitting down to dinner with Twilight now. I'll bet she teaches Twilight all she could ever want about potions and spellcrafting. – S. S."

Twilight finished the journal and shook her head. _That really was the start, wasn't it? After she came back from the Summer Sun Celebration…_ Sunset's attitude in the journal had noticeably shifted in the entries after that day. Her impatience over Rosen's lessons had intensified, and she made mention of Twilight regularly to ponder how their lessons compared. More than anything though, she kept saying she missed Celestia. _She didn't have time to visit you… because she was busy teaching me._

Twilight made a face and shook her head. _No. I can't think that way._ Reading about how she was apparently the wedge that drove Celestia and Sunset apart hadn't sat well with her at first, and it still didn't. But, while she understood why Sunset blamed her for what happened, Twilight didn't share in it. _I never set out to steal anything from her, or to drive her away from Celestia. I didn't even know Sunset existed back then, and I never asked Celestia to choose between the two of us. It wasn't Celestia's fault Sunset let her jealousy take over her life, and it's not Sunset's fault that I came around. Not that it matters anymore. Blame isn't going to fix anything._

"Not that I have any better ideas to fix things... assuming I can fix them in the first place."

Twilight heard a creak and turned her head. Rosen stood in the doorway to her room. "How goes the studying?"

She took a breath and told the truth. "I didn't read the textbook. I was looking through my old journal."

"Of course you were." Rosen shook his head, and walked into the room. "And what grand insights have you garnered from this book?" He looked at Twilight expectantly, and she turned away. "That is what I thought. I will not pretend I am surprised. Come down, dinner is ready."

Rosen turned and began to leave. Twilight bit her lip and lifted her head to look at the journal.

"… She got it backwards."

Rosen stopped at the sound of Twilight's voice and looked back. "I beg your pardon?"

Twilight looked up. "Cel – I mean, the Princess. She got us backwards."

"Us?"

"Me and Sunset… I mean, me–Twilight, and Sunset. You and the Princess… I think she got it backwards." Twilight looked at Sunset's diary. "You taught her history and government. You taught her the 'what' of things. She didn't want it, and she didn't need it. She needed the 'why' behind it." Twilight bit her lip and hesitated again. "I think… I should have been your student. Not Sunset."

Rosen was silent. Twilight turned to look up at him. His face was blank. After a moment he came into the room and looked at the diary. His glasses lit up in blue light and lifted off his face, the arms clicked closed and they set down on the table.

"It was a week before the Summer Sun Celebration. The Princess told me her intentions. I protested. I told her 'I do not tutor princesses. I tutor scholars.' She insisted I was the most qualified for the task. I knew she was wrong." Rosen's bared green eyes bored into Twilight's. "When you returned from the Autumn Leaf Festival and told me about her new student, I recognized our error immediately. I contacted the Princess and told her we should change our arrangements. I knew the history of the Elements of Harmony, and my knowledge of magical theory was without equal. Moreover, I am within rights to train and appoint a successor to my position of archmage. I could have made Twilight Sparkle the greatest unicorn Equestria would ever see. With her affinity for magic she could have surpassed Star Swirl himself in proper time."

Twilight thought back to her life before her ascension and the castle. She slowly smiled. "I think I would have accepted, back then. I would have liked to be your student."

Rosen gave her a slow nod. "I believe I would have liked having Twilight as a student as well. I could ask for no more promising pupil than the bearer of the Element of Magic. But instead, I got you. Whereas Twilight has proven time and again her greatness, you only seem to fall further and further whenever I hear of you."

"I've told you before," Twilight spoke softly, "I'm not Sunset Shimmer. I'm Twilight. But I am sorry she disappointed you."

"Sunset, Twilight. What difference does it make now? We both know your studies here are a waste of our time no matter who you claim you are. Yet, it is a royal order that I tutor you, and I do not see any other promising unicorns arriving for training any time in the immediate future. A bitter pill to swallow, but what other choice is there? If you devise a solution to our predicament, I would sincerely like to hear it. You may not yet be beyond saving, Sunset. But the task of it is beyond my ability."

Rosen lifted his glasses from the table and put them back on. He walked into the hall and looked back at Twilight. "Your studies tomorrow may wait. Spend the day as you wish. But I implore you to not bring up this nonsense of Twilight Sparkle again."

"It's the truth."

"I will not hear it again."

Twilight sighed and nodded. "All right."

"Come down once you finish. Dinner is ready."

Rosen shut the door to her room. Twilight heard his hooves move down the steps to the lower floor, and looked at the diary on the table beside her.

 _I know who I am. What Sunset Shimmer did to Rosen and Celestia isn't my fault… so why do I still feel guilty?_ She put a hoof to her chest. It felt tight. _Or is that you, Sunset? This is your body, after all. Maybe this is your guilt instead of mine…_ Twilight shook her head. The matter was too confusing to think about, not when she knew so little about what sort of spell had switched them. _I can't fix her mistakes, not yet. But I can at least get started on trying._

Twilight headed to the door and thought. She was sure there were a few topics she could bring up to chat with Rosen about over dinner that he would engage her in. If nothing else, he might finally perk up again after the last three days.


	10. Chapter 10

The field in front of Twilight's castle was a flurry of activity. Construction ponies laid out boards together on one side of the path to make a dance floor, while other ponies erected a stage and scaffold at the end furthest from the path. Set away from the stage were tables, chairs, and a central buffet from which food and drink would be hosted. At the end of the seating area closest to the castle was a raised platform with a long table, and on the centre of the table, a high chair with a six-pointed star on top stood, surrounded by six other chairs.

Watching it all from the balcony, Sunset sighed. "You know, when Pinkie offered to throw me the biggest party ever, I thought she was joking."

"You obviously don't know Pinkie Pie that well. You should have paid closer attention to the journal."

Sunset looked at the balcony beside her. Twilight stood there, watching the festivities with her. Sunset glared. "You think you're clever, don't you?"

Twilight looked back at her and shrugged. "I'm only as clever as you think I am."

"Whatever. Go away." Sunset waved a hoof in annoyance and turned her head.

"Okay. Talk to you later," Twilight replied. Sunset waited a moment before she looked back. When she, did the balcony was empty again.

"Why does she keep appearing?" The continued presence of the hallucinatory Twilight was both confusing and annoying. It was particularly odd that she carried on conversations with Sunset. _Of course she does. She's a hallucination: she knows what you're thinking; she knows what you're going to say; and she knows exactly what to say back._ Her brain raised good points. "So, if that's all true, then what's with seeing her all over the place?" _I don't know. She's just in your head. Maybe she's a manifestation of your guilty conscience._

Sunset laughed out loud. "My guilty conscience? That's ridiculous."

"I dunno, I think you're on to something. Rather, your brain is. You're still in denial."

Sunset's ears flattered. "Clearly I'm just insane," she deadpanned.

 _No kidding. You're having an argument with your own mind_ and _a hallucination._

"It's too bad two positives don't make a negative, or you'd be a picture of mental health."

Sunset turned to see Twilight smiling at her. "You're a lot snarkier and meaner than I remember Twilight being."

 _She's more of a mental projection of your own thoughts than an actual being embodying Twilight. Consistency of personality has no pull in this situation._

"I'd listen to your brain. It seems to understand me better than either of us."

Sunset growled and pounded a hoof on the side of her head. "Get out of my head already!" She turned and headed inside the castle. "Both of you stay out here and leave me alone!" Sunset passed the threshold and slammed the doors shut behind her. She headed down the hall to the library. "Gotta find some sort of spell to get rid of her."

 _Perhaps magic is the cause of this in the first place. You turned to magic to suppress your dreams the last two nights. Maybe your nightmares are manifesting while you're awake instead._

Sunset paused, then nodded slowly. She had looked up the dream magic Luna had spoken of and given it a try the same night they had met. She had enjoyed a comparatively peaceful night's rest and woke up early the next day, but it was that morning when she was moving the first paintings out of the basement that "Twilight" had appeared for the first time.

 _I suppose there's some reason for that._ Sunset tried to figure out what the cause could be as she headed into the library. _I supposed it could be emotional. What Luna said to me…_ Sunset stopped at the stairs up to her room. _I'm unworthy of being princess just because some Star Swirl's distorted magic says so? Who made him an expert on character? Celestia chose me, doesn't that count for anything?_

"You seem to forget she changed her mind." Sunset's eye twitched when she heard the voice echoing down the stairs. She kept her head still to avoid looking up at the purple eyes she could feel watching her.

 _I'm not going up there._ Sunset turned and left the library. She needed an escape.

 _Spike_.

Sunset teleported to the doors outside in the lower hall, and pushed them open. At least a dozen work ponies, probably more, were moving tables and chairs into position, and Spike wasn't among them. She teleported back to her balcony and this time found what she was looking for. Sunset spread her wings and took flight, gliding down to the far end of the field. At the end of the stage, Pinkie Pie was wearing a hard hat and talking to a unicorn with a bright blue mane and rose-coloured sunglasses. Spike stood next to them looking over a clipboard.

As Sunset landed near them and stepped up, she heard Pinkie's conversation. "Now, this sound system needs to be loud enough that they can hear it in the Crystal Empire, got it? I want all of Equestria to know we are celebrating our princess!" The unicorn lifted her sunglasses to give a wink, and then gestured a hoof at a pair of technicians standing with an equipment cart. The two followed the unicorn backstage, and Pinkie turned to Sunset. "Hey, Twilight. What's up?"

"I presume everything is going well?" Sunset asked.

Pinkie nodded and grinned. "Super-duper! Trust me, after tomorrow, no party anypony will ever throw you will be able to measure up."

"That's great." Sunset turned her attention to Spike. "Hey, Spike?"

"Hm?" Spike raised his head from the clipboard.

"I need something to do. Are there any errands to run at all? Do we need groceries? Any of my friends need help with something?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, there must be something! Is there another dragon napping nearby we can annoy?"

Spike and Pinkie shared a glance. "Twilight, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Sunset grunted angrily. "I'm fine, great – I feel like I could raise the sun. I just need to get out of that castle and stretch my legs, so give me an excuse."

Spike shrugged. "Well, Rarity won't let you help with the dress since she said she wants to surprise you with it tomorrow. Pinkie, how are we doing here?"

Pinkie gave Spike a look of horror. "Are you crazy? I can't let a pony help prepare her own party! It would fly in the face of everything a professional party planner stands for!"

"Then…" Spike paused to think. Sunset shifted her weight between hooves, growing irritated. At last, Spike snapped his claws. "There's the tribute fund money Cheerilee needs for the Appleloosa trip this coming week."

Sunset relaxed. "That'll do. Where is it?"

"It's in my room, in my desk drawer. I'll show –"

Sunset vanished in a burst of light.

* * *

Spike sighed and looked at Pinkie. "That was weird."

"Tell me about it!" Pinkie thrust a hoof at the metal scaffolding holding up the curtains over the stage. "I'm amazed somepony as smart as Twilight didn't notice the obvious structural hazard!" Pinkie pushed a hoof against the metal, and the curtain shook. "Obviously _somepony_ used five-eighth bolts instead of three-quarters." She shook her head and sighed. "Makes me wonder what I pay them for."

Spike slapped a claw to his face. "Not that – Twilight! Have you noticed she's been acting unusual lately?"

Pinkie cocked her head and looked at the sky. "Well, Twilight usually doesn't ask me to plan parties. Or for Rarity to make her dresses. And she's been calling Rainbow Dash by her last name."

"That's important?" Spike replied.

"Well, duh. She usually calls her 'Rainbow'; the last week she's called her 'Dash.' Obviously something is wrong." Pinkie began to pace in a circle, rubbing her chin. "A week, you say? So, since she's come back from Canterlot?"

"Yup."

Pinkie gasped. "She said Sunset Shimmer returned from the mirror during her visit!" Pinkie zipped in front of Spike and spoke quickly. "What if Sunset Shimmer used evil zebra magic to steal Twilight's body, and now the friend we think we've hung out with for the last week is really Sunset Shimmer impersonating Twilight, and the real Twilight Sparkle we know and love is trapped in Sunset's body and was shipped off to some cave in the middle of nowhere, doomed to a life of misery living with some old hermit we've never heard about before?"

Spike darted his eyes around after Pinkie's outburst. "Um… you really think so?"

Pinkie pulled back and shrugged. "Could be. Or maybe she's just having an off-week. I dunno." She smiled and patted a hoof on Spike's head. "Come on, we've got to make sure the buffet shipments will be here on time!"

She trotted away, singing 'la la la' to herself merrily. Spike sighed and followed her, muttering under his breath. "You are so random."

* * *

Sunset reached the Ponyville schoolhouse and knocked on the door. She heard muffled talking inside and then movement. The door pulled open to reveal the smiling face of Cheerilee. "Princess Twilight!"

"Hey." Sunset turned her head and opened her saddlebag, withdrawing the small purse of bits inside with her magic. "I just wanted to drop this off."

Cheerilee nodded. "Yes, of course. Could you come inside for a moment?" She stepped aside and gestured a hoof. Sunset saw a teacher's desk and heard whispering. She fidgeted in place and looked away.

"Um… well…"

"Please, Princess, it will only be a minute." Cheerilee smiled again. Sunset groaned and mentally berated herself for not being able to think of an excuse. She dropped the purse back into her bag and slowly walked into the schoolhouse, her head low. She heard Cheerilee shut the door behind her and walk up to her. "Class, you've all met Princess Twilight before, yes?"

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee," thirty voices chorused. Sunset raised her head to find a classroom full of young fillies and colts were looking at her with varying expressions of happiness and excitement.

"As you know, our bake sale last month underperformed, and I was worried we'd have to cancel our field trip to Appleloosa to meet Chief Thunderhooves." Cheerilee nodded at Sunset. "Fortunately, thanks to the generosity and charity of Princess Twilight, we've been able to make up the missing funds and will be departing next week as scheduled."

The class erupted into cheers, hooves pounding the desks in applause. Sunset smiled awkwardly and withdrew the purse from her saddlebag again. "Yes, well, the duties of royalty and all." She floated the purse to Cheerilee's desk. "Now, if that's all, I really must –" She turned to head to the door.

A hoof shot into the air. Cheerilee looked at it and nodded. "Yes, Pipsqueak?" Sunset stopped and looked back. A white and brown colt raised his head above the crowd.

"Um, Princess Twilight?"

Cheerilee looked at Sunset. Sunset almost let out a growl, but held it in and turned to the class.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get the money? Miss Cheerilee said you don't work."

"That's correct. The money came from my tribute fund."

"What's a tribute fund?" Sunset's head swivelled. A filly was asking this time, one with glasses and a curly red mane.

"My tribute fund is all the money I get from visitors to my castle. They bring their princess gifts, including money, and I save it for when I need it."

"Do you get gifts often?"

Sunset couldn't tell who had asked this time. "Yes. It's not always bits, though. Now if there's –"

"What other gifts do you get?"

Sunset's eye twitched.

Cheerilee chuckled nervously and approached Sunset. "I'm very sorry, Princess Twilight, they're such inquisitive and curious kids sometimes. We don't often get royal visitors."

"It's fine." Sunset returned the laugh, and then turned her attention back to the class. "I get all sorts of things. Jewellery, paintings, sculptures."

"How come?"

Sunset gritted her teeth. She saw the speaker this time, a lavender pegasus with a blond mane. Sunset turned to her and forced a smile. "Because ponies love their princess, and they want to show her how much they adore her."

Next to the pegasus, a pink earth pony with a purple mane snorted. "That's stupid. What did you ever do to be loved by anypony?"

Sunset's eyes widened. She blinked and stepped back, looking away. Cheerilee shook her head and stepped in front of Sunset.

"Diamond Tiara, be nice to Princess Twilight. She's being very generous to us with this money and I'm sure she wasn't ready for all these questions." That said, she turned to Sunset and bowed her head. "Princess Twilight, my sincerest apologies about this. Perhaps at a better time we could arrange a more formal visit for you to speak to the class?"

Sunset looked up at Cheerilee and nodded. "Sure. That'd be alright."

"Wonderful." Cheerilee turned back to the foals. "Now, wave goodbye to Princess Twilight, class. She'll be back sometime in the future."

"Wait, I have one more question!"

Sunset looked up; it was Pipsqueak again. "Yes?"

"What exactly do you do as a princess?"

"Yeah, and how come you were made princess anyway?"

Sunset didn't see where the second question came from. For a moment she stood and stared at the rows of fillies waiting for an answer. Then she turned to the door and left without a word, the door shutting behind her.

Cheerilee watched Sunset leave, her head tilted. When the door closed, she turned to the class and raised a hoof to gesture at the door. "Um… Princess Twilight, my little ponies."

The students slowly stomped their hooves on the floor in hesitant applause.

* * *

Sunset stumbled away from the schoolhouse. Her chest felt tight, and she was gasping for breath. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground, the blades of grass blurring. She pushed past somepony who got in her way and stumbled to one knee with a wince. She lifted her head to see the streets of Ponyville around her.

And everypony was staring at her in silence.

Sunset turned in place, whipping her head back and forth. Stall vendors, a mail pony, civilians with packages. All standing in place. Watching her. Judging her. No, not all. A few were leaning to ponies nearby and whispering. Her hooves shook under her, and she forced herself to stay standing when they threatened to buckle and send her to the ground.

"Wha... what are you staring at?" she whispered. She looked at the nearest pony she saw, a brown stallion with a blue mane, and thrust a hoof at him. Though she was still a distance away, he recoiled from her. "What are you staring at, hm?" Sunset glared at him and waited.

The stallion swallowed. "I-I'm sorry, P-Princess Twilight. You just… seem bothered."

Sunset let out a bitter laugh. "Yes. I'm bothered. Deeply bothered."

"Is there something we can do to help, Princess?" Sunset turned her head. A pale green unicorn mare was approaching her. As though some cue had been given, the crowd began to condense around her.

"Perhaps you're lost? I know the neighbourhood well."

"Look at her eyes, she's sick! I know an old home remedy my nanny made –"

"Do you need to sit down, Princess? Do you need a drink?"

Sunset clenched her eyes shut and tried to tune out the voices as they thundered in her ears. Her body felt hot, her head swam, and her hooves shook under her. _Make them shut up! Somepony make them all shut up!_

Sunset raised her head and saw a purple flank and tail vanish between the crowd just in front of her. Sunset growled and pushed through them to face the pony they belonged to. The pony was only trotting, but already she had a large lead on Sunset. With the Ponyville citizens out of her way, Sunset could clearly identify the familiar mare fleeing from her. She ran after her, rising into a gallop. Inexplicably, however, the pony she was pursuing was not coming any closer. If anything, she seemed further away.

Sunset ran past several more buildings and Ponyville citizens. Her head was pounding, and she was stumbling to stay at speed, yet continued to give chase. The houses on either side of her stopped, and the crowds thinned. Sunset galloped over a bridge spanning a river and chased her enemy into a forest. Brambles pricked at her coat and mud caked her hooves where she stepped in watery spots. A branch reached out and grabbed her ankle, so she fell in a patch of muddy ground. A small puddle of water reflected the image of two bloodshot purple eyes with bags under them. Sunset growled and pushed herself up, stumbling forward.

"Twilight!" Sunset screamed into the trees, darting her eyes back and forth. She groaned and fell to her knees. Her head was heavy, and her breath came in short pants. Sunset realized she couldn't breathe, and let out a weak groan. "What… what is…" Too weak to speak, she attempted to climb to her hooves. They wobbled and threatened to give out, the ground was spinning under her. She tried to focus on a spot of dirt to recover her senses, but her vision blurred, and she saw multiple images swirling in the air.

Sunset lifted her head and saw a cloaked figure in the trees, coming towards her. She attempted to call out to them, but her voice caught in her throat. Unable to fight her body's afflictions any more, Sunset closed her eyes and collapsed on her side.

* * *

Sunset's vision swam before her: a dull brown ceiling with wisps of smoke in the air. She groaned and shut her eyes again. The lighting was dim, but it still hurt her. She had a throbbing headache.

"Hello?"

Sunset heard movement, and a hoof gently pressed down on her shoulder.

"Rest now, and do not fret. You still have not recovered yet."

 _Who is that?_ Sunset turned her head and opened her eyes. The speaker had moved away towards a large cauldron in the middle of the room, but Sunset could make out a striped grey coat with a white and grey tail. _A zebra? In Equestria?_ She licked the inside of her mouth. "Who are you?" Her voice was hoarse and weak.

The zebra did not turn, but hummed under her breath. "I'd recommend you do not speak. Your mind and body both are weak."

 _Why is she rhyming?_ "I asked a question."

The zebra turned around and regarded Sunset carefully. "It seems your condition is worse than I feared, that your memories of me could be sheared. So to set your heart at ease, I am Zecora, if it would please."

"Zecora?" Sunset thought back to the journal. _Right. Okay, Twilight's friend._ "What happened to me?"

Zecora turned back to the cauldron. "You were short of breath and quite confused. I believe the cause was mind magic, misused."

 _Mind magic?_ Sunset groaned and lay her head down. _Luna… she said dream magic would be safe for me. She must be lying, tried to trick me!_ Sunset put a hoof to her hood. _No. Luna doesn't know. She just made a mistake. That's the magic talking._ Sunset held her head and looked up at Zecora. "Yes. I've had some odd dreams lately, so I've been using magic to suppress them."

Zecora turned, her eyes wide. "Dreams so awful, you'd stoop so low? You are lucky there are no effects but woe!"

Sunset didn't have the energy to argue. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "What can we do?"

"Because of the magic, your senses are blind. This potion will cleanse them and free your mind." Sunset cracked an eye open. Zecora set a shallow bowl filled with a pale green liquid in front of her. "Drink."

Sunset lifted the bowl with her magic. She avoided peering into it and seeing her reflection. "What is it?"

"To purge your mind of thoughts unspoken, you must permit the dreams unbroken. This draught will invite them in anew, so that their build-up will not trouble you. It will be painful, that is sure, but there is no other way to make you pure."

 _She… no._ Sunset shook her head. "I can't. The dreams are too much."

"Then you allow yourself to be cursed, for these symptoms will only grow worse."

 _Ponyfeathers._ Sunset looked at the bowl and gulped. "It'll really make me better? There's no other way?" Zecora shook her head. Sunset lifted the bowl in her magic. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" She smiled wryly. "Bottoms up." She put the bowl to her mouth and, tilting her head back, downed it in one gulp. The green liquid slid past her lips and down her throat in an instance. When her mouth was empty she turned her head and coughed, the bowl clanging to the ground. The brew was bitter with an herbal aftertaste.

"When from your dreams you chance to wake, I will offer an alternate means to slake."

"Sthla… what? Thecor…" Sunset's speech slurred. Her eyes were heavy, her tongue thick in her mouth. She fell back on the bed and shut her eyes.

* * *

Sunset opened her eyes. Zecora was gone and the lanterns lighting up the hut had been put out. She stood and blinked. She felt better than she had all week. "Zecora?" She looked around, but there was no sign of the zebra. "Um… Well, thanks for your help!" Sunset moved to the door to the hut and pushed it open. The Everfree Forest stretched before her, the path back to Ponyville winding through the trees. Sunset looked behind her once more and then started down it. She had only gotten a few steps down the path when she heard another set of hooves behind her. She turned her head and gasped.

"You…" She stepped back. "Why are you here?"

Behind her, Rosen Cross snorted. He continued walking until he was beside Sunset and glanced at her when he was. "Why would you ask me? This is not my dream. I would rather not be here. I know enough about your mind to know my presence is pointless."

"You're as big a jerk in the dream world as in the real one," Sunset replied. Rosen gestured his head forward and turned down the path. Sunset looked behind her, but Zecora's hut had vanished. Only trees remained now. She looked ahead and reluctantly followed Rosen.

"This is your dream, Sunset. All that is here is but a reflection of your inner mind. I am not Rosen Cross as he truly is, but Rosen Cross as you know him."

"Rosen Cross is a pompous, callous know-it-all," Sunset said. "Harsh truth, but too bad."

Rosen shook his head. "Truth is relative. We each believe all we know is true, until somepony wiser than us disproves that truth. Absolute truth is an absolute lie."

Sunset groaned. "Fine, then you're my delusional projection of Rosen Cross spouting pseudo-philosophical nonsense. Why are you here talking to me?"

Rosen shook his head. "I told you before; I do not know. Clearly your subconscious mind has conjured my image for a reason. Can you think of why?"

"Nope. Rosen is useless to me – always was. I could do just fine forgetting he ever existed." Around them, the forest receded and Ponyville loomed ahead. "If you're my mind's projection, shouldn't you know exactly what's going on?"

"Sunset, if understanding the self was as simple as drinking a dreaming potion and asking the beings in your dreams questions, we would have long mastered the pony mind."

"That's not an answer."

"No. It is the best answer. You just cannot understand it, and so you reject it. You reject all things you cannot understand."

"That's not true!" Sunset glared at Rosen.

"It is your arrogance, expressed in its purest form. You refuse to entertain the idea you could be wrong, and so when someone challenges you, you conjure a reason to dismiss them. Rosen Cross, Celestia, Twilight Sparkle. Each reached out to you, and you batted them away when you failed to comprehend their meaning. It is understandable, of course. What lessons do they have to teach a princess like you?"

"Now you're just making things up." Sunset quickened her pace and trotted in front of Rosen. "I'm done talking to you."

"And when you cannot dismiss a problem, you flee from it. That is the expression of your fear."

Sunset spun around. "I'm not af –" She stopped when she saw the path behind her was empty. She growled. "This dream is annoying! I'm ready to wake up now!"

"A pity, then, you cannot get what you want simply by demanding it. But you already know that, Sunset."

Sunset recognized the voice coming from behind her, and didn't turn. She considered running back into the forest, but she remembered Zecora's hut and realized there was no escape. She turned around and came forward to the pony waiting on the outskirts of Ponyville. She shook her head and looked up at the figure. "Of course you'd be here."

"I am always with you, Sunset." Celestia turned to walk with her when Sunset reached her. "I have never been far from your mind. You know this."

"Yeah, and it sucks," Sunset said. "If I had the choice I'd forget we ever met."

"Would you truly?"

"Yes. You fed me false hope – dreams filled with lies! And then when you decided you didn't want me anymore, you snatched it from me and cast me aside!"

"Did I?"

" _Yes!_ " Sunset's eyes bulged as she yelled at Celestia. "You found a new favourite student and gave her everything that should have been mine! You treated me like some piece of trash to throw away!"

"I loved you, Sunset. You were as close to me as a daughter."

"You're lying again!"

"I cannot lie. I am but your own mind made manifest. If I say it, it is only because you feel it. Somewhere in your mind, you believe I still love you."

"Shut up!" Sunset ran up to Celestia and thrust her head towards her. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_! You don't get to say those words! I was just a substitute, a ringer until you found Twilight! You told me I would be a princess, that I might even find the Elements of Harmony! Then Twilight came along, and it all went to her! You never loved me and you know it! So stop saying it! You don't love me, and I don't love you! I hate you!"

In the wake of Sunset's rant, Celestia simply stared at her. Then, she turned and continued down the streets. Sunset watched her go, confused, and ran up beside her. "Hey! Don't ignore me! You heard what I said!"

"Yes. You hate me. But I am nothing more than your mind's projection. Hating me is to hate yourself."

Sunset sneered. "No. I hate Celestia. And since she isn't here, you're my stand-in."

"As you were Twilight's?"

"Exactly! You promised me everything, and then you took it from me to give to Twilight."

"And then you took it back."

Sunset smirked. "Darn right I did. I spent years listening to you gush over her, while you refused me the power that was rightfully mine. So when I'd finally had enough, I got the power and respect I deserved elsewhere. And when the time was right, I came back to do what you wouldn't – what you _couldn't_. I would seize the Element of Magic, I would be an alicorn. Equestria would be mine to rule!"

"Yes. And you came so close to victory, only to fail. You spent how many years hating Twilight and plotting to take my throne? And she foiled you."

"No. It was just a temporary setback. Now I've won. There's nothing Twilight can do to get her life back. And if I ever see her again, I'll laugh in her face and tell her all about how I've stolen her life with nopony the wiser, and I'm living it better than she ever could!"

"Then go, and tell her now."

Sunset turned to Celestia, but the princess was gone. When she looked forward, the path and the rest of Ponyville had ended. Two large blue doors with an eight-pointed violet star rose in front of her. Sunset growled, shoved them open, and galloped down the hall. She reached the doors to the throne room and flung them open.

"So, they saved the worst for last," Sunset said, marching into the room.

Sitting in her star-adorned throne with her old lavender and pink body, Twilight looked at Sunset and nodded. "Yes. There is nothing else beyond this. You're ready, now."

"Yes, I am!" Sunset stood in front of Twilight and grinned. "Twilight, there's something I should have told you when I saw you in that cell." Twilight gestured a hoof for her to continue. "You're useless, you're pathetic, and you're a waste of the crown. You were princess for almost three years – you had power and authority normal ponies can only dream of – and what did you do with it? You lived in Ponyville, you studied magic, you threw money away on dumb public projects! You had everything handed to you, and you wasted it!"

"I did more with it than you have."

Sunset backed away. "What?"

Twilight stepped down to the floor and began walking around the outside of the circle of thrones. "You've held my body for a week. What have you done?"

Sunset turned in place to watch her. "I've been researching that stone! I need to know more about it, if I need to use it again."

"And?"

"And I've learned how to imitate you better by learning your history!"

"And?"

"And what?" Sunset yelled. "It's only been a week. I'm still securing my position."

"You just told Celestia there was nothing I could do to you. Which of us are you lying to?" Sunset simply scoffed at the comment, but Twilight ignored her and continued. "This is your dream, your mind. All that you are is laid bare here. Posturing to us here is pointless, Sunset. You're only fooling yourself with such things."

"You're trying to confuse me, but it won't work." Sunset stomped a hoof. "I've confronted you and said what I had to say. Now, let me wake up."

Twilight stopped circling the thrones in front of the doors to the room. Sunset hadn't noticed when they had shut. Twilight turned to her. "It is time to stop running, Sunset."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No, you can't. Not until you accept the truth we have to offer you."

"Truth is relative, _ha_!" Sunset smirked at Twilight, but her rival didn't show a response. Twilight spread her wings into the air, and the doors behind her slowly swung open. Sunset looked behind her, eyes growing wide. The doorway was filled floor to ceiling with a large mirror inside a purple frame shaped like a horseshoe. Twilight stepped aside.

"Look into the mirror."

Sunset turned her eyes from the mirror to Twilight. "No. It's a trick."

"This is your dream. I hold no power here. All that you see – all that you hear – is your own mind's work."

"Maybe not." Sunset shook her head. "I've been using dream magic, maybe this is something Luna is plotting! Or maybe you and Rosen Cross found some spell to interfere with my dreams."

"You won't look because you're afraid. You're afraid because you already know what you will see. The mirror reflects the true worth of a pony's heart, and you fear what's become of yours."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Sunset said firmly with a piercing glare. "Fine, I'll show you!" She marched up past Twilight, not breaking eye contact. "You want to know what I see? Here, take a good look!" Sunset turned to the mirror and grinned. Twilight stepped up beside her and looked.

The image of a bright orange and red alicorn filled the mirror. She stood as tall as Celestia, wings stretching into the air and horn tapered to a delicate point. An ethereal mane blazing in a hundred hues of red, yellow, and orange streamed from her head, billowing and undulating in the air like a wave of fire. A golden crown with a red and orange sun emblem rested on her head, a matching necklace and hoofguards over her neck and hooves.

"Behold, Twilight! Do you see her?" Sunset beamed at her reflection. "A true princess, beautiful and beloved by all. _That_ is what's in my heart, Twilight. Do I look afraid?"

"Take off the crown."

Sunset turned from the mirror. "Why?"

"Take it off."

"Not until you tell me why."

Twilight turned to Sunset, and their eyes locked. Tears brimmed in the corners of Twilight's eyes, her mouth drawn in a sad smile. "Because I'm just your mind's projection. And I can't let you wake up until you admit the truth to yourself."

Sunset watched as Twilight faded away, leaving her alone in the throne room. Sunset looked up at the mirror, and the image of the alicorn princess looked down at her in return. She slowly reached up to her head and put her hooves to the crown she was suddenly wearing. Sunset inhaled, braced herself, and lifted the crown from her head.

The alicorn in the mirror vanished.

Sunset lowered her hooves in front of her and looked down.

Her hooves were empty.

* * *

Sunset opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling of Zecora's hut. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out.

"Ah, I see you have awoken. Tell me, has your enchantment been broken?" Sunset climbed off the bed and avoided looking at Zecora. "Twilight?"

"Thank you, Zecora." Sunset's voice was quiet, her head low. "Please, do not tell anypony about this."

"Of course." Zecora nodded. She continued to talk, but Sunset didn't hear her. When Zecora moved to another part of the room, Sunset walked to the door of the hut and pushed it open. She raised her head to look out over the Everfree Forest, the path back to Ponyville stretching before her. She started down the path, taking her time.

 _No Rosen Cross this time. Or Celestia. Not even Twilight… I'm alone._


	11. Chapter 11

Applejack and Big Macintosh wheeled the cart of baked goods up to the buffet tables. Applejack patted a hoof on Big Mac's neck then walked up to Pinkie, who was examining a clipboard. "Well, Pinkie, this is the last batch. Everything good here?"

Pinkie looked up at the cart and nodded. "Yup! All food is present and accounted for!" She swept a hoof over the tables, which held an assortment of pastries and baked items, along with rows of flowers, fruits, sandwiches, and virtually any other food item Pinkie could think to add to the menu.

"So when is this shindig supposed to get started?" Applejack asked.

"Right now! I put out flyers telling everypony to show up when they can!" Pinkie grinned and turned her head from side to side. A few townsponies had drifted in already, looking at the buffet table or approaching the DJ table at the end of the stage.

"Sounds great. Where's the gang?"

Pinkie nodded toward the castle. "Rarity and Rainbow Dash are helping Twilight put on her party dress, and Spike's taking the pets to Fluttershy's place, so he can watch them with the animals. The poor guy's gonna have to spend a lot of the night watching them to make sure they behave with all of us out."

Applejack looked at her brother. "Big Mac, you said you weren't up to tonight. Feel like subbing in for Spike?"

Big Mac shrugged and grunted, "Eeyup." He turned and headed off in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Super duper! Then everything is a-okay!" Pinkie turned her head to the castle and looked up, Applejack following in suit. Rainbow Dash swooped down from the balcony and glided towards them, landing a short distance away and walking closer.

"Twilight's all ready. At least, I think she is. Rarity's still making adjustments." Rainbow rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple fritter from the bakery cart.

Applejack chuckled. "That filly will be up there all night if Rarity keeps at her. Ah'll go rescue her." She headed down the path to the castle. She reached the double doors, pushed them open, and saw Rarity coming down the stairs ahead. "Rarity! How's the mare of the night?"

Rarity beamed and tossed her mane. "She is the most ravishing, awe-inspiring pony you could ever hope to lay eyes on! I haven't outdone myself like this since the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"So the dress looks nice?"

Rarity's jaw dropped, her eyes wide. "You… does it… how…"

Applejack smirked at Rarity's sputtering and walked past her. "I'll see for myself. You go enjoy the festivities." Behind her, she heard Rarity snort and trot down the hall. Applejack climbed the stairs and headed into the library. "Twilight! The party is startin'. Do you wanna come down?" She stopped at the stairs up to the bedroom and looked up. "Twi?"

Silence.

She frowned and climbed the stairs. "Are you up here?" When the top came into view, she stopped.

Twilight stood in front of her bed, sitting perfectly poised in her crown, a necklace, and hoofguards. She had donned the dress Rarity had made for her: a deep violet and pink gown with swirls of gold frill along the edges. She was staring straight ahead, her face blank.

"Uh, Twilight?" Applejack slowly approached her and waved a hoof in front of her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

Twilight's expression didn't change, but her mouth opened. "I… I look beautiful." Her voice was soft and even-toned.

Applejack smiled. "Yeah, you look great. Rarity did a great job, huh? So let's get out there and show it off!"

"Show it off?" Twilight was still staring.

Applejack frowned. "Um, yeah, the party? Remember? Odds are more than half the town will drift by sooner or later before tomorrow." Applejack raised a hoof to Twilight's forehead. "Is something wrong? Yer actin' mighty weird."

The touch of Applejack's hoof got Twilight's attention. She turned her head to look at her. "Why would they come?"

"You're a princess, Twilight. Not to mention you're a good friend to most of them and have saved their lives multiple times. They adore you as a princess, and they wouldn't miss it." Applejack withdrew her hoof. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Ah'll have Rarity come up and get you outta that dress, and we'll—"

"No. No… Sounds fun." Twilight smiled. "A party with my loyal friends and subjects. Yes… that'll be good."

"Okay…" Applejack stepped aside as Twilight moved towards the stairs.

Twilight stopped at the top of the stairs and looked up at the painting on the wall. The image of Celestia embracing Twilight loomed over her. "Do you think she'll come?"

Applejack walked up behind her and looked at the painting. "Celestia? Ah don't think she knows about this. We could have Spike send her a letter if you want her to show."

As Applejack finished, she saw a change come over Twilight's face. She clenched her eyes shut and moved her mouth around. When her eyes opened again, they were looking down at the stairs. "No, nevermind. I don't want to bother her. Come on. Let's go."

Applejack frowned again and gently put a hoof over Twilight's, blocking her as she stepped forward. Twilight stilled and looked at her. Applejack sighed and reached a hoof over Twilight's neck. "Look, sugarcube, Ah didn't want to say anythin' before. Ah get you have things going on, and ponies need their space sometimes, but Ah can tell something is bothering you – has been for a while, Ah reckon. An' if you wanna deal with it on your own, that's fine by me. But if you need the help, Ah'm here for you, and so is everypony else, right? If you need to talk to somepony, just say so. Ah don't like seeing my friends let stuff get to 'em because they bottled it all up."

Twilight watched with a neutral expression as Applejack spoke. When she finished, Applejack gave her a smile. "Ya got me, Twi? You aren't alone in all this, so if you need help, ya just gotta ask for it."

Twilight smiled back. "Thank you, Applejack. You're a good friend to say so."

"Ah mean it, too. Now, are you sure you're gonna be okay for this?"

"Quite."

"Okay then, let's go party!" Applejack removed her hoof and waved it towards the stairs. Twilight started down the stairs without looking back. Applejack took a moment to look up at the painting again. "Hey, Twilight? Why'd you hang that up there anyway?"

"I wanted a reminder," came the response.

"Reminder of what?"

Twilight didn't answer.

* * *

Twilight glanced at the door, but there was still no sign of Rosen Cross. In front of her, the kettle had just boiled, and the tea bag and lime wedge were already in the mug waiting for water. _He'll come to see what the whistling was any moment now._ She looked at the counter to made sure the rack of utensils hid the vial she was waiting to use.

"Sunset?" Twilight smiled and pretended to look surprised. Rosen Cross stuck his head around the doorframe and raised an eyebrow. "What is the meaning of this? I told you to study your herbology this morning."

Twilight lifted the mug in her hooves and smiled. "I was hoping you wouldn't hear me. I thought I could make lunch for the two of us today. If that's all right with you."

Rosen came further into the kitchen. "And what sparked this show of generosity?"

Twilight shrugged. "Well, we've been talking a lot lately, about what happened between us, and I know I've torn open some old wounds. I'd like to make it up to you even if it's a small gesture to start on."

Rosen stared for a moment. Then, Twilight saw his mouth twitch in a small smile. "As you wish. You know how I take my tea, I presume?"

"Of course." Twilight nodded at the mug, silently congratulating herself on getting it right. She hadn't realized she had paid such attention to Rosen's eating habits this week until she thought of ways to execute her plan. "I'll bring it to you in just a moment."

Rosen nodded. "Well, I shall leave you to it. I will be in the alchemy lab. Call upon me when you are finished." Rosen departed, and Twilight waited until she heard his hooves go down the hall. Then, she reached behind the rack of utensils and withdrew a small brown sack containing a glass vial of white powder. Careful not to break it with her hooves, she uncapped the vial and dumped the contents into the bottom of the mug. She then lifted the kettle and poured. The white powder vanished into the torrent of water, and when Twilight stopped pouring, there was no trace of it.

 _Looks good._ She opened the fridge behind her and took out the milk. She poured milk it into Rosen's cup, set the milk on the counter, and took a breath. _The moment of truth._ She carefully took the mug in her hoof and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. Rosen was scanning a shelf when she came in. "Here you are." Twilight held out her hoof. Rosen turned his attention to her and took the tea in his magic. He sipped, smacking his lips. Twilight tensed as he tasted it.

"An admirable emulation, Sunset. Well done." Rosen took another sip and set the mug down on the table. Twilight bowed her head and hurried out of the room. She had to make lunch now to keep up the pretense, but that would be relaxing after what she had just succeeded at.

 _I'm sorry, Rosen. But there's no other way._

* * *

Applejack emerged from the castle and looked around. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie had taken their spots at the long table at the end of the area. Pinkie already had a plate in front of her piled with food and was gobbling it down. Applejack approached them and sat down in the empty chair on the other side of the larger middle chair. "Twi's on her way down."

Pinkie kept eating, but Rarity and Rainbow looked up from their conversation. "Applejack, did Apple Bloom mention anything peculiar about Twilight yesterday?"

Applejack shook her head. "Nope. Why; everythin' okay?"

"Rainbow Dash was telling me a story she heard from Scootaloo this morning. Apparently Twilight had some sort of 'incident' at the schoolhouse."

Rainbow nodded. "Scootaloo said she brought some money in for Cheerilee, then the class was asking her questions and she started acting weird. Flitter said some ponies in town saw her when she left, and she was having trouble walking."

"Think there's something to it?" Applejack asked.

"Perhaps she is ill after all?" Rarity replied. She put a hoof to her mouth. "The poor dear has been busier than usual of late. First the mirror and then Sunset Shimmer. Maybe this party isn't a good idea if she's not been taking care of herself and caught something for it…"

Pinkie's head snapped up, and she swallowed a large lump of food in her mouth. "It's too late now! I've told everypony in town to come, and they're listening! We can't cancel now that it's started."

"If she's sick, let's ask her." Applejack turned her head and nodded. Twilight emerged from the castle and slowly came towards them. She looked over the seating area as she reached the table and paused at the end.

"Welcome, Twilight! Take a seat!" Rarity gestured a hoof at the chair designated for her. Twilight moved closer to the chair, but didn't sit.

"There's not a lot of ponies here," she said softly.

Pinkie smiled at her. "Don't worry your little alicorn head about it! It's early, and ponies have things to do. A lot of ponies said they'll be by later tonight, so just you wait."

Twilight nodded. She eyed Rainbow Dash taking a drink from a mug. "We have cider?"

Applejack nodded. "Yes ma'am, three barrels of Sweet Apple Acres' finest, brought up from the storeroom. Ah figur'd it's a special occasion after all." She elbowed Rainbow as the pegasus went to take another drink. "RD here is almost done with her first mug. Took longer than Ah'd have pegged 'er."

"Hey, you just said we got three barrels!" Rainbow protested. "I gotta get my share before the other freeloaders show up and hog it all."

"Freeloaders? Nopony is payin' to come, Rainbow, an' Ah don't think you… uh, Twi?" Applejack interrupted herself when she saw Twilight get down from her chair and leave the table. "Everythin' okay?"

"A mug of cider sounds good," Twilight replied as she passed them. The three watched her approach the food tables, then Applejack turned back to them.

"All right, y'all, whatever's going on with Twi, we're gonna make it better, ya hear? So we gotta make this the most fun she's had in years!"

"I'm doing my part!" Pinkie chimed in. "We've got karaoke later tonight. There isn't a pony alive that does not have fun when I take the stage!"

Rarity nodded. "I'm sure it'll be delightful for _you_ , Pinkie, but this is Twilight's night. Whatever we can do to help her enjoy herself, it's our responsibility to do it!" She glanced back at Twilight. She was at the cider barrel, filling up a mug. "We can start by keeping her engaged in conversation. Whatever is on her mind, we won't let her dwell on it."

"Sounds good," Applejack said. Rainbow nodded her agreement. Twilight, her mug floating next to her, came back to the table and sat down in her seat.

"So tell us, Twilight," Rarity began, "what sort of fascinating magic research have you been doing since you came back?"

Twilight shrugged. "Haven't done much of anything like that." She took a drink of her cider.

"She probably had nothing scheduled," Applejack said. "You know how our Twilight is, if she had time marked down to study her data from the mirror, she's gonna stick to it. That about right?"

"Sure." Twilight's replies were soft, and her eyes were downcast, staring into her mug.

Rainbow made a face and leaned in to Applejack to whisper, "This might be harder than we thought."

* * *

"Sunset." Twilight looked up from her book in the living room of Rosen's home and came into the alchemy lab.

"Yes?"

Rosen looked between shelves, a frown on his face. "I appear to be having trouble finding the… ah…" He paused and closed his eyes, grimacing. "The… iocane powder. Ah, where is it?"

Twilight approached Rosen and tilted her head. "Are you all right?"

Rosen raised his head and blinked a few times. "Yes, I believe so. I merely… have a headache." Rosen stumbled and fell to the side. Twilight moved to close the gap between them and caught him before he hit the floor. Rosen groaned against her back and stood upright. "Oh my. Thank you, Sunset. I do not know what has come over me."

"Perhaps you should take a break and gather yourself?" Twilight said. She stepped aside so Rosen could see out into the hall.

"Yes… quite right, yes." Rosen stepped into the hall and walked into the living room. His steps were slow and uneven, his body swaying in time with his steps. Twilight stayed beside him, but he didn't fall again. "I'll just… sit for a moment…" Rosen sat down at the table. His glasses lit up in blue magic and set down beside him, the arms clicking shut. "Sunset… be a dear and retrieve a pillow for me, please." Rosen's eyes were lidded, and his head kept drooping forward.

"You don't look good," Twilight said.

Rosen nodded. "Yes. I believe I've… I have overworked myself." Rosen leaned his head on the table. "I can't imagine… what else…" Whatever the rest of the sentence was, Twilight couldn't hear. Rosen trailed off into indecipherable gibberish and spoke no more. Twilight entered the kitchen and picked up the pillow she had brought from her bedroom in preparation for this. When she went back into the living room, Rosen's breathing had evened out, and he wasn't moving. Twilight carefully slid him down to the floor and rested his head on the pillow.

"It's a barbiturate," she whispered to the unconscious Rosen. "You'll regain consciousness in a few hours and, come morning, you'll be back to normal." Her response was a hoarse inhalation. Twilight stood up and moved into the alchemy lab. When she had gone to her room for the pillow, the sky outside was overcast. And she still needed to prepare the final ingredients.

 _The storm is on its way. There's no time to lose._

* * *

Evening had fallen and the sun was setting on the horizon. Outside Twilight's castle, the party was in full swing. Dozens of ponies had shown up and were dancing, eating, and mingling. Lights hung on cables strung between trees and poles to illuminate the area through the night, and the speakers were now pumping out a steady beat.

At the large table at the end of the seating area, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike sat on one side of Twilight with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie on the other.

"Are you sure Big Mac will be okay with all those animals?" Fluttershy asked Applejack.

"He'll be fine. There's nothing you've got that we haven't seen worse of on the farm," Applejack replied.

"Well, Angel," Spike said from the other side of Fluttershy. "Nopony can handle him except you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, I know he can be a hoofful sometimes, but he's really a sweetheart."

Spike rolled his eyes. "For you, sure."

Pinkie swallowed two cupcakes whole and leaned back from the conversation. She looked at Twilight, who was staring down at the table, her eyes half-closed. "Hey, Twilight!" Twilight jerked at the sound of her name and turned her head. "Are you falling asleep? You look tired."

Twilight shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Have you ate yet? You haven't left the table a lot."

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later."

Pinkie frowned and turned away. Rainbow and Rarity were talking about something she hadn't been paying attention to, and she leaned in to them. "All right, girls. The party is moving, but the princess is moody."

"News flash – we noticed," Rainbow deadpanned. "I can barely get more than two sentences out of her. I even tried getting her talking about that lame egghead-science stuff nopony else understands. Nothing."

Rarity looked to make sure Twilight wasn't listening. If she was, it wasn't apparent. "Pinkie, you're the party pony. Any ideas to snap her out of it?"

"Just one, and it's all I need." Pinkie grinned and hopped out of her chair. She crossed the seating area to the other end and approached the stage. She picked up a microphone on the DJ table and whispered a command to the pony manning it.

Applejack saw Pinkie walk onto the stage and sighed. "Whoa nelly – here we go."

Pinkie tapped the mic with her hoof, and the music faded out as the microphone's humming grew louder. The assembled ponies turned their attention to the stage. Pinkie grinned and waved a hoof. "Good evening, everypony! How are ya?" Her answer was a chorus of cheers and hoots. "That's just the answer I was looking for! We're gonna be going late into the night! Or until we run out of cider, whichever comes first." Everypony laughed, and one table sounded with the clinking of mugs. "This is a very special party, and not in the usual way my parties are special. Two very important events have passed us by recently, and we're here to celebrate them!"

Rainbow leaned over Pinkie's empty chair and nudged Twilight. "Hey, Twi! Perk up!" Twilight raised her eyes from the table to focus on Pinkie.

"Two years ago, Equestria faced one of the greatest crises it has ever known. Tirek, demon centaur and totally not-a-nice-guy, tried to drain the magic of all ponies and take over Equestria!" The crowd rumbled at her words. "And a few months before that, a pony named Sunset Shimmer tried to enslave both worlds using the Elements of Harmony! A lot of you probably never even heard of that, huh?" The confused murmurs confirmed Pinkie's guess. "Well, there's a reason. Because both bad guys were stopped by one of the coolest, most magical, most awesome ponies around!"

Pinkie thrust her hoof across the ground. "Please, welcome on stage, the one and only Princess of Friendship and bestest friend you could ever ask for: Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Rarity looked at the lights hanging overhead and took hold of a few of them in her magic to redirect them, focusing them on Twilight.

Twilight's head snapped up, her eyes wide. The crowd turned towards her and stomped their hooves on the ground in applause. Pinkie grinned and gestured her forward with her hoof.

Twilight shook. "I… what does she want?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "They want you to go up and give a speech, Twilight. This is your night."

Twilight nodded. "Right… okay." She gulped and looked down at the table. Her mug of cider lit up in a violet aura, and she downed the rest of it, then stepped down from her chair and off the platform. The crowd parted to allow her to pass with her head low. When she reached the steps to the stage she stopped and raised her head.

Pinkie smiled and held out the microphone.

Twilight climbed up and approached her and took it in her magic. Pinkie hopped off the stage and Twilight turned to the audience. She cleared her throat and raised the microphone to her lips.

"Um… good evening, everypony." She smiled and waved at them. "I guess, first… thanks to Applejack for the amazing cider. Really wishing I had more right now." The crowd laughed politely. Twilight licked her lips and looked over them. "I… well, it's cool to see all of you here. It means a lot to me that you would take time out of your busy lives to come and celebrate mine." Twilight chuckled awkwardly.

"I mean, when you get right down to it, my life isn't really all that more special than anypony else's, is it? Sure, I wear a crown and get to live in a big castle, and occasionally I save the world. But…" Twilight paused and turned her head away to clear her throat again. "That isn't really what's important. What's important is who we are inside, and inside, we're all ponies, the same as anyone else. Crowns, castles… that's not what really matters, right? What matters is the friends we make, and the lives we lead with them."

Twilight lowered her head and breathed deeply. "When I was a filly, I didn't have a lot of friends. Well, that's being generous. I didn't have any friends. I was too busy, or liked to think I was. I had important things to do, I didn't have time to waste 'socializing.' I was a princess' student, and I lived in the castle with her, what more could I need as long as I had her? I didn't need anything else, and I didn't want it, either." Below the stage, some of the ponies in the crowd shuffled in place and gave their friends confused looks. "Then… something very important happened."

Twilight raised her head and smiled. "I… I moved to Ponyville. And I made so many wonderful new friends. So many of you have touched my life in a way nopony else has. And I guess I've touched your lives too, that you all came out here for me tonight. It's pretty amazing to see firsthoof how much you care about me. To see how many lives I've affected since moving here, it makes me realize how important I am to this town, and how important you all are to me. It's something I never really thought about before."

Twilight let out a sharp breath and shook her head. "What I'm trying to say, is… thank you. Thank you, everypony. For being here tonight, for being here always." She smiled and raised a hoof in the air. "To Ponyville!"

"To Ponyville!" the crowd returned the toast in chorus, and those that had a drink took a sip. Twilight walked off-stage and set the microphone down on the DJ's table.

Watching from the rear table, Rarity smiled. "Well, that was quite a heartwarming sentiment. Perhaps this party really is just what she needed." Rainbow and Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

Applejack pursed her mouth and watched Twilight pick up an empty mug from a table and walk towards the cider barrel at the food tables. "Yeah… that was somethin', all right."

* * *

Twilight reached the top of the stairs, her saddlebag of supplies jingling against her side. She looked down the passage and paused. The passage to the outside of the mountain gave her a good view of the storm outside. Rain whipped through the air at a sharp angle; the wind howled and blew down the corridor making her shiver. A crack of lightning got her moving again, and she hurried as best she could with her load weighing her down.

 _Can't be afraid. Not now. This is my one shot. If I don't do this_ _,_ _I won't get a second chance._

She reached the end of the passage. Now the wind was colder, and rain blew in her face, soaking her mane and coat. Twilight gathered her nerves and stepped outside. The wind intensified, and the rain pelted her in sheets. Twilight knelt in place for a moment and clenched her eyes. "Does the weather patrol have to make storms this heavy?" Her own voice dispersed in the wind before it reached her ears. She squinted and looked up. The stairs to the top of the mountain rose ahead of her. She knew from her first trip they were not even half as long as the stairs she had just climbed, but now they seemed to stretch into the clouds.

Twilight reached a hoof out to the first step and set it down. The stone was slippery, and she moved her hoof about to make sure she was steady. _Come on, Twilight. Just don't look to the left. Don't look left!_ She gritted her teeth and began to climb. She kept her body low, her stomach scraping up the edges of the steps.

The storm was merciless, her mane and tail matted to her body by rain in between bouts of wind tossing them through the air. Her breathing was shaking as she shivered in the intense cold, but her hooves stayed firm as she set them down. Step by step, Twilight climbed the mountain, keeping her eyes trained to the right. To the left was the long fall to Canterlot.

She saw the plateau come into view. Rosen had erected a magical field over his instruments to protect them from the wind and rain, and everything was still in place. Twilight pushed herself up the last few steps and almost collapsed as she topped the last one. She crawled forward until her body passed the barrier. The pelting rain and blustery winds ceased, and Twilight stood. She sneezed and came further into the barrier. "Okay. Time to get to work."

Twilight knelt and shrugged the saddlebags to the ground. She withdrew a flask with a silver and yellow paste, then a petri dish. She set them on the ground and reached into the bags again, pulling out a spool of copper wire. Twilight lifted the wire, approached the metal spire Rosen had erected, and looked up.

The tip poked against the top of the barrier, though a crank at the bottom would let her raise it higher. Twilight took the wire and round it around the base of the spire, pulling it tight. She reached into the saddlebags and pulled out a brown sac. The three red cuprite crystals inside spilled to the ground, and Twilight coiled the length of copper around each of them.

"Okay… copper to carry the current, cuprite to channel into magic…" She looked at the flask of silver and yellow liquid. "Now for the amplification paste." She lifted the flask, popped out the stopper, and held it over the petri dish. The liquid was thick and took a few seconds to move to the lip, but once it flowed, Twilight shook it to speed up its fall. When the dish was full, she set the flask down and lifted the anti-magic charm around her neck. "Here's hoping you really are made of lodestone," she whispered. She set the charm down in the dish and rolled it around in her hoof. When the silver paste coated the black stone, Twilight pushed the petri dish aside and took hold of the other end of the copper wire. She wrapped it over the stone, struggling to move her hooves around in such tight spacing over her neck. When she stopped, the wire hung from the charm. She pushed it a few times, but the wire remained in place.

Twilight approached the metal spire and put a hoof on the crank. She hesitated for a moment and then pushed forward. The crank turned, and the spire rose higher. She saw the barrier overhead spark as the spire's tip pushed through it and kept turning. When it was several hooves length in the air, she let go and stepped back. She cast another look at her set-up. Provided the charm was truly made of lodestone – and it was a statistical probability it was – then everything should go perfectly. She had triple checked every calculation.

"Just one more component." She looked up at the sky. The clouds overhead lit up and rumbled with thunder. Twilight bit her lip. "Come on… just one bolt…" A crack of lightning shot down in the distance, drawing her attention away. She grunted in annoyance and looked at the spire. "A single bolt – that's all I need…" She looked up and took a breath. "Come on." The clouds continued to glow with lightning in the atmosphere, but no bolt yet came. Twilight gritted her teeth and thrust her head up. "Come on!"

This time, the storm answered her.

A bolt of lightning shot down, zigzagging through the sky, and struck the metal spire. Twilight's gaze snapped down. It only took a split second, but she saw it all happen as if time had slowed. The cuprite crystals wrapped in the wire lit up red in sequence as the current shot down the copper towards her. There was a bright glow under Twilight's eyes as the surge of magic and electricity hit the charm around her neck and reacted to the amplification paste.

With a large shockwave of silver light, the charm around Twilight's neck released the magic that had built up within it. Twilight was flung back from the force of the blast. She tumbled along the ground, only stopping when she hit a large rock protruding from the ground. She fell forward and screamed, rolling to the side. The charm had turned scorching hot, black smoke rising from it, and she had touched it when she fell. Twilight turned until it lay on the ground beside her. She gasped for breath and winced where she had hit her hind hoof on the rock. She looked over the area. The copper wire was on fire, the cuprite crystals still glowing red and letting out an audible hum as the residual energy in them bled off. Twilight looked at the charm, still around her neck, and concentrated.

The stone lit up in a light teal aura and lifted into the air.

Twilight leapt into the air and whooped loudly. " _I did it!_ " She laughed and extended her magical grip over the delicate chain around her neck. She lifted it over her head and for the first time saw the device that had kept her bound to this place for a week's time. She laughed again and hugged herself, letting the charm drop to the ground and falling to her side. A single tear slid from her eyes. "I did it… I'm free… I can go, I can…"

Twilight remembered and stopped herself. She rolled onto her stomach and stood. "No… not time to celebrate yet." She looked at the remnants of the experiment and focused her attention again. The copper wire lit up teal, and the fire along its length was smothered. With a flick of her head, the components flew through the air and back into the saddlebags. She floated them onto her back and then lifted the de-powered charm. She turned to the stairs down the mountain and looked out.

Somewhere on the horizon, lost in the darkness of the storm, Ponyville rose in the distance.

 _Sunset Shimmer…_

Twilight looked back at the charm and slipped it into the bag. "Now the real work begins."


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight focused magic into her horn and cast the spell. A small dome of violet light grew from the centre of the kitchen floor, and she stopped when it encompassed the room. She brought forth a glass jar with the three cuprite crystals inside and set it beside the door, out of view from within the kitchen, and the field shimmered and faded. _There. That should anchor the anti-magic field. There's enough residual energy in them to last a week, at least._ She looked behind her and her horn glowed again. Rosen and his pillow lifted into the air, and Twilight slowly floated them into the kitchen.

 _He'll be fine. There's plenty of food for him until I have someone free him._ Reminding herself of that fact didn't make her feel any better. But, the drugs she gave Rosen would wear off within the hour, and Twilight needed to make sure he didn't warn anyone of her escape. The anti-magic field, coupled with the sealing spell she was now casting over the door frame, would keep Rosen contained until she had her body back. _When I do, I'll make sure he's compensated for all this._

With the room sealed, Twilight turned to the table. Her saddlebags were filled with some of the more basic alchemical compounds she would need for her plan. The anti-magic charm, its power lost, had also been packed, along with a small bag of bits she had found in Rosen's lab. In the other bag, too big for anything else to fit, Sunset Shimmer's diary poked out of the top. Twilight had debated bringing it or not, but decided to keep it. It might still prove useful, somehow, and even if not, she felt the need to keep it with her.

"I'm packed, then." She glanced back at the kitchen. She had also considered writing Rosen a note explaining her actions and assuring him she would see him set free, but realized he either wouldn't care or wouldn't believe her. With nothing else to do, Twilight pushed open the door to the lab and descended the stairs. She emerged on the ledge overlooking the top of the waterfall and walked down it until she was as close to the end as she could get.

 _Okay, piece of cake._ When she had realized what her escape would demand, Twilight had sat down and calculated the variables. Her long-range teleportation spell had been strong enough to transport her from Ponyville to Canterlot, though in hindsight she remembered being tired for several days after. She didn't know how high the mountain was, but of course the distance between the two cities was considerably greater than the mountain's height. Teleporting down to Canterlot would be simple.

 _Of course, that was when I was an alicorn. Sunset Shimmer is powerful, but I don't know how successful the spell will be with her comparatively weaker magic._ She berated herself for not taking the time to check the equations to see if normal unicorns could handle the spell.

Twilight looked out at the sky, the rain now letting up to a light sprinkle, and took a breath. "Well, no other way to find out." She closed her eyes and gathered her magic. Sparks of teal light flew from her horn, and when she felt her magic at its peak, she let it loose and teleported. When she reappeared she opened her eyes. The spires of Canterlot Castle greeted her, but they were too high. Twilight looked down and screamed; she had only teleported partway down, and was now in freefall over Canterlot.

 _No, nonononono—_ Twilight shut her eyes again to block out the city rising up to meet her, and cast her normal teleport. She reappeared as far down as the standard spell could take her and fell several more feet to land on a shingled roof. She slid down it and fell into an alleyway, landing on a row of trash cans. The one she hit tipped over, and a loud metallic clang filled the alley.

"Ugh…" Twilight held her head and lifted the lid of the can over her head to block the rain. She looked at the overturned can and sighed. "At least I hit an empty one." She stood up, made sure her bags were secure, and then ran out into the streets, the lid still protecting her. Twilight looked around and got her bearings. She saw a street sign and nodded. _Yearling and Farrier._ Her memory traced out a mental map, and Twilight galloped down the street in the direction of the train station.

As she neared the station, she saw one of the waiting trains close its doors. Her eyes widened. _No._ She stopped her run and teleported, reappearing in front of the ticket seller. He recoiled and cried out in surprise at her appearance.

Twilight slammed a hoof on the counter. "One ticket to Ponyville!"

The seller shook his head. "Ah, Miss, it's just leaving!" He nodded at the train that was beginning to pull out. "It's the last train of the night, if you'd like to make arrangements for the morning—"

"Ticket, _now!_ "Twilight shouted. She looked at the side of the counter to see the stamp and seized it in her magic, floating it in front of him. The seller nodded and took hold in his own magic. As he tore the ticket off and stamped it, Twilight pulled the bag of bits she had taken from Rosen's home out of her saddlebags. When the stamp lifted from her ticket, she snatched it without a word and threw the bag over the counter. She galloped to the end of the platform, the last train car pulling from her. Twilight teleported again and reappeared in the back of the car in mid-air. She fell to the carpet with a grunt, her legs spraying under her.

A shadow fell over her and Twilight looked up into the confused eyes of the conductor. She glanced to either side and found her ticket on the floor. She floated it up to him and lay her head back down. The conductor read the ticket and his expression softened.

"All right, Miss, welcome aboard." He punched the ticket and let it drop down in front of Twilight. She nodded and he chuckled. "You must have really needed to catch this train, hm?"

"You've no idea," Twilight replied.

"Well, no worries, you made it. Barely, but you made it." The conductor turned and walked down the car. "Just relax, we'll be at Ponyville in a few hours."

Twilight stood and moved to a window. The train curved, bringing Canterlot into view. She looked up at the waterfall and let out a breath.

 _Not soon enough._

* * *

A trio of earth ponies had taken the stage and were belting out some off-key folk song the crowd was stomping in time with. Somewhere, somepony had gotten a hold of a fiddle to play along, and another had one of the empty cider barrels to drum on. From the eating tables regularly came the sound of laughter. The buffet table was half-gone, the cider on the last barrel, and Rainbow Dash had warned that a storm would be flying in from Canterlot after midnight, but for the moment everypony was happy.

 _This is the best party I've ever had._

Sunset took a drink of her cider, the spices in it burning on their way down her throat. Celestia had thrown her birthday parties, but never like this. They were formal occasions, held in Canterlot's castle with the foals of prominent nobles attending as guests. Sunset couldn't remember any of them now, save for one snobby colt that had ended up telekinetically thrown into a fountain when he took it upon himself to slice Sunset's cake before she was ready.

This party was nothing like that.

The guests weren't forced to attend, they had chosen to. Not because she was a princess' student, but because she was their friend. If there was a fountain, she was quite sure throwing someone in it would be considered festive and fun.

 _I had fun with Rainbow Dash and Rarity, too. I don't remember when I last had fun before that._ Her life in the other world was not fun, it was work. Work to climb the social ladder, work to stay there. And then when she fell off it, work to stay alive and fed. _A waste. Pointless. It got me nothing. Even if Twilight hadn't arrived, what would I have done after graduation? Five years of my life, squandered._

"You chose to flee to the other world because you weren't happy in this one." Sunset looked up from her glass to see Twilight standing on the other side of the table. "You wanted to be a princess. You wanted to be loved, and respected."

 _I was already loved and respected. Just not as much as I wanted._

"Did that change in the other world?"

 _No. They hated and feared me. Everypony I know hates me, in either world._

"I didn't."

Sunset snorted. _No. You didn't. You helped them see another way, a better way than mine, just like you promised. And then you tried to show me, too. I tried to listen. Then it got too difficult, and I stopped trying. And then I came back here and…_ She took another drink of cider. _Now the real Twilight is at Rosen's home. I complained about what a harsh teacher he was, and now he'll treat her even worse than he ever did me. If I ever see Twilight again, she'll hate me too._

"Do you want me to hate you?" Twilight asked.

 _It's no less than I deserve, after what I've done to you._

"You did what you did because you hate me. Hate begets hate. The cycle has to end somewhere. Or you and I will go on hating each other forever."

 _I'm open to ideas._

"Stop hating. You don't need to anymore. Not me, not Celestia, not Rosen. What has hate gotten you?"

Sunset didn't answer. She didn't need to. She raised her cider to her lips and finished off the glass. When she lowered it, Twilight was gone. Sunset looked over the crowd at the cider barrel and debated another glass. She'd already had three. The third glass hadn't helped her feel better any more than the first or second. If anything she felt worse.

"Um, Twilight?" Sunset turned her head. Fluttershy was next to her chair. The rest of the table was empty. Twilight's friends had drifted off one by one to enjoy the party on their own.

 _Can't blame them. I've spent the night sitting here feeling sorry for myself. Why would anypony want to be with me?_ "Yes?"

"Well, um…" Fluttershy looked into the crowd. "I was told…"

"Say what you need to," Sunset said softly. "I won't be angry."

Fluttershy nodded. "Well, the other girls think maybe it would be time to end the party soon? Because, there's the storm coming, and you don't seem to be having much fun."

Sunset set her cider glass on the table and slid off her chair. "Where are they?" Fluttershy nodded at the crowd. Sunset looked and soon found the four mares sitting at a table together. "Call them over."

Fluttershy walked back into the crowd and Sunset descended the platform to stand in front of her. She took her time, and when she had reached the grass, Twilight's friends were around her.

"Hey, Twilight." Rainbow Dash raised a hoof to wave. "So, what do you say? Call it a night?"

"But, you're having fun," Sunset replied.

"Yeah, but you aren't!" Pinkie shook her head. "This party is yours, Twilight! And if the Pony Pokey doesn't bring a smile to that face, then I'm out of ideas for now."

 _My party. Even when they're having fun, they think about Twilight. Does Celestia ever think about me? No, why would she? The last time we saw each other I told her I hated her. But these five… they're not Celestia._

Sunset forced herself to smile and walked towards Pinkie. Pinkie said nothing as Sunset hugged her. When she pulled away, she spoke. "Thank you, Pinkie. This is the best party I've ever had."

Pinkie's face brightened. "You mean it?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry I'm not in a better mood to enjoy it." Sunset next walked to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and hugged them both. "Thank you for taking me flying the other day. I had a lot of fun."

"Uh, sure, no problem." Rainbow looked at Fluttershy for an explanation, but Sunset kept going down the line.

When she stood in front of Rarity, she stepped back and bowed. "The dress is gorgeous, Rarity. I promise I'll take proper care of it, for you."

"I'm glad to hear it, darling." Rarity smiled and patted a hoof on the back of her neck. Sunset turned her head towards Applejack.

"Twi, you don't need to say nothin' to me." Applejack shook her head.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for being there for me." Sunset looked back over the group. "All of you. Thank you. I…" She took a breath. "You're the best friends I've ever had." _You're the only friends I've ever had. And you're not even real._

The five mares looked between themselves. It was Rainbow who spoke up. "Okay, that's enough. Twilight, what's going on? Come clean already."

Rarity nodded. "We've tried to be quiet and let you work through things, but obviously something is very wrong and not bringing it up is not helping. Tell us."

 _I could. I could tell them everything. Give Twilight her body back. Then she and Celestia will banish me from Equestria. Or worse._ Sunset gave the group a sad smile. "I wish I could, I really do."

"Come on, Twilight, you can tell us anything!" Pinkie said.

"Not this time. But I appreciate you're all willing to help me." Sunset looked over the crowd. "Can you girls do me a favor?"

They nodded.

"Keep the party going. I'm going to head in for the night, but I don't want to bring things down. If they ask, I have a headache. When we need to disperse for the storm, okay, but until then, keep it going, okay?"

"Sure." Applejack nodded. "And when you're finally ready to talk, just let us know."

 _If I had real friends half as loyal as any of you, I'd be blurting it all out now to them._ "I will. Thanks." Sunset turned and headed off the path to the castle.

 _The least I can do for them now is not be a burden. I've ruined enough lives without adding theirs to the pile._

* * *

"It's going to be a long night." Luna sipped her tea and sighed. Across the table in the sitting room, Celestia looked at the rain-spattered windows. The day court had ended and the night court would begin in an hour. It was time for Celestia's dinner, and Luna's breakfast.

"Any particular reason?" Celestia asked.

"Thunderstorms always give foals more nightmares than the norm," Luna replied. "And two in a week is ludicrous. I'll be eager for my rest come morning. At least the rain will ensure the night court is light."

"Yes, I recall the storm earlier in the week was a trial as well." Celestia finished her meal and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "You seemed rather tired when you returned from visiting Twilight."

"Quite. A long flight after a hard night of fighting nightmares certainly took its toll." Luna smiled and bit into a piece of toast.

"I can only imagine what sort of nightmares you encountered that you needed aid from Twilight to combat them."

"Beg pardon?" Luna asked, looking up from her plate. Celestia gave her an odd look.

Luna remembered, and smiled. "Oh, yes. A few foals had dreams of some sort of pop cultural figure I did not recognize. I presumed Twilight Sparkle could tell me more of them, so as to allow me to combat the nightmares in the most effective means."

"I see." Celestia took an éclair from the desert tray and set it on her plate. "These must be persistent dreams. You mentioned you may go to see her again soon."

"Nightmares _can_ be quite persistent, yes. But I am ever vigilant against them." Luna took another sip of her tea. Celestia watched her and waited until she finished.

"On a completely unrelated topic, how is Sunset Shimmer faring?" Celestia asked.

Luna's eyes snapped up at her. She answered carefully, "I do not know. Perhaps we had best ask Rosen Cross."

"I would rather ask you." Celestia fixed her sister with a knowing look. Luna sighed and shook her head.

"Sister—"

"Luna, don't." Celestia leaned over the table. "She is my student. They are _both_ my students. Whatever sort of deal you two have worked out, enough. If you want me kept out of the affair, at least be honest about it."

"Fine," Luna said. "Twilight Sparkle and I agreed that, given your history with Sunset Shimmer, it is best for all if we handle her without you. To ease your stress regarding her."

"I do not need you to protect me from her. If I need your aid, I will ask for it."

"No you won't," Luna replied. "You will insist on taking on the burden alone. As you always have."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Celestia asked with a glare.

"You waited a thousand years to use that spell on Twilight Sparkle and Cadance. A thousand years alone." Luna gave her sister a knowing look. "Oh, I can only imagine what a magnificent martyr you fancied yourself as in those earlier days. Such a tragic, lonely figure. By your own choice."

"I was being careful," Celestia replied.

"I can imagine, and that is the problem. It took you a thousand years to even try." Luna shook her head. "Not again, not while I am around. You are damaged enough without enduring Sunset Shimmer further."

"I am _not_ damaged!" Celestia's voice grew into a full shout, and she pushed her hooves on the table to rise over her sister. Luna looked up at her, unintimidated. "Yes, I ruled a thousand years alone. But it was not by choice! Who was there to turn to? You? You were banished! Star Swirl? He would barely speak to me after sealing the mirror. And of course with its sealing I could not turn to the alternate King Sombra and you. So, tell me, Luna, who else would you have me turn to? Who else shall I make forfeit their lives so I can have somepony to talk to?"

"Anyone else," Luna said simply. Celestia sat down. Her face remained tight in anger and she looked away. Luna watched her. "You know, for a pony who once wielded the Elements of Harmony, you have a poor grasp of what friendship actually entails."

"Every pony I get close to ends up hating me, Luna." Celestia turned to her. "For one reason or another, I bring out the worst in them."

"Oh, please." Luna rolled her eyes. "Self-pity does not become you, Sister."

"You. Star Swirl. King Sombra, he never hated me, he loved me and look what that ended up doing to him. And Sunset Shimmer, of course." Celestia snorted. "Twilight Sparkle is the only thing I've ever done right with my relationships. And I accomplished it by keeping my distance and leaving her to her own devices."

"You presume the reason for failure or success lies with you. Speaking as one of these ponies you think you have corrupted, it is not so. Sunset Shimmer fell to darkness because of her own jealousy caused by Twilight Sparkle's presence."

"And because I did not recognize her flaws and work to curb them, the same as I was blind to your jealousy until it was too late," Celestia replied. She put a hoof to her head and closed her eyes. "You weren't there, Luna. What I said to her was in anger, but they were my words all the same. I tried to explain, to reassure her, but she wouldn't listen. And who could blame her? I built her up for years, and in one misspoken sentence I tore her down." Celestia bowed her head, breathing deep. "If I had controlled my temper, chosen my words better, she would not have left. I know it. I gave up on her, turned my back on her, and she repaid me in kind with hate and treachery. Twilight had no such errors on my part hindering her, and she has grown wonderfully."

"So Twilight Sparkle became a good student as a result of your light influence, and Sunset Shimmer failed because your influence was not strong enough? You make me dizzy, Sister."

"Do not joke, Luna. Sunset was my responsibility, and I failed her." Celestia shook her head. "Sending her to Rosen is a waste of her time as well as his, we have already proven that. I should end this ridiculous idea now."

"No!" Luna shouted and stood. Celestia looked at her. Luna shook her head. "You have only proven my point, you are in no condition to judge Sunset Shimmer's condition properly. I ask you directly now, leave her care to me and Twilight Sparkle, and do not burden yourself with thoughts of her any further."

"Well, then, what grand plans do you and Twilight have for her?" Celestia asked.

Luna sat down and made a sound in her throat. "They are yet in motion." Luna took another drink of her tea, and took a muffin from a basket. Celestia waited as she peeled off the cup from the bottom and took a bite. Luna avoided her gaze until she had finished the muffin, and then drank from her tea cup again.

Celestia stood and crossed the table to the doors. "Very well. Do not tell me. Just promise me you are acting in her best interests."

"Of course," Luna replied.

"And for Sunset's sake, I hope your methods work better than mine." Celestia let the door to the room swing shut behind her. Luna lifted her sister's forgotten éclair from her plate and floated it to her own.

"You give yourself too little credit, Sister. I am finding your methods quite effective."

* * *

Sunset turned over in bed, her eyes open in the darkness. The sounds of the party had faded hours ago, and now she heard only the patter of rain. She knew she should fall asleep soon, but couldn't. She considered the sleep magic she had looked up on Luna's advice, but decided against it.

 _Running from my problems just gets me surrounded by more. And now I'm against a wall and they're all glaring at me._

She climbed out of bed and approached the bookshelf.

"Hoo."

Sunset looked up at Owlowiscious, perched in his hanging cage next to the desk. He turned his head upside down and blinked at her.

"Go back to sleep."

"Hoo."

Sunset ignored him and looked up at the books. She took hold of one and pulled it down, setting it on the desk. She opened it and withdrew the spell stone from inside its hollowed-out pages. With the stone floating in front of her, she crossed to the dresser and looked in the mirror.

"You could do it, you know," Twilight said in the mirror. "You could retrieve her, switch back, and be gone from Equestria."

"Be gone. Gone to where?"

"Anywhere. The zebra tribes, the dragon clans, the griffon empire. The lands beyond those that nopony has ever laid eyes on. You could vanish, and nopony would ever find you. A single crown or tiara from the castle taken with you could get you enough bits to start a new life, or travel anywhere you'd want to go. Twilight would never notice their absence, and it'd be a small price to pay to put her back in her body. You could free yourself."

Sunset looked down at the stone, the swirls of purple and orange light pulsing gently. She looked back up at the mirror. Twilight was no longer there. In her place was another familiar pony.

"Yes, such a brilliant plan you've conjured." The red and black alicorn in the mirror snickered at her. "Flee forever and deny them justice, deny them closure. Make them live never knowing your fate, always looking over their shoulders for you, wondering if you're in the shadows waiting to strike."

Sunset shook her head. "I don't want to hurt them. I never did. I just want to live."

"You just want to live? How many chances have you had to make a new life? You always waste them." The alicorn laughed. "You know what you want, and it's the same thing you've always wanted. You want power, no matter who has to be hurt for you to get it."

"No."

"Don't lie to me. Just look at what you've done already. You didn't just take Twilight's body, you took her entire life. She will never see her home, her friends, or her family, ever again. And now you plan to tell them the truth—make them realize you took Twilight from them, and that the pony they've been showering attention on was an imposter? Yes, tell them the truth about how foolish and ignorant they are. Tell them all what a wicked little monster you are, Sunset."

"I am not a monster."

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll come true. You have a good track record with denial, don't you?"

The demonic alicorn faded, and when Twilight reappeared in the mirror, she had nothing to say. Sunset lowered her head and pressed the spell stone to her forehead.

 _No. I can't go. I've caused too much harm. Even if I fled, they'd hunt me._ She thought back to Twilight's friends at the party. _I can stay. I can try to live this life as it should be lived. I can't give them Twilight back, but maybe if I try harder, I could…_ She stopped herself and sighed. _Who am I kidding? I can never be the type of pony Twilight is. If I could, it really would be me living in this castle now…_

Sunset moved back to the desk and set the spell stone back in the book. She placed the book back on the shelf, stepped away and sank to her stomach. _I can't be me, and I can't be Twilight. So who am I?_

She looked up at the wall over the stairs. Celestia and Twilight smiled back at her. Sunset bit her lip and looked at the bed. Her horn lit up in magic, and she pulled the sheet under the blanket off the bed. The sheet hovered in the air in a shroud of telekinesis. Sunset looked at it and began folding. The only sounds in the room were her breathing and the rustling of the sheet as she moulded it into shape. A curve here, wrap around there, press in here…

Sunset stopped. The sheet had taken on the form of a pony's head and front hooves, standing over her with her head coming up to its neck. She focused on the head and pulled on a specific point. The sheet curved out, forming a unicorn's horn. She looked at the bed and pulled the pillow cases off the pillows. They floated to either side of the sheet floating in front of her, and she repeated her moulding. First one, then two wings formed.

Sunset climbed into bed, the mattress cold under her without the sheet, and lay her head on the bare pillows. Behind her, her construct floated up beside her, and the head leaned down to lay on her neck, the wings coming forward to drape over her.

Sunset closed her eyes. Several minutes later, her breathing had evened out, and the bedding floating over her collapsed to the bed and floor.

* * *

Applejack's eyes fluttered and she snorted slightly, turning over in bed. The sound of rain on the roof threatened to lull her back to sleep promptly.

 _Plink._

She shifted and cracked opened her eyes. She had heard something over the rain. The house settling, maybe?

 _Plink._

Her eyes were wide open now and she sat up in bed, looking around. She looked towards the window and spied the source of the sound; a series of small pebbles were floating in an aura of teal magic, one of them bumping back and forth against the glass. As Applejack approached the window and her mind woke up, she realized the pebbles were in a very specific formation. They were floating in place to form four letters.

BARN.

Applejack flung open the window and looked down at the ground. She saw a dash of colour vanish into the open barn doors, the pebbles dropping to the ground as the magic over them faded. Thunder cracked the sky, and she saw the fresh hoofprints in the mud below.

* * *

"All right, y'all, Ah'm here!" Applejack strode into the barn, looking from side to side. "Whoever is out here trespassin' and wakin' me up in the middle of a storm, there better be a good reason!"

"Applejack!" She jerked her head to the right.

"Who's there?"

"It's me! Twilight!"

"Twi?" Applejack tilted her head. "What are you doin' out here in this weather?"

"Long story, not the time."

Applejack squinted and approached a stack of hay bales that it seemed Twilight's voice was coming from. "You sound a little funny. What's goin' on?"

"I'll come out and explain everything, but you have to promise you will listen to me before you jump to conclusions. Okay?"

"O' course." Applejack watched as the shadowed form of a pony emerged from the bales, stepping into the light. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the orange and red mare standing before her. "You!" She spun and broke into a gallop.

Twilight lowered her head. Her horn lit up teal and wrapped Applejack in a telekinetic aura, lifting her into the air. "Applejack! It's me, Twilight!" She came closer, Applejack struggling against her hold. "Please, you promised to let me explain!"

Applejack went still as Twilight turned her in the air to face her. "All right. Ah'm listenin'."

Twilight took a breath. "I know I look like Sunset Shimmer, but I'm really Twilight Sparkle. When I was at Canterlot she attacked me and used some sort of spell stone to switch our bodies. She's been impersonating me all this time. I need to find out how to switch us back, and I can't do it alone. You're the most reliable pony I know, and I need your help. Okay?"

"All right."

"Can I put you down now?"

"Sure thing."

Twilight peered closer. "And when I do?"

"Ah'll buck you across this barn and run to tell Twilight that you're back and talkin' crazy."

Twilight let out a frustrated groan. "Come on, Applejack! We've been friends for years, you can't be fooled this easily! Remember when I was hanging off that cliff and you told me to trust you and let go? Well now I need you to trust me!"

Applejack narrowed her eyes. "Where were we hangin' off the cliff?"

Twilight gasped. "Oh, the Everfree Forest, when we were looking for the Elements of Harmony! It was our first adventure together!" She smiled eagerly.

Applejack nodded. "Go on."

Twilight thought. "And, um, and then Celestia sent me two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala, and everypony wanted the extra one and you wanted to go to sell treats to make money for the farm! And there was the time Big Mac was hurt so you had to do all the apple-bucking yourself, and Trixie came to town and tied you up in your own lasso, and we had to climb a mountain and Fluttershy stared down a dragon. Oh, oh! And then we met Zecora and we got infected by poison joke! I lost my magic, and you shrank down and Spike called you Appletini!"

Applejack's eyes bugged out. Twilight smirked. "Should I keep going?"

"Ah'd really rather ya didn't."

"I've made my point then?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Twilight lowered Applejack to the ground and withdrew her magic. Applejack looked over her and shook her head slowly. "That's… really you in there?"

Twilight smiled. "If you're not convinced, how about the time I had Big Mac pose as you to fool Trixie?"

Applejack grinned and came forward. She wrapped her hooves around Twilight's neck and hugged her tightly. Twilight collapsed into her, laughing. "It's good to be back."

Applejack stepped back. "I can't believe you brought up the poison joke."

"Well, have you told anyone else that story?"

" _Hay_ no, and I hope you haven't either."

"Only Big Mac and Granny Smith."

"So _that's_ how they knew!" Applejack growled. Twilight giggled in response. "The next time somethin' happens to—" Then, Applejack gasped. "Sunset Shimmer! That little… Ah don't know any words bad enough to use for her! C'mon, Twi, we gotta round up the gang and take her down!" Applejack turned and sprinted to the doors.

"No!" Twilight teleported in front of her. Applejack skidded to a halt and raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"No." Twilight shook her head. "Applejack, Sunset Shimmer is an alicorn, one of the four most powerful ponies in Equestria, _and_ she has access to my library. If we confront her there's no telling what she could do. She could hurt us, she could hurt Spike, she could blow up Ponyville! We need to be discreet."

Applejack sat down. "So what do we do then?"

Twilight thought, lifting a hoof to her mouth. "Does she suspect anypony knows what she's done?"

"Ah've been givin' her a hard time, but everypony else has been treatin' her just like you. We knew somethin' was goin' on, with how weird she was actin', but body-swappin' wasn't what came to mind."

"Okay, good. For tonight we can't do anything, no point waking everypony up. But we will tell them. I've got a plan, and if it fails I'll need you five as my back-up."

Applejack nodded. "Sounds good. What's your plan?"

Twilight lowered her hoof from her face. "I need you to invite her to the farm tomorrow."

"What?" Applejack's jaw dropped. "What about everythin' you just said about her blowin' up Ponyville?"

"Invite her to hang out. Show off a new seedling, or a tractor, or something. Just come up with an excuse to get her out of the castle. I'll sneak in, find Spike, and one convincing speech later we can look for the stone she used to do this to us. Once we have the stone I'll find out how to use it, and you can tell the others what's going on."

"What if she doesn't have the stone anymore?"

Twilight tilted her head and made a face. "That'll be a big problem. But even if she doesn't, the castle is full of textbooks on magic from across Equestria and beyond. I know enough to look up the stone's origins, and one of my books may have a lead. Best case scenario, I find the stone, find out how to use it, and by the next day I'll be back to normal."

"And we're back-up for what, exactly?"

Twilight hesitated. "If… Applejack, Sunset is too dangerous to let her keep my body and my powers. If I can't change us back, or if something happens that she gets away, I'll need you five to make sure Celestia finds out what's going on. She and Luna will have to intervene to stop her."

Applejack frowned. "Wait a minute. Why not just tell Celestia now?"

Twilight looked away. "This is gonna sound strange, but I want to handle it without her." She saw Applejack's face twist in confusion. "I just mean, I've learned a lot about Sunset the last week or so. I don't think we should involve Celestia until we need to. Once it's put right, we'll let her know. But for now, leave it to me."

Applejack came closer. "Twi… there's somethin' yer not tellin' me."

Twilight sighed. "Yeah. Look, Applejack… like I said. I need you to trust me. I can handle this. Sunset… even if I can't find the stone, I've learned some things about her. Maybe I can talk her down, without needing to resort to violence or turning her in to Celestia. All things considered, it'll be the safest and simplest way. Calling in Celestia is a last resort."

"And why is that?"

"Her presence will just aggravate Sunset even more than mine will. And honestly, I don't know if I trust her judgment on this."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Applejack shook her head. "Twi, it's Celestia, she always knows what to do."

"Not always…" Twilight turned back to Applejack. "If something goes wrong, Spike can get a letter to her and she'll be here in seconds. But until then, I'll take care of it."

Applejack stared at her evenly for several seconds, and finally nodded. "All right. Be careful though. Sunset… she ain't right these days. I mean, really. Somethin' in that head of hers isn't workin' straight."

Twilight nodded back. "Don't worry. I _can_ stop her, but first things first. Tomorrow, I need to get inside the castle."


	13. Chapter 13

Sunset stared into the mirror. Twilight stared back at her. She blinked, and Sunset followed suit.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. I doubt anything will make me feel better."

"That's a cynical way to look at things."

"That's the truthful way to look at things."

Sunset turned away. _Twilight lived an ordinary day-to-day life. I've never had that, have I? I've always had something I need to achieve, something to strive for._ What kind of activities could Twilight have to fill her day with? _Judging from the journal, magic research and spending time with her friends. Those won't work for me. I'll just be digging myself deeper. Take up a hobby? Like what?_

"Try something that would make you happy." Sunset looked up to see Twilight giving her a soft smile. "Just a thought."

"I don't know."

"Everypony knows what makes them happy."

"I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure." _I don't even remember the last time I was happy for more than a few moments. The spa, flying, arriving at the castle. They didn't last. Before that, in the other world…_ Sunset shook her head. _No, I wasn't happy there. I was content, but I wasn't happy. And before that…_

* * *

 _Sunset re-read the alchemy textbook carefully, the entry listing the ingredients she would need. She looked up at the jars of powdered ingredients in front of her and lived a spoon into one. She heaped a spoonful of red powder into the mortar in front of her, then a second. She dipped the spoon back into the jar for a third._

 _"No, Sunset. Two spoons, not three."_

 _Sunset looked behind her at Rosen Cross. "But the recipe says three."_

 _"Yes, but that recipe is for a full-grown pony. For a foal like you it would be quite unpleasant to overdo it. You'd sleep through tomorrow's lesson."_

 _"Oh. What are we studying tomorrow?"_

 _"I thought perhaps we would take some time away from this lab. The School for Gifted Unicorns has a demonstration on teleportation tomorrow. I have arranged a private viewing for us with the tutor that will be visiting."_

 _Sunset gaped. "You said teleportation was too advanced a spell for me to learn yet!"_

 _"I did, some time ago. But you have advanced since then, have you not?" Rosen approached her and patted a hoof on her back. "Of course, we will be out all day, so you will need your rest. Best finish the sleeping potion quickly then, hm?"_

 _"O-Of course! Thank you, Rosen!" Sunset hugged him tightly. When she stepped back, she thought she saw the hint of a smile on his face._

 _"Do not thank me, Sunset. Thank yourself. You are performing admirably on my practical tests. As long as you continue to do so, it will continue to be my privilege to give you more opportunities for such."_

* * *

 _Rosen…_ Sunset looked up, half-expecting the visage of her old mentor to be standing before her, but there was nothing. _Yes. I was happy with him, for what it was. I felt like I was doing something important, something that pleased him and Celestia. When he wasn't preaching history to me, when it was on something I cared about, he actually wasn't a bad teacher. Then I started ignoring his corrections. And he stopped giving them._

"You were happy back then." Sunset looked beside her to see Twilight looking at her. "You were happy with Celestia and Rosen. Before you got caught up in the idea of being a princess."

Sunset stared at her for several seconds. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"No."

Twilight blinked. "What?"

"When Celestia told me, I was happier than I'd ever been before. It wasn't the idea of being a princess that changed me… you did." Sunset turned towards Twilight, her eyes dark. "I was just fine until you arrived. You were better than me and you kept being better than me. Nothing I ever did for her was enough because I had to try to measure up to you. Before you, Celestia and I were a family. Then you ruined it."

"I've never done anything to harm you," Twilight replied.

"You didn't have to. You just have to _be._ Be everything I can't, be the shining beacon of friendship and harmony I'm not. Even if I hadn't left, you still would have unlocked the Element of Magic. Celestia's choice was obvious the moment you entered her life. Anything I did was irrelevant because you were outdoing me without ever trying." Sunset leered. _I'd almost forgotten what anger is like. Feels good. Better than self-pity, anyway._

"You think being angry at me justifies what you did to me?" Twilight said, her voice rising.

Sunset's eye twitched. "No. I did something terrible to you, something beyond forgiveness. But it's too late to cry about it now, isn't it? I spent years hating you for what you did to me, and it never helped. Why would pity and sorrow be any different? I may have stolen this life, but it's mine now. And I'm going to enjoy it, for what little it's worth." Sunset smiled wryly. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, now. Sunset Shimmer is gone."

Twin pairs of purple eyes glared at each other as Twilight's face twisted into a mirror of Sunset's. "No. You're still Sunset. A psychotic, self-hating wretch who spits in the face of everypony that tries to help her. Go ahead, keep feeling sorry for yourself and blaming everypony else for your lot in life. Do you think I have any pity left to spend on you at this point?"

"It doesn't matter at this point. As far as the rest of the world knows, I'm you now. I don't need pity. I have friends who love me now. They may not be real, but they're still more real than you are."

Sunset stepped forward. She passed through the spectre of Twilight, and then looked behind her. The bedroom was empty. She smiled and turned forward.

"Think it's that easy to absolve yourself?"

Sunset's eyes widened. An orange unicorn with a red and yellow mane was smiling at her. Sunset stepped back. "Who are you?"

The unicorn smiled. "That is the riddle here, isn't it?"

"Which of the you's do you mean?" Sunset looked behind her. The lavender alicorn was back. "The you that is you or the you that's one of us?"

"Maybe I'm you and you're her. Do you even know anymore?"

"Maybe none of us are the you's you think we are. Or perhaps we're all the real you and you're the illusion."

"Who's really bothering to keep track anymore? Who could?"

"Which you is real?" A different voice, twisted. Sunset whipped her head to stare at the crimson alicorn leering at her from the mirror. The demon snickered. "Oh, all of us know the answer to that one, don't we?"

Sunset's nostrils flared. "Shut up!" She grabbed her crown from her head and flung it through the air. The golden band hit the mirror near the top and shattered it. Cracks wove down it to the edges like a spider's web, the fragments remaining held in the frame. Sunset ran up to it and stared, her eyes darting between the broken pieces. Dozens of ponies stared back at her from them.

"Now what was the point of that?" From one shard, her own face shook her head in amusement.

"Seven years bad luck, you know." Twilight from another shard.

"Maybe you can ask for time served." Twilight again. Wait, no. The face was Twilight's, but that was Sunset. Wasn't it?

"A perfectly good mirror, gone. What a waste." Sunset? No, Twilight.

"Now it's all cracked and broken." The red alicorn again.

"Just like you. A broken waste, a hundred shards telling their own story in turn."

"Which fragment shall we put on display today?"

"The scorned daughter, the spiteful exile, the lonely princess?"

"Or shall we rip them all down and see what lies behind them?"

Sunset held her head in her hooves and fell back from the dresser. _What is this? What's happening to me? I stopped using the dream magic. I choked down Zecora's potion. Why is this still happening?_ Flashes of purple and orange light went off behind her eyelids. The voices were all clamoring to be heard and Sunset lost her own thoughts in the confusion. Then—

"Twilight?"

The voices stopped and Sunset opened her eyes. Spike stood at the top of the stairs, watching her. "Are you okay?"

Sunset stood up and looked at the dresser. A complete mirror displayed the image of a purple and lavender alicorn princess, a golden crown on her head. Sunset reached up to confirm the crown was real and when she felt it she pulled her hoof back like it had been burned.

"Spike…" Sunset looked at him. "Is this mirror broken?"

Spike made a face and walked up beside her. He held up a claw and watched his reflection mimic the motion. "Looks fine to me. You having another bad day?"

Sunset groaned and clenched her eyes. "I'm having a lot of those. What do you want?"

"Applejack is downstairs. Says she wants to talk to you."

* * *

Applejack paced in the seating room inside the castle entrance. She stopped and took a deep breath. _O-okay, just like Twilight said. The cover story doesn't need to be good, as long as it gets rid of her for a couple of hours. That'll give Twi the time she needs to find that stone._ Applejack heard steps in the hallway and left the room.

"Good morning, Applejack." Sunset stopped before her and bowed her head.

"Morning… uh, Twilight." Applejack removed her hat and returned the gesture. "Ah need your help with somethin', if ya don't mind."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Ah'm a little behind on mah apple buckin', and could use an extra set of hooves." Applejack smiled widely.

"Can't somepony else help?" Sunset asked.

"Er, well…"Applejack thought back to the barn. Twilight had coached her on things Sunset might ask. "They're all busy with other things. Rarity's playin' with some dress or somethin', Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are up in Cloudsdale, and, well, you know how Pinkie is. Ah need reliability."

Sunset looked at her for a minute. Then, she shrugged. "All right. I'm free for a bit."

"Great!" Applejack chuckled and patted Sunset on the back as she moved past her. "Thanks for this, Ah appreciate it."

"Of all the ponies you could have asked, why me?" Sunset asked.

"Er, well, you know," Applejack replied. "You've got all that fancy magic of yours so you can do it a lot faster than anypony else."

"Hm, right." Sunset shrugged. She pushed open the doors to the castle and headed outside. "Let's get to it, then."

* * *

Crouched behind a hedge peaking through the leaves, Twilight watched as Applejack and Sunset walked by in the main street. Applejack stood a bit behind Sunset and she shot a glance at the hedge as they passed it. Twilight winked at her from her peephole and Applejack looked forward again. Twilight stepped back and ducked down in case Sunset turned her way.

 _So far, so good._ She counted to ten to give them time to get away, then began walking to the castle. She glanced back only once, but Sunset and Applejack were nowhere in sight. Twilight ran to the doors, flung them open and slipped inside.

Familiar purple and blue crystalline walls spread out in front of her, and Twilight let out a long sigh. _I'm home… it feels like I haven't been here in months._ She felt like running through the halls whooping for joy, but reminded herself she had a purpose. _Spike._ She began walking to the stairs to the second floor when she heard noises from a side room. _The kitchen._ She approached the door and knocked.

"Huh? Who's there?" Spike's muffled voice came from the other side. Twilight heard his footsteps and held the door shut.

"Spike, it's Twilight. I'm going to open this door and you have to promise you will let me explain what you're going to see."

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

Twilight stepped back and pushed the door open. Spike looked up at her and cried out. He didn't even get to take a step before a teal aura of magic lifted him into the air. Twilight took a breath and began. "Spike, I know what this looks like, but I'm not Sunset Shimmer. I'm Twilight. When I went away to Canterlot she used a spell stone to switch bodies with me. The last week the pony you've been seeing is actually her in my body. I need your help to find the stone so I can put us back."

Spike turned to her in the air. "Oh. Okay then."

Twilight recoiled and made a face. "Really? That's it, you believe me?"

Spike shrugged. "Well, it's a bit of a story, but after the way she's been acting the last week, it makes a lot of sense."

Twilight's eyes shifted from side to side. "Okay then. Right. I can put you down now?"

"If you don't mind."

Twilight lowered Spike to the ground and he came forward and hugged her hoof. "Besides, if you were really Sunset Shimmer, you probably would have attacked me instead of letting me know you were here."

"Good point." Twilight laughed softly. "And here I was ready to prove who I was by telling the story of when you hoarded a bunch of gemstones and grew a hundred hooves tall."

Spike pulled back and glared at her. "I thought we agreed not to mention that ever again."

Twilight giggled again. Then her face turned serious. "All right, we need to find that stone. It's a white stone with black triangular stones around it and swirls of energy in the middle."

Spike shrugged. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. But she's had a full week to hide it somewhere. Assuming she kept it."

"We have to, Spike. If she still has it, she would keep it in the castle, somewhere where nopony else will find it. If she doesn't have it, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, you search the ground floor and I'll head to the library to look up some information. Leave nothing unturned. The stone isn't very big so it could be hidden anywhere."

"Roger!" Spike returned to the kitchen and began pulling open cupboards. Twilight closed her eyes and teleported. She reappeared on the second floor in the hallway and approached the main library. She stepped into the doorway and froze. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She looked between the stacks of books in the middle of the floor and the shelves half-empty with books falling over. _Oh sweet mercy…_ _she really is ruining my life!_

Twilight ran up to the shelves and looked between the books. "No, no no no no! She tried to alphabetize them?" She grunted in frustration. "I had everything sorted according to genre of study with date of publication as a secondary marker! How am I supposed to find anything in this mess? Alphabetizing is an overly simplified and inherently flawed system, especially when applied to a library covering such a diverse range of materials. She could at least—"

Twilight slapped herself across her face. "Not the time. Prioritize. Find the stone, get my body back. I'll lecture her on proper library organization afterwards." _And for her sake, she better not have mixed up books from the secondary library with this one._

* * *

Sunset raised her hind hooves and kicked. The tree shook and a shower of apples rained down around her. She heard a sparking of magic as one hit the barrier she had raised over her head and bounced off.

"I don't know how you do this without proper magic," she said, lifting the apples and dropping them into a bucket. Not far away, Applejack was moving the apples around by hoof one at a time. "It must take forever to transport them, not to mention how many must hit you on the head."

"Well, the first bit is part o' the work," Applejack said, hefting the two buckets on her back. "And the second bit, heh, that's why Ah keep this on." She nudged her hat with a hoof and headed towards the large wooden tub among the trees. Sunset followed her and the two unloaded the apples into it.

"It's a lot easier with magic." Sunset looked at the trees around them and focused. The apples lit up pink and pulled themselves off the branches, funneling down into the tub. "I could probably clear this orchard myself inside of ten minutes, if you'd carry the tubs around."

Applejack laughed nervously. "Well, see now, that really isn't the point, Twi. The point is to get a good workout and stretch yer legs."

"I thought the point of applebucking was to harvest apples." Sunset looked at the barn where a stack of empty tubs sat. "Besides, you asked for my help in the first place because you said my magic was faster."

"Ah did, but, um…" Applejack gulped as Sunset looked her way. "Ah was thinkin' you could use a bit of a workout. Ya know?"

Sunset stared. "You're acting strange."

"Me? Nah, shucks, sugarcube, Ah'm fine." Applejack laughed. "Ah just… well, you know." _Oh no, oh ponyfeathers, Twilight's gonna find me lyin' under the rubble of mah own barn..._

"No, I don't know." Sunset approached her. "Explain it, please."

"Well, Ah was thinking… um…" Applejack backed away. "Well… after what happened with Rainbow Dash and Rarity, and then Pinkie's party, maybe, um…" _Think, Applejack, come on! Excuse!_

"Yes?"

"Well, Ah figur'd it was our chance to spend some time together."

Sunset stopped. "Oh." She smiled and came even closer to pat a hoof on Applejack's neck. "You could have just said so, you know."

"Heh. Right." Applejack smiled. "Well, yeah, would have made sense. Oops! Who's a silly pony?" She forced a laugh.

Sunset rolled her eyes, but returned the smile. "Not you, that's for sure. You've been very supportive and understanding the last week."

"Well, Ah do mah best." Applejack nodded at her. "So, apple buckin'?"

"Certainly." Sunset headed back to the trees and took an apple in her magic. "Doing it one at a time will allow me to develop my concentration."

"Great." Applejack walked up to another tree and positioned the buckets near it to catch the apples. _Too close, way too close. But she's stayin' now, so as long as Ah don't say anything wrong..._

Sunset turned her head back towards her. "I meant it, by the way."

"Beg pardon?"

"Being supportive. I know I haven't been easy to get along with the while, but you've been there for me all through it. It means a lot to me that you care so much."

"Sure. No problem." _Is she playin' me? Sunset ain't this nice. But if she was just actin', why would she say it when we had just dropped it?_

* * *

Spike crested the stairs to the second floor and entered the library. "Twilight, there's nothing… um…" He stopped and stared. Books were flying around the room, slotting themselves into shelves.

"Spike!" He stepped back into the hall and turned his head. Twilight emerged from the alchemy lab down the passage and came closer. "I haven't had any luck. Did you find anything?"

"No. And, what's this?" Spike jerked his head at the library.

Twilight came closer and peeked her head in. "Oh, don't worry. I set it to take care of itself while I looked around. I tore apart the alchemy lab, the bathing room, and the secondary library, but there's nothing. She's done a good job hiding her tracks."

"Yeah, same problem here. My room, the guest room, kitchen, dining room, visitor's room. Nothing."

"Well, don't worry. Even if we can't find the stone, I can make progress, once my spell finishes. I crafted it back when we first got the castle and I got the library set just how I wanted it. It'll put all the books back on the shelf in the precise proper order I had them before." She looked at Spike and smiled. He responded with a blank stare. "What?"

"Well, I'm not surprised you have a spell to reorganize the library. I'd be more surprised if you didn't. But is that really a priority right now?"

"Yes, it is." Twilight turned serious. "My original organization system structures the books into genres, and then publication dates. I don't know where Sunset got that stone, but clearly it was from a point in Equestrian history before body swapping magic was outlawed here." The books finished moving into place and Twilight moved to a shelf. "I'll find out what period the stone comes from and I can cross-reference that with cultural and magical materials to find out what it is. At least I should find out what it's called."

There was a muffled thump, then a voice. "Spike!" Twilight's eyes went wide, and she and Spike stared at each other in horror.

"Stall her!" Spike spun and dashed towards the stairs faster than Twilight had ever seen him move. She looked up at the shelf and groaned. "Think, Twilight, think! Equestrian-Zebra magic treaty… was it fourth or fifth century? Oh, darn…" Her eyes darted between two history books and she grabbed both of them, throwing them to the table. Both flipped open and Twilight scanned the indexes. "Where is it… fifth." She pushed the fourth century book aside and turned to another page in the other book. "There! The first treaty, signed 430 LS, amendments followed over the next several years."

She ran to another shelf and pulled down a third book. She stayed in place and let it float in front of her as she rapidly flipped the pages. "Okay, treaty signed in fifth century… body-swapping was discovered in the late third century. That's not even two hundred years to look through." She glanced at the stairwell and heard distant voices. The book went back on the shelf and Twilight pulled down another book. "Third and fourth century LS, History of Zebra Culture…"

"Spike, I don't read comics. Can't you show me some other time?" Twilight looked at the stairs. A shadow was stretching up the wall. She threw the book back on the shelf and teleported.

"But, Twilight, it's…" Spike ran up the stairs and looked at the library. "Really… um…"

"What?" Spike jumped as Sunset walked past him into the library.

"It's really rare, and cool!" Spike laughed. "But, if you aren't interested, okay then! Uh, how about we do something else?" Sunset rolled her eyes.

* * *

Safe in her room, Twilight carefully tiptoed behind the bed and crouched down.

"I'm going to take a nap and maybe do some reading." Twilight heard steps and waited.

"Sure, sure! But, uh, hang on!" Spike's voice, closer. She leaned her head out and saw him come into view. She shot him a pointed look and pulled back.

"What is it?" Sunset's voice asked.

"Eh, I forgot to feed Owlowiscious while you were out! He gets noisy when he's hungry, let's wait, hm?"

"Hoo."

"See? You just go relax on the balcony and I'll feed him! Just, five minutes, okay?"

Twilight heard Sunset sigh. "Fine. Hurry it up." The steps went back down and Twilight cautiously stepped out.

"I can't risk going back down to the libraries." She bit her lip. "Maybe if I can… hm, no."

"Hoo."

Twilight looked up over the edge of the bed. In the cage by the desk, Owlowiscious was looking at her. She smiled and came closer. "Hi, Owlowiscious."

"Hoo."

"You probably don't recognize me either, huh? It's me, Twilight. The Twilight you've seen the last week is somepony else in my body."

"Hoo."

Twilight shrugged. "Well, don't worry. Once I find the spell stone she used to do this, I'm going to switch us right back." She looked around the room. "I haven't checked this room yet, but I'm low on time. Maybe if Spike helps me we can do a quick sweep."

"Hoo! Hoo!"

Twilight looked back. Owlowiscious was fluttering in his cage, biting the bars and hooting louder and more often than before. "What's going on?"

"Hoo!"

Twilight heard steps and dashed behind the bed.

"Twilight?"

At Spike's voice she came out of hiding. "Where is she?"

"On the balcony. You gotta go, now, she teleports a lot to get around the castle and she could show up any minute."

"Hoo! Hoo!"

"What has gotten into you?" Twilight looked up at Owlowiscious, who was still acting up.

"Maybe he overheard I was gonna feed him." Spike pulled open a drawer on the desk and pulled out a sack of bird feed. He adjusted the knobs on the stand for the cage and lowered it so he could reach the door. "Okay, okay, hang on." He unhinged the latch, and Owlowiscious burst from the cage. Spike and Twilight ducked as he flew over their heads and landed on the bookshelf beside the desk.

"Owlowiscious!" Twilight scowled and looked up at him. "Settle down, Spike is… huh?" Above her, Owlowiscious was pecking at a specific book repeatedly, trying to grab the spine in his beak. Twilight frowned and took the book in her magic. "What are you doing?" She floated the book down to her and she and Spike looked at it.

"It's just a blank journal," Spike said, giving Owlowiscious a glare.

"No…" Twilight shook her head. "The weight is wrong."

Spike rolled his eyes as Twilight opened the book. "Only you would know the weight of a WHOA!" Spike cried out and Twilight gasped. Inside the book, resting in an alcove burned into the stacked pages, was a familiar white and black stone.

"She hid it up here… Owlowiscious!" Twilight jumped into the air and grabbed the owl in her hooves, falling back down and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you! We could have torn the castle apart and never found it without you!"

"Hoo."

"Spike!" The three looked at the stairs. "Is he fed yet?"

Twilight slipped the stone into her saddlebag. "Quick!" Spike took a pile of feed from the sack and dumped it in the holder in the birdcage. Owlowiscious flew back in, Spike shutting the door and latching it. Twilight put the empty book back on the shelf and teleported. Spike looked back at the stairs and saw Sunset Shimmer come into view.

"Yup!" Spike saluted. "All fed and well-behaved. Right, Owlowiscious?"

"Hoo."

* * *

Applejack paced back and forth in the barn, her eyes on the ground. She looked up as Twilight came inside. "Twi! Ah'm sorry, really! I kept her busy, but we ran out of apples to buck an' she said she was tired an' then Big Mac started talkin' to me—"

"It's fine, Applejack." Twilight cut her off. "She didn't find me, I got out safely. And with a prize, too." Twilight lifted the spell stone from her saddlebag.

"Great!" Applejack nodded. "Now we can get this taken care of and put you back in yer body!"

"Not quite yet." Twilight replied. "I have to make sure I know what I'm getting into, and there's one last component to make sure it's ready. But, I can take care of it tonight."

"So, tomorrow, then?" Applejack asked.

Twilight nodded. "Tonight, we'll sit tight and I'll get some rest for the confrontation. In the meantime." She walked over to the hay bales she had slept on the previous night and pulled a black stone on a chain from a bucket nearby. "I have to make a visit to someone very important."

* * *

Zecora hummed to herself as she ground the dried leaves in her mortar into a fine powder. She dumped it into another bowl and reached for a jar of herbs. Then, the door to her hut swung open so hard it hit the wall and she spun around.

"Zecora!" Twilight took a breath. "I know I look like Sunset Shimmer, but I'm not her, I'm Twilight Sparkle. She switched bodies with me, it's more than likely some sort of zebra magic, and I need your help to put me back where I belong. Okay?" Twilight caught her breath and waited. Zecora frowned.

"Who is Sunset Shimmer?"

Twilight blinked. Then she laughed nervously. "Right, right… long story, I'll tell it some other time. Point is, I'm not who I look like, I'm actually your friend Twilight and current victim of body swapping."

"That much I understood before. Now if you'd please, tell me more." Zecora came closer. Twilight turned her head and withdrew the spell stone from her saddle bag.

"I need to know what you know about this."

Zecora saw the stone and her expression darkened.

"Ancient magics most unstable, lifted from a child's fable."

"So you know what it is?" Twilight let Zecora take hold of the stone and examine it.

"Not for centuries has this relic been used, so long their origin had been diffused. In ancient tribes for the sick and dying, these Waljiru Stones we would be trying."

Twilight tilted her head. "Waljiru Stones?"


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight took a deep breath and raised her head. The castle loomed ahead of her, its shadow falling over her in the morning light.

 _Sunset…_

"Twi, are you sure you don't want help?" Beside her, Applejack gave her a worried look.

Twilight shook her head. "You need to go and rally the others. I can handle Sunset on my own."

"And if things go bad?"

Twilight lowered her head and looked at Applejack. "By the time you've told everypony else what's going on and get back, I'll be back in my own body, or something will have gone wrong. Come inside either way, and we'll go from there. I'm going to have Spike send Celestia a letter once we get inside, so she'll be arriving soon, too. I know what I'm doing. Zecora and I have it all planned out."

* * *

 _"Using the stone is pretty simple, or so this book says." Twilight gestured to the open book laying on the barn floor between her and Applejack. "It's attuned to work for two specific ponies at a time. We already used it once, so we just press our hooves back to it a second time, and we'll switch back."_

 _"Really?" Applejack looked up at her. "That's it? Ah would have thought body-switching was more complicated than pressing yer hoof to a stone."_

 _"It is these days. But, Waljiru Stones are a very primitive and early form of magic." Twilight looked at the stone next to the book. "They were made so dying zebras could transfer their minds into healthy bodies to communicate their last wishes. There are dozens of stones distributed through the tribes. They stopped using them after a few decades as the magic was further researched and the side-effects of the stones became known. I guess someone in Canterlot got a hold of one and it was lost in the archives. Not unreasonable, of course somepony sooner or later would want to study them."_

 _"Whoa, whoa. Back up a sec, missy. What 'side-effects' do you mean?" Applejack asked._

 _"Like I said, it was an early time in the magic's history. The spellbinding rituals weren't fully stable, and…" Twilight hesitated._

 _"And what?" Applejack asked._

 _"Well, they were intended for dying zebras. But, of course, some zebras had the same idea Sunset had. They would swap bodies with tribal leaders or other zebras of influence, then kill their own former bodies with the mind of their victims. They thought they'd get a new life with a new identity, but it didn't quite work out that way." Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Apparently, the potential for such abuse of the power is the reason for the ban on body-swapping magic in Equestria in the first place. Imagine if an assassin switched place with a member of the royal guard, or somehow got to the Princess herself. It would be chaos."_

 _"Ah'll bet," Applejack said, giving her a knowing look._

 _Twilight coughed lightly. "Um, yes. Well, anyway, the problem with these stones is their magic is weak and unstable. After a period of time the spell begins to break down and... well, the body remembers the mind it's supposed to hold, and it begins to reject the new one. Violently. The two minds begin to merge until the old overtakes the new. It wasn't pretty, or so the accounts say. Insanity, paranoia, schizophrenia, and a host of other mental disorders were reported to result from their usage. It became pretty obvious when some official or another had been victimized by a Waljiru Stone, because after a month they almost universally lost their minds. No pun intended."_

 _"Huh. Ah guess that would explain some stuff about Sunset Shimmer," Applejack replied. "But you seem fine, Twi."_

 _"I left my caretaker drugged and unconscious in the middle of his kitchen trapped by an anti-magic field and a barrier," Twilight said dryly._ _"Trust me, it's affecting me. More than I realized."_

 _"Okay. Well, it won't be affecting you much longer, right?"_

 _"Right." Twilight looked at the stone again and took a breath._

* * *

"Once I get into the castle, I can subdue Sunset with little difficulty. Then, either with force or diplomacy, I can force her to use the stone with me, and we'll switch back. Simple."

Applejack nodded. "All right. Be careful."

"I will."

Applejack turned and galloped back into the village. Twilight watched her go, then turned forward and began down the path to the castle doors. She reached them and carefully pushed them open. The purple and blue walls were dark; the luminance gems in the ceiling were as bright as ever but their light seemed duller somehow. She slipped into the seating room.

"Twilight!" She was immediately embraced by a pair of purple claws. Spike looked up at her. "She's in the throne room."

"Good." Twilight looked back at the door. Feeling secure, she opened the saddle bag she was wearing and withdrew a parchment, quill, and inkpot. She floated them on a table and let them drop. "Here. Send Celestia a letter telling her to come here immediately. Tell her everything that's happened. Then I want you to go and find my friends."

"No way!" Spike shook his head. "You're gonna need someone to have your back, and I'm—"

"No, Spike." Twilight gave him a pointed look. "This is between me and Sunset. I appreciate your offer, but I'll do this alone."

"Are you for real?" Spike folded his claws and frowned.

"Yes. There are things Sunset and I need to talk about, and for better or worse, it's best if we're alone."

"What if she tries to hurt you?"

Twilight turned to the saddle bag she had worn and clicked it open. She withdrew the Waljiru Stone and a second object, a small black stone on a chain.

"This is an anti-magic charm. I just have to slip it over her neck and it'll completely shut down her magic. She won't be able to fight back, and I can subdue her and talk to her."

Spike looked at the charm floating in the air and sighed. "All right. Be careful."

Twilight hugged him again. "I will. Go." Spike nodded and went to the table to begin writing on the provided parchment. Twilight returned the magic objects to her saddlebag and exited the room to continue down the hall deeper into the castle.

* * *

Sunset stood in the center of the throne room. Her eyes stared at the six-pointed star on the back of the throne in front of her.

 _The Tree of Harmony knew. Celestia must have realized it, too. That day her cutie mark appeared—the Mark of Magic. And then this castle… it was always her._ Sunset looked at the other six thrones. _I live a life of misery and rejection because I have the wrong mark on my flank. The mark of Celestia—of the sun. And Twilight gets the star of magic. That must have been destiny, too. I was marked to be her enemy…_

Sunset lowered her head. _Sun and star. I should have seen it that day when I first saw her. Celestia thought we could be friends. But she knew the truth all along. Of course we became enemies._ She snorted. _I was marked as her enemy before she ever got that star on her flank. More proof everything went as it was meant to. Destiny was never on my side. Just like everypony else. The only one who ever tried to reach out to me was Twilight herself…_

She looked at a bust of Twilight's head, amethyst eyes twinkling at her. The bust seemed to be laughing, and Sunset growled back at it. _Well, now you're gone, Twilight. I'll likely never see you again… good riddance. You never really helped me, anyway. You just made things worse._

* * *

Twilight crept forward, placing her hooves on the floor softly. A single crack or creak could give her away. The Waljiru Stone floated up from her saddle bag as she passed the doors.

Sunset Shimmer still had her back to her, looking over a stone bust of Twilight on a pedestal. Twilight ignored the redesign of the throne room around her and kept coming closer—a surprise attack like Sunset had gotten her with: tackle her to the ground and get the charm on her before she could react. She was in the middle of the thrones now. Just a few more steps and she would make her move.

It was at that moment that Sunset chose to turn around.

The two ponies froze. Sunset gasped sharply, her eyes widening at the sight of Twilight standing in front of her.

Twilight wasn't expecting Sunset to suddenly turn, but she reacted after only a second. Twilight dove forward, the stone beside her coming with her. Sunset vanished in a flash of violet light, leaving Twilight to hit the floor. She looked behind her, horn lit up in teal light. Sunset had reappeared in front of the doors to the throne room, which slammed shut in Twilight's magic grip. Sunset looked at them and then turned back to Twilight.

"You're not going anywhere," Twilight said, stepping forward. She floated the Waljiru Stone in front of her. "You have something of mine."

Sunset stared at Twilight for several seconds. Then, she broke into a grin and began to giggle. The giggling turned into loud laughter, and Sunset collapsed to her stomach, beating a hoof on the ground. Her laugh echoed off the walls and filled Twilight's ears.

Twilight watched, confused. "What's so funny?"

Sunset looked up at her. "Everything… I get it. I finally get it!" she laughed again. "Oh, what a hilarious joke it's all been! I get it now! You, me, everything! It all makes sense! What a punchline!" Sunset hugged herself as her laughing broke down into snickering.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

Sunset put her hooves down and slowly rose, her head low. "Of course you're back… you _have_ to be back now, don't you? That's how it's always been, how it always has to be…" She looked up. Her eyes were dark, and a cruel grin crossed her face. "You always, always, _always_ have to show up and ruin my _life_!" Sunset's wings snapped out and she dove, flapping them furiously.

Twilight dodged and flung the anti-magic charm through the air. The string wrapped around Sunset's muzzle and slid down around her neck. Twilight grinned in triumph as Sunset landed and looked down at what was now hanging below her head.

Sunset turned her head, sneering. "Really, Twilight? Anti-magic charms?" Twilight gasped as a violet aura surrounded the stone and raised it into the air, Sunset's eyes turning their focus from her to the charm. "Neat little things… though they have a certain threshold for how much power they can handle. A bit of a flaw in the design. Did you forget that?" The charm began to glow silver. "Something else you seem to have forgotten… I'm an alicorn now." Her eyes lit up violet, and the anti-magic spell overloaded in an instant. The stone exploded, a shower of debris washing over the room. The chain fell to the floor, Sunset's hoof stomping it as she stepped forward.

Twilight looked at the shards lying around the room. _I forgot… how could I have forgotten? Her power…_ She looked up at Sunset advancing on her. "Sunset. Listen to me." Sunset stopped, looking at Twilight expectantly. "I know you've been through a lot, I really do. I lived with Rosen Cross and I read your journal. I understand now. But what you've done is not the answer. We can still put it right and I can help you. If you don't let me switch us back, you'll ruin both our lives."

Sunset lowered her head and chuckled deeply. "You get it too, don't you? You get the joke. Isn't it funny?"

"This isn't a joke, Sunset!"

"Isn't it?" Sunset snarled. "Oh, it's a joke alright. A grand cosmic joke on me! Every single time I'm happy, you show up to ruin it! I was Celestia's student, her heir, and then she finds you! I was a princess in the other world, and you came through and destroyed it all. And now, I'm finally making friends and adjusting to a normal life. But you're back again!"

Twilight stepped back as Sunset circled the room. Sunset's eyes were almost glowing as she slipped between the thrones. "You've been one step behind me all along, haven't you, Twilight? Lurking just outside my shadow, watching me, taunting me. Just as I've been just outside yours, Celestia shielding her sweet little student from me. That's how it has to be, of course, the two of us always apart, only coming together to destroy each other. Fire and ice, light and shadow, sun and star. Two sides of a coin, and every time we flip it, it lands in your favour."

Twilight slowly shook her head. "You're insane."

Sunset stopped and let out a barking laugh. "No, nonono. I told you, I just get it now! I get the joke! I exist for you to trample into the ground, and you exist to do it to me. It all makes sense. Every time I get a hold on my life, you arrive to ruin it." Sunset turned her head to look at Twilight. "Everything you are is what I should have been. Everything you have was taken from me. And you leave me with nothing in return."

"Shut up!" Twilight glared. "I'm not here for your self-pitying blame games! I want my body back."

"Yes, yes, yes, of course!" Sunset nodded. "That's how it has to be, right? As long as both of us exist, one of us has to sacrifice her happiness for the other." Sunset shook her head. "Well, not anymore. I've spent almost ten years sacrificing what I am, watching you get it all in my place. Now it's your turn, Twilight. You get to pay me back for the life you stole."

"I'm not giving you anything, Sunset." Twilight stamped a hoof on the ground. "One way or the other, we're switching back. Now."

"Okay. Just this one last time, we'll do it your way." Sunset smiled. "I choose the other way."

Sunset snapped her head down and fired a blast of energy at Twilight. She dove aside, the blast shooting into the wall and shattering it in a shower of purple crystals. Twilight ran behind Rarity's throne and closed her eyes, her horn glowing. Sunset cackled and swung her head to glare at the doors of the throne room. They lit up violet and shimmered. Twilight vanished in a burst of teal light and reappeared pressed against the doors, crying out. The anti-magic field blocked her teleportation and she fell to the ground.

"No more running, Twilight!" Twilight looked up to see Sunset charging an orb of magic over her horn. "There's nowhere for either of us to hide, anymore!" Sunset fired another blast of magic. Twilight teleported behind Fluttershy's throne and sprinted around the room behind the line of seats. Sunset's eyes tracked her, and a third streak of magic blasted between two of the thrones as Twilight ran behind one from the other side. Her attempt to lead her shot failed when Twilight didn't emerge in place, and another part of the wall shattered under Sunset's attack.

Twilight reappeared and ran towards Sunset. She turned too late to react as Twilight tackled her to the ground. Twilight raised the Waljiru Stone over her head and Sunset snarled at her. The aura over the stone shifted color, teal turning to violet. Twilight struggled to keep her hold on the relic, pouring more energy into it. Sunset lowered her eyes to Twilight and raised a hoof, slamming it into the side of her neck. Twilight cried in pain and pitched to the side, the stone's hold turning full violet. Sunset turned her head and the stone shot towards a window.

Twilight looked up from where she had fallen. "No!" The stone's aura turned teal again and pulled back towards her. Twilight saw Sunset run towards her and lost her focus, erecting a shield. It barely rippled into place before Sunset's horn slammed into it and discharged a burst of magic.

In a blast of teal and violet light, the two mares were flung away. Twilight landed on her back near the wall, Sunset hitting higher up on the other side of the room and dropping to her hooves, staggering. Twilight rolled onto her stomach and rose as Sunset glared at her, both of them panting. Twilight's eyes darted around the room. In her haste to defend herself, she had lost track of the Waljiru Stone. She turned her attention back to Sunset.

"Is this really what you want?" Twilight asked.

Sunset grinned and laughed in response. "Yes. Absolutely. I want you gone, forever. No more voices, no more illusions, no more memories. I want you erased. I want it all undone."

Twilight gritted her teeth and licked her lips. "You said you wanted my life. You have it and you're still not happy?"

Sunset's eye twitched, and she shook her head. "Not yet. You're still talking." She snapped her head down and fired another bolt of violet magic.

* * *

"Petitioners from Fillydelphia are seeking land grants from the crown for a new harbor." Kibitz read off a sheet of parchment on the table in front of him. Celestia nodded and bit into a pancake.

"Contact archives and ensure we have a map of the city ready for reference."

"Of course." Kibitz's quill scratched on the parchment.

"One day you must let me take over the day court again," Luna said from the other side of the table. "The dullards that frequent the night court are so boring."

"Luna, do not speak of our subjects so."

"Why? It is only the truth."

Celestia smiled softly and looked back at Kibitz. "Continue, please."

"Yes. We also have the Spring Fling Feast to plan some months from now, and then of course the Summer Sun Celebration. We still have not picked a city for—" Kibitz stopped as a scroll popped into existence in front of Celestia in a burst of green fire.

"A letter from Twilight?" Celestia tilted her head. "I wonder what about."

"Allow me, sister. You are busy, after all." Luna floated the scroll over to her. Celestia nodded and turned her attention back to Kibitz. Luna unfurled the scroll and read. Her eyes widened and she read faster. "Oh dear… no, no, no. This will not go well, she's too unstable…"

Celestia looked at her and frowned. "Luna?"

Luna raised her head. "Celestia… I believe something terrible has occurred." She turned the scroll in the air for Celestia to see. After a few seconds, Celestia's face mirrored Luna's.

"Sunset…"

* * *

Sunset fired a magic bolt. Twilight stood her ground and raised a barrier. Sunset's spell hit the barrier, and the barrier snapped back against it to reflect it. Sunset was struck in the face and stumbled back, crying out. Her cheek was scorched black and she held a hoof up to the mark.

Twilight ran at her, her horn pointed forward. Her own magic bolt fired in a burst of blue shades. Sunset teleported away and the shot hit the wall in a burst of light. Twilight saw violet light behind her and teleported. She reappeared and gasped. A blast of violet magic slammed into her, pitching her through the air. She landed hard and groaned.

"What makes you so special?"

As Twilight began to stand, Sunset slammed into her side and knocked her backwards, flipping her over Pinkie's throne to fall on her back. As she lay prone, Sunset teleported in front of her and brought a hoof down on Twilight's cheek. She cried out and squinted at Sunset over her. Sunset's breathing was heavy and her teeth were bared.

"Everypony respects you. Everypony loves you. _She_ loves you… why?" Sunset brought her face closer. " _WHY?_ _Why did she choose you over me_?" Twilight opened her mouth and Sunset removed her hoof.

"I… I don't know."

Sunset frowned and stepped back. Twilight winced and turned her head to look at her. "I don't know why she made me a princess. I never did. I never wanted it, and I never asked for it. But, I do know… it wasn't about replacing you." Twilight put a hoof on the arm of the throne to pull herself up, rising on her hind hooves. She gave Sunset a sad smile. "She doesn't love me like she did you. I was only ever her student, never her daughter. I wasn't your replacement, Sunset. I can't be, even if I tried."

Sunset's mouth was open. She looked over the floor, confused. "But… no. No! That doesn't make sense!" She looked up at Twilight, her eyes pleading. "She said she'd make you a princess instead of me! Why?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. "If she loved me so much more, why were you the one who got everything she said she would give to me? Why did she cast me aside for you?"

Twilight fell on all fours, wincing at her sore hooves but remaining standing. "She didn't." She looked up at Sunset. "It was you. It was always you, Sunset. You chose to run to the other world; she didn't make you. You could have just lived your life out there, but you had to come back to steal my crown. Then you came back again and took my life after you had a second chance in a world without me. You're never satisfied."

"Of course I'm not!" Sunset yelled. "Do you know what it's like to be rejected by your mother, Twilight? For her to promise something to you? To devote your life—your soul—to a singular goal in her name, and then be told you're not deserving of it? Because somepony who doesn't even know you exist is going to get it instead?"

"No. I don't. But I know it's that way of thinking that ruined your life, more than anything I could have done. You got the crown you always wanted when you took my body, but you're still thinking like this. Yes, I became a princess eventually. But I never took her from you, you turned away from her. Celestia may have denied you the crown, but you still had her. That wasn't enough for you, you wanted both of them. Somewhere along the way, you lost sight of which of them meant more to you. And now you don't have either."

Twilight shook her head. "I've never done anything to you, Sunset. You bring it on yourself. I'm not the reason you can't be happy. You are."

Sunset slowly lowered her head and stared at the ground. The room was silent, save for their breathing. Twilight watched her and lifted a hoof to approach her.

"… No."

The word was barely a whisper. Before Twilight could even comprehend it, Sunset raised her head. She was glaring.

"You're lying." Sunset stepped towards Twilight, her face twisting into a scowl. "You're lying!"

"Sunset…"

" _Shut up and stop lying!_ " Sunset lowered her head and charged. Twilight flashed a shield over her for protection, pulling back. Sunset vanished in a flash of violet light. She reappeared behind Twilight and tackled her to the ground. Twilight cried out as her hooves splayed out beneath her. Sunset planted a hoof on the back of Twilight's neck and pressed down, forcing Twilight's mouth to the floor. She lowered her head to whisper into Twilight's ear.

"This is mylife now."

Sunset grunted and stepped back. Twilight was seized in her magic and flung backwards. She hit Applejack's throne and fell on her back, pain shooting through her body. She looked up to see Sunset coming towards her. Twilight raised her hooves to turn over, leaning her head back. Then, she felt something strike her hind hoof. She screamed, bits of some white substance rolling by her head. Wincing, she looked down and saw Sunset Shimmer had seized one of the busts she had put around the room and smashed it across her hoof. Blood ran down her bright orange coat, streaks in the wake of the droplets. The bust hovered in a violet aura, its muzzle chipped and stained red.

"This… is _my_ life now!"

Twilight put a hoof on the ground and pushed herself up. She saw the bust move and raised her left hoof to defend herself, reinforcing a shield over it. The stone hit the shield, shattering to pieces, but the force dispelled Twilight's shield and sent her spinning onto her stomach, bits of stone raining down on her. Her hoof was numb after the attack, and when she tried to move it, she sent more jolts of pain into her body. Something pressed on her shoulder and she groaned in agony. Sunset pushed Twilight on her back, standing over her. Violet magic grabbed Twilight's head and pulled her up.

"THIS IS MY LIFE NOW!"

Sunset raised a hoof and swung. Twilight's head hit the floor beneath her. She raised her right hoof but a blast of magic sent it flopping back to the floor, the skin and fur burning. Sunset grabbed Twilight's head in her magic again and pulled it back up.

"You don't deserve to be a princess!"

Another strike from Sunset's hoof sent Twilight's vision spinning. Her eyes fell on her right hoof, the orange fur burnt black.

"You don't deserve to have friends!"

A third blow, and a fourth right after. Twilight groaned. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth. Her head lolled to the left, her eyes struggling to focus. She was pulled back up and her head righted to look up at Sunset.

"You don't deserve her love!"

Sunset brought her hooves together and swung them down into the side of Twilight's head. Twilight hit the floor hard, her head rattling. Blood was smeared across her hooves, the smell of burnt fur filled her nose, and she tasted copper in her mouth. Letting out a weak moan, Twilight squinted and looked to the right. On the furthest reaches of her blurry vision, she caught a glimpse of white and black against the purple and blue wall.

Standing over Twilight, Sunset stared down at her. Her breathing was heavy, her face twisted, mane frayed. Clenching her teeth, she reared up, wings flaring, eyes flashing.

"You're just a hateful, pathetic, ungrateful monster! You don't deserve to be happy!"

Twilight's eyes came into focus, and she saw the source of the light. Summoning all of her energy, she grabbed her own burnt hoof in her magic.

"YOU DESERVE _NOTHING!_ "

Sunset screamed and lifted a hoof over her head to thrust it down. Twilight pushed through the agony of her protesting hoof as she forced it to move in her magic. Not far away, lying against the wall, the Waljiru Stone lit up teal and shot forward. Twilight closed her eyes and let her head fall back, her hoof in the air.

The stone stopped its flight just as Sunset's hoof pressed down on it and into contact with Twilight's hoof.

Twilight felt a familiar sensation of temporal and spacial distortion, her mind contorting. Within a void of darkness she saw light, and braced herself as she was pulled towards it. In the real world, the violet and orange stone lit up. The black stones encircling it pulled apart and rotated once, and then locked back down.

A burst of magic knocked Twilight's body back, and she slid back along the ground until she stopped beside Fluttershy's throne. Sunset's body went limp, her hooves falling beside her. The Waljiru Stone remained floating in the air where their hooves had met. The clouds in the center cleared to black and white, and the stone fell to the floor with a thud.

Twilight lay still for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Her body was numb, her mind swimming. _She… did I…?_ She raised a hoof and turned her eyes, a familiar purple coat coming into view. She put the hoof on the arm of the throne stretching above her and pulled herself up. Her mind cleared and she looked across the room.

Sunset Shimmer hadn't moved. Her chest was slowly rising and falling and Twilight heard the sounds of ragged breathing echoing through the chamber. Twilight watched, holding the throne's arm. The Waljiru Stone lay the middle of the thrones, its white light dulled against the blue. Twilight looked down at it, then at Sunset.

Something wet touched her mouth and Twilight licked it. It was warm and salty. She reached up and felt her muzzle. Her fur was damp. She blinked, and felt tears not her own fall from her eyes. _She… was she…?_

Sunset hiccupped, bringing Twilight's attention back to her. She hiccupped again, her body jerking. Then she began to shake, letting out uneven breaths. A sniff, and Twilight heard a sob. She slowly walked forward.

Tears ran down Sunset's face, her teal eyes staring up at the ceiling. The tears fell to the floor and mixed with the blood oozing from her wounds. When Twilight stopped, Sunset weakly lifted her head and looked at her. Twilight let out a long sigh.

"It's over, Sunset."

Sunset's head fell back and she let out a wail, the end breaking down into more sobs.

Minutes later, when the throne room doors burst open with the force of two alicorn sisters leading a pack of five ponies and a baby dragon, neither Twilight nor Sunset had moved. And still the sobs continued.


	15. Chapter 15

"Zecora explained to me what Waljiru Stones are and how to use them, and I came into the castle to switch us back. We fought and talked, and… well, you were there to see what happened when we finished."

As Twilight ended her tale, Celestia's frown that she had worn without a word since Twilight began it deepened. She shook her head and let out a long sigh. "Unthinkable. After all I have seen, to believe Sunset Shimmer would resort to this…" Celestia bowed her head. "Twilight, you have my deepest and sincerest apologies. I should have known better. Of all ponies to recognize what she had done, it ought to have been me."

Sitting on the balcony beside her, Twilight put a hoof over Celestia's. "Princess, it wasn't your fault. You only ever did what you thought was best."

"Yes. I do that often; rely on my own best judgment to make decisions. My heart is foolish and my head more so for listening to it. When I heed the former over the latter, it only leads to disaster."

Twilight frowned. "It didn't for me."

Celestia looked at her. Twilight looked back and Celestia smiled. "Yes. You are the only thing I've gotten right, Twilight. I can only attribute this to being your virtues proving stronger than my vices."

Twilight bit her lip. _This isn't the time. We need to decide what to do about Sunset, but…_ "She said…" Twilight took a breath. "She said you once told her that you would make me a princess instead of her. Is that true?"

Celestia hesitated and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply. "Yes, I said the words, but I did not mean them. Not the way she took them. You must understand, Twilight. I love you dearly. You are the greatest student any pony could ever hope to teach. But Sunset was not merely my student. She was my daughter. The closest thing I believe I will ever come to my own foal to raise. Even as she grew ambitious and prideful, I loved her. It was that love that destroyed her, that I blinded myself to her flaws until it was too late to save her."

"What did you say?" Twilight asked.

"She said that if you were superior to her, as I oft led her to believe, then you should be a princess instead of her. I replied that the thought had crossed my mind. It was those words that finally shattered her. The pony I loved died that day. In her place rose a being of jealousy and hate, who fled from me into another world because I had spurned her efforts to earn my love."

"But you didn't mean those words," Twilight said.

"I had indeed spent much time contemplating my intentions for Sunset. She did not have the heart for the ritual that would transform her, and her personality was entirely ill-suited to be a princess. You, however, had all the virtues and nobility that I would expect of someone who _was_ qualified. I realized that you were more worthy of a crown than Sunset."

Celestia moved to the edge of the balcony and looked over it. "Yet, Sunset was entirely devoted to me and this goal. How could I tell her no after so many years of her wanting it and me telling her it was waiting for her?" Celestia shook her head. "In my heart, I had no intent to make you a princess over her, no matter how long I would wait for her to be ready for it. But deep down I already suspected it could not be this way, and that it was your destiny to receive the crown I had already promised to her. My words that day were misspoken, but they were true in their own way."

Twilight nodded and stepped up beside her. "She heard them and didn't care for an explanation. She left because she thought you didn't want her anymore."

"Yes. I believed she would return to me and I waited for her, apologies and pleas for forgiveness ready to fall from my lips when she came back. She did not. And for it I have spent five years cursing myself for my weak heart. I could have followed her, I _should_ have. I could have done any number of things to keep her and save us both, but I did not. I failed her, and I failed myself."

Twilight sighed. "Celestia…" Celestia looked down at her. "You each carry burdens that have weighed you down for so long. Can't you two make amends?"

Celestia's face hardened. "To what end, Twilight? What can we do with Sunset? She attempted to kill you, and twice has assaulted you with dire consequence. Apologies and hugs will not mend this. There is no more bitter hatred than that which spawns from love spurned, and it is this type of hatred for the two of us that Sunset let consume her. Her complexes will not be easily solved simply by extending a hoof of friendship."

"You're talking to the wrong pony if you want me to agree with that. Or have you forgotten the title you bestowed on me?" Twilight replied. "No pony is beyond hope. Not even her. We reformed Discord, and nothing Sunset Shimmer did reached the levels of what Discord did."

"You are not wrong, but you are not right, either. Yes, Sunset's crimes pale in comparison to Discord's at a glance. But Discord was never hateful or spiteful in his deeds. He is a being of chaos, Twilight. He merely does what he exists to do. Not so with Sunset. She betrayed me, betrayed Rosen, and sought to use what we had taught her in magic to usurp your position."

Twilight nodded. "Put that way, yes, Sunset is the worse of the two. But I stand by what I just said nonetheless. We reformed Discord. We can reform Sunset."

"You thought so before, did you not?" Celestia asked, stepping up to the edge of the balcony. "You left her in the other world in the company of friends, and still she failed. What will be different this time?"

"She'll have you."

"I have already failed her once before." Celestia sighed. "Truly, Twilight, if she could be reformed it would be a glorious day. Yet it would still be a risk. How can I turn a blind eye to her past when she has repeatedly proven herself unworthy of trust? What if she betrays me again and attempts to harm you?" Celestia looked back at Twilight. "You are asking me to choose between Sunset's redemption and your safety. Given that choice, I will not put you at risk."

"Then let me," Twilight said, stepping up beside her. "I'll carry out her punishment as I see fit, and take full responsibility for anything she does for it."

Celestia looked at Twilight evenly and did not speak for several seconds. "And is this meant to absolve my fears, that you would shoulder responsibility for her in my place?"

"Yes."

Celestia turned away. "You are truly too virtuous for your own good, Twilight. Do you fully realize what you are asking?"

Twilight nodded. "I do. I know she's done terrible things, and she will be punished for them, but I can't condemn her too harshly in spite of her crimes. And if you knew what I do about her, now, I don't think you could, either."

"So you have previously indicated," Celestia said. "Her journal clearly contains the secret to some great wisdom that I lack. But, very well. What punishment do you suggest?"

"What would you have me do?"

"Exile from Equestria is the most merciful option. Once upon a time, we delivered death to one who committed such crimes as hers against nobility, but I know none of us here would support that or be the one to say the word. Exile is all that is left. She shall leave Equestria forever to wander the world beyond. Perhaps, someday, she will find happiness of a sort."

Twilight shook her head. "Or, alone and too socially maladjusted to live a normal life, she will die forgotten in the middle of nowhere."

"I admit it is likely, and if so it is the fate she has led herself to."

Twilight scowled and looked over the balcony. _She's right. I hate to accept it, but she's completely right. Sunset is too dangerous to let her go free. But it isn't right to exile her, either. One way or the other, we'd be killing her._ "There must be another way."

"I have had five years to contemplate her fate, and have yet to find one. If you succeed where I have failed, let me know."

Twilight shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I can't take your side in this."

"Do not apologize. You only speak the truth. I'll not deny what you have said of me, Twilight. I only ask that you show the same insight and wisdom when dealing with my daughter."

* * *

Twilight padded down the steps to the basement of her castle and headed down the hall. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked up from their posts at a closed wooden door as she neared.

"Anything?" Twilight said, looking between them.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "She hasn't even moved. She's awake as far as that goes. We left her food and water like you told us but I'm not even sure she noticed."

Twilight sighed. "Go upstairs. I want to talk to her alone."

"Are you sure?" Applejack turned her eyes Rainbow's way. Rainbow shook her head.

Twilight nodded. "She has an anti-magic charm on, remember?"

"So did you."

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Twilight looked between the two, pleading.

Applejack rolled her eyes and gestured Rainbow forward, then glanced back at Twilight. "We'll be at the top of the stairs. If something happens we're coming right away." Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a knowing look before following. Twilight waited until their hooves vanished from her sight up the stairs before turning to the door. She cast the unsealing spell and the magical wards on it faded. Twilight pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The room had once been just one of several in the castle Twilight never used. She had no reason to. It was small with no windows, only a magical gem in the ceiling for light, and had no features worth noting.

Now a metal spike had been driven into the floor to hold a chain running to a cuff. The cuff ran around the front-left hoof of a unicorn mare lying on her side facing away from Twilight, a black anti-magic stone set into the metal. Twilight closed the door behind her, leaving her in the room alone with Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello." Twilight spoke so Sunset would know who it was. "I came to see how you're doing." The only response she got was the continued rise and fall of Sunset's stomach as she breathed in and out. Twilight looked at the bowl of daisy petals and glass of water nearby. "You haven't eaten. You should. I think it's been about two days since you ate last." No response. "You're hungry. I know you are. Anypony would be. You didn't eat yesterday either."

Nothing.

Twilight sighed and came forward, stepping around Sunset to look at her face. Her eyes were puffy and half-open, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Her face was weary, her flesh sagging and her mane falling limp on the floor around her. Twilight's eyes scanned Sunset's body, two of her hooves bandaged from where Sunset had attacked Twilight in her body.

Twilight leaned down. "We've been discussing what to do with you up there. It's a tough situation and everypony is disagreeing. I thought it couldn't hurt to see what you think should be done." Sunset continued to stare at the wall, not moving but to slowly blink after several seconds. Twilight waited to see if it was a sign she was going to answer. Many more seconds passed before Twilight gave up on that hope. She stood up and shook her head.

"Sunset… I know we aren't close. It's silly to even need to say that. But I've read about what you've been through, heard about how much you worked and how long. And I understand why being a princess meant so much to you." Twilight hesitated before continuing. "You've done bad things. _Awful_ things. But you could have wreaked havoc with my life and you didn't, and I heard from my friends about what you were doing. I think there's still a good pony inside you somewhere." Twilight knelt in front of Sunset. "I want to help you. But I can't help you if you just lay on the floor staring at the wall."

Twilight waited for her to answer. The only sound in the room was the hissing of Sunset inhaling and exhaling, her eyes looking through Twilight at nothing. Twilight put a hoof under her head and tilted it until she was looking into Sunset's eyes. Even then she gave no reaction. Her face continued to be blank, eyes lidded and empty. Twilight grunted and stood up, Sunset's head dropping back to the floor with a dead thump.

"Answer me! Say something! Curse me, hate me, apologize, beg for mercy, _anything!_ For the love of Celestia, Luna and Cadance, just say _something_!"

Twilight stopped her rant and glared. She waited what seemed an eternity, watching Sunset's face. Her head was sideways on the floor, a single aqua eye visible. There was a twitch, and Twilight's face softened. Slowly, Sunset's mouth cracked open.

"… Why?"

The voice that shattered the silence of the room was weak and hoarse. Twilight wouldn't have recognized it as Sunset's voice if she hadn't seen her speak.

"Why _what_?" Twilight pushed further. Sunset shook slightly before answering.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"… That's a bad reason."

"It's mine to have." Twilight paused to let Sunset respond. When she didn't, Twilight spoke again. "Can you move? Sit up and face me. Come on." Sunset didn't respond verbally, but Twilight saw her body shift. Slowly she moved onto her stomach until she was mirroring Twilight's position, with her head low and her eyes downcast. Twilight turned her head and her horn glowed. The glass of water and bowl of petals floated in front of her. "Will you eat?"

Sunset's eyes darted up at the food, then back to the ground. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"Sometimes we all need to be shown a little kindness." Twilight set the bowl and glass down. "You've read my journal. Do you remember who said that?" Sunset nodded. "Then you also know what she did for Discord. Fluttershy showed kindness and friendship to a spirit of chaos and disharmony and it changed him. He became our friend." Twilight lowered her head to look up into Sunset's eyes. "If Discord can find redemption, why can't you?"

Staring at the floor, Sunset didn't answer. Twilight saw her head begin to shake though, and pulled back. Sunset hiccupped, her mouth falling open.

"Because I don't deserve it." She lifted her head, watery eyes boring into Twilight's. "I would have killed you if you hadn't gotten the stone in time. You know that, don't you?" Sunset swallowed and stopped her sniffling. "I would have done anything to be a princess. I said that all the time. But I never realized I really meant it."

"You wouldn't have killed me."

"Yes I would have!" Sunset's hoarse voice rose into a raspy screech and she pushed herself up, her hooves shaking. Tears streamed down her face as she yelled. "I tried to beat you to death with your own hooves! You should hate my guts, you should be banishing me to Tartarus or turning me to stone, not trying to feed me!" Sunset's rant ceased and her bandaged hooves shook. She collapsed to the floor, crying out as she hit on her side.

Twilight moved to check on her. Sunset's face was stretched in pain, her breathing laboured. Twilight carefully untangled Sunset's hooves and unwrapped one of the bandages. The burnt fur had been shaved off so a healing salve could be applied, and the smell of the healing flesh made Twilight recoil. She carefully wrapped the bandage back around and looked at the other. It had already been stained with blood, but she kept it concealed in case it was bleeding again.

"You're right. I should hate you. But I can't."

Sunset looked up at her and swallowed, her breathing coming under control. "Why not? And don't say 'just because'."

Twilight's face darkened and she turned away, closing her eyes. "Because…"

"Because _what_?"

"… Because it could have been me."

Sunset's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Twilight opened her eyes. "Celestia was everything to you. I read your journal, I know how deeply you loved her. Then she brought me on as her student. I don't know why she started spending more time with me than you, but believe me when I say that there's a place in Celestia's heart for you I can never touch." Twilight looked back at Sunset. "If I had known about you back then, what she had planned for you. If I'd seen how much more she cared for you… it might have been me plotting to take your life."

"No." Sunset shook her head. "You're a better pony than I ever was. That's the point. I was too greedy, too ambitious. I never could have been an alicorn. You're nothing like me. You're a true princess, Twilight. You're everything a pony should aspire to be."

"Are you kidding me?" Twilight gave a short laugh. "I'm obsessive, I'm neurotic, I have panic attacks, and I schedule my life to the point of absurdity! I once stayed up all night worrying about not scheduling enough time next month to make a schedule for the month after!"

"I know. I read it."

Twilight shook her head. "Princesses are not perfect, Sunset. Not me, not Celestia, not Luna or Cadance, and if you had been made a princess it wouldn't have magically absolved all your flaws either." Twilight leaned closer. "You've spent your entire life trying to be something you're not, for yourself and for Celestia. All you've ever needed to be is you. Celestia didn't adopt a princess. She adopted you."

"Yeah, well, don't forget 'me' is the pony that stole your body. I'm not just imperfect, I'm terrible. The best thing that could happen to you right now is for me to be out of your life forever."

"I don't think so. You could have banished me to the other world, but you let me stay. I think deep down you couldn't bring yourself to do that to me."

Sunset snorted. "That doesn't sound like something I'd do."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're not the monster you think you are, Sunset. There's good in you. It may be buried deep beneath hate and despair, but it's there. And if there is, I can't give up on you, no matter what anypony else says. That's why I'm here. Help me help you."

Sunset looked at her for a moment. Then she turned her head away, staring into space. "I've had a lot of time to myself in here. Done a lot of thinking. It's helped. Everything seems clearer, now."

"I know. It was the stone's magic, it distorts the mind. You weren't yourself. I had the same effects."

"No. Not the stone, me. Living your life, seeing your friends treat me the way they treat you every day… a lot of things make sense now. That wasn't the stone's doing, it was me. And, thinking it all over, Celestia is right. Exile is the best for all of us. I'm a waste of your time otherwise."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth. I can't go back to the other world, and even if I could there's nothing for me there. And if I stay here, I'm a threat to you and Celestia. You have to get rid of me, one way or the other."

Twilight thought for a moment. "There must be something in this world that drives you."

"You." The answer was quick and sharp. Twilight tilted her head as Sunset lowered hers. "All I've ever thought about since that day I went through the mirror was one-upping you. The only thing that mattered was proving I was just as good a pony as you. Well, I see now that was a waste of time and effort. So, what else is there for me?"

Sunset shook her head. "All I know, Twilight, all I've ever been, is an aspirant to the crown. I have nothing else worth living for, never have. So, be done with it. Exile me, banish me to Tartarus, turn me to stone. Whatever you choose, just get it over with. I've run my life into the ground two or three times over. What's left of it isn't worth trying to salvage." Sunset looked up at Twilight. "Don't feel guilty for doing what you need to. Like you said back in the throne room, I've brought all this on myself."

The room fell into mutual silence again, Twilight watching Sunset lay on the ground. Eventually, Twilight stood. "I'm going now."

"Sorry I can't give you the answers you want."

"Actually, you did." Sunset looked up at Twilight's words but the alicorn was facing away from her to approach the door. "Promise me you'll eat." Twilight looked back at her and Sunset nodded.

"… Sure."

"Is there anything else you want to say to me?" Twilight asked.

Sunset lowered her eyes. "I… I know it doesn't make anything right, and it may not mean much to you. But… I'm sorry."

"I know. I believe you."

Twilight left the room and shut the door behind her. Sunset turned her head forward, staring at the ground. She lifted her eyes to the bowl of flower petals in front of her and raised a hoof, the chain and cuff clinking as she reached out to the bowl and pulled it towards her.

* * *

Twilight ascended the stairs from the basement, her head low and her mind lost in thought. With her eyes down she didn't see as she walked into Princess Luna and stumbled back. She looked up and blushed. "Oh! Princess Luna, forgive me."

"Not at all, Twilight Sparkle." Luna smiled and bowed her head.

Twilight stood. "Where is everypony?"

"Gathered in the primary library. I dismissed Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I am keeping watch myself now."

"I see. Thank you." Twilight smiled and turned to head to the stairs, but Luna extended a wing in front of her. Twilight looked up at her. "Yes?"

"What is the current state of Sunset Shimmer?"

Twilight sighed. "She's going to try eating, I think. And I got her talking. She gave me a lot to think about."

Luna nodded. "I would expect so. She dreamed last night, the details of which, for her privacy's sake, I will not divulge. She is a broken pony, to say the least. Whatever comes of her when this is over, she'll not be the same, for better or worse."

"I would prefer it be for the better, but I don't know how." Twilight thought, her eyes looking at a painting of her Sunset had hung up in the hall. "When I switched us back that day, she was… terrible. There was so much anger in her, so much hatred and bitterness."

Luna hummed to herself and looked away. "If there is but one pony that does not need hate explained to her, it is I. Hatred is not easy to let go of, and the longer it takes to do so, the more it festers. Sunset Shimmer's hate for you took root long years ago and it has taken until now for it to catch fire and burn itself out. The pony she truly hates now is herself."

"Why?"

"Because of what she did to those that cared for her: Celestia, Rosen Cross, and you. In your own ways you all tried to give her guidance, to make her a better pony. She betrayed all of you, you more than the others. The flaw was in her, but she could not accept this. Now that her delusions have broken down, she must come to terms with herself on these new grounds and begin to rebuild her own psyche. It will not be easy, but that is what must come for her."

Twilight looked at Luna curiously. "How do you know this?"

Luna closed her eyes. "I have seen her dreams. The longer she lived your life, the deeper her self-loathing became for stealing that life from another. And the more she hated herself, the more she tried to immerse herself in her new life to distance herself from the old. She perpetuated a vicious cycle that would not have ended well for her in any feasible outcome. Her plot was doomed to failure even without your return."

Something about the way Luna spoke stuck in Twilight's head. As Luna continued to speak, Twilight pondered her words and realized something. "You knew." Luna stopped and looked down at her. The expression on her face said it all. Twilight gaped. "You _knew_?"

"That would depend on one's definition of the word," Luna replied, tilting her head up. "I had no idea what she had done the day she departed the castle. Then the first dream came, and her soul was laid bare to me. She did not directly dream of what she had done, but it did not take much speculation on my part to deduce the truth." Luna tilted her head and gave a murmur. "And, as I discovered the day after, she is not as convincing a liar as she likes to think. I half-expected her to blurt out the truth in casual conversation."

Twilight stepped away and shook her head. "You knew for how many days, and you did nothing? You could have told somepony! You could have switched us back!"

"To what end, Twilight Sparkle?" Luna said. "Tell my sister her daughter has returned and attacked you again? Switch the two of you back and then do what with Sunset Shimmer? I assure you, I spent the rest of that evening carefully considering what to do. My intervention would have accomplished little besides a swifter end to this ordeal. I saw more benefit to all involved if I took a more subtle approach."

"Subtle? What if she went berserk and attacked Ponyville? What if something happened to me?"

"You think you were endangered in Rosen Cross' care? To the contrary, you were safe, and easily accessible to me should I need to retrieve you. And I would expect Rosen Cross' lessons held a particular appeal for a student such as you. As for Sunset Shimmer harming Ponyville, I promise you, I would never have let it come to that. I kept my eye on her from afar, true, but if the circumstances arose I was ready to combat her myself and subdue her."

Luna paused, frowned, and bowed her head. "However, I do apologize for the harm inflicted on you in the confrontation. I did not expect your return or your actions, and was careless in my observations of Sunset Shimmer to let it go beneath notice. Spike's letter chilled me greatly when I realized I had let things get out of hoof. I hope I do not need to assure you that I was relieved to find you safe on our arrival."

Twilight groaned and slapped a hoof to her head. "I can't believe you stood back and let her do all this…"

Luna nodded. "I did what I thought was best, Twilight Sparkle. We could spent much more time arguing if my judgements were correct or not, but please believe I was not as careless as you may think. In hindsight, I concede my handling of Sunset Shimmer was flawed. I overestimated her strength of character and underestimated the magic she was meddling with. Yet, we have not suffered all that greatly for my oversights. Things have worked out now, have they not?"

"Things worked out?" Twilight replied. "How can you say that after she stole my body?"

"She did, yes. And you have now taken it back. What damage has been done from her time with it?"

Twilight thought. "Well… she…" She mentally ran over what her friends had told her of the last week.

"She has done nothing of lasting harm. Talking to your friends will reveal as much. Sunset Shimmer took your body, true, but she did nothing more with it than attempt to live her life. And what of you during this? You retrieved her journal, so I heard, and read of her life. As you learned of Sunset Shimmer's life, so has she learned of yours. I left you each to your own devices so that you two would be free to reach your own conclusions about the other. Now, I would imagine the two of you each have a new perspective on yourselves and each other. And for it, you are in a unique position, Twilight Sparkle."

"What position is that?"

"You know her better than any of us, better perhaps than she knows herself. Where Celestia and Rosen Cross failed, you may yet succeed."

"How?"

"That I cannot answer. If I could, I would indeed have brought this to a prompt close and carried out judgment myself. Yet you and I are in agreement on one matter, that she is not beyond salvation. But I do not know the path that can lead her there." Twilight waited for a further explanation, but none came. Luna stepped away. "Come. I would expect they are waiting for us."

Twilight followed Luna to the second floor. They entered the library, where Celestia and Twilight's friends were gathered. Celestia turned to her. "I was asking your friends if Sunset caused much trouble in your body. Thankfully, all seems well."

The other mares nodded and mumbled among themselves. Twilight looked over them. _I can't decide alone. I have my idea, but I have to be sure. And I'll need their help for this._ "Celestia, if you please, I'll make this decision alone."

"Oh?" Twilight thought she saw Celestia's eyes narrow slightly.

"Yes. I'll discuss it with my friends and decide what is to be done."

Celestia bowed her head. "As you will, Twilight. Contact me when you have reached a decision." She lit up in golden light and vanished.

Twilight looked at Luna as she also began to glow. "Wait." Luna stopped and looked at her. "Do you plan to tell her?"

Luna looked at her for a moment, and slowly closed her eyes. "My sister has her burdens to bear, and I have mine. She lives knowing she did what she must. Now I will do the same. As will you, shortly." She teleported away.

"So, Twilight." She turned to see Rainbow talking. "What's the plan for Sunset Shimmer?"

Twilight nodded. "I have an idea, but I don't want to share it yet. I want to hear from you all. You spent a week with her. You saw what she was like, and know her in a way I don't. What do you think of her?" She looked between the six, waiting.

Spike spoke first. "She was a grump, and she didn't have much of anything to do with herself. But she wasn't that bad. Not to me, anyway."

"She seemed pretty fun when we went flying together," Rainbow said. "But then she got moody and ran off."

Rarity nodded. "She was quite personable at the spa, and grateful to me for the day."

"Even if she was unhappy, she appreciated the party we threw for her," Fluttershy added.

"And she didn't hurt anypony or do anything really mean," Pinkie said.

Applejack looked over them. "Yeah, maybe. But how much o' that was Sunset bein' Sunset, and Sunset bein' Twilight? She had to keep up the act, remember."

"Right…" Pinkie made a face. "I guess that does make it hard to tell…"

"I don't think she was faking all of it," Fluttershy said. "Sometimes, maybe, but I think she was actually enjoying herself sometimes."

"Even when she was obviously being self-indulgent, she was bearable." Rarity shrugged. "I mean, who hasn't entertained fantasies of a house covered in paintings and sculptures of themselves." Applejack and Rainbow Dash rolled their eyes. "Oh, don't pretend you're any better, Rainbow Dash!"

"Okay, yeah, when we went flying she was a show-off. And she cheated to win the race. But I can get behind that. Not as much with the cheating, but overall, she was okay." Rainbow shook her head. "Still, Applejack is right. After everything we know she did, how can we believe any of it was real?"

"I spent more time with her than any of you," Spike said. "She isn't the evil mastermind you all think she is. She just has no patience and a short temper."

Twilight stood silently listening to the argument. _They're all right in their own ways. How am I supposed to reconcile all of this?_ "So what do we do with her?" Twilight spoke, bringing their attention back to her. "The only punishments that everypony brings up are banishment and execution. We obviously can't execute her, but I feel like banishment is the same fate."

"And why is that a problem?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight looked between her friends in turn as she spoke. "I can't give up on her. I know it's silly, and I know what happened to her isn't my fault, but I still feel I have to help her. I can't just cast her out of my life forever and pretend it's over and done. She's been cast aside before, or feels she has, anyway. I won't do that to her again. I want to help her."

"Well, how?" Applejack asked.

"I have one idea. It's a long shot, but… it might work out best for everypony." Twilight smiled.

Rainbow gestured for her to continue. "And that would be?"

Twilight bit her lip. "Well…" she began laying out her plan, taking care to explain the fine details she had asked herself about. Nopony interrupted her as she spoke, and when she looked at them for a response, she only received nods. When Twilight finished, she paused. Several seconds passed without anypony saying anything. She looked at Applejack first. "What do you think?"

Applejack sighed. "Sugarcube, Ah get you wanna help 'er, and that's right decent of ya. But Ah can't say Ah'm on-board with this. Sunset is a rotten apple, and sure there might be some good left inside 'er, but that don't mean you keep the apple."

"Your plan stinks," Rainbow Dash said. "And it's dangerous. I say no."

"Well, I'm saying yes." Fluttershy held her head up. "Twilight's right. We can't give up on Sunset, not if there's hope for her. If anypony can do this, it's Twilight."

"Ditto for me," Pinkie said, nodding. "Twilight knows what she's doing! If she's okay with this, so am I."

"I must abstain." Rarity stepped back and gave Twilight a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, darling, I truly am. But there's no good way about this. I can't support what you intend to do, but you're right in that the alternatives are equally unsatisfying. Do what you feel is best either way and consider me neutral on this mess."

"Spike, you're the deciding vote." Twilight looked at him. Spike stepped away from the group and gulped. He tapped his claws together and raised his head.

"I… well… okay, see…"

"Spike, just tell me what you think I should do," Twilight said.

Spike nodded. "Well, I think… look at it this way. I think if we all did something bad, but we were really sorry, we'd expect to be punished, right? And sometimes, yeah, we should be. Especially if we do something really, really bad like she did. But we'd also want to be forgiven. I know I've done things that maybe I shouldn't have been forgiven for, and so have you, Twilight. We all have. But we forgive each other anyway."

Spike looked at the other five mares. "That's what friends do. They forgive and help, no matter what. That's the idea of friendship, that you have ponies you can rely on to help you through the tough times, and pick you up when you fall, even if you don't deserve the help. And right now, I think Sunset Shimmer could use the help of a friend most of anyone we know."

When he finished, the five looked between themselves. Twilight smiled and stepped forward to hug him. "You're right, Spike. Thank you." She looked at the ponies behind him. "It's settled, then. I need to get some things ready, but I think this will work out. Trust me."

* * *

The door of the room opened, and Sunset looked up. Twilight stood in the doorway.

"It's time."

Sunset nodded and stood. Her wounded hooves shook under her, but she stayed upright. _I can do this. I can at least face my fate with some shred of dignity._

Twilight floated something into her field of vision, and she recognized it as a new anti-magic charm. The bauble fell over her neck, and then the chain around her hoof clicked apart. Twilight turned around and Sunset obediently followed her into the basement hall. The two mares climbed the stairs to the ground floor, Sunset taking her time. When they reached the ground floor, Sunset saw five familiar mares standing at the side and she lowered her head to stare at the floor. Twilight led her through the castle, Sunset keeping the lavender hooves in front of her in view.

 _It'll probably be banishment. Wonder where I'm going. Not like it matters. I have as much chance of survival with zebras as with griffons or dragons._

After a few more moments of walking, Twilight stopped. Sunset heard a door creak open and she could tell from the lighting and the sound that they were not at the entrance of the castle.

"We're here."

Twilight stepped aside and Sunset took a few steps forward. She inhaled and raised her head to behold her fate.

A white gemstone in the ceiling illuminated a bed with a pale pink spread, an empty bookshelf against the wall, and a desk. Sunset took a step deeper into the room to make sure she was seeing all there was to see. There was nothing more.

"What… what is this?"

"It's your room."

Sunset turned her head. "What?"

Twilight looked at her firmly. "I, Princess Twilight Sparkle, am issuing a royal edict. Sunset Shimmer, you are confined to house arrest under my care, where I will carry out what I have deemed the most fitting and deserving punishment I can devise for you."

Sunset gulped. "And what punishment is that?"

"You will study under me as my student."

Sunset backed away into the room and shook her head. "No. No. This is a trick. Bad joke, Twilight, bad joke."

"It's not a joke or a trick." Twilight came deeper into the room, but stayed blocking the doorway. "You will live here with Spike and I, and I will tutor you in the magic of friendship."

"Student? Living in the same castle as you? I tried to kill you, Twilight! I'm unstable, I'm impulsive, I'm arrogant, I'm deceptive, I'm manipulative…"

"You will keep that charm on at all times, and it has been anchored to barriers I've erected around the castle." Twilight spoke loudly to drown out Sunset's protests and Sunset fell silent and listened. "Approach the entrance or the stairs to the second floor without my escort, and my friends and I will be alerted to your trespass and your exact location. Further, the charm will grow heavier if you pass these areas, restricting your movement. You will only be allowed to move about the ground floor on your own. Any attempted removal of the charm or magic cast on it other than my own will activate the same alarms."

"You think that'll stop me? It didn't stop you." Sunset shook her head. "No, I'm too dangerous. You can't keep me around."

Twilight came closer and took hold of Sunset's head in her magic, forcing her to look forward at her. "You've already given up on yourself. I get it. You're not fully wrong about what you're saying. You're dangerous. If I let you go, I may regret it. Either for you meeting a terrible fate or coming back to cause trouble again. That's why I'm not doing that. You'll be here, under supervision, and locked behind barriers and alarms. I'm going to personally ensure you don't cause trouble for anypony ever again. And at the same time, you're going to learn the lessons you need to rebuild your life, from a pony that had to learn them herself."

"Celestia and Rosen tried to teach me. What makes you think you can succeed where they failed?"

"Nothing." Twilight shook her head. "I can't promise I'll succeed. Years may pass and you'll be the same terrible pony as you were last week. But I can promise you, I'll still be trying. You may have given up on yourself, Sunset, but I won't."

Sunset sat down and took a shaky breath. "I…" She hung her head. "I still don't… why?"

Twilight smiled softly and stepped closer. "Because hate only begets hate." Sunset looked up at her words, her eyes widening. "It's only going to end when one of us dies, or when one of us stops it. And I'm not in the business of condemning friends to death."

Sunset shook her head. "You're insane. I'm not your friend."

"No, you're not. But we could be, if you make an effort at it. There's still hope for you, and if you're willing to try, so am I." Twilight held out a hoof. "That's a lesson my friends and I have all had to learn: accepting help and friendship when it's offered to you. And that's the first lesson you can work on learning." Sunset looked down at the extended hoof.

"I'll fail."

"I'll let you try again."

"I won't listen, I'll ignore, I'll misunderstand."

"Then I'll repeat myself."

"I'll make you hate me."

"You haven't yet. What more can you do?"

Sunset stared at the hoof stretched out to her, her eyes tearing. She swallowed and raised her own hoof, the bandages stretching with her movements. Slowly, she pressed her hoof forward. When Twilight felt Sunset's hoof touch hers, she gently shook it. Sunset winced but didn't pull away. Twilight smiled at her.

"There. The first step."

"I have a lot more to go. A _lot._ "

"I know. You won't be facing them alone."


	16. Epilogue

"The festivity preparations are going very smoothly, Your Highness. Refreshments will be ready to be served fresh on-schedule, there are no reports of any suspicious behavior, and all activities in the city will be ready for the crowds." Kibitz finished his report and looked up at Celestia.

"Marvelous. This may be the grandest Summer Sun Celebration we've yet had," Celestia replied. The sun was setting on the horizon and come morning the festival would begin.

"Indeed. And perhaps this year we can get through it without some manner of disaster," Luna said from across the dinner table. Celestia smiled.

"Quite."

The two continued eating as Kibitz read off preparation reports. Then, there was a knock at the door, and one of the two guard ponies pulled it open. A third guard stepped into the room and bowed his head. "Your Highnesses, Princess Twilight and her entourage have arrived at the train station. They will be here shortly."

"Ah, I was wondering if she'd be late," Luna said. "Kibitz, you made the arrangements. What rooms have we put aside for their stay?"

"The west wing, second floor. The large guest room has eight beds awaiting, and I've told the chefs to have a meal prepared for them on their arrival."

Luna frowned. "Eight beds?"

"Yes, Your Highness." As Kibitz spoke, Luna saw Celestia stand and walk to the door behind him. "Princess Twilight specified she would be attending with seven guests."

"Seven… oh dear." Luna turned around and headed to the door as Celestia stepped into the hall. "Sister, perhaps we should—" She stopped as the door swung shut on her, golden magic holding it in place.

* * *

The hornblowers raised their horns and trumpeted a beat to herald the arrival of the guests at the entrance of the castle. On the grand staircase looking down at them, Luna smiled warmly and bowed her head. The pony at the doorway cleared his throat.

"Presenting, Her Royal Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle. In her company, the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Miss Applejack, Miss Rainbow Dash, Miss Fluttershy, Miss Rarity, and Miss Pinkie Pie. Also accompanying her are Mr. Spike the Dragon, and…" the guard trailed off and frowned as he realized he didn't know the name of the pony walking behind Spike.

"Guest," she provided.

"And… guest," the guard said.

Luna descended the stairs and stood in front of the group. "Good evening, Twilight Sparkle, everypony. And dragon." She winked at Spike. "My sister sends her apologies for her absence. She is quite busy making sure the Summer Sun Celebration goes perfectly and did not have time to take from her schedule to greet you."

Twilight smiled and bowed her head back. Luna, however, was watching the mare in the back of the group who hung her head at her words. Twilight lifted her head, blocking Luna's view for a moment. "No trouble at all, Princess Luna. I'm sure there are much more important things than just saying hello to us."

"Quite. We have boarding prepared, or if you'd prefer a meal we have one waiting." Luna nodded at a nearby guard. "Please show Princess Twilight and her friends to the dining area." The guard nodded and turned to lead the group down a passage. As they passed, Luna locked eyes with the eighth member of the group. She turned her head when she realized Luna was watching her, and after only a moment looked away again, hurrying after the group.

 _Twilight Sparkle, you are either very foolish, or very brave._

* * *

Twilight looked behind her as the guard led them through the castle halls. _Took longer than I thought. She was all right on the train ride, but now that we're at the castle it's going to get tough._ She began walking slower. One by one her friends passed her, chatting among themselves, until the last of the group was coming up behind her. Sunset Shimmer looked up and saw Twilight watching her, but kept walking.

"I'm not going to have you walking around the castle looking like that," Twilight said, keeping pace. Sunset shook her head.

"You know why she wasn't there to greet us. You sent word of our arrival. She knew I was going to be here."

"I'm sure that's not it."

"Yes, it was."

Twilight sighed. "You told me you could handle this."

"I said I could handle coming back to the castle," Sunset said sharply, looking at her. "It's going to be hard enough. Who knows how many ponies working here are going to recognize me and start asking questions? I figured Celestia would be too busy and we wouldn't see her."

"And we haven't yet, so why are you upset?" Twilight asked.

"Because if she didn't find out I was coming before, she'll find out now."

Twilight shook her head and stopped. Sunset took a few more steps before she noticed and turned around. Ahead of them the procession continued on without them. Twilight looked up at Sunset. "You've done well these last few months. And I'm going to tell her so, whenever it is I see her. I like to think she'll be happy for you. Better yet, we can tell her together."

Sunset's eye twitched and she turned away. She looked down at her neck and flicked a hoof at the anti-magic charm dangling under her face. Twilight frowned at the action. _She told me she was going to stop playing with it._

"Can I have some bits, please?

"You are not going home."

Sunset took a breath and closed her eyes. Twilight saw her begin to shake and moved closer. "Please, Twilight. I can't do this."

 _Yes you can. You just don't realize it. That's the problem, and that's why we're here._ If there was one thing Twilight had caught on to in the last several months, it was how to handle her charge. "All right. I'll make you a deal." Twilight put a hoof over her neck. "We'll go have dinner. When it's over, if you still want to leave, we'll discuss it. Okay?"

Sunset gave her a wry smile. "You say that, but when we discuss it after, you'll still insist on me staying."

"Yup."

"… Fine."

* * *

"We have arranged for a private viewing box for you and your entourage, Princess, during the festivities. Until then, all preparations are proceeding as scheduled and I doubt we will require any intervention from you," Kibitz looked up from his clipboard at the seven mares and one dragon seated in the dining room.

"Excellent. Thank you, Kibitz." Twilight nodded at him and he turned to leave. Sunset watched him and saw his eyes dart towards her for a moment before he looked away. She looked down at her plate and sighed.

"All right, here we are, everypony." The others looked up as a unicorn attendant wheeled a cart of food through the door to the kitchens. "We have three types of fruit salad. And for you, Mr. Dragon." The attendant smiled and floated a small bowl of gemstones in front of Spike. "We also have a wonderful assortment of pastries and gelatins waiting for desert."

"Can we skip to that part?" Pinkie asked. Twilight chuckled.

"It looks lovely, thank you," Rarity said. The unicorn nodded and floated the three bowls of fruit salad to the middle of the table. The ponies began helping themselves, spooning heaps of flower petals and fruit pieces onto their plates. Fluttershy looked beside her at Sunset, who had her eyes down on her plate.

"Oh, Sunset, do you need help?"

Sunset jerked and looked up. "Hm? Oh, um, no. Thank you." She looked up and waited for Rainbow Dash opposite her to put the spoon back in the nearest bowl, then reached out to it and lifted a single spoonful onto her own plate. She put the serving spoon back in its bowl and awkwardly took hold of a smaller eating spoon next to her plate.

 _She's still having trouble using her hooves._ Twilight ate her meal as she watched Sunset eat hers. Her movements were slow, unsure, and she dropped her spoon more than once. _But she's too proud to ask for help. That's a good sign, means she has pride at least._

Sunset glanced up and caught Twilight watching her, the princess smiling at her. Sunset lowered her gaze and went back to her meal. Twilight's smile vanished. _It's been months. It can't be physical inability that holds her back. I made the right choice bringing her here, then._

There was a knock at the kitchen door and the assembled party looked up as the guard at the door pulled it open. Sunset saw who was standing on the threshold and immediately turned her head down again. Twilight noticed, but smiled and nodded at the visitor. "Good evening, Magistrate."

Rosen Cross approached the table and bowed his head. "Good evening, Princess Twilight."

"Girls, this is Magistrate Rosen Cross. I told you about him, right?" Twilight looked over the table. Understanding flitted over their faces and they nodded.

"Care ta join us at the table?" Applejack asked.

"I thank you for the invitation, but I must decline. Princess Twilight, if I could have your company for a few moments?" Rosen looked at her. Twilight glanced at Sunset: she had her eyes locked on the plate below her muzzle and Twilight thought she saw her eye twitch.

"Certainly." Twilight stepped back from the table and followed Rosen into the hall. The door clicked shut behind him and Rosen turned to lead Twilight through the castle. When they were a distance from the dining room doors, he spoke.

"I first must convey my sincerest apologies for what we have been through. I treated you terribly and did not heed your words when you attempted to explain your situation to me. I am deeply sorry."

Twilight looked at him and frowned. "You say that to me. Would you be apologizing if it really was Sunset Shimmer you had been caring for?"

Rosen sighed and nodded. "True, true. I am not fond of her; that is surely obvious to you. Yet, though you may not believe me, I would indeed still apologize to her were it truly her at the time. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment and my treatment was worse than warranted."

"Apology accepted. Thank you," Twilight looked forward. _Is he leading me somewhere? Or does he just want to talk?_

"I trust Sunset has been doing well under your tutelage?" Rosen asked.

"Well enough," Twilight replied. "There are still obstacles to overcome, but in time, she will do just that. We have hit a wall, currently. I keep an anti-magic charm on her neck to restrict her movements and negate her magic, and I'm trying to teach her about friendship. Trusting others, forgiveness, relying on them for help. It's going well, but I think she's ready for the next step."

"And what step is that?"

"I know she's truly repentant and sorry, but do you think I can trust her?"

"I am not the pony to ask. My bias against Sunset is already proven. I can only recommend for you to use your best judgment, a foolish piece of advice itself."

Twilight thought for a moment, lowering her head and bringing a hoof to her mouth. "She still doubts herself, that's the biggest obstacle to her growth now. I know my friends haven't completely forgiven her, and that's understandable, but they keep quiet about it around her. She's hard enough on herself without others adding to it. Until she overcomes that, I'm not sure I trust her, or else she could relapse again. She might even be a danger to herself."

"Then what is the solution?"

Twilight lowered her hoof and looked up at Rosen. "Push her over that final hurdle and make her let go. She has to forgive herself. But I don't know how to help her with that. She's still so full of guilt for all she's done."

Rosen nodded. "I thought as much. If you cannot assure forgiveness for Sunset from herself, then there is another party that may be of aid."

"You have something in mind?"

"I do."

Twilight tilted her head. "I thought you hated Sunset."

"That is a bit strong a word, 'hate'. I do not hate Sunset, but you are correct in stating I do not care for her."

"Then why help her?"

Rosen came closer and looked down at Twilight, his eyes stern. "Because there is another mare we both know that is in anguish over Sunset's actions. I believe that to heal one will heal the other. My affections for this other mare override my distaste for Sunset, and thus I find such a compromise acceptable."

Realization sparked in Twilight's eyes and she nodded. "Tell me what you need."

* * *

Sunset poked a spoon into her fruit salad and picked up a cherry, slowly popping it into her mouth. _They're talking about me. I know they are. Rosen's probably telling Twilight right now that I'm a waste of time and she should just get rid of me._

"Not hungry, Sunset?"

Sunset looked up and saw Applejack watching her. She swallowed the lump of cherry in her mouth. "Not really."

Rarity nodded. "Don't worry, dear, we'll be here all night, and the Canterlot kitchens will surely be happy to oblige."

Sunset looked back at her food and took hold of her fork, spearing several flower petals and stems. She bit into it and chewed slowly.

Spike eyed her as he polished off his own meal. He reached over and tapped a claw on her back. "Hey." Sunset turned to him. "She's not bad-mouthing you. You know that, right?"

Sunset stared for a moment. "… Of course."

"He means it, Sunset," Fluttershy said. "You know Twilight is very supportive of all you've done."

"Yeah." Sunset finished off what was on her fork. _She's right. Twilight is trying to help you. She wouldn't run off with Rosen to insult you. Rosen will have that covered on his own. Not that he's wrong. I shouldn't be here. I have no business being here._

The kitchen doors opened again, and Sunset looked up, expecting to see Twilight returning. Instead, a different alicorn entered the room.

"Greetings again, everypony," Luna stepped up to the table and looked over them. "I trust everything is well?"

"Yup, the food is great." Rainbow smiled and took a large bite of her meal. Rarity grunted in disgust and looked away.

Luna chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it. The ceremony will not begin until the morning, until then you may rest in your quarters. We also have various entertainment acts performing in the courtyard, if you like."

"Sounds swell. Thanks, Princess!" Applejack nodded at her.

"My sister is pre-occupied with the ceremony, so if anypony requires anything at all, ask a guard to retrieve me and I'll do my best to accommodate you." Luna bowed her head and turned.

"Um… Princess Luna?"

Six pairs of eyes turned over the table and looked at Sunset. Luna looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes?"

"May I speak to you? In private, I mean."

"Certainly." Luna gestured her head forward. Sunset stepped away from the table and followed her into the hall. She didn't look back as she left, but she didn't need to. _They're watching me. They always are. Like everypony else. Watching, waiting to see if I slip up, if I do something wrong._

When Sunset stepped into the hall, Luna used her magic to click the door shut behind her. "How may I be of aid, Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset looked at the wall, her eye twitching. "I… Twilight told me what you did. That you knew."

"I see. And?"

Sunset slowly looked up at Luna to see her giving her an impassive look. She gulped. "I just… why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you not tell Celestia? Why did you tell me all the things you did? Why did you try to help me?"

Luna nodded. "I see. Fair questions, I suppose. To the first, for the same reason I indicated to you on your departure from the castle; I wished to spare my sister the pain. She was quite distressed when she found out what had happened through Spike's letter, and I assure you it was not something I would inflict on her on purpose. I thought I could resolve the situation on my own, perhaps even without her knowledge. I was deeply mistaken, and for it endangered my sister's dearest students. I assure you, my sister had numerous choice words for me when we returned to Canterlot." She grimaced and darted her eyes to the side. "I have not heard her use the Royal Canterlot Voice so liberally since before my banishment."

"Okay… I guess that all makes sense."

"To the second and third questions, I wished to see how you took the information. I thought perhaps, with a bit of coaxing, you would confess your crimes and seek forgiveness. You only knew your side of the story, not Celestia's or Star Swirl's. I sought to enlighten you to these matters and so allow you to shift your perspectives. Beings that have committed more grievous crimes than yours have sought and found forgiveness before, Sunset Shimmer. I kept an eye on you from afar and afforded you a chance to do the same."

Sunset shuffled her hooves and nodded. "Right."

Luna looked away and let out a long breath. "However, I admit some responsibility for the deteriorating circumstances you found yourself in rests with me. I overestimated your mental discipline, and underestimated the side-effects of Waljiru Stones. They are so archaic I'd not even heard of them before this incident, and surely the dream magic you attempted under my direction only worsened those effects. Harsh truths came with your dreams, and I hoped my aid would allow you to suppress them and come to terms with those truths on your own terms."

"Didn't quite work out that way," Sunset said bitterly.

"No, it did not. I cannot imagine the agony your mind was put through under this dual strain. I offer my sincere apologies for my misjudgment."

"It's all right. You…" Sunset gave her a small smile. "You were trying to help me."

"Yes, though I did a poor job of it." Luna peered down at her. "You are doing better now, though, are you not?"

"Twilight thinks so."

"You do not."

Sunset bit her lip and batted a hoof at the anti-magic charm, the black stone swinging under her head. "I don't know. I don't feel like I'm redeeming anything. Doing good deeds for Ponyville citizens doesn't fix what I did to Twilight and Celestia. Or my old friends in the other world."

Luna hummed in her throat. "Do you know what I did to atone for my past as Nightmare Moon upon my return?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sunset looked up, surprised. "Nothing?"

"My sister told me there was nothing to be done to atone. She only ever desired to see me again, and I had given her that. I came to understand that redemption and atonement are in the eye of the beholder. I am sure some ponies would say that my deeds as Nightmare Moon should never be forgotten or forgiven, just as others would say it is in the past and dwelling on it will do no good."

Sunset tilted her head. "So, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that you are correct; nothing you do will make up for what you have already done. Redemption is not some sort of abstract where doing enough good deeds will wash out the ill ones. Only you can judge when you feel you have atoned for your actions, and others will judge in their own time just the same. Striving to achieve it will only worsen your guilt."

"I see…"

Luna smiled and stepped closer. "I believe a good first step to moving forward would be to reconcile with my sister."

"No!" Sunset shrank back and shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. She misses you, Sunset Shimmer. You know this as well as I."

"No. She doesn't want to see me. You know this, it's why she didn't greet us. I'll just make her angry, or sad. I've caused her enough pain already."

Luna frowned. "Celestia, too, is prone to a guilt complex, irrational as it may be to blame herself for so much. Truly, you seem to take after her in this. I know better than most, Sunset Shimmer, that dwelling on one's past will only hinder their ability to realize the future. You will both be subject to this truth if you cannot forgive yourselves and each other."

"I…" Sunset backed away again. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Luna frowned, but said nothing. There was movement behind Sunset, and Luna raised her head. Twilight rounded the corner and stopped beside Sunset.

"Is everything all right?" Sunset jerked at the voice and looked up at her.

"Quite, Twilight Sparkle." Luna nodded and stepped past them. "Please, the two of you return to your meal." Sunset turned her head to watch Luna go by, then looked to the other side when she felt Twilight's hoof brush hers.

"Come on. We'll finish eating and take a look at our rooms, okay?" Twilight said. Sunset nodded and followed her back into the dining room.

* * *

Twilight paced back and forth at the end of the hall, her eyes narrow. _It's a good plan, good, good plan. Just do as you discussed, and it'll be fine… or they'll come out worse than ever._ She stopped pacing and gulped. _I guess that's the risk we have to take._ She turned and headed down the hall. The two guard ponies she passed bowed their heads and Twilight stopped at the door at the end. She knocked on the door lightly. "Princess Celestia?"

"Come in, Twilight."

Twilight pushed open the door to Celestia's room. Celestia was on the balcony, looking up at the moon. "Did I disturb you?" Twilight asked.

"Of course not," Celestia replied, looking at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you." Twilight came onto the balcony and sat down beside her. "It hasn't been that long since the Summer Sun Celebration was held in Canterlot."

"No, but our initial plans to hold it in Appleloosa fell through after a treaty negotiation with the buffalo went poorly. Next year, perhaps."

"That'd be good. My friends and I would be happy to help."

"Excellent. That would be appreciated."

The two alicorns fell silent and Twilight gave Celestia a sideways look. Celestia didn't notice, and Twilight took a breath and looked forward. "She misses you." Celestia's face instantly hardened over, but Twilight didn't stop. "She doesn't say it, of course. But I can tell. Whenever she's in my room she looks at the painting of us and gets lost in it."

"Twilight," Celestia said, shaking her head.

"You've refused to speak to me about it every time I tried to write to you about it," Twilight replied, speaking louder to drown out Celestia's protests.

"I told you it is a risk to keep her so close to you. You are putting everypony you love at risk from her, and you ask me to support you in this?"

"I ask you to support your two most faithful students."

Celestia sighed. "Please, not now, not on this night. Perhaps tomorrow, when the celebration is done and we will have time. But I will not speak to you of this now."

"You don't have to. You can listen." Twilight steeled her nerves in case Celestia kept arguing or turned to leave, but she attempted neither. _At least that's encouraging._ "She's doing well. I've retreated the blockades on the castle. She's free to move about as she wishes save for the alchemy lab, and she goes out into the village to run errands with Spike. She does what she can whenever she can to help those in the village. They don't know about her past so most of them have welcomed her happily. They just see her as my new friend that likes to be helpful."

Celestia showed no response, so Twilight continued. "It took a while for my friends to get used to her. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie understood, Rarity is at least courteous. Applejack and Rainbow Dash, they're coming around. They don't all accept her as a friend, but I think they're starting to trust her. She's eager to help them whenever she can, trying to do anything she thinks will help make amends. They let her. I think it's good for her to do something redeeming, even if she didn't actually do much to them. She seems to feel better after helping, at least to me."

Twilight looked down and sighed. "The first month was hard on her. There were days when I couldn't get her to leave her bed for anything, not even meals. I come to see if she's awake and find her crying and saying she's wasting my time and she doesn't deserve our friendship. She doesn't have those days as often lately, but they happen. Then there are days that start off normal, but then somepony does something or says something, and she begins crying, or just walks away and hides in her room for the rest of the day."

Twilight walked in front of Celestia and looked up at her. "She terrifies me when she has those days. All I want for her is for her to have a normal, happy life, because she deserves at least that. But she keeps having these breakdowns, and when she does, not a book in the library can help me help her. All I know is that when she has one of these days, she shuts everything else out and just huddles in bed feeling sorry for herself. I don't know why or when they happen, so I can't stop them, and I can't figure out how to make her feel better."

"Why are you telling me this?" Celestia asked softly.

"Because she needs you," Twilight whispered, giving her a pleading look. "The only way she can truly begin to heal is if she lets go of her pain. She hates herself, and no matter what I tell her, she thinks we should hate her, too. I can be her teacher, her friend, her confidante. But I can't be her mother. Seeing as I can't get through to her, that just leaves you. She needs her mother again."

"She does not need me. She hasn't for years."

Twilight grunted and shook her head. "Are you sure she's just your adopted daughter and not your biological one, because you're both as stubborn as mules. Do you understand what I'm saying? She's tearing herself to pieces on a regular basis because she can't forgive herself for what she's done, and the best way to break her out of that mindset is to set an example. Forgive her, for her own sake."

Celestia didn't respond, and Twilight peered at her closely. "Unless you don't feel that way."

"I wish it were that easy, Twilight. If all could be healed with words, Equestria would truly be a utopia. I do not know if I could forgive her or not, and it is not fair to her to make her reliant on words that may come out a lie."

 _Fine then. Time for Plan B. When it shows up._ Twilight glanced at the door to Celestia's room. After a few seconds, there was a knock, and she smiled. "Come in." The door opened, and Sunset slowly walked in the room.

"Forgive me, Princesses." She stopped and bowed her head. "Princess Twilight, I'm afraid Magistrate Rosen Cross has gotten into a dispute with Rainbow Dash over bedding arrangements. Rainbow Dash is threatening to hurl him out a window, and… used some colourful terms I don't believe should be repeated in royal company."

"Very well." Twilight nodded and stepped into the room from the balcony. "I'll go and take care of it." Twilight trotted past Sunset out the door.

"I'll help you," Sunset said, moving to follow.

"No, no, it's fine." Twilight stepped into the hall. "You stay here!"

* * *

The door slammed shut in Sunset's face and she saw it glimmer violet afterward. Twilight had cast a sealing spell. Sunset sat down and stared at the door. She heard the muffled sound of Twilight's hooves head down the hall and realized she had really been left here.

 _… She knew what she did…_

The realization washed over Sunset like a bucket of ice water and she swallowed a lump in her throat. She turned her head to the balcony. Celestia overlooked Canterlot below, her rainbow mane streaming in the air behind her. Sunset took a deep breath and slowly stepped to the doors, her hooves like lead weights hanging from her body. After what felt like hours, though it was surely only a few seconds, she stood on the balcony, only a few hoof lengths separating the two of them.

Sunset kept her eyes trained on the polished stone beneath her hooves, waiting. There was no sound but for her breathing. She darted an eye up at Celestia. The Princess was still looking down at Canterlot, eyes focused ahead. Sunset slowly opened her mouth to speak, but then looked away and closed it. She tried again, but this time no sound came out. She let out a sigh and hung her head. The silence between the two continued to bore into her. Sunset looked up at Celestia, but she was still silent and motionless. Sunset closed her eyes.

"… Please look at me."

At the sound of her voice, Celestia flinched slightly. Her mouth quivered for a moment and she forcibly stopped it. After a moment of mental debate, she turned her head and looked down at Sunset. Sunset cracked her eyes open, and when she saw Celestia looking back she opened them fully. Before she could attempt to speak, Celestia did.

"If there is anything you wish to say to me, you'll not find a better chance anytime soon."

Sunset nodded. "Yeah. Yes. I…" She tried to sort out her feelings and figure out what to say first. A thousand words were attempting to rush out of her mouth, and they caught in her throat and made her choke. She swallowed them back down and tried again. "I… I know nothing I say can make up for what I did. And there probably isn't anything I can do, either. But… I'm sorry. For everything." Sunset lowered her head. "I can't ask for forgiveness, I know that. I have a long way to go before I come close to deserving it. But please… I just…" Sunset sniffed back tears and couldn't continue.

Celestia watched her former student impassively as she struggled to talk. When she was done, she turned away and fell into thought. Sunset hiccupped, and Celestia looked back at her. She hesitated only a moment before she raised her hoof and came closer. Sunset raised her head slightly as the golden hoofguards and pale hooves stopped in her field of view.

"Do you remember the last words you ever said to me?" Celestia asked. Sunset nodded. "For five years, every time I thought of you, I heard those three words ringing off the halls, and saw you glaring at me. Five years."

"I'm sorry," Sunset whimpered, her eyes tearing.

Celestia shook her head and sighed. "I wish to believe you, and on some level, I do. But in its own way, despair is no easier to be rid of than hate. You spent five years hating me, and I have spent five years mourning you. I did not merely mourn the loss of a daughter and heir. I mourned the loss of a kind, loving pony that I had allowed to become bitter and power-hungry without reigning her in before it was too late."

As Sunset looked up at her, Celestia bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I am sorry, Sunset. I am sorry I could not be the teacher and mother a pony like you deserved. I can only hope now that Twilight will succeed where I failed you."

"No!" Sunset shook her head. "Don't apologize! You did nothing wrong. You loved me, you cared for me, you took me in when nopony else would. I betrayed everything you taught me, I ran away and left you alone. How can you apologize to me for what I did to you? I made my choices, and they were bad ones."

"Did you? Was it your choice to rarely see me in those final years as I devoted more time to Twilight? Was it your choice to be told about her and so spark the jealousy that would grow and consume you? Was it your choice to be sent away to live with a stranger for years as another student endeared herself to me? I made your choices for you, Sunset, and you paid the price of my mistakes."

Sunset looked away and batted a hoof at the charm over her neck. "Five years since we've seen each other. And all we can do is argue over which of us is more to blame for what happened."

Celestia gave her a sad smile. "Then we are truly mother and daughter, that you have taken after me to become so foolish and deprecating."

"We're not going to get anywhere in this talk if we keep taking the blame for each other. How about we agree we're both idiots who made bad choices?" Sunset raised her head.

"An acceptable affair. Agreed." Celestia nodded. The two mares stared at each other in silence for several seconds. Then, Celestia's mouth twitched up. Sunset snorted and giggled, and the two burst into laughter.

"That really does sum us up, doesn't it?" Sunset said through her laughing. "We're both fools."

"Truer words have not been spoken for some time," Celestia said. Sunset looked up at her again. Celestia smiled, opened a wing, and gestured her head. Sunset ran forward and wrapped her hooves around Celestia's front hoof, a new wave of tears falling from her eyes. Celestia gently brought her wing down over her and put her other hoof over Sunset's back.

Sunset sniffed and hiccupped as her tears stained Celestia's pale white coat. Her words were barely understandable through her sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've missed you, I really did, I thought about coming back all the time to see you again, but I thought… I'm sorry."

Tears slowly rolled down Celestia's face and dripped down onto the wing covering Sunset. "I have missed you as well. Not a day has gone by that I have not thought of you. I did my best to think only of the good times, and you provided plenty of them. You may not have become the princess I thought, but you have always been the daughter I wanted."

Sunset lifted her head from Celestia's hoof and wiped her face. "I wish I could go back to that day five years ago and redo it all. I wouldn't argue with you, I wouldn't leave. I'd change everything."

"Such privilege is denied even to us princesses," Celestia said, kneeling down in front of Sunset. "No power of mine or yours can change what we have already done. But we can do our best to put the past behind us, so we can work together to create a better future. Together. "

"I'd like that." Sunset smiled.

"I love you, Sunset."

"I love you too, Mother."

Sunset hugged Celestia around the neck and Celestia lowered her head to nuzzle Sunset back. As they embraced, Celestia looked up over Sunset's head. The door to her room was slightly ajar. She lifted her head from Sunset. "Twilight."

Sunset turned around. The door pushed open, revealing a very sheepish looking Twilight. "I'm sorry, I wanted to leave you two alone. But they're getting ready for the ceremony down at the stage and somepony had to come get you."

"Of course." Celestia nodded and approached her. Sunset began to follow her, but Twilight raised a hoof and shook her head. She frowned and stayed on the balcony as Celestia and Twilight left the room. The door shut behind them. Sunset fidgeted and looked around. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and Twilight came back inside.

"Is everything alright?" Sunset asked.

"Quite." Twilight joined her on the balcony and gave her a smile. "Don't be nervous, it wasn't anything bad about you."

"Bad? About me?" Sunset laughed. "Whatever would make you think I was nervous?"

"Your eye."

Sunset put a hoof over her eye and frowned. "I wish it would go away."

"It will in time." Twilight sat down beside her and looked over the balcony at Canterlot below. Sunset glanced at her again.

"Was it your idea to have Rosen pick a fight with Rainbow, or his?"

"His," Twilight said casually. "We needed an excuse to allow me to leave. I assumed Rainbow would do the rest once Rosen provoked her."

"Well, I was there, it certainly worked." Sunset chuckled. Twilight just smiled. Sunset coughed slightly and looked away. "We talked. As you wanted, I assume."

"How do you feel?"

Sunset took a deep breath. "I feel… lighter. Like this tension I didn't know I was carrying has just left in a rush."

"She forgave you, then."

"Yes and no. We've come to an understanding. Dwelling on our pasts will only bring us more pain. It's time to move on with the future." Sunset smiled. "It's a curious thing. For the first time in years, I truly feel like I have a future."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I was talking to Celestia about you in the hallway. I think you're ready."

Sunset frowned. "Ready for what?" In response, the anti-magic charm around her neck lit up pink and floated in front of her. Sunset inhaled sharply and brought up a hoof to pull it back down. "Twilight, no."

"Sunset…"

"No!" Sunset shook her head. "Please, I'm not ready. Maybe a little while longer, but not yet."

"You _are_ ready," Twilight said, giving her a stern look. "I trust you, Sunset. You're truly my friend as well as my student, even if you don't see it that way. My friends trust you and Celestia agreed with my decision to do this. Everypony else has forgiven you. It's time for you to forgive yourself and let go."

"What if I can't?" Sunset shook, her eye twitching. "What if I do something to you? To one of your friends?"

"You won't."

"I might."

"You _won't_." Twilight sighed. "But I know I can't force you to take that step. So, I figured out a compromise." She looked at the charm and focused. The glow over her horn grew brighter, and the stone shone, then dropped down. "There."

Sunset tried to lift the stone in her magic, but only felt a twinge in her horn. "What did you do?"

"I removed the seal that keeps you from taking it off. Wear it or don't. It's your decision to make, when you're ready. But know that I trust you to make that decision on your own. You are your own pony, Sunset, for better or worse."

"I usually end up on the 'or worse' part of that saying."

"And this time?"

Sunset looked down at the stone and flicked at it with a hoof. "I guess we'll see. Eventually." She looked up at Twilight. "I still have a long way to go. Just because I'm forgiven doesn't mean everything is fine."

"Yes. There's still many lessons to learn and they'll only grow harder from here."

"They've been hard enough already."

"You'll face them and triumph as you have so far." Twilight put a hoof over Sunset's neck. "Remember this, above all else: you're not alone. We're each of us all here to help each other, no matter what. Me, Celestia, Rosen, my friends, Luna. We're all here for you, and we're not going anywhere. Whatever comes next for you, however much longer you stay with me, and no matter how bad things seem, we'll always be there to help you through it. You're a better pony than you realize, Sunset. And until you do, I'll be right there beside you to remind you of it."

"Right." Sunset looked behind her at her flank. "It's funny. Celestia said I was always her daughter even if I never became a princess. I always thought my cutie mark was a sign I would get the crown someday. Now I don't know what to think of it."

"I do," Twilight said, drawing her gaze. "You were the daughter she could never have, the only one she could turn to after a millennium of waiting for Luna to return. Even if you didn't become an alicorn, you made her realize there were good ponies out there worthy of Star Swirl's ritual." Twilight smiled.

"You told me you got your cutie mark the day before the Summer Sun Celebration, the day I realized I wanted to be her student. I became the star that united the Elements of Harmony together, that brought forth the power of friendship. I think your sun is a mark of the light of hope. The hope for a new day and a new beginning. Celestia got the hope for a family, I got the hope to become her student. And now it's the hope for you to experience a new beginning of your own."

"Hope…" Sunset smiled. "When you describe it that way, it sounds good." Sunset stood on her hind hooves to hug Twilight. "Thank you, Twilight. You're a good friend."

"It is my pleasure, my faithful student."


End file.
